


Lumiere

by Lssimpson999



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bad Boy Ashton, Bad Boy Calum, Bad Boy Luke, Bad Boy Michael, Dark Luke, Death, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, forgive me Father for I have sinned, innocent oc, mafia, the smut is so dirty that even a confession and a bath in holy water wont wash the dirt away, things would be so much easier if they just talked, this is why we need communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 148,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lssimpson999/pseuds/Lssimpson999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~</p><p>Lumiere darling,</p><p>Lumiere over me</p><p>~~~</p><p>He had it all. He was rich, could get any girl he wanted with just a snap of his fingers, he was a part of the most feared gang in the city.</p><p>Then she came along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Who’s in charge here?” The man questioned, taking off his sunglasses as he walks to the man in a uniform.

“Me, sir. Roy Smith.” The younger man voiced, looking at him trying to figure out who he was.

  
“Fitz. Anderson Fitz. FBI.” He says, holding his hand out as a gesture for Roy to take it.

  
“FBI?” Roy asks curiously, “Why is the FBI interested in this case? What’s so special about this girl?”

  
“It’s not the girl we’re interested in. It’s her love.”

  
“Has the FBI not got better things to do than interfere with a teenage girl and her boyfriend?” Roy asks, scoffing.

  
“Just hope that we find her attacker before her little boyfriend does.” Anderson says, wiping his sunglasses off with his shirt.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because if we don’t find them before he does,” Anderson says, cocking his head for Roy to look into the window, “Let’s just say that the government will have to evacuate the whole area and find somewhere else to live.”

  
Both the men just stared into the window at the seemingly harmless sight. The distraught blonde boy had tears in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend who was bruised and beaten lying on the hospital bed. All warmth disappeared from her face, hands, body. She was a cold, pale mess being kept alive by just machines and the small IV that was jutting out of her skin.

  
Anderson recognised him, although not immediately. The blonde boy whose hair was usually spiked up perfectly with gell was now flat from the rain. The blonde boy who was usually emotionless, face like a blank canvas, eyes hard and holding no emotion was now distraught, tears welling in his eyes, lower lip trembling slightly. He was unrecognisable.

  
"He's just a teenage boy in love." Roy commented, scoffing slightly, "What possible threat could he pose?"

  
"He's a teenage boy in love." Anderson echoed, "That's what makes him 200 times more dangerous than before."

  
"What are you talking about?" Roy asked, confused.

  
"You're not from here, are you?" Anderson commented with a smirk.

  
"I just moved here a couple of weeks back, actually."

  
"That's why you don't understand."

  
"Explain it to me then." Roy said determined.

  
"What are normal people afraid of?" Anderson asked,arms crossed over his chest.

  
"What does that have to do with-" Roy protested, confused.

  
"Answer the question."

  
"Ghosts, demons, ghouls, snakes?" Roy asked rather than answered.

"Well, in this town, none of that compare to his gang. They're what nightmares are made of. They've been terrorisingthis city for generations. They've evaded police but have managed to ingrain fear in everyone." Anderson explained, mouth set in a hard line.

  
"That's not possible." Roy scoffed, unbelieving, "This teenager couldn't have possibly-"

  
"He's an orphan. The leader of the gang, Roscoe 'adopted' him, took him in and taught him everything he knows."

  
"How did the girl come in the picture?" Roy asked.

  
Anderson flashed Roy a knowing smile, looking at the two teenagers that have changed so much. He smiled looking at what has become, what could have happened had that one day been omitted from history.

  
"Now., that's a story everybody wants to know."


	2. Chapter 2

He towered over the older man, smirking. He knew he was winning, he always does. Why would this time be any different? He thrived off the fear radiating from the whimpering block of flesh with a heartbeat on the floor.

 "If there are three things I absolutely hate, it's lying, lying and oh, did I mention lying." He said, counting on his fingers before forming a fist and plummeting it down on the already bleeding man.

 "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry!" The man rushed in between fists, trying to block the hits as much as possible.

 "Didn't I already say that I hate lying?!" The blonde teenager seethed, kicking the older man in the stomach.

 "Don't you think he's learned his lesson, Luke?" Michael, his sympathetic gang mate asked.

 "I think he needs more classes."

 "Come on, Luke. I think he's had enough." Michael intervened, hand on Luke's shoulder, pulling him back. 

 "If we don't receive the money by tomorrow," Luke snarled, "I will kill someone you love in front of you and trust me when I say, I can make them suffer." 

 "Come on, Luke. He's learnt his lesson." Michael muttered, pulling Luke out the doorway of the man's home. 

 "What's your problem, Mikey!" Luke screamed as soon as the front door was closed. 

 "You were torturing the poor guy!" Michael retaliated. 

 "I'm sorry if you didn't notice, but that is what we kinda do. We beat up the asshole's who don't pay us back!" 

 "You were going to kill him!" 

 "I was teaching him a lesson!" Luke snarled, right hand curled into a fist. 

 "Speaking of lessons, you're late for yours." Michael smirked, knowing that Luke would hate this more than anything else. 

 "Oh no! I'm in a bloody gang! Why the hell do I have to go to school!" 

"You know how Roscoe feels about you missing school." 

"Give me the keys." Luke said, putting out his hand. 

"What?! No! You're not even the legal-" 

"Dude, we're in a gang that kills people, sells drugs, firearms and literally blows people up." Luke said, cocking his eyebrow, "You really want to talk to me about legal issues?" 

Michael looked at him and sighed before handing over the keys, "If anything happens to my baby, I will kill you." 

"I'd like to see you try." Luke said with a laugh before walking over to the car and starting the engine. 

~~~

"Riley! Honey, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Her mother bellowed from downstairs, sipping her coffee and responding to e-mails. 

"I'll be right there, mom!" [Riley replied](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_148/set?id=192431220), trying to tame her wavy hair as she tied it into a half ponytail. She checked her bagpack for essentials and nervously fidgeted around the room, trying to calm herself down. 

"Riley!" She heard again. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and phone and walked downstairs. 

"Morning mom." She greeted, grabbing an apple out of the fridge and biting into it. 

"Morning sweetie," Her mother replied with a smile, "Honey, I'm so sorry I'm not going to be here for your first week but you know how much this conference-" 

"Hey! Don't worry about it, mom. I totally get it. This is why we moved to Australia so that you could get closer to work. One conference won't hurt anything." 

"I won't be home for a week, honey. I still feel guilty."  

"There's nothing to feel guilty about, mom. I totally get it. I'll see you when you get back." Riley said with a smile before pecking her mothers cheek and walking to the bus stand. She stood there, waiting with earphones in her ear, trying to avoid contact with everyone. She was new after all. Everyone else had a clique but she, well she was all alone. 

The bus arrived and dropped them off to school. She knew the drill, she's been there one too many times. She learnt after the first two times of moving. She learnt not to get too close, not to form attachments to anyone. She wasn't a loner, neither was she the most popular. She just was. She didn't strive to be something she wasn't, she didn't need to assert herself or make a name. She already had one, she was always given the same - The New Girl.

She walked to the office, earphones still in. 

"Riley Abrams." She introduced while taking off her earphones. 

"Ahh, the new girl." The admin said, typing on her computer before she heard the infamous printing sound and the roll of the chair. "So, you go to room-" 

"Homeroom and then class." Riley finished, taking the paper trying to avoid the sympathetic smile as she looked over the schedule. She sighed, but soldiered on. 

"Hi! I'm Riley Abrams, the new girl." She clarified, handing the middle aged man her slip before surveying the sleepy class. 

"Miss. Abrams, of course! Please tell the class a little about yourself." The teacher said, looking over her slip. 

She had this little speech memorised, having done it about a billion times already. 

"Hi, my name is Riley. I moved here from-" She started, trying to sound perkier than she felt before she was interrupted by a loud slam of the door. Immediately, everyone's attention was on the interruption. 

"Hey losers." The blonde hair, blue eyed boy said, waltzing into the class. 

"Mr. Hemmings! How dare-" 

"Dude, save it." He said, rolling his eyes and walking to the long, black table and sitting down. 

"I'm so sorry, Miss. Abrams. Please take a seat next to Mr. Hemmings." 

"Don't even think about it." He snarled. 

"Go ahead, Miss Abrams." The teacher ushered, smirk proudly framed on his face. Riley didn't know what to do, but she decided that listening to the teacher was better than listening to some spoilt, jerk of a teenager. So she did. She walked confidently to the table and took a seat. A gasp rang throughout the class as she did. She wondered what that was, but she ignored it. Perks of being a new girl, she thought to herself, she could pretend that she knew nothing, though it really wasn't pretend (But she chose to ignore that bit). 

"Hi." She said in a small voice, trying simultaneously to be polite and to try and make at least an accquaintance if not a friend. He looked her up and down and scoffed. "Okay then." She mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.  _So he's that guy_ , she thought to herself. 

"Look to the person next to you, class." The teacher announced, trying to get the flow of the class back, "That person will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." 

"You expect me to work with her?" Luke said incredulously. 

"I'm right here, asshole!" Riley flared, throwing the blonde boy a glare. It seemed as though time stopped right there and then. Everyone let out a collective gasp and there was pin drop silence. Maybe it was more shocking that not only had someone talked back to  _the_ Luke Hemmings, but also that it was the new girl. No one had any idea who this girl was, but now they all want to. 

Riley had a plan for this city, for this year even. Make a couple of friends and get out of here and into a stable place that she would make for herself. This was the final year of moving before college. After that it would be 4 years of utter bliss and normality. She wanted her last year of high school to be as lowkey as possible. Now that plan was gone. Completely.

"What did you just say to me?" Luke asked, cocking an eyebrow, eyes full of fire. 

"Are you deaf as well as rude? Didn't know that was even a combo." She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, the rest of the class as well as the teacher forgotten. Everyone was looking, just looking. What more could they do? On a normal day the students wouldn't even dare look at Luke's direction. Hell, even in the corridors, Luke was like Moses. He parted the way wherever he went. His name itself enstilled fear in people. 

"Who the fuc-" 

"I don't know you, but I do know your type. You're an arrogant little ass who thinks ragging on people is funny. You think that you're superior to everyone else and that you can push them around. If you think ragging and pushing the new girl around will somehow keep up this shit persona of yours, I can guarantee you that working with me would be the hardest thing of your life. So shut the hell up, get that stick out of your ass and suck it up, princess. This is a public school and not a theatre for your personal angst fest." Riley ranted, slamming her hand on the table. 

"Miss Abrams-" The teacher started. 

"I know where the principal's office is. I'll take myself there." She said, grabbing her bag and getting out of her chair when she was stopped by her teacher.

"No. Don't." He said, uncertainty in his eyes, "We're just going to continue."

"You're going to let her get away with talking to me like that?" Luke asked, as if prompting the teacher to say something more. 

"Yes I am." 

"Did you suddenly forget who I am and who I know?" 

"You're a jackass and I suppose you know the rest of the jackasses." Riley muttered under her breath, suddenly getting braver and braver. 

"Listen here you little bitch, just because-" Luke started, getting off his chair and towering over Riley.  

"Mr. Hemmings!" The teacher said glaring at the teenage boy, getting bold and braver before continuing his lesson, "Now class, for your biology projects..." 

~~

She was the first one out of the classroom, unfazed by the fact that she didn't know where her next class was or even where her locker was. She looked down at the small piece of paper with a bunch of words that she didn't even recognise. Sighing, she decided to wing it, even contemplating skipping the next class. It's not like anyone would realise. The bell rang and student scurried to their next class but Riley didn't. She watched the rest of them, detached. She sifted through the papers, looking for her locker information where she presumed her prepaid books would be lying. She walked, trying to follow the numbers until she found one closest to her locker when suddenly she was shoved against the locker. 

"What the fuc-" 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"Dude what?" She asked confused and pissed. 

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are showing me up in class like that?" 

"Listen here asshole," She said, clawing at the blonde boy's hand and forearm to get out of his grip, "I don't know who  _you_  think you are but I can assure you that you aren't as important as you think you are." 

"You're definitely new here," Luke said with a scoff, taking his black lip ring in between his teeth. 

"Well done, Sherlock." She said, kicking his shin. Taken aback by her action, he dropped her and she landed on her feet, flipping her hair. "Now, if you're done pretending to be badass, we can get on with our lives." 

"You're new here so let me explain how things work." Luke says, trying to regain order. This girl can't just come here out of nowhere and change how things have been for years. She can't do that, he wouldn't let her. "I'm Luke and I practically own this place, got that princess?" 

"Practically owning something isn't actually owning anything." She said with a disgusted smirk, "Got that, moron?" He pushed her against the lockers, the back of her head hitting the cool, hard metal. 

"You're new here so I'm going to do you a favour and let you off the hook. But if ever you-" 

"If ever I what? Show you up? Keep you in check? Get your head out of your ass?" She scoffed, trying her hardest not to let the tears prick her eyes from the pain, "What the hell are you going to do then?" 

He came in close, getting up in her face, "You don't want to know." 

"Oh I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. 

"You should be." He said seriously. 

"You can't do anything." 

"Don't make me prove you wrong" He sneered, pushing her harder from frustration. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his threat.

"There's always one isn't there?" She said with a roll of her eyes, "Someone who thinks they're more superior and badass than everyone else. It's pathetic, really." 

"If you don't believe me, sweetheart, do yourself a favour and google Roscoe's gang." He said with a smirk, waiting for her reaction, for her to finally be fearfull so he can thrive off it, "Maybe that will give you an idea of what I can actually can and will do if you ever cross me again." He pushed a little harder before he let her go, walking away and leaving an unspoken promise hanging in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Her laptop was out; it was open to Google. She felt stupid. Why was she believing this random guy who so obviously put up this facade that was so transparent that she was shocked no one else caught on. 

 _There's a reason they haven't caught on yet,_ That nagging voice scolded from the back of her mind, _Because it isn't an act._

Before[she could even process](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194156282)what she was doing, her fingers were flying on the keyboard. That tapping sound rang around the room for a couple of seconds before it went silent. Completely silent as her eyes roamed the screen. 

_Three dead at the hands of local gang._

"That could be any gang." She muttered to herself, trying to make sense of..of all of this! It was only her first day here and already she has gotten herself into trouble with god knows who! 

_Local gang leader, Roscoe, acquitted of all charges._

Riley gasped as she read through the articles, clicking links after links of related articles. She found out that he was telling the truth. That Hemmings boy was really a part of a gang. Why would he even bother talking to her about any of this? Does he want her to know her place? Does he want her to be scared of him? 

"He doesn't seem like a member of a gang." She said out loud, trying to rationalise the situation. "What does he want to prove?" She asked again, hands on her lap as she tried to think. "Does he expect me to be terrified of him now? Clearly, I'm not."

She read through a few more articles, getting information that she thought she may need. She knew what she had to do now and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 

~~~

"I'm guessing you did what I asked." He said with a smirk as she sat silently next to the boy in the dark glasses in class. 

"I did."[She said](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=193973182)simply. 

"I'm also guessing that now, just like everyone else, you're scared of me." He said, smirk growing bigger, growing smug. 

"I want to hire you." She rushed out, looking at him. His face fell. 

"What website did you go to?"  

"What?" 

"What _exactly_ did you google?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Roscoe's gang. Just like you told me to." 

"And what did you find out?" 

"That you're in a gang." 

"Do you know what my gang does?" He asked, trying to instill fear from this new girl. He couldn't understand how she isn't running away from his, screaming her head off after finding out that an 18 year old boy who has killed people, done drugs, deals firearms is her classmate.

"That allegedly you kill people, drugs, firearms. You know, the cliché shit." 

"Cliché?"

"Yeah." She said with a shrug, "Teenage boy who's been misguided joins a gang that kills people, does drugs, possibly has sex, drinks, smokes." 

"And your response to this is not to run screaming but to hire me?" He asks, shocked by the mere thought of it. 

"Do you expect everyone who learns this to run screaming?" 

"They usually do, yeah." 

"Well, I'm not going to." She says.

He was trying his hardest not to falter. He has this persona, this reputation of being a hard ass, the kind who elicits fear with their mere presence. He was in Roscoe's gang goddammit. He had power, chicks, booze, and drugs at his fingertips. He had the power to kill someone with a touch of a button. But this girl, she just isn't like the rest of them. She's different. She's someone he wanted to decipher. A part of him wanted her to run screaming but another part, well that one wanted to get closer to her, to know why she was different. And right now...he didn't know which part he wanted to win. 

"And you want to hire me to do what?" 

"I need you to kidnap someone." She said, shrugging her shoulders like it meant nothing.

"No." He said before he had time to process what he was even saying. 

"I'll pay you." 

"You couldn't match my price." He challenged, wanting to know how far she was willing to take this. 

"Try me." 

"Ms. Abrams!" The teacher interrupted, voice raised, vein on his forehead bulging. 

"Yes sir?" She asked, putting on her 'innocent girl' act. 

"I do hope you are not going to be influenced by this delinquent." 

"You forget what this delinquent knows about you." Luke said casually, leaning back on the chair with a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Wh-what?" The teacher said trying to act as if this didn't catch him offguard. 

"Does your wife know about your 'overtime' hours?" Luke said, crossing his arms over his chest before he spat, " _Sir."_

"Don't interrupt my-my class again, Miss Abrams." 

"I thought so." Luke said with a cocky laugh, tipping his chair back and adjusting his snapback. 

"Now class..." The teacher continued but Riley wasn't paying attention. Her mind was working in a million different directions trying to see how she could get Luke to do what she wanted. She looked over at him and saw a boy. That's it. A normal boy. There was no way in hell she was going to believe this facade. Well, maybe a little. He does play it really well in her opinion. He tries hard to be this macho bad boy who pretends like the only thing he cares about is money, booze, sex and girls; but she sees the way his eyes twinkle in chemistry and math class. 

"Take a picture babe, it'll last longer." He said, eyes not moving from his notebook, "Might not give you the same satisfaction but it'll have to do." 

"Why won't you help me?" She asked, voice coming out in a little whine. 

"'Cause I don't want to." 

"I'll pay you whatever you want." She tried to reason.

"I mint money. I don't need yours to be rich." He scoffed. 

"But-" She said, trying to fight her case; he was losing patience with each word that he spoke. 

"Enough!" He said, slamming his hand down on the table, making her and the rest of the class jump with shock, "I said I wouldn't do it so I won't! Do _not_ ever question me again!" 

"Luke.." She whispered, embarrassed. 

"What did I just say?!" He screamed. The room went silent...completely silent. So silent that Riley's heartbeat could be heard from the other side of the room. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings. Nobody knew what to do, what to say. Hell, if the teacher was so afraid of Luke Hemmings why shouldn't anyone else be. Forget the teacher, the police itself feared him and that's how things should be, according to Luke Hemmings, of course. His name was fear mongering, could you imagine what he could do in person. 

_Rrrrringgggg_

"O-okay class." The teacher said, trying to cover up his fearful stutter with a cough, "Don't forget to start your biology projects. You don't have very long to pass it up and this is not something you can do last minute." 

Riley was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but she was too busy trying to calm her heart down. She was not about to become another pawn, another body for them to live off. She wasn't going to be like everyone else. She never was before, she wasn't about to start now. She grabbed her things at lightning speed, stuffed them into her bag before darting out of the class. She searched the sea of students for the blonde boy with the black snapback. 

"Luke!" She shouted and suddenly everything stopped. It literally stopped. Everyone looked at her with different expressions. She scanned the crowd, oblivious to their thoughts. Some of them looked at her with amazement, others with fear, some even looked at her as if she was...dying. The blonde boy was the only one that didn't care enough, or so it seemed. He just kept walking, uncaring of what was happening around him. "Luke! What about the biology pro-" She was cut off by him walking out of the door 

"Guess I'm doing it by myself then..." She muttered to herself, ignoring the stares from the crowd before turning the other way and walking away. 

~~~ 

[She was sipping](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194516011) on her coffee, math book in front of her, pen behind her ear and glasses on her nose. She was used to this - the silence, the coming home to an empty house. She was too tired to cook dinner and too tired to eat, so she resorted to coffee. 

"This is actually impossible." She grunted to herself. Math was the one subject she could never master, regardless of the amount of practice she put in. She leaned back on her chair, giving herself a little pep talk in her head before trying again. Just as she was about to start reading the question, she heard a thump. A thump that made her jump. 

She gasped, jumping out of her chair and grabbing the sharpest object nearest to her, which thankfully happened to be a knife that was on her kitchen counter. She tiptoed to the stairs and started walking slowly, formulating a plan in her head of all the possibilities that she had. Her phone wasn't anyway near her and her house phone was downstairs. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. It was fight or flight and she was too far gone for flight at this point. 

She heard a loud grunt coming from her room. Her breathing started to accelerate and her hand tightened on the knife. She was so anti-violence, but at this point, what choice did she have? She walked slowly and as quietly as she could manage, trying to give herself more time to process everything that was happening but she couldn't! This usually happened to other people! People she reads about in newspapers, people that were far away from her, people that weren't her. 

The grunt got louder and her steps, faster. She threw her room door open and got her knife ready to stab whoever this intruder was! 

"You would've been dead had this been anyone else." 

"You asshole!" She screamed, dropping her hand and breathing a huge sigh of relief, "You scared me to death! I thought I was-" She started to say but was cut off by his grunts of pain. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"Well, I'm clutching my hip trying to stop blood from coming out and I'm in shit loads of pain but other than that, yeah just peachy!" 

"Nice to see your sarcasm is still in tact." She muttered, putting the knife on her bedside drawer before walking over to him and helping him into her bathroom. "Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit. Try not to bleed all over the counter. Blood is such a bitch to get out." 

"How would you know about that?" He said, raising his voice as she walked out of the room to get the first aid kit. He got silence as a response. He sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing and here of all places too! He had so many other options, hell, the city was practically his! Other than avoiding the places where the police would be, the whole city was his oyster! Why did he come here? 

"So, what happened?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom, first aid kit in hand and a stern expression on her face.

"Oh, this frisky chick I was having sex with just got too-Ow! Son of a bitch! What the fu-"

"Try being sarcastic one more time." She threatened, holding the vodka bottle in her hand as a disinfectant. 

"Jesus!" He said under his breath. 

"Take your shirt off." She commanded, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and handing it over to him. 

"If you wanted to get me naked..." He started to say but stopped when he saw her annoyed expression. He sighed and carefully struggled with getting his shirt over his head. She gasped silently, seeing the severity of his injury. 

"How the hell did you manage that?" She asked, ghosting her hand over the stab wound as he downed the vodka, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. 

"It's a stab wound. How the hell do you think it got there?" He spat, subconciously rubbing his hand over his throat. You would think with all the practice he gets with the alcohol, the burn would hurt less. 

"Yeah sure, be rude to the one who's taking care of you, Luke. That'll work out great." Riley said, rolling her eyes as she prepped the needle to stitch him up. She took a deep breath before surveying the wound one last time. "Distract me so I don't overthink this, please." She said, voice shaking but hand as still as a rock.

"How did you learn to do this stuff anyway?" Luke asked, looking at her. 

"Youtube." 

"You're kidding, right?!" He said in shock, ready to jump away when he saw her grin. 

"Not so fun when it's being done to you, huh." She said with a giggle. He stopped. That didn't feel right. He shouldn't feel like this. Why was he feeling like this? Her giggle...it's different. 

"Luke! Distract me!" She reminded, snapping him out of his...his _predicament_. If it is that. 

"What are we doing our biology project on?" He asked. 

"Wait!" She said, stopping mid stitch, "You weren't going to let me do it by myself?" 

"Keep stitching." He said and she sighed but complied, "Of course I wasn't. I actually like school."

"Not so cliche now are you?" She teased, finishing the last stitch and grabbing the scissors to cut off the string. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, wincing at the pain. 

"You're in this local gang. A teenage boy led astray from the path of righteousness. You think just because you're in this gang that you have immunity, that you're fear mongering, that you're above everyone else"

"Clearly you haven't been here too long." He spat, fury building inside him. 

"You're a cliche." She said calmly, grabbing a wet cloth and cleaning around the area. Her breath got slightly heavier as she admired the way his skin, although soft and relatively smooth was still hard. He was defined. His torso, his jaw. Sure he was lanky, but damn was he built. 

"Done admiring the view, sweetheart?" He asked partly sarcastic and partly to annoy her. 

"I was cleaning you up, asshole." She said trying to play it cool. 

"Did you clean up your drool as well?" 

"Shut up and let me bandage you up." She said, wrapping the bandage around his torso. "So, Luke.." She said, as she tied and tucked the bandage, "Why did you come here?" 

"It was the closest place." He said immediately. He knew it was bullshit, but he hoped that she wouldn't push it further. One can only hope for the best.

"Surely that isn't true. Even if it was the closest place, you had no guarantee that I would help, or that I wouldn't call the police for you breaking and entering." Riley tried to argue. 

"You did help and you didn't call the police." Luke pointed out, slowly getting off the bathroom counter and on the ground, holding the counter to steady himself. 

"You didn't know that for sure, though." She said grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder as she helped him onto her bed. 

"If you wanted me on your bed, all you had-" 

"If you finish that sentence I will stab you myself." She threatened walking out of the room to get him a shirt. 

"Why are you helping me?" He asked when she walked back in. 

"Do I have a reason not to?" She asked, throwing him the shirt while she walked into the bathroom to clean both herself and the bathroom of his blood. Both of them were lucky that the stab wound wasn't so deep and neither did it gush out blood. It just missed the artery, so there was blood but not enough to kill him. She [quickly changed out of the bloody clothes ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194787749) and grabbed bleach and a cloth and cleaned the bathroom. 

"You know, you never really answered my question." He said, leaning on the doorframe. 

"You never answer any of mine. Thought I should return the favour." She said, still wiping the bathroom clean.

"How do you know how to do any of these things?" Luke asked again. 

"You should be resting, Luke." She sighed, throwing the bloody cloths into the trash and looking at him with her arms folded over her chest. 

"I will, after you tell me." He said sternly. 

"Practice." She answered with a sigh. "Do you want something to drink or eat? You lost quite a bit of blood." 

"Practice." He said, smirking. 

"I'm going to get you a biscuit and some soda. Just...don't move. We don't want your stitches coming loose." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Stop asking me stupid questions and lie down, Luke." Riley said, growing more annoyed with each question he asked. "

"You don't even know me." He said, his confusion making him angry, "All you know is what you think you know about me! And even that isn't-"

"So what?! Just because I don't 'know' you doesn't mean I can't help?" She shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "Should I have just let you bleed out? Collapse in my house?" 

"You do not get to talk to me like that!" He said, cornering her and getting up in her face just like he did in school. 

"You're in my house, Hemmings! I can do whatever the hell I want to." She said, hand touching the side of the bedside table, knife in reach. She wasn't going to get it. She never felt like she was in danger with him, despite his persona (as scary as that can be). For some reason, she knew that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Not if he could help it. 

"It may be your house, but it's my city." He snarled, pushing her into the wall and pinning her there. She didn't care. She knew if he actually wanted to hurt her, he would've already done it. She knew that if he actually wanted her to be afraid of him, he wouldn't have come to her for help. Somehow, somewhere in him, he trusted her, despite the fact they just met.

"Your stitches." She said, hand ghosting over the area. "Luke you're going to hurt yourself." 

"You're not afraid of me." He whispered, as if he couldn't even imagine the day that this would actually happen. He was awe-struck.

"We can talk later, just sit down!" She ordered, pushing him gently onto the bed. "I'll get you some food." 

Riley ran downstairs, ignoring the fact that he went from 100 to 0. She rummaged the fridge until she found something edible and some soda and ran back upstairs, only to fine the window open with cold gusts of wind blowing in and an empty house. All she could think about was whether or not Luke was alright.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, don't you look like utter shit." He heard as soon as he walked, with great difficulty through the door to a place he learnt to love like home. 

"Thanks Calum. That's exactly what a man wants to hear right after he gets stabbed." Luke said sarcastically, clutching his wound and plopping down, gently, onto the couch. He let out a mixed sound of relief and pain as soon as his butt hit the cushion. 

"Luke! Where have you been?! Do you kn-What happened to you, my boy?!" Roscoe's voice boomed through the house, but as soon as he saw Luke, the boy that he practically raised hurt, he lost it. One would think that for someone who works in the kind of business that he does, worry and humanity would practically be non existent. But Roscoe, well he's different. Roscoe is a self made man. Sure he isn't a business mogul like Steve Jobs or even like Bill Gates, but he is a business mogul. As Drake once said, started from the bottom now we're here. That applied to Roscoe. He is the only father figure that Luke can remember. 

"I'm alright, Roscoe." Luke said, shooting the man a small smile. He knew how Roscoe fussed over him at home. Only at home, though. Anywhere else and Luke would just be another one of Roscoe's 'minions'. Although it was common knowledge to the underground world of what Roscoe and Luke's relationship was like, they still liked to keep it as professional as possible. They're symbiotic in that sense.

"How did this happen?! Give me names!" Roscoe demanded, walking up to Luke and checking that he wasn't as badly injured as he thought. 

"It's fine, Roscoe. I'm alright. I took care of it." 

"Who did this to you, Luke?" He asked again in a voice that Luke knew very well. This tone meant that he wasn't to be defied. When Roscoe uses this tone, he gets what he wants or else....

"Gonzales. Mario Gonzales." 

"Who is he and why is he after you?" 

"He was just the messenger." Luke said with a sigh, "I didn't get enough information. One second I'm walking and the next thing I know he stabs me." 

"Who was he working for?" Michael asks, sitting forward, listening with intent

"Rodriguez." Luke answers. The whole room goes silent. There's tension overflowing, fire in everybody's eyes. 

"That's not possible." Calum says in a quiet and shocked voice. 

"According to this stab wound it is." Luke says, looking down at his covered torso. 

"We can come up with a plan tomorrow." Roscoe decides, finally speaking up. "Let me look at the wound, son." 

Luke sighs, wincing as he pulls up his shirt. 

"It's stitched!" Roscoe exclaims in surprise.

"But Luke, you hate needles. You would kill us if we ever come near you with one. How did you even manage this?" Calum says, mouth agape in shock. 

"I had a good nurse." He answers, with a hint of a smile. As he quickly realises what he's doing, his face goes blank. He's not into this girl. No he isn't. He can't be. He won't let himself be. He's obviously delirious from the blood loss. "I'm going to bed." Luke announces. He makes it to the bedroom and strips off his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. He sighs, realising that this one was definitely going to scar and leave a mark. Another mark for his scrapbook - his own body that is. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix, right?

~~~

She walked the halls, way too familiar with the stares she was getting. She's been to more than enough schools to realise that these glares come with the terriroty along with teenage angst and drama that was too remote even for a soap opera. She learned to ignore them after the fourth school, after she realised that she couldn't give less of a shit even if you paid her. She kept her head high and walked straight to her locker, no stopping, no rolling of her eyes, no flip of her hair - basically no tricks that she's already tried. They all ended badly for her anyway. 

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" Riley heard from next to her locker. She kept shuffling the books around, getting ready for her class. A quick glance from the side of her eye revealed [a petite, and very stylish ginger girl](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_149/set?id=192831684), who was leaning against the closed locker next to hers. 

"I've been here for three days, that hardly constitutes as being new." Riley answered, still not giving her the benefit of the doubt that she was 'being friendly'. She's been in this kind of situation more than once and she's learnt her lesson. 

"You're witty. I like that." 

"Thanks! I woke up early this morning to research how to make you like me." Riley said sarcastically, opening her binder to check that she had the math homework and notes that she needed. 

"Witty and sarcastic." The ginger girl said, seeming very impressed with Riley. Riley rolled her eyes and closed her locker. 

"Are we done here or do I have to keep pretending to be interested in this conversation?" 

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Rhodes." She introduced, "And we're going to be really good friends." 

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Riley said with a cocked eyebrow, still keeping her guards and wits beside her.

"What do you think?" Lydia said, popping her hip and placing her hand there. 

"I think that I just might like you." Riley said, impressed, guard slightly lower. 

"What class do you have next?" Lydia asked, falling into step with Riley. 

"Gee Lydia, judging by all these math books that I'm holding, I must have Biology next." 

"Okay Sarcastic Sally." Lydia said, smiling and shaking her head. 

"The name's Riley actually. Riley Abrams."

"I know. I did my research." 

"How? I just came here. You couldn't have figured out so much about me in so little time." Riley asked, impressed but slightly creeped out. 

"Well, I actua-" Lydia started to explain but got cut off by someone waving her over and calling her name. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" 

Riley shrugged her shoulders and continued to the classroom, still confused about what just happened. Did she just make a friend? A friend, and that too without having embarrassed herself. She was impressed with herself. She shook her head and entered the classroom that seemed to be empty. 

"[When did you decide to become a nun](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=196067014)?" The voice said, making her whip her neck around class. "Over here, babe." 

"You just gave me whiplash." Riley complained, putting down her things and rubbing her neck. 

"You didn't answer my question about you joining the covenant of nuns." Luke said, taking another bite of his apple and chewing it without a care in the world. He had his feet up on the table and he was rocking the chair and balancing it on two legs. It gave Riley major anxiety for some weird reason. 

"I don't qualify to be a nun." She said with a smirk, knowing what she would answer to his next question.

"Oh yeah. And why is that?" He said, taking a bite from his apple and looking at her. 

"Pretty sure they don't accept people who aren't virgins." She answered and crossed her arms over her chest. He choked on his apple and struggled to sit upright, almost falling off the chair. A wave of pride crashed down and she stared at him as if she was silently challenging him. "What happened, Luke?" She asked innocently. 

"Nicely played." Luke said, throwing the apple away and getting up off the uncomfortable wooden chair. 

"What are you doing here, Luke? You should be at home, not at school!" She reprimanded, memories of last night flooding back. 

"Well, that's the first time I've heard that at school." He mumbled, ignoring the question and sitting on the desk. 

"Luke!" She demanded, "Seriously, what are you doing here?" 

"Last time I checked, Australia was a free countr-"

"Actually, Australia isn't a free country. It runs on a series of compromises and tradeoffs so-"

"You know what I meant, nerd." He said with a scoff. He was actually impressed but he had to scoff to keep up appearances.

"Why aren't you at home resting? You could pop your stitches and I don't exactly have an emergency first aid kit at hand." Riley complained, biting her lip from the worry. 

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Luke asked, getting off the table and getting up in her face. He was sick and tired of her thinking that she could tell him what to do. Who the hell did she think she was?! Just because he came to her to fix him up, she suddenly thinks that she controls him? Hell no! Luke Hemmings isn't controlled by anyone! Not even Roscoe! He gave her his scariest looks. The exact one that gets everyone to piss in their pants. He's used this look a million times now and practically has it down to a tee. He glared at her, looking to get a reaction, but he got none. 

"You look like an angry bird." She said softly, trying not to snigger. His look immediately changed from attempting to be scary to being incredulous. 

He couldn't figure her out. Was he not doing the look right? Did he have something on his face? Why wasn't she shaking in her boots?! Why wasn't she crying? What is going on? Was he even Luke Hemmings anymore? If he couldn't make a petite teenage girl scared then what was he doing in Roscoe's gang? 

 _There's only one explanation for this,_ Luke decided internally,  _She has to be on some kind of drug. Hell, she's on all the drugs. She's immune to my glares._

The bell rang, making Riley jump from the surprise. Luke glared harder, asking himself how she was more afraid of a bell than him. He's killed people using his bare hands! How is the bell scarier than he is?! He just couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"Sorry Red Bird," Riley said, patting his shoulder sympathetically before applying more pressure so he would let her go from against the wall, "Play time is over. It's time for math. Now that is scary." 

"I don't scare you?" He asked, as the students started piling in. He followed Riley as she walked to her seat, glaring at the guy sitting in the seat next to her. He took one look at Luke and scurried away. That was the reaction he was expecting to get from Riley in the first place, maybe a little more theatrical and dramatic. All he's asking for is a scream and maybe some pleas to let her go. Is that too much to ask for?

"You're not even a little scary, angry bird." She said in a whisper, careful not to let the teacher see that she wasn't paying attention. But Luke, he didn't care. Hell he was in AP math, he didn't need to sit here and listen to this bullshit, or even listen to the teacher drone on. 

"You do know that I've killed people right? That I've been in jail multiple times, that I-"

"Are you trying to scare me?" She asked with an amused smirk. 

"Yes!" He screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone went silent. 

"Mr-"

"Oh shut it, oldie." Luke said rudely, not even bothering to look at the math teacher. She stood at the front of the class with her mouth agape not quite sure what to do. 

"Luke.." Riley whispered, embarrassed. 

"Why?" He said, ignoring everyone else around him except for her. He just had to know why he wasn't having any effect on her, why she was immune from his tactics that seemed to work so well on everyone else. She's been here all of 3 days and already she's ruining everything he's worked so hard to create - his image, his tactics, his emotional resilience, his immunity to emotions, his uncaring nature...

"We'll talk about this later." She said in a hushed but firm tone, looking down at her notes and hoping that the teacher will just do something, like her job! 

"No! We'll talk about this now." Luke demanded, getting off the chair and scanning the room before glaring at all of them. His voice dropped a couple of octaves, being husky, rough, intimidating, "All of you, get out! Get out, now!" 

"Mr-" 

"Get out before I slash your throat, put your head on a stick and shove that stick so far up your ass that you'll feel it in hell." He threatened, stepping closer to the teacher. She was visibly shaken. She tried to nonchalant but failed miserably. One student just got up and left and that's what started the domino effect of everyone else leaving until it was just Luke and Riley left in the room. 

Luke looked at Riley and walked closer to her. She was breathing slightly heavier now and he could tell. He smirked, thinking that he finally got to her, that he finally proved his point both to himself and to her. 

"Have I scared you yet?" He asked, smirking even bigger.

"What the actual hell was that, Luke?" She screamed, slapping her hand down onto the surface of the table and standing up. 

"Me showing you the least that I can do." He said with conviction and a sense of pride, "You don't understand how much power I hold here." 

"And you don't understand how little of a shit I actually give." She scoffed, gathering up her things and getting ready to leave. 

"You don't leave until I say you do." He snarled, grabbing her forearm and pulling her back slightly. She gasped at his sudden actions. Instictively she yanked her arm back and threw her hand forward as hard as she could. His head turned from the pressure of her open palm, which left a red mark on his cheek. That same palm that slapped his cheek was now on her open mouth as she realised what she's just done. 

"Luke, I-" She started to stutter but he was having none of it. Had this been any one else who laid a finger on him, he would've had their body lying in a pool of their blood, but for some reason he couldn't do anything. He couldn't react, he didn't know how. What was he meant to say? He did have a reputation to keep up. So he did the only thing he knew how.

He smirked at her and she looked at him, confused. He just got slapped by her, shouldn't he be screaming and shouting? Threatening her? Boasting about how he was in a gang? Why was he just smirking? He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, her back hitting the cool, hard rock with a loud sound. She grunted, her breathing getting heavier.

"You're so lucky that I'm in a good enough mood that I don't feel like-"

"Like doing what Luke?" She said with a scoff, "You've been repeating the same things to me, handing out the same empty threats, doing the same pushing someone against the wall move. What more are you going to do?"

"You don't want to test me, sweetheart." He warned, taken aback by what she just said. He was lucky that he's had plenty of practice with people when they talk back.

"Whatever, Luke." She said, shaking her head in disappointment, pushing him off her, grabbing her things from the floor and walking out of the classroom. 

"Riley! Hey!" Riley heard from behind her. Either Luke pulled a Benjamin Button and aged backwards to his pre-pubescent stage and his voice is super high, or that was someone else that was calling her. Although logic pointed to the latter, there was still a part of her that hoped for the former. Nevertheless, she sighed and turned around and lo and behold, it was Lydia. 

"Hey." Riley said simply, not really bothering with anyone or anything. She was far too annoyed for that. 

"So," Lydia said in an coy voice, falling into step with Riley, "What's this I hear about you and Luke?" 

"I wouldn't know. You heard it, not me." Riley said finding her locker and opening it. 

"Sassiness will get you nowhere." 

"As long as it gets me out of this conversation, I'm more than happy." Riley said, with a sarcastic smirk, dumping all her books in her locker, completely drained. 

"Seriously Riley," Lydia said, leaning against the closed locker next to Riley's and looking at her with pleading eyes, "Dish!" 

"You can find those in the kitchen." Riley said, no mood to entertain anybody's shit. In fact, she was in such a foul mood that she couldn't even tolerate herself. 

"What's going on between you and Luke?" Lydia said, cutting straight to the question, getting more and more curious and annoyed with each sarcastic remark. 

"I haven't seen the latest tabloids yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Riley said, looking at Lydia and slamming the locker shut. Lydia jumped from the sudden shock but Riley remained cooled and composed. She walked away from her locker and to the exit where she saw Luke leaning against a black car, biting and fiddling with his lip ring. Riley was never attracted to piercings on a boy before, but this time, there was something different. Luke wasn't himself with other people around. There was just a difference between this facade that he's invested most of his life to and then there was him, the person that he actually was. As cliched as it might sound, Riley really wanted to get to know both the sides of him - the angry bird one and the Luke one. 

They locked eyes from opposite sides of the road. It felt like a Nicholas Sparks moment where it was just the both of them, no one else. In a crowded space, both their eyes meet instantly, as if they've been searching for each other for the longest time and when they finally meet it's electric. They drink each other in, one trying to convey emotions and the other trying to one up the first one. Riley cracked a small smile to him, but he stayed stoic and broody. She shook her head at his immaturity and walked off. 

Luke noticed that more and more people were getting the courage to look directly at him, something that never happened unless Luke commands it to. He glared at all of them, snarling to himself. He was going to get his reputation back and it's going to be worse than before. But first, he had to eliminate the threat to his reputation and this time, he wasn't going to go easy. Sorry new girl, you might regret moving here faster than you think.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't we just do something simple like the effect of plants in different environment’s?" Luke whined, leaning back in the dining table's chair, running his fingers through his hair. 

"No, Luke. This is AP biology. What you're thinking of is year 5 biology." Riley said with a roll of her eyes, chewing on the end of the pencil while thinking of a suitable project that both Luke, her and her teacher would enjoy. 

"Why don't you come up with an idea then, Einstein." Luke said, regretting leaving Roscoe and the gang while they were discussing tactics to get Gonzalez and Rodriguez back for what he did to come here, to Riley's house. 

"I was thinking a project on the dominance of brain hemispheres." She said, her eyes twinkling slightly. Something is Luke stirred when that happened, and he watched her light up, not wanting to stop. As quickly as it came, Luke brushed it off, blaming it on the taco that he ate earlier in the day. 

"Dominance of the brain hemispheres in what sense? Trauma or just being more left dominant or right dominant?" He answered in a flash. She smirked slightly, knowing that he wasn't the 'dumb bad boy' that he portrayed himself to be. "What?" He asked, confusion etched on his face. 

"Nothing." She said, a smile still playing on her lips. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said quickly, looking back at her books and pushing her glasses up, "Should we get back to the project? So I was thinki-"

"No. Tell me. What is it?" He said, adamant to know what was causing her to look at him like that. 

"It's just, I knew that you weren't this 'bad boy' and that you weren't this guy who blew off studies just like that. I know that you're so much more than your facade. That's all." She said a small smile threatening to break out into this huge grin. 

"No shit." He said with a scoff, and all smiles just dropped from her face. She deflated. "I'm in AP Bio. How stupid do people actually have to be to believe that I blow off school?!”

"Yeah, I know." She said, deflated but still trying to keep the smile on her face, for her benefit more than anyone else's, "It's just that-"

"Let's just get this over with." Luke said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. 

"'Cause that's a good way to get anything done." Riley mumbled agitated. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Luke challenged with a husky, low voice. The same voice he uses on his victims. 

"That you're an annoying little shit." She spat, "Let's just get this over with." She repeated, slamming her biology book on the table. He was taken aback. Never had anyone talked to him like this, especially after he used _the voice_ as Michael liked to call it. She really wasn't afraid of him. He was still somewhat surprised by that, he couldn't believe that this girl who was shorter than him, new to him, smaller than him, lighter than him, weaker than he ever was is  _not scared_ of him. 

He was hell bent on making her afraid of him, terrified, petrified of him. Just as he was about to say something she interrupted him, 

"So I was thinking that we do our project on the brain hemisphere's and how their dominance affects personality." 

"The project is basically figuring out where in the brain your stuck up personality is in?" He said with a smirk on his face. 

"Oh we don't need a project for that, I can tell you right now." She said with a lethal smile, "It's in between your asshole personality and the loner zone." 

His smirk fell off his face and hers shone through. He was impressed with her wit and how she kept him on his toes. 

"The brain is divided into two hemisphere's," She said, taking out a piece of scrap paper and her pencil and sketching the brain, "There's the left hemisphere which controls the right side and is mainly concerned with logic and facts and all the science and math stuff. Here's the right hemisphere," She said, poking her tongue out as she concentrated, her eyebrows furrowing. He wasn't even watching what she was drawing, he was watching her. He noticed how when she concentrated, her nose scrunched slightly and there was a little crease in between her eyebrows, how her little pink tongue poked through her lips and her glasses were falling slightly on her nose. He noticed how her hair-What was he doing? Nope! He wasn't going down this road. Not now, not ever, and never with her! 

"...basically with art and creative stuff." He heard as he snapped out of his...crazy talk. Yeah, he was comfortable with calling it that. 

"So we just draw the brain and map out the areas of it?"

"I was thinking more of a 3d model, but I don't know if we can get it done in 2 weeks." She said, biting the end of the pencil lightly. He tried so hard not to stare at her plump lips. 

"I mean, I can-"

_Ding Dong._

"Hold that thought." She said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen, stowing the pencil behind her ear as she opened the door. 

"What are you wearing and why aren't you changed?!" 

"Hello to you too Lydia," She mumbled as Lydia stormed past her and into the house. 

"Seriously, why aren't you dressed?" Lydia asked with a pop of her hip.

"Dressed for what? I think that I look fine for studying." Riley said, looking down at herself and shrugging her shoulders, not caring less what she wore. She was not going to dress fancy for studying and she definitely was not going to get all dolled up for some guy who is coming over to study.

"We're going out remember? To the new club that just opened up?"

"You didn't say anything about going out anywhere!" Riley said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, so you're the one I forgot to tell! Makes sense now, actually." Lydia mumbled to herself before composing herself and ordering Riley to get dressed. 

"I can't I have to finish the biology planning with Luke." 

"As in Hemmings?" Lydia asked, voice dropping down to a whisper. 

"Unless you know another one, then yes." 

"Should I ask him to come along? Do you think that's allowed?" Lydia asked, voice going even softer. 

"He's not some kind of celebrity or some serial killer for God's sake! He's just a douchebag." Riley said with a laugh, throwing her hands in the air. 

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Lydia said, scoffing at the irony of her statement.

"You mean with the whole Roscoe's gang thing." She said with a roll of her eyes. 

"How are you even alive right now?" Lydia said, shaking her head and walking wearily into the dining room where we were sitting and studying. "He-hey. Uhh, do you want to go to uhh, with me and Riley to the new club?" 

"The one on 57th?" He asked cooly, twirling the pencil in one hand and texting on the other. 

"Y-yeah." She answered, voice shaky. 

"Okay." He said simply and stood up, making her take 5 steps back and bumping into Riley. "I hope you're not going like that." Luke said to Riley, taking in her appearance.

"I hope you're not going with that stick shoved up your ass." Riley retorted, rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs to her room, leaving an annoyed Luke and an awe-struck Lydia.

She was determined to prove Luke wrong, to show him that she could let loose, that she wasn't this stuck up, uptight nun as he put it. She walked to her closet, looking through her clothes for one that was hot enough to pull off at a club and a slap in the face to Luke. She grinned as she took out the perfect top and paired them with her leather shorts that she's been dying to wear. She stripped off her sweater and shorts and put on her top and shorts, letting her hair down and scrunching it in her hands, mentally thanking her genes for her wavy hair. She grabbed her phone and put on some bangles and a small necklace that didn't take attention away from her outfit rather just added to it. [She looked in the mirror and grinned](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_168/set?id=197651555) slyly, knowing that her goal was achieved, and all she had to do was go downstairs in these killer heels and show off her outfit. 

She walked downstairs only to find Lydia and no one else. 

"Where's Luke?" Riley asked immediately.

"Damn, you look good." Lydia said approving of her choice in wardrobe. 

"Thanks. Where did Luke go?"

"You think I would ask him to explain anything?" Lydia said with a scoff of disbelief. 

"I don't understand why all of you are so scared of him-"

"And we don't understand why you aren't." She said, opening the car door and getting in, "You do realise who he is, right?"

"A part of Roscoe's gang blah blah blah." Riley said following suit,"Why does everyone feel the need to remind me this every time I'm with him, him included."

"He has killed people, Riley! He has all the power to hurt you!" 

"But he hasn't and he won't." 

"How can you be so sure?" Lydia asked, looking at her. 

"If he wanted to hurt me, he would've done it already." Riley said, defending this boy who she barely knew and she didn't know why. There was just this gut feeling telling her that he wasn't his facade. "I'm not scared of him, Lyd. I don't think I ever will be." 

"This isn't some movie, Ri. It's not like you guys are going to fall in love and he's going to change his ways for you. This is real life and he is a killer!"

"I don't even like him like that! He's nothing more than an asshole!" Riley said, trying to defend herself. She's known this guy all of 72 hours! She didn't even know his favourite colour! How the hell did Lydia come to the conclusion that she liked Luke?! 

"He's an asshole and a killer!" Lydia whispered. 

"Why are you whispering? It's not like anyone but me can hear you." 

"Maybe they bugged the car? You can never be careful." Lydia whispered, parking the car.

"You're being way too paranoid about this." Riley scoffed, getting out of the car. 

"Coming from the girl who isn't scared of a gang member come serial killer come drug lord." 

Riley ignored that statement and started walking towards the club, Lydia taking only a couple of seconds before she fell into step with the brunette girl. They walked towards the very large bodyguard who gave Lydia a smile and let both the girls in. She grinned at Riley knowingly and took her hand, dragging her towards the bar. 

"What will you have?" She screamed over the thumping music. 

"Whatever's cool." Riley answered, equally as loud, paying more attention to her surroundings than the ginger girl. Lydia ordered both of them a drink and passed it to Riley, scouting out her friends while Riley took in her surroundings. 

"I think that guy is checking you out." Lydia said into Riley's ear as subtly as she could. Riley's eyes searched the clearly drunk crowd before landing on the guy who had no problem blantantly checkng Riley out. He wasn't bad looking and Riley knew enough self defense just in case this guy was a creep. She bit her lip and took a sip of her drink, knowing that he was watching her. She knew what she was doing; she was luring him in, like a predator does to a prey. She's played this game countless amounts of times. She got what she wanted out of them and then left them hanging high and dry. He was falling for it and she could see it. He licked his lips and walked over to her. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, standing closer than he needed to. 

"I already have a drink." She teased, biting her lip before taking a long sip of whatever drink Lydia got her. 

"Finish that and I'll get you another." He said, edging her on, coming closer than he already was, invading her personal space. She clearly didn't mind. She knew what she wanted out of this conversation and she knew damn well how to get it. She took a small sip of her drink, showing that she didn't want another one, waiting for him to make his next move, "Maybe instead of a drink, I give you my name." 

"How about a dance instead?" She said, downing her drink and dragging him on the dancefloor, spinning herself around and grinding her ass to his front. If he had any problem with dancing with her before, he clearly didn't show it now. He pulled her closer, slowing her speed and teasing both of them, moving her hair to one side to attack the side of her neck. 

Riley was letting go, something she hasn't done for months now. She was well-versed in the game, but she was rusty. She lost herself in the music, all her problems, her past, everything was out of her mind. She turned around, placing her hands around his neck and pulling him in, lips just ghosting his when he was pulled back. Riley jumped from shock, stepping two steps backwards, unsure of who it was who pulled the very cute guy that she was about to get some action with, back. All she saw was a shadow of someone whispering into the guy's ear before he practically scrambled away from Riley, mouth moving as if he were saying something, but she couldn't hear anything over the loud music. 

She was beyond pissed. She wanted some form of distraction and she couldn't even get that tonight! She huffed, getting ready to go back to the bar and scout out some new meat for her to play with when her hand was pulled back into something, or someone hard. And by hard she meant hard with muscle not hard in something else, that will obviously happen after she's worked her charm and magic, amongst other things. She gasped on the sudden contact, unsure of who this person was, what his intentions were. She spun around and rolled her eyes. 

"Well this is anti-climatic." She muttered, getting ready to walk away from him but he wouldn't let her. 

"I dance 10 times better than he ever could." He scoffed, pulling her in and swaying his body, giving her a sneak peek. 

"If this is the evidence, I'd rather be in math class." She retorted, rolling her eyes to prove a point. 

"I haven't even started yet." 

"Well, I'm finished."

"You would choose that dickwad rather than all of this?" Luke scoffed at Riley. 

"You know, jealousy is controlled by the limbic system of the hippocampus," She stated, amused, "Clearly yours is acting up."

"Luke Hemmings doesn't get jealous of people, people get jealous of Luke Hemmings." He stated cockily, moving both of them to the beat of the music. 

"Should I go get Mr. Muscle over here and prove my hypothesis?" Riley teased, a gleam in her eye. 

"And ruin all the fun we're having right here?" 

"And you say you're not jealous." She teased further, both physically as well as vocally. She ground her hips further into Luke's crotch, enjoying the view of him getting more worked up. She was thankful that under these strobe lights, she could see him well enough, but he couldn't see her. 

She could see that he was getting visibly aroused as he growled and leaned in, lips parted and hair spiked up. He was leaning in further when he was tapped on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and it was as if he was someone else, his eyes went from dark with lust to blank. He held no emotion in there, something in him just snapped. 

"Luke, man, it's time." The guy said and Luke nodded, looking at the confused girl in front of him, shaking his head and walking away. 

Being the curious girl that Riley was, she wasn't about to let this go without a better reason, so she waited for a couple of seconds before she followed them. Riley had snuck out from the house before, and as unrelated as that seems, it proved to be a useful skill in the situation that she was in right now. Her parent's always had the best senses and could tell when something wasn't right, especially when it came to their only child. She used her honed skill of creeping away to her advantage. She blended in when necessary but kept a keen eye on the two men, trying to figure out what it was that made them the most feared gang. Trying to figure out why people are so afraid of this teenage boy that she found normal. What was it that she wasn't seeing?

Riley had no time to battle whether or not this was a good idea, something inside her was telling her to find out but another part of her liked being the sheltered girl, the new girl. After this, she could no longer use that excuse and a part of her was starting to regret this decision because of it.

She finally saw the men stop and look around to see if they were being followed before ducking out of the servers entrance near the bar. Riley rolled her eyes at how cliched this move was before she did the same. She peeped out, seeing nothing before walking out all together. Riley saw a lot of movies to realise that it probably wasn't such a good idea to scream out or even try to find where everybody was by talking, so she stayed quiet as she surveyed the area. She heard grunts and some sound that she just couldn't put her finger on, so she followed it.  

She walked a couple of steps before the sounds got louder. The fear of not knowing what to expet paired with the cold and the icy wind gave her the shivers. She rounded a corner before gasping audibly at the sight before her. 

"I thought one warning would be more than enough for you, but it seems like you need more reminders." Luke spat at the man who was laying bloody before him. Luke wiped his mouth and went in for one more 'reminder' when he heard it. 

"Stop it! You're killing him!" 

"What the fuc-" Someone else started to say when Luke held up a hand and turned around, trying not to show his surprise as it could be seen as a sign of weakness. A small part, a very small part, wanted to drop the gang act and explain himself to her, but he stopped himself and slapped that part into what he hoped was oblivion. 

"Leave." Luke said authoratatively. 

"Let him go and I will." Riley said, standing her ground. 

"That's cute. You think you can tell me what to do." Luke laughed humourlessly, "Now go before I make you." 

"How are you going to do that? By doing the same thing to me as you have to that poor man?!" She said, raising her voice. If he was being honest with himself, her fire really impressed him. Most people, forget genders, would be long gone by now. 

"If need be." Luke said with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it meant nothing. He would never hit a girl, this was all just for show. 

"I know you won't do it. Please just let him go." She said, practically begging. Her eyes were filled with desperation. He wanted to give in, but he didn't. He was so confused, so filled with this unknown emotion. If he gave in he would look like a wimp, like he was soft, but if he didn't, he would look like a monster. 

"Mike." He said simply and he turned his back away from her and onto the man who had a grin on his face. 

"Luke! Please, just-" He heard before he tuned her out, focusing on the smug look on the bloody bastards' face. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat, going back to his work. 

"You've gone soft." The man said, spitting out blood into the sidewalk

"Shut the fuck up!" Luke retorted immediately, kicking the guy on the ribs, where he knew he hurt the worst. 

"You normally would've killed anyone who interfered with your business, but you didn't with her. You talked to her, reasoned with her even." Luke's victim said, laughing before coughing up blood, "You've gone soft." 

Luke looked around and saw all of his gang members look at each other. He knew he had to do something about it, so he did. All he saw was red and he made sure that all anyone else saw was red too. 

He looked at his blood filled hands and nodded. 

"Does anyone else think I've gone soft?" He challenged, walking around. "If anyone else mentions the name Luke Hemmings and soft in the same sentence, you send them my way. Let's see how soft they think I actually am after I kill them just like I did this guy." 


	6. Chapter 6

Luke had everything that anyone could ever want - money, drugs, freedom, all the sex he could imagine, girls hanging on his every word, people who would do whatever he asked with a simple snap of his fingers. He had everything and more. He was part of the most powerful gang and he had no problem with reminding everyone every once in a while. He knew where he stood in people's eyes and he was more than happy with being the 'feared one'. He thrived off it, he loved the fact that he could make people quiver in their boots with the mere mention of his name. He loved being powerful, sometimes a little too much. 

"Luke, did you get the job done?" Roscoe asked as he entered the dining room to see Luke devouring his breakfast as if he had never seen food in his life. In Luke's defence, he was a growing boy and he needed more energy than most. 

"It was a dead end, pun fully intended." Luke answered with a cocky smirk.

"I was hoping that wasn't true.." Roscoe said with a sigh.

"What?" Luke asked, the smirk knocked right off his face. 

"I heard that you killed him because there was a girl involved." Roscoe stated rather than asked. 

"What? You believe that I would kill someone for a girl?" Luke said with a snarky laugh.

"They say you've gone soft." 

"Who the fuck said that? I thought after what I showed them with that dick they would know better than to call Luke fucking Hemmings soft again!" 

"So there was a girl involved." Roscoe stated once again, cocking his eyebrow at the teenager. 

"It's not what you think." Luke quickly said. It was at times like these Luke really mistook Roscoe for his actual father rather than a mentor. He felt like a teenage boy who had just been caught with a girl in his room when he knew he wasn't supposed to have her there, alone. It was moments like these where he realised that he wasn't emotionless, heartless; that he was vulnerable. He hated these moments. 

"What was it like then?" Roscoe asked, quite calmly. With Luke, this was how Roscoe was. He never had any children, he never felt the need to get attached to them. But something changed when he found the 8 year old boy, scared and hiding under his race car bed. His wide blue eyes burning a hole into Roscoe's black heart. From that moment on, Roscoe knew that he would take good care of this kid. He grew fonder and fonder with each day that passed. He was constantly impressed by Luke's skills and how determined he was at honing them. He wanted to be the best for Roscoe and Roscoe wanted to make sure that he didn't want for anything. Their symbiotic relationship worked deeper than just materialistic things, even if both of them didn't want to admit it.

"She's no one," Luke said immediately, "She's just some stupid girl who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"And who happened to know your name?" Roscoe challenged. 

"Can't help it if all girls know _my_ name," Luke said cockily, the smirk settling on his face again, "Can you blame them? I mean look at me." 

"Okay, okay!" Roscoe said with a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender. Luke had to hold the breath of relief that was threatening to come out. He had no reason to defend Riley, yet he didn't know why he did. The words just tumbled out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. "What are we going to do about Rodriguez? We know that Mario Gonzales has fled the country. We don't have a lead." 

"Don't worry Roscoe, I have a couple of guys who are in town trying to backtrack Rodriguez's steps. We'll get a lead soon." 

"No one messes with my boy and gets away with it!" Roscoe exclaimed, slapping Luke's back and walking out of the dining room, leaving Luke to finish his breakfast, before he turned around, "Hey, how's school going?"

Luke dropped his fork and remembered the biology project he had with Riley. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat anyways. He doesn't care about this girl, he tried to convince himself. 

~~~

["You're late." ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198991508)

"You're lucky I came at all," Luke said with a scoff, rolling his eyes while crossing the threshold of her house. 

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest person alive to get the biggest asshole as my partner for a project that counts for 25% of my grade," Riley muttered as she closed her front door. 

He couldn't help the intrigue that came with being around her. How was it that she saw someone get brutally beaten and have the knowledge that he killed someone and still not be scared of him? He kept the stoic face, turning around and burning a hole in her back. 

"Can we actually start or are you going to keep brooding this whole time?" She sassed, rolling her eyes and walking to the dining table.

"Do you really want to test me?" He said, "You saw first hand what I'm capable of doing." 

"You won't hurt me," She said, looking into his eyes. She'd never really noticed how blue they were before this. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, striding towards her and pulling her up by her shoulders to look at him. His eyes darkened as he looked at her, trying to intimidate her. He wanted to see fear in her eyes. He wanted to thrive off it, make her one of the others. He is powerful and he was determined to show her what everyone else saw when they looked at him, hell, even when they heard his name! He'd said it before and he was going to say it again - Luke Hemmings is fucking powerful and when he decides something, it is impossible to talk him out of it. 

"You won't hurt me." Riley said with conviction. She didn't know why but her gut was telling her that he wouldn't _ever_ intentionally cause her pain and she trusted this feeling. She wasn't scared of him and she was sure that she would never be scared of him. 

"How do you know that?" 

"If you really wanted to hurt me, you would've done it yesterday. You had the perfect opportunity to. There were so many guys around you and you were already filled with adrenaline, I didn't stand a chance," She said, placing her hand softly on her shoulder, "You're not scary, Luke and I don't know why you're hell bent on proving me wrong." 

"You watched me almost kill someone last night," He said in a breath, pushing her away from him, "How are you _still_ not afraid of me?" 

"H-He's alive?" She asked, hope laced in her voice. 

Hope. 

Now there's a word that he hasn't heard in a long time. Forget heard, that's something that is completely new to him. Hope. He hasn't felt that in a while. Wasn't that just a myth? Hope. How could someone who has gone through so much still feel something as huge as hope? Luke Hemmings obviously hasn't. Look at him, he's lost so much in so little time. He had to learn to adapt to his surroundings in a matter of seconds! Hope? He laughs at anyone who still believes something like that still exists. 

"No." He sneered, eyes dark with an expression she didn't recognise as anything but anger. He was moving toward her and she stepped back, not scared of him, "I _killed_ him; with my bare hands. I beat him to death, watched as his last breath left his body in a pool of his own blood."

She was against the wall with nowhere to move. He was standing in front of her now, his hot breath fanning against her face. He was looming a shadow but she was still light. 

"Are you scared _now_?" He asked, hands on the sides of her head as he leaned down to be eye level with him. 

"If I say yes can we start our project?" She said with a sigh, leaning back against the wall. Luke staggered back as if he was punched. At this point, Riley was getting more and more annoyed at his obsession over her being fearless of him. 

"I just to-"

"Told me that you killed someone and you can't believe that I'm still not scared," She said, annoyed, "That's literally all I've been hearing since I met you!" 

"How-"

"Dare I talk to you like that? Do I not know who you are? You are Luke Hemmings, a part of Roscoe's gang and you are so powerful. Blah blah blah," She said, sitting down on the dining table and sorting out the papers and material she needed for the project, "Can't you get better dialogue? I'm kind of sick of hearing your autobiography every time I need to talk to you." 

"I-I-"

"So," She said cutting him off and looking down at the materials in front of her, "I thought it was only fair that you get to choose how we do our project, since you let me come up with the idea of it. Either, you do the modelling of the brain and I write the report on how trauma affects the different parts of the brain or, we can both work on the model of the brain today and we can do the report together next week." 

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying, "Let's do it together." 

His reaction and hers mirrored each other. They were both equally as shocked. He should want this whole thing to end here. He should've said that she could go fuck herself and then leave. He should've just left. But he didn't. 

"Oh." Riley breathed, looking at him like he was going to change his mind. Her eyes drifted over his face, landing on his lip ring on his bottom lip that was in between his teeth. She snapped out of her little daze and let her eyes wander back to his sky-blue ones, "W-We should start."

"What do I have to do?" Luke said, composing himself as he sat down opposite her. 

"Well, basically we have to build a model of a brain. I bought the materials, so now all we have to do is..." Riley said, delving into the well thought out plan.

Luke stared at how animated she was becoming by the second, her eyes twinkling with passion. Riley was pointing at the draft sketch that she had prepared, but he was only looking at her. He was looking at how he didn't realise that she wore glasses at home but contacts in school, at how she looked beautiful regardless of whether she was in a dress or in her sweats, he noticed- He noticed how he was noticing _her_. He chastised himself for getting swept up in the heat of the moment. 

"Luke? Are you listening?" She said, tilting her head and snapping her fingers to get him to pay attention. 

"Yeah, I was," He said shaking his head, "I got it." 

"Let's get to work then!" Riley said excitedly. Luke had to stop himself from smiling.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Riley's liking. The thing that has to be understood about Riley is that she is a talker , a babler, a rambler and any other synonyms you could for being talkative. She liked conversation even if it didn't seem like it. She likes background noise, she doesn't like the quiet. Maybe because she's been in the quiet for far too long. Moving from city to city, country to country, town to town wasn't easy for Riley, she never had a staple, stable set of friends. Hell, she didn't even have a stable family, not that she was complaining. She just didn't. 

So, this silence that was in the room with Luke, that was driving her bananas. She fidgeted, rustling the papers, kneading the clay too hard, made any noise that she could to try and calm herself, occasionally glancing up at Luke to gauge his reaction; to find out if he was annoyed at her or her actions. Surprisingly, he wasn't. 

"I can't stand this silence. Can I put on some music?" The words rushed out of her in one quick breath, but she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. His head snapped up to look at her so fast that she got whiplash from just watching it. 

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked, surprising both of them. 

"Anything but country," She said with a small smile.

"Good answer," He said with a chuckle, "Go ahead." 

Riley stood up with a smile on her face and grabbed her phone, walking over to the dock and plugging in her phone with her spotify playlist playing already. She sauntered back to where she was sitting seeming visibly relaxed and continued working, humming to the tune of the song. 

"Disney? Really?" Luke said looking at Riley who was grinning and the corners of his lips twitched. 

"It's on shuffle!" 

"Is it your playlist?" He asked. 

"Shut up and listen to the song," She said, kneading the clay with a smile on her face. When she looked up, she saw him smiling too and for some reason that made her smile even more. 

"I wanna know,can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me," Luke sang softly while working, making Riley look up at him. 

"You have a beautiful voice," She said with a smile, tilting her head slightly. 

"What?" 

"You were singing," Riley told him. 

"No, I don't sing." He said, eyes still void but mouth set in a hard line. 

"I didn't know you liked Disney," She said, shaping the clay and putting in on the model so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She could tell that singing wasn't something that was regarded as 'gangly'. He had a certain image to uphold and clearly that wasn't working on her, singing would only break those walls down even further than they already were; even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Silence. Nothing disrupting them except for the song that was softly playing in the background.

He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to admit that he had let his guard down so much so that he was singing in front of her. Hell, he didn't even sing when he was alone in his own room, why the hell would he be singing here of all places. He can't be _that_ naive and stupid as to let his guard down after a week of meeting this chick.

She knew that he couldn't say anything more than he didn't want to. She could see the gears in his head working on full time, calculating every move that he was making. She didn't blame him, how could she? He didn't know any better. She was sure that this was happening because of how he was brought up - in a gang. He has his walls built better than the Great Wall of China, stronger, longer, bigger, thicker. She didn't just want to tear his walls down, she wanted him to help her. More than anything, she just wanted him to show her some of the humanity that was left. She knew that it was there, maybe it was buried under all the rubble from the wall, but it was there and she was going to help recover it. He sang Disney for God's sake! What more proof of humanity could she want?

"You know," Riley said, breaking the silence, "When I was younger I used to take so much comfort in Disney songs, Disney movies, basically everything Disney. My family and I, we used to move alot. A lot. Before I could even start unpacking, they would tell me that we had to go. I never really had proper friends, or even a proper school." 

"How does Disney have anything to do with that?" 

"Hakuna Matata, Strangers Like Me, Go The Distance, any other song you can think of hs such a good meaning and I realised that no matter how bad it gets, I can curl up and watch some Disney and everything will sort itself out." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"To show you that you have nothing to be ashamed of." Riley said, the smile never leaving her face. She put on the last clay structure to the model brain and clapped, "Yay! We're done!" 

_"Carpe Diem a battle cry!_

_Are we all too young to die?_

_Ask a reason, no reply_

_Are we all too young to die?!"_

"You like Green Day?" Luke asked, excitement laced in his tone. 

"Who doesn't?" Riley said with a giggle, standing up to wash her hands. 

"How do you go from preaching and singing Disney to blasting out Green Day?" 

"I press the next button on Spotify," She said and laughed at her own joke. Luke brought his lip ring in between his teeth to stop himself from laughing, "Plus, I wasn't the one who was singing Disney, Mr Hemmings, you were. I just hummed." 

"Don't-"

"Tell anyone that you sang? Or that you can sing?" Riley said, finishing his sentence for him, leaving him speechless, "It'll be our secret, Luke." 

"We're done here, right," He said more than he asked, voice getting deeper, more intimidating. Riley tried to be upbeat, tried to remember that he did let down his guard for a time being, so she smiled. 

"You can go. I'll just let the clay dry and then I'll paint it at night." Riley answered, going over to her iPhone dock and changing the song as Luke nodded and walked out of the dining room, going to the front door. She had her back turned to him as she fiddled with the playlist. 

"Oh, and Luke," She called out, still nervously fidgeting with the songs. She heard no movement to which she concluded was him stopping to listen to her. With a smile she said, "I still think you have a beautiful voice." 

This time, he didn't stop himself from smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roscoe!" Luke bellows as he enters the house, grinning, "I've got a lead." 

"Get everyone down, let's discuss the plan," Roscoe says strategically, not even bothering to ask Luke about the lead - he has that much trust in the teenager. Had he been anyone else, Roscoe would've checked it out, legitimised it; but with Luke, he was different. Luke was like the son he always wanted but could never have. Roscoe had never had a steady girlfriend, or anyone that even came close to the title; he was more of a one night stand kind of guy, if you were lucky, you might have had two nights, but no one had ever gone beyond that. 

Once the whole gang had gathered in the living room, Luke started divulging his information. 

"He has men all over the city to gather intel. Rodriguez isn't coming until enough intel is gathered and he has men all over, but he will be coming."

"Any information on the men?" Roscoe asked, eyes hard, sipping on whiskey. 

"One." Luke answered. 

"What is it, Luke?" 

"He has a son." 

"That's impossible!" Roscoe said, standing up and throwing his glass at the wall, the sound of the glass shattering made everyone except Luke jump in shock, "I killed his girl and his son! I did it myself with my own bare hands! I made sure no one lived! This can't be true, this just can't be....." 

"My sources don't lie, Roscoe," Luke said, standing up in front of him, "I will find him and I will bring him to you if you want and you can do whatever you want to him."

"No, no." He said to Luke, eyes glinting with mischief, "We need to do one better."

"What are you thinking?" 

"How old is his son, do you know?" 

"Probably, my age, if I had to guess," Luke said with a shrug. 

"If I know Rodrigue at all, and I do," Roscoe said, standing up and pacing, "I know that he would want his son to blend in." 

"There are only 4 high school's worth being in," Michael pointed out and Roscoe nodded. 

"I'm already in one of them," Luke said, "I can check out the rest, but we all know that my school is the most prestigious. Maybe he's there?" 

"Okay," Roscoe said, nodding, "Go to school, gather some information and when you come back, we'll try to formulate a better plan." 

~~~ 

[Riley was sat ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_180/set?id=199816378)on her dining table, eating cereal and reading a book when she heard it. 

"Knock knock." 

She dropped her spoon and ran to the source of the noise, squealing and with a big grin. 

"Mom! You're home early!"

"I missed my daughter too much to be away from her for too long!"

"How did the meeting go?" Riley asked, pulling away from the hug. 

"I'll tell you all about it when you get home from school," Her mother said with a smile, "Go get dressed or you're going to be late." 

"Oh shit!" Riley said, glancing at her watch and running to her room, silently thanking herself for taking out an outfit the day before. She quickly shrugged off her shirt and sleep shorts to change into the dress. She then put on her combat boots and took off her scrunchie and shook out her hair. [She shrugged at her reflection](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_181/set?id=199823854), grabbed her bagpack and ran downstairs. She kissed her mother goodbye and ran to the bus stop. 

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was right on time for the bus and she did what she does best, plug in her earphones and tuned out the world. 

Once she got to school, she headed straight for her locker, not caring about her surroundings. Hell, she was still the 'new kid', still the 'shiny new toy'. She rolled her eyes at the whispers and giggles coming from the girls who were situated next to her locker. 

"You have got to stop doing that!" 

"[Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199888557)!" Riley whined and rubbed her ear as Lydia ripped off her earbud. 

"I can't speak to you if you're not listening," Lydia said, crossing her arms. 

"That's kind of the point of earphones!" 

"Anyway, how was your date?" Lydia asked with a smirk on her face. 

"What date?" Asked the confused girl. 

"You know, with the bad boy," She said with a wag of her eyebrows.

"Stop calling him that, it's weird." Riley said, grabbing her books out of her locker, slamming it shut and walking away. 

"Tell me the details!" Lydia demanded, falling in step with her new friend. 

"It wasn't a date," Riley said with a roll of her eyes, "We just had to get started-"

"On your romance? Yeah, I agree."

"No! On our biology project, the one that's due next week."

"You can't tell me that he didn't pull anything!" Lydia said with a scoff. 

"He didn't pull anything." 

"Didn't I just say-"

"Lydia!" Riley said, spinning on her heels to face her, "It's never going to happen between us! He's an arrogant little asshole who thinks too highly of himself and I couldn't care less about him!" 

"For someone who can't care less about him, you sure are spending a lot of time together." She quipped.

"I've got to get to class," Riley says, turning on her heels and walking away from her only friend in this place.

Riley took my seat near the back, drowning out the sounds of everyone else talking to their friends. One would think that with years of practice of learning to be alone in a new school, it would hurt less - it really doesn't. It gets less painful, sure, but it still hurts. She sat alone, as one usually does what with being the new girl and all and leaned back in her chair, watching everything unfold. The bell rang and to her relief, everyone sat down and was silent as the teacher walked in. 

"Morning, class!" He greeted, walking to his desk, setting down his things and going to the middle of the room, "So, we have a very big day today and we-"

_Knock Knock_

"Sorry to interupt, but uhh," He said looking down at his form and then back up, "Is this Mr. Buck's math class?" 

"It is." 

"Hi! I'm the new transfer student, Austin Hunter." He introduced, walking into class and handing Mr. Buck his forms. 

"Ahh, Mr. Hunter," Mr. Buck said with a smile, "So nice of you to join us. Please sit anywhere."

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to Riley, "My name is Austin Hunter."

"I know. I was here when you introduced yourself," She said, opening her notebook and looking for a pencil. 

"You know, now is usually the time you introduce yourself to the new kid," He said, intrigued by her behaviour. 

"Funny, I'm usually the new kid," She said, feeling bad. 

"Join the club." 

"You move around a lot?" She asked him, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Moving around should be my middle name." 

"That's so weird! We have the same middle name."

"It would be great to get your first name though," He said, a little flirty. 

"I'll do you one better," She said and held out her hand, "Riley Abrams." 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"A clichéd line for a clichéd boy," She teased, their hands still in each others clasp. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you, Riley." He announced, getting a notebook out of his bag.

"You'll be the first," She mumbled under her breath and started to copy the math problems off the board. She chewed on her pen, trying to figure out these problems and looked around, feeling like a dumb idiot because everyone else was practically done and she was still struggling with the first one. 

"You okay there?" Austin asked her and she sighed, shaking her head. 

"I'm just not good at math."

"I'll help you," He said with a smile and started to teach her the easiest way to solve quadratic trigonometric equations. She nodded along, biting her lip and fiddling with the pencil as she tried on a couple of equations, pushing her notebook to him every time she was stuck. "So you minus this from that equation, and use that answer to substitute it into x and then you're done!" 

"You should be teaching the class instead, Austin! I would get an A every time!" 

"Hey! I didn't even do anything! This was all you!" He said with a grin. Just as she was about to retort the bell rang and she quickly packed up her stuff and bolted out of the room, heading straight for her locker. She winced when she heard her name being called out in the hallway, sure that it wasn't Lydia because she wouldn't do that to herself or to Riley. She turned around, slamming her locker shut after taking her biology books out and leaning against the locker. 

"What can I do for you, Austin?" 

"For starters, you can tell me why you bolted out of class like that?" He said, standing in front of her and smiling. 

"Couldn't stand to be in that hell hole for a second longer," Riley said with an exaggerated shudder, "Math just gives me the chills." 

"Is it multiplying?" Austin said with a smirk. 

"A pun and a song reference!" Riley said with a giggle, "I should keep you around."

"That's the plan." 

"Careful now, Mr. Hunter, people might think you're flirting."

"What if I am?" He said, leaning towards her. 

"Then you need to try harder," Riley said, leaning back into the lockers, clutching her book to her chest. 

"You know, I think you need more help in math," He said with a glint in his eyes, "Maybe I should tutor you?" 

"Maybe you should start with getting better pick up lines," Riley teased with a giggle. 

_Rrrrrring!_

Riley pushed herself off the locker and started to walk away from Austin when she heard her name being called again, she turned around and saw him standing with a grin, "Is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's a maybe!" She said and walked to class with a smile on her face. She sat down in her seat with a dopey smile on her face and shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of this new boy. She just met him! She doesn't even know his favourite colour, why is she planning her first date already? She was just being crazy, probably sleep deprived, she tried to convince herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when 'Australia's bad boy' sat down beside her, looking at her and trying to decipher what was going on. She was chewing on a pencil, looking straight ahead with her chin on the palm of her hand, smiling like she just got told news of a prince proposing to her. 

"What's wrong with you?" He said, snapping her out of her daze. 

"What? Oh, uhh, nothing." She said, scrambling to get her books in order. 

"Okay weirdo," He scoffed, leaning back in his chair, "So when's our next meeting to finish that project?" 

"Eager much?" Riley teased with a smug smirk on her face.

"No! I just want to get this over with."

"How about Sunday?" 

"Works for me." He said with a shrug. 

"I didn't know you took AP Biology." A voice from behind them said, making them turn around - one with a smile and the other with a threatening look. 

"Austin!" Riley elated and Luke looked at him with suspicion, "I didn't know you were in this class! We could've walked together."

"Neither did I actually, the office just gave me my new schedule an-"

"Who are you?" Luke asked, cutting him off. Riley looked at him in disappointment at his antics. 

"Hey man! I'm Austin Hunter." 

"Why haven't I seen you before?" 

"I just moved here," Austin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Uhh who are you?" 

"He's no one." Riley quipped, shutting Luke up and shifting her attention back to Austin, "So, about that tutoring offer."

"Is that a yes this time?" He flirted and she bit her lip and nodded. 

"What are you doing later today?" 

"Tutoring you, apparently," He said with a smirk and she giggled. Just as Luke was about to say something the teacher walked in and Austin winked at her before she turned around still giggling like a little school girl. 

"You're really going to let this dick 'tutor' you?" Luke sneered at her and she sighed. 

"He's just going to teach me math."

"That's not what happens during-"

"Are you jealous, Luke?" Riley asked. 

"What? No!" 

"Then stop acting like a dick of a boyfriend and let me do what I want."

"You don't even know him!" Luke said, getting angrier by the minute, this unknown emotion at the pit of his stomach that he just wanted to go away. 

"Neither do you." 

"What do-"

"Why do you care, Luke?" She asked with a sigh. 

"I don't." Luke answered immediately, his face turning blank. 

"Then stop acting like you do." Riley said and Luke got out of his seat and started walking out of class. 

"Mr. Hemmings come bac-" The teacher started to say before stopping himself, "Why do I even bother." 

And Riley just sat there, wondering what the hell just happened while Austin looked at her. 

~~~ 

"Hi, honey!" Her mom greeted happily as Riley walked in, "How was school?" 

"Eventful." Was all Riley could answer. 

"Go wash up while I heat lunch and we can talk about everything that happened, okay?" 

So Riley did. She [went upstairs and quickly changed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_183/set?id=199900181) out of her school clothes and into comfier clothes, trying not to let her thoughts swarm her. She ran down the stairs while pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh that smells amazing, mom!" She said, mouth watering already. 

"So, tell me all about your first week at school!" 

Riley told her mother about AP Biology and math and how she met Lydia. She told her mother about this interesting boy that was confusing her (but obviously left out the part where he kept telling Riley that he was part of a gang) and that she met Austin today. 

"So this other guy is jealous of Austin?" Her mother asked. 

"I don't even know anymore," Riley said, spooning food into her mouth, "He's just...well he's him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That he's complex, or well he would like to think so. He's scared of letting anyone get close to him, he's scared of showing his emotions, he's just..." Riley said and trailed off. 

"You like him." Her mother said with a smile. 

"I don't even know him."

"You want to."

"He intrigues me, mom. Doesn't mean I like him." Riley said, putting her plate into the sink and leaning back into it. 

"What about this Austin guy?" 

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Riley said and ran up to her room, [grabbing the first shirt she saw and some shorts](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_184/set?id=199969143) before packing her math books in her bag and messing up her hair. She laced up her shoes and ran downstairs, "Bye mom!" She called out and ran out of the front door and down the street to the cafe that she promised Austin she would meet him 10 minutes ago. 

~~~

"You're home early," Michael teased, "Got sent home again? What did you do this time?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Michael!" Luke seethed, slamming the door behind him. 

"Woah dude, calm down! It was just a joke." He said with his hands up as if he was surrendering. 

"Just...Just call everyone down," Luke said, pacing and when Michael didn't do anything he glared at him and shouted, "Now!" 

Michael had seen Luke mad, he had seen him downright pissed and even helped him take it out and work through it but Michael had never seen Luke angry and lost. He had no idea what had gotten into him! He looked lost, like he didn't know what was going on, what was happening. Luke has been like this ever since that night he came home stitched up. What was going on with him? 

Once everybody was down, Luke looked at them and started barking out orders. 

"You!" He said and pointed, "I want you to look up a list of everybody who transfered schools a couple of days back." 

"But-"

"What the fuck are you waiting for? An invitation? Go! Now!" Luke screamed and moved on to the next person, "You! Go find out the status of the drug and arms shipment that was supposed to come yesterday!" He heard footsteps behind him but chose to ignore it, "You-"

"Luke? What's going on?" Roscoe asked and everyone held their breath, as if expecting Luke to blow up, but he did the opposite. 

"Roscoe, just trust me," He said softly but firmly, looking at the older man with a certain sadness mixed with a little fear but mostly just rage. 

"Always." The older man said and sat down in his usual spot, listening over the orders being barked. 

"You! Look for the list of all transfer students in the last month! I want all of them in this region only!" Luke said, running a hand through his spiked up hair before screaming the last order, "I want all the information you can get on Austin Hunter!" 

"Who is he?" Calum asked, now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know but I do know that he's hiding something and I want to know what." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke, are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked the teenager for the what seemed to be the tenth time that day. Could you blame him though? This wasn't like Luke. He usually had a well thought out plan - one based on strategy rather than emotions. 

"Would you shut the fuck up and trust me?!" Luke said with a scowl. 

"Michael has a point, Luke," Calum chimed in, trying to get the teenager to see their point of view. 

"Both of you pussies better shut up before you give up our cover," Luke growled, getting out his knife from his holster. 

"Whose shipment is this, again?" Ashton whispered, crouching down like the rest of the boys. 

"One of Roderiguez's right hand men," Michael answered, screwing on the silencer on his gun. If he was going to do this, he might his as well do it right and not get himself or his boys killed tonight. 

"And why are we stealing it?" Ashton asked again, trying to get Luke to see the flaws in his plan. 

"To show Roderi-dick what happens when you try to mess with the biggest, baddest gang in Australia!" Luke answered, glaring at Ashton. "That answer your question, princess?" 

"Come on, Luke," Ashton tries, "Just think about this-"

"Shhh, shut up! They're here!" Luke warns, crouching down further, trying to hide his body along with his gang mates'. They see the two cars pull up in front of where they're hiding. Three people from each car come out. 

"Do you have it?" One of them says in a heavy accent, cigarette in his mouth. 

"Do you have my money?" The other asks, two of his men on his flank. 

"Show me the goods first," The first man says, flicking his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. Luke rolls his eyes, knowing that this was Roderiguez's man. His so-called power play is weak. He wants to establish dominance, but it's clearly failing in Luke's eyes. 

The men walk to the back of the car and the boxes of drugs are brought out and shown to him. Luke can practically see the money that he would be getting when this goes off well. He signals the boys and they jump out from their hiding place. 

It's 4 against 6. 

Michael is the first to attack, shooting without aiming. He's that good. The man grunts and falls at his feet ; Michael shoots him again just to be sure. He feels a sharp pain on his left shoulder and quickly turns around to knock the person who hit him out with the handle of his gun. He's lucky it wasn't a bullet - just a metal rod. He's dealt with worse, doesn't numb the pain any less. 

Ashton on the other, however sensible, is almost the best fighter in the gang - Third to Roscoe who is unbeatable, and second to Luke who was trained by the best. He was the second to attack, after Michael. He jumped out and was immediately ready for anything. His 'nice guy' attitude was buried away. His eyes were empty, only anger showed. He narrowed his eyes, already planning what could go wrong and how he could counter-attack. He was born into this world and he didn't plan on going away any time soon. He was good, almost too good to be real. A man from Roderiguez's gang came at him from the right, he turned swiftly and punched him once. The guy dodged and kicked his shin. Ashton groaned, but used his other leg to guy in his ribs. The guy let out a scream of pain and went down. Ashton jumped on him and started punching his face, until he saw blood. 

Calum took out his gun and cocked it before jumping out and shooting the guy who was running at Ashton. Ashton looked up and nodded a thanks, redirecting his attention to the man who was under him, getting ready to punch him. Calum was too distracted with what Ashton was doing that he didn't see one of the men pick up a wooden plank and run at him. Calum heard the noise before he felt the full effect of it. His hand immediately dropped the gun and went up to the wound at the back of his head and he groaned in pain. His eyes lit up with a fire. he turned around and just as the guy was about to hit him with the wood, he caught it, snatched it out of his hand and threw it on the floor. The assailant was shocked and didn't know what to do; he got ready to get his gun out but Calum shook his head and lunged. 

Luke knew. He knew who he wanted and he made that known to the boys too. Roderiguez's man was his and his only! No one would touch him under any circumstances. So he waited. He waited for the boys to create a ruckus. He waited for Roderiguez's man to realise what was happening. He waited for him to try and flee, because when he did, Luke would be ready. Sure enough, that idiot tried to flee. He pushed the man away from him and the bonnet of the car, grabbed the box and tried to run. Luke loves it when they think they can get away. The fun is in the chase. 

"Come on, you stupid self entitled fucker," Luke muttered under his breath, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He couldn't care less about the drug dealer. All he wanted was Roderiguez's right hand man. The man ran, leaving the fighting to his bodyguards who were doing a terrible job at guarding his life. You would think that for someone who was in a gang, he would know how to fight or defend himself, but really he wasn't very good. He ran and tripped and Luke leapt at the chance to take him down. Luke lunged out of his hiding spot, knife in hand, and both the men tumbled down, a tangle of limbs. The knife was knocked out of Luke's hand and onto the ground about a foot away from where the men fell.They moaned in pain.

Luke's fighting instincts kicked in and he rolled over and got up, pulling the man with him. He stepped on his toes using the heel of his foot and punched the man. The man groaned, but quickly reacted, punching Luke in his ribs and then proceeding to knee him in the face when he doubled over.Luke groans in pain, clutching his stomach with one hand and his nose with another. He gently presses his nose and sighs in relief when it isn't broken.

"Luke!" Calum screams in warning. Luke gets up and sees the metal flying into his skin, realeasing a white, hot, searing pain throughout his shoulder. The metal is out of his skin and threatening to attack again. Luke's hands fly to protect him and his skin. He is wrestling with the older man for the knife and he can feel his shoulder burning, crying for him to stop, but the adrenaline sering through his veins is overpowering the pain. The sharp blade slices little cuts all over his arm. He can feel rather than see the blood pouring out of his shoulder. The night makes it harder for him to see his assailant, but it's being illuminated by the street lights, the moonlight and the car headlights. 

Luke snatches the knife out of his hands, getting cut on his palm and then delves it into the man's side, careful not to hit any major organs or ateries, simply wanting to drop him into a world of pain, where he would give up any information that Luke asked of him. 

"What is Roderiguez's plan?!" Luke demanded, drowning out the sound of flesh being hit and groans of pain in the background. 

The man laughed in pain and through clenched teeth, "You think I'm scared of a little boy?" 

Luke sneered, twisting the knife in his flesh, "You clearly haven't met me then."

"You're just a little boy," The man said, hissing in pain, breathing laboured, trying to claw at him but not being able to find the strength to do so, "You can't say or do anything that can scare me. I've seen worse."

"Don't fucking tempt me."

"Do your worst, kid," The man said in a heavy accent, spitting out blood, "Nothing you do or even think about doing can be worse than what he would do to me if I told you anything."

Luke sneered and narrowed his eyes, staring at the smug front that the man tried to uphold. He growled as he took the knife all the way out and stabbed it in the same place that it was bleeding and then turning it fully, making the hole deeper than it already is. The man screamed in pain and Luke knew he was breaking.

"Who is Roderiguez's son?!" Luke demanded in a steely voice. 

"He's here." He breathed out, panting in pain, "He's in Australia. That's all I can say." 

"Tell me  _who_ he is!" Luke demanded, pushing the knife down, feeling his blood on his own hands, staining it, marking it, covering his own fingers, his palm. "Now! I will make this more painful if you don't!" 

"You won't get the chance to," The man said with a bloody grin. Luke looked at his confused but then felt pain on his back before hearing the crack of wood. 

"Luke!" He heard Ashton scream as he hit the ground. Suddenly there were two gunshots and groans of pain before it was silent. Luke moaned in pain and shakily tried to get up, the adrenaline wearing off and the searing pain radiating from his shoulder to his arm and his back. His shoulder hurt like a bitch more than any other part of his body.

He should be used to this by now, he tells himself as he finally was able to stand on his feet. He saw the the two men - Roderiguez's man and his drug and arms dealer dead on the floor lying in a pool of their own blood, Roderigeuz's man clutching the knife that Luke stabbed him with. Luke bent down, wincing at the pain of the wooden bat swung and broken on his back, picked up his knife and cleaned it with Roderiguez's clothes before storing it in its holster. 

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked, back to his sensible self, as he jogged up to Luke. 

"Yeap." Luke answered, struggling to keep the evident pain out of his voice, looking around at the dead bodies at his feet.

"Did you find out anything?" Michael asked, joining the group with Calum flanking him. 

"Roderiguez's son is already here, in Australia," Luke says with a sigh, "Something tells me that Roderiguez is stronger now. His man was more scared of what he would do to him than what I would do. He would rather die than say anything." 

"Mate, you're bleeding," Calum said, pointing to the blood. 

"You don't have to tell me that," Luke said with a roll of his eyes, his hand already clutching the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

"It looks bad! Like you need stitches," Michael said, observing the wound, "Come on, I'll help you-"

"No." Luke asserted, "I'll be fine." 

"Luke don't be stupid-" Ashton tried to insist but Luke stopped him with a glare and Ashton sighed. Sometimes he didn't know why he even bothered.

"Calum, Michael you get the drugs and the weapons and load them into the car. Ashton you drive. I'll meet you guys back there in a while." Luke ordered, walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Calum screamed as he was walking away.

Luke knew where he was going. He didn't know why he was going, but he knew where he was going. He just needed to see her and he didn't know why. He shouldn't want to. She was just another girl, but he just needed to. 

"I just need to do this," He said back before letting out a deep breath. 

"Why?!" Calum asked back. 

"I don't know. I just need to." 

~~~

[She was in her room](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_194/set?id=201183004), reading. Where else would a teenage girl with two friends in this city be on a Friday night? At a party? No way! She couldn't put the book down. She was a sucker for love stories; who wouldn't be? Especially one this good! 

"Okay Riley, this is your  _last_  chapter before you go to sleep!" She tried to convince herself, looking guiltily at her study table, spread out with her biology books that needed to be read instead. She had all weekend for that! She would definitely study then, she said to herself as she turned the page of the book, engrossing herself again. 

After that chapter, she looked at her wall clock that screamed 2.30am! She contemplated either sleeping for 7 and a half hours or reading another chapter which would take her half an hour so she could only get 7 hours of sleep... Another chapter it is, she told herself and looked down at the book. Just as she was about to turn her page she heard a grunt outside her window. She stopped. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She could feel her heart beating faster and she could practically hear every thump. She got off the bed and looked around the room quickly for anything that she could use as a weapon. The only thing she could come up with was her lamp on the study table and as she learnt from previous experience with Luke sneaking into her room, that wouldn't be good enough. 

"There's an intruder in your house and you haven't even gotten a weapon to protect yourself," A voice from behind her said and she jumped, getting ready to scream when a hand clasped over her mouth, "Shhh, it's just me." 

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she ripped the hand off her face, "What the fuc-Are you okay?" 

"Peachy." He said when he saw her worried expression. 

"Is this going to be our relationship now? You sneaking into my house bloodied and bruised and me cleaning you off?" She said, guiding him into the bathroom and sitting him on the counter while she bent down to get the first aid kit from her bottom cupboards. 

"Should I leave?" He asked, pointing to the door. 

"Stay." She said and his heart beat just a little faster and his breath caught in his throat. He quickly shoved those thoughts away, blaming it on the blood loss, "You're hurt, Luke. Let me just get you cleaned up then we  _are_   _going_  to talk about this." 

"You already know, Riley. Why pretend otherwise?" He said, watching her as she cut his shirt off his body and tried not to gasp at the sight of blood covering his abdomen and the flesh that could clearly be seen from the stab wounds. "You don't have to..I shouldn't have come." 

"Stop, Luke." She said, gently placing her hand on his good shoulder, stopping him from going anywhere, "I've seen worse." 

"Where?" 

"Just...Just let me get you cleaned up, okay?" She said shooting him a small smile. She got her sewing kit out, hands shaking as she tried to put the thread through the needle, breathing stuttered. 

"When are we going to finish our biology project? It's due Monday, you know?" He said trying to distract her so that she could focus more on the conversation than on screwing up. He knew she wouldn't. He just wanted to make her feel better. He didn't like seeing the little crease in the middle of her eyebrows when she was stressed. Not that he liked her, because if you asked him that he would punch you. Luke doesn't like girls. He likes their bodies, no doubt. He just didn't like them emotionally, of course. 

Liking girls meant feeling something for them and feeling something meant weakness. Luke Hemmings doesn't do weakness. 

"I'm trying to stitch you up and you're worried about passing up our Biolgy project?" She asked, incredulous, "Let's worry about you making it to Monday!" 

"You got the thread in the needle," He told her, cocking his head towards the needle. 

"What?" She said and looked down at the needle, the crease from her eyebrows disappearing and her smile appearing on her face. Luke felt lighter, he tried to stop the sides of his mouth twitching, but he couldn't. His shoulder didn't hurt as much now.

"You were trying to distract me!" She observed. 

"Not trying," Luke said, "I did." 

"You remembered."

"Well, let's just say that I'm lucky this wound isn't on my abdomen, otherwise I would be dead from blood loss," He said, bringing her attention back to the wounds. 

"Right! I'm sorry!" She said, scrambling to get the disinfectant.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said muttering under his breath, "It's only my life that hangs in the balance here." 

"This might sting," Riley said as she poured the disinfectant onto the cotton ball and shot him an apologetic look. He nodded and she began swabbing. He hissed softly as to not scare her or put her off but it didn't work. She blew at his wound in between swabbing. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her in a hoarse voice, and slightly heavy breathing from the pain. 

"Blowing on your wounds." She said like the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I can see that, but why?" 

"My mom used to do it to me when I got hurt as a child," She told him while working, "It helps." 

"Did you get hurt as a child a lot?" He asked. Don't ask him why he was trying to get to know her, he doesn't know. There was just something about her that intrigued him.

"I had a really good group of friends growing up and I remember my family and I living in this typical suburban neighbourhood. You know like the stereotypical ones you hear about," Riley reminisced, grabbing another cotton swab and reaching for the disinfectant, "The brick house with a white picket fence. We used to play in the street a lot, the other kids and I and with me being the klutz that I am, getting little scraps and bruises was practically a normal part of my day." 

"Why did you move?" Luke asked as she grabbed the needle, getting ready to stitch him up. He hates needles. He needed this distraction more than she did. 

"Dad." She said simply, not wanting to delve more into it. He wiggled around, not wanting the needle to come near him, "Stay still, Luke." 

"I don't like needles," He admitted, still wiggling.

"You deal with knives, guns, drugs, murder and this," Riley said gesturing to his condition, a little amused , "And you can't stand an itty bitty needle?" 

"Distract me." He demanded in a little voice. She smiled at him, finding his fear of needles endearing. The Big Bad Luke, scared of a little needle. 

"Shouldn't you be distracting me?" She asked, hand on her hip and the other holding the needle. 

"Tell me why you moved."

"If I tell you this then will you stop moving and let me stitch you up before you lose more blood?" 

"Yeah." He said, a little weary, but he would do it if it meant getting information out of her. 

"My dad...His job just required us to move," She said and her placed on hand near his heart to steady herself and pierced the needle into his skin. Luke winced, closed his eyes and his hand shot out instinctively and gripped her waist and he squeezed slightly. She stopped. She was shocked; this didn't mean anything, right? He's just looking for comfort. "We moved the day before my 11th birthday," She said continuing, not knowing what to think. She kept sewing, trying not to think so hard about the warmth radiating from his hand, about how she felt safe even though only one hand was on her waist, being seperated from a thin piece of fabric. 

"What did he do?" Luke asked, still not wanting to open his eyes. Riley looked at him, studying every little detail of this teenage boy that she barely knew but really wanted to get to know. She bet that on the outside he's this brooding, pretending to be empty type, but inside he's this gooey marshmallow of emotions. "Riley?" 

"What? Yeah, uhh, my dad worked for some guy doing something," She said quickly, resuming to stitch him up. 

"Gee, Ri, that's a lot of information," He said with a chuckle before stopping himself, eyes gone wide and retracting his hand like he just realised what he was doing.

"What did you call me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, trying to supress a smile. 

"Nothing."

"No, don't apologise," She said, grinning, "I liked it. No one has ever called me that before. It was either Riles or Riley. Ri is different. It's very...you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're not like the others. You're different."

"In what way?"

"Well for one, I never used to patch up my other friends-"

"We're friends?" He asked like it was a foreign concept.

"What would you call this then?" She asked, finishing off the last couple of stitches.

"I don't know." He said, cocking his head, "One person helping the other."

"That's what friendship is," She reassured, finishing off the stitches and getting the bandage and the antibiotic ointment from the kit and putting a thin layer on. " It's okay, Luke. I never had many friends after I moved either."

"You still never told me why you moved." 

"You still haven't told me how you got these," Riley retorted, cleaning up the other wounds that littered his body. She tried to refrain herself from running her fingertips over the old scars that were on his body. 

"I thought we were talking about it after you've cleaned me up?" 

"Then I'll tell you after I've cleaned you up." She said, looking up at him and smirking. 

"I got into a fight." He said simply. 

"My dad's job required me to move." She said. 

"Well, I know that," He replied with a roll of his eyes. 

"And I know that these are from a fight," She said mimicking him, "It's not like you would do this to yourself."

"How do you know that?" He challenged.

"Because if you wanted to hurt yourself, you wouldn't have come to me for help."

"It's another gang. They've entered our territory and I needed some information, so, I did what was necessary," He said letting out a deep breath. 

"My dad worked for someone dangerous," Riley said, not looking into his eyes as she cleaned him up, finishing off his abdomen and moving onto his hands. She took his injured hand that had little cuts and was filled with blood and ran it under the tap, grabbing onto his fingers when he tried fisting his hands from the pain, "He was worried for us. Well not worried so much as feared for our lives."

"Who did he work for?" Luke asked, ignoring the surge of warmth and the slight buzz of electricity when she touched him. 

"I don't know," She answered honestly, cutting off the bandage, drying his hands gently and putting disinfectant on before wrapping the bandage around his hand. "All I know is that he worked for someone dangerous and he didn't want to be in that life anymore and the only way to exit is-"

"Is to kill the leader or be killed by the leader." Luke finished off in a soft voice. "Is he...?"

"He's dead." 

"Ri, I-"

"There you go!" She said, fake smiling, "All patched up!" 

Luke didn't want to tell her that his back was killing him. That he could feel splinters from the wood that he was hit with. She had done more than enough for him, so he didn't. He kept quiet, trying not to wince at the constant throbbing ache and sharp pains. 

"Okay, stand up slowly," She said, holding gently onto his forearm, careful not to touch any of his wounds. He winced as he got off the counter. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He said, flinching. 

"Turn around, Luke," She demanded in a stern voice and he sighed.

"Riley, you don't-"

"Turn around, Luke!" She demanded again, eyes narrowed and mouth in a hard line. So he did. He grabbed onto the counter, the exhaustion of tonight getting the best of him. He could see her reflection through the mirror. He could see her trying her hardest not to gasp at the sight of his raw back covered in splinters, cuts and bruises. He could see how her hand darted out, itching to touch it but she balled her hand into a fist and retracted it. 

"They don't look deep so you won't need stitches," She said, turning away from his back and grabbing the cotton bud and disinfectant along with a pair of tweezers to get the splinters out. 

"How are you still alive?" He blurted out to her, looking at her cupboard filled with product rather than the mirror. 

"Surely I should be asking you this instead?" Riley retorted, focusing on cleaning him up. 

"When someone tries to leave a gang, even a small one, tradition dictates that if he should fail to kill the leader, him and his whole family would die."

"So you want to know how come my mom and I are still alive?" Riley asked, looking at the mirror to see his reflection and she could already tell how he was blatantly trying to avoid any contact with the mirror. 

"I do."

"I was 15 when my dad came into my room to tell me what was going on. I still remember where we were. It was Chicago and he decided that he was sick of running away. They had found us every single time and he didn't want to keep moving anymore. He was sick of it, I was sick of it and my mother couldn't stand living out of boxes anymore. I moved schools so many times that I had lost count," She said, taking out the last splinter, trying to ignore Luke hisses of pain as she very gently, blowing in between, swabbed disinfectant over the wounds, "He said that he had to finish this once and for all and that there was a very good chance he wasn't coming home. I told him that I would rather move a million times than lose him but he said that this was the only way we could live happily and that my mother would come get me in 5 minutes and that we had to leave. We had to leave without my dad and go very very far away, just in case. We couldn't take anything with us."

"So that it would look like you were coming back," Luke finished and I nodded. "How did you find out that he..."

"That he died?" Riley finished, "I realised after a month. He told me that if he lived, he would find us and that we would live happily ever after , but he didn't." 

"Did you patch him up a lot?" 

"Only when mom couldn't." Riley said, cutting the last bandage, "Any other injuries you've hidden from me?" 

"No."

"Don't lie to me," She warned, standing in front of him, "You came here for a reason so let me do my job properly."

"I'm good as new." Luke said with a ghost of a smile. 

"You've lost a lot of blood so I'm going to get some sugar and some water in you." She informed him, running her hands under water to get the blood out, "Don't try to leave. You wouldn't be able to get very far with those wounds, anyway."

"I'll just sit here." He said, getting onto the counter once again.

"Don't be stupid," She said, rolling her eyes, "I'll get you some clothes and get this place cleaned up. You can sleep here for tonight." 

Riley dried her hands and was leaving the room when Luke came behind her. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Why did you come here tonight?" She asked, turning around to face him. 

"I-I don't know," He said, looking everywhere except at her. 

"You must have a reason, Luke," Riley said with a smirk, "You couldn't have been sure that I wouldn't have called the police, screamed for help. You couldn't have even known that I would have stitched you up or-"

"I knew you would help me." He said, cutting me off. 

"How?"

"I just knew. I don't know how but I just...I just had to come here." 

"Why Luke?" She asked, wanting to know, no, needing to know. There was something in the way he said it that made her heart flutter and soar. She shouldn't be feeling like this especially for an asshole like him that she had just met a week ago! 

"I don't know, alright!" Luke practically screamed in frustration, running a hand through his hair and pulling on it slightly. How was the quiff still there, she wondered. That quiff definitely defies the laws of physics.

"I'll go get you some clothes and food. Stay here," She said with a smile, walking out of her room. 

Luke was frustrated with himself. Why was he here? He shouldn't be here. Why was he dragging her into this? God, what was wrong with him. One would think that after the club incident he would've learnt not to involve this girl in his life, but he just couldn't stay away from her. There was just something about her. Something about her wavy hair and how he wants to run his fingers through it. Something about the way her mouth curves up when she gets happy and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink when she laughs and her eyes crinkle when she's happy. There was something in the way she carries herself with poise and strength. How she didn't tell him to stop being in a gang, rather she understood why he couldn't leave, why he keeps getting hurt.

If only he could understand his need to come here and see her rather than take care of himself first after that fight. He just couldn't get why he was here of all places! He knew he didn't want sex. Hell, if he did he could go to any of his whore's house or apartments and devour them. But it wasn't about sex....What was wrong with him?!

Riley came back with a bottle of water and snacks on top of the neatly folded clothes.

"I think you will be able to fit into these," She said, placing the water and snacks on the bedside table and handing him the clothes, "You can change in the bathroom if you'd like." 

"You have blood on your shirt," Luke pointed out and she looked down at the stained grey shirt and shorts. 

"Nothing cold water and club soda can't solve." 

"How are you so calm about all this?" Luke said. 

"Well, once a month, girls-" She started to say to lighten the mood, but Luke was having none of it. 

"This is the second time I've come in here bloodied and the second time you're patching me up. You've seen the life that I lead and you're so..." He said, racking his brain, wanting nothing more than to pull his hair out in frustration. There was so much going on in his head and none of this made any sense to him. 

"I think you're more freaked out about this than I am." She said calmly, putting the clothes into his hand and gently pushing him to change, "Go get out of these clothes and we can talk about it then." 

Luke went into the bathroom, confused, frustrated, angry...tired. He was already shirtless and he could see the real extent of his injuries. He was standing in a bathroom that used to be clean and now there were remnants of bloodied shirt on the floor, brown, dried blood on the counter, bandages littering the floor and disinfectant and cotton balls decorating the floor. He sighed, running his hands over his face. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and saw the bandages covering him, remnants of dried blood on his skin. He ran his fingers lightly over the old scars and new wounds that he knew would scar. He pressed on the wound, hissing at the pain. He just wanted to make sure that this was real life and the stab wound didn't actually kill him. He needed to know that he wasn't just dreaming all of this. 

She waited for the bathroom door to close before deflating. She was exhausted. She looked at the clock that screamed in bright red, almost as red as Luke's blood that was on her hands. She shook away the thought and focused on the numbers rather than the colour. It was 4 in the morning. She let out a staggered breath and flopped on the bed, hanging her head in her hands. What would she have done if she couldn't save him? There was so much uncertainty in her head. She quickly got off the bed and tore the shirt from her body, [putting on a clean one instead](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_197/set?id=201553162), doing the same for her shorts and threw them in the garbage can in her room. She couldn't look at them in the same way again. She wanted nothing more to burn them. She was angry at Luke for doing that to himself, but what could she say? How could she tell him to stop? He wasn't hers to do that to. Now she can't do anything but worry for him when he left this room. Truth be told, she was selfish. She took her hairtie out of her hand and ran her fingers through it in frustration.She didn't want him, no, she needed him to stay here today for her and her peace of mind. She didn't know why she needed him to stay so badly, she just felt it in her bones.

She heard the bathroom door open and plastered a smile on her face. He came out shirtless and with the grey sweats hanging off his hips. Riley tried not to stare, but failed. When she was cleaning him off, she wasn't paying attention to his body, she was more focused on trying to get the blood off him and racking her brains to find excuses for him not to go on the streets this late at night. 

"Y-you're not wearing a shirt," She commented, pointing at his defined abs and trying to tear her eyes away from it. She just couldn't. 

"I  _am_  sleeping here tonight, aren't I?" He asked and she nodded, slowly, "I don't sleep with a shirt on." 

"Oh. That's interesting," She said still ogling him. She didn't notice Luke smirking at her reaction to his body. He took this time to look at her too. Hey, he  _is_  a hormonal teenage boy. It seemed only fair since she was practically drinking him in. He saw the way her shirt clung to her yet was flowy and how her sleep shorts practically were girl boxers letting him see her long legs practically running on for miles. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over her smooth skin and see how long and smooth her legs actually were. 

The two teenagers stood there admiring each other for what seemed like an hour before they could actually tear their eyes away. 

"Uhh, so I got you some snacks to raise your blood sugar level since you lost a lot of blood," She said, clearing her throat and pointing at the snacks, "My laptop is there for you to watch whatever you want; my netflix account is already open. I'm going to clean up the blo-bathroom." 

"I, uhh, Riley," Luke said stopping her in her tracks, "I don't- I mean I- Uhh.." 

"I know Luke," She said with a small smile, "It's okay." 

"I just," He said and grabbed a biscuit from the plate and ate it. She could hear Peter Griffin from the bathroom and smiled to herself. She loved Family Guy too. She already knew what episode he was on and continued scrubbing the blood off the counter. She was glad that she had the distraction in the background, otherwise her brain would've flipped into overdrive, thinking about things that she had chosen to shove in the back of her mind. 

"Can I help?" She heard from the door and jumped, slipping on the floor that she had just wiped. She braced herself to fall onto the hard tiled floor and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She waited for a couple of seconds and realised that she wasn't falling anymore. She opened her eyes and gasped inaudibly when she saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring right back into her brown eyes. They stayed like that before her hand shot out to check his shoulder and he jumped back instinctively, not dropping her. "I was just going to check on your stitches. I'm not the lighest person and I was scar-"

"I'm fine." He grunted, moving to stand her up, "Are you?" 

"You caught me before I could fall. I think I'm alright," She teased, "I'm almost done here. You can go back and watch Family Guy."

"Can I help at all? It is  _my_ blood."

"No. I'm alright." 

He went back to the bed, snatching the bottle of water from the bedside table and chugging it down. There was this feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't identify. He felt a weird tugging in the pit of his stomach as he saw the bandages on his arm and his hands. He didn't like this feeling. He would rather get stabbed a hundred times than feel what he was feeling right now. He remembered the feeling only intensifying when he looked into her brown eyes. He never really noticed her eyes before, or any girls eyes for that matter. It wasn't just brown, he noticed. When she looked up at him, it changed from dark brown and fear to amber and surprise. He shook off these thoughts and blamed them on the blood loss. He had to be delirious, he can't think like this. It was so unlike him. 

He saw her walk out of the bathroom with clean hands and settle down on the bed next to him. He cleared his throat and moved to the side, her laptop in between them. 

"I love this episode," She commented, a smile already forming on her lips as she made herself comfortable. He looked at her and saw the way she laughed when Stewie said something stupid and how her hair was fanned out on the pillow. He wanted to run his fingers through them.

 _What the fuck are you thinking of, Luke?! What is wrong with you!_  He scolded himself and forced himself to look at the screen. 

"Luke?" He heard Riley say sleepily, eyes fluttering shut. She's kinda cute when she - No Luke! 

"Yeah?" He grunted, not looking at her but rather at the screen. 

"I'm glad you came to me for help." 

Luke's head snapped to her and he saw her chest rise and fall evenly signifying that she was asleep. He was shocked. No one had ever said that to him before. If they ever helped him it was either because he had a gun to their head or they had to. He closed the laptop and set it on her bedside table and turned the light off, putting his uninjured hand behind his head and settling on her bed, next to her, with his injured hand away from her. He closed his eyes and let sleep encompass him. 

Surprisingly, it was the blaring that woke him up rather than the weight on his chest. He groaned as he stretched his hand that was not occupied and turned it off, before he hissed in pain and retracted it, immediately, last night's events rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh and flopped his head back on the pillow. He then felt something on his chest move and his eyes shot open, instincts kicking in. He looked down and saw Riley's head on his chest, their legs intertwined and his hand on her waist, holding her close to his body. He had no idea what to do. He had never actually slept with a girl before. They only ever had sex and either she left or he did. Luke Hemmings was not known for ever staying the night, unless he was having a sex marathon, which if you ask him, was the best thing in the world. The feeling of - Right, that wasn't the point. 

Luke Hemmings had just slept with a girl platonically. 

He had no clue how to get out of the bed, or leave. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. This didn't feel bad. He's not saying it feels good; he didn't want to go  _there_. He looked around the room, trying to figure out an escape route when she stirred on his chest and he stiffened. She snuggled deeper into his chest and he hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating faster than usual. 

The blare echoed around the room again and before his hand could shoot out, she was reaching over him with her hand, boobs almost in his face (not that he was complaining) and snoozing the alarm, settling down on his chest again, arm over his waist. He waited for her to notice and sure enough, a couple of seconds later, Riley's eyes shot open and she looked at his chest and then at Luke and back at his chest. 

"Uhh, good morning?" He said, trying to stifle a laugh at her reaction.

"Good morning," She squeaked, still on his chest. She realised what she was doing, or rather  _where_  she was doing it from and jumped away from his chest, wiping at her mouth, praying that she didn't drool on his perfect abs that she could use as a washboard. 

"Slept well?" He teased, knowing that she was more embarrassed than he was ashamed. He was so going to milk this. 

"I, uhh," She said, rubbing her eyes and looking anywhere but at him. Stupid smug asshole. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes," He said with a smirk. 

"I'm going to get ready." She announced, jumping out of bed and grabbing her towel from the cupboard. 

"Why is your alarm set anyway? You had a pretty late night," He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was sore and exhausted, he could've used at least another 6 hours of sleep. It was only 11 according to her clock. 

"I have a lunch thing with Austin," She said, [taking clothes out of the cupboard](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_195/set?id=201183252) but also looking at his reaction from the mirror she had on her cupboard. He stiffened. 

"Thing?" 

"Yeah, after our tutoring session yesterday, he asked me if I wanted to go out for lunch and I said yes."

"Is it a date?" Luke asked, a blank expression on his face. 

"I don't know," Riley answered and then teased, "Why? You jealous?"

"You just met this guy and now you're going on a date with him? That's stupid don't you think?" 

"I just met you and already I've patched you up twice!" Riley countered, getting annoyed, "It was stupid of me to patch you up and not call the police, don't you think?!" 

"Fine! I won't make the mistake of coming here again!" Luke grunted out, grabbing the shirt Riley gave him yesterday, putting it on and going to the window. 

"Luke," Riley said guiltily, and walked to him but he stopped her with a pointed glare.

"Have fun on your date."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a huge shoutout to Ketchup_Swift for the sweetest reviews. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your reviews just brighten up my day. Like no joke, when I feel like I have no motivation or that I'm a terrible writer and I should just give up, I see your reviews and they perk me up! I actually love you ahaha <3 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who gave this story Kudos! Thank you so so so so much! You guys are amazing and I appreciate every single one of you! 
> 
> I promise not to be so late with my next update!


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this really necessary, Lydia?" [Riley](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_199/set?id=202669252) whined as she made her way into the overcrowded coffee shop, "It's Sunday morning and there's another coffee shop right down the street."

"Going there is social suicide!" [Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_198/set?id=202669114) said in explanation, "This coffee shop is _the_  place to be; plus, you're with me now."

"I'm still the new girl," Riley pointed out and Lydia let out a laugh. 

"You lost that title in the second week, sweetie."

"Oh great!" Riley whined, flanking behind the ginger girl as she made her way to the queue. 

"Speaking of new things," Lydia said, looking at Riley who was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"What?" 

"Who are you with?" Lydia asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"You-know-who or the new guy?"

"He's not voldemort, you know," Riley informed her. She thinks she knows know why Luke enjoys this power, it was really quite hilarious watching other people be afraid of him when he wasn't scary. But what she couldn't understand was why she wasn't scared of him. I mean, what was it about him that he wasn't showing to her? What is it about him that makes him so scary? Why couldn't she see it? 

"Come on Riley," Lydia said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I heard that you were out with the new guy, Asher or something?"

"Austin. Austin Hunter."

"Yeah him," Lydia said, waving it off, "I'll bother to learn his name when he becomes important. But were you out with him?"

"He tutored me in math after school on Friday and we went out for lunch yesterday," Riley brushed it off, "But it's nothing. We're only friends."

"Tutored you or 'tutored' you?" Lydia asked with a smirk. 

"He taught me math!" 

"So he didn't give you any _motivation_  if you know what I mean,"

"Lydia!" Riley said with a laugh, hitting her shoulder. "And if you must know, there's nothing going on with Austin and I."

"And what about...?" She asked, trailing off and Riley smiled and looked at her feet. Just as she was about to answer, she overheard two girls in front of her talking. 

"I'm telling you Marie, it was the best sex I've ever had!" [The girl gushed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=202863847), grinning as she remembered the events that transpired. Riley tried to stifle a giggle and she turned to Lydia who had the same reaction she had. They both listened to the conversation. 

"He looks like the rough type," Her friend Marie said, "How did it happen, anyway?"

"He just climbed in my window around 11-ish and asked me if I wanted it!" 

"And you said yes?"

"Obviously I said yes!" She said and smirked, "He was all bandaged and bruised, it made it so much hotter!" 

"What happened with him?" Marie asked, shocked. 

"Who knows?" She said, brushing it off, "It's always been my fantasy to fuck Luke and ugh, it was so awesome."

"Wait!" Riley said, putting her hand on the girls shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear, but did you just say you had sex with Luke Hemmings?"

"Yeah," The girl said, weirded out, "Why?"

"When did this happen?" Riley asked, ignoring the question and the look that Lydia was giving her.

"Yesterday."

"What time?"

"11-ish." 

Riley deflated. She felt like someone just punched her stomach and put a huge weight on her chest. She felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know why she cared so much; she just did. She shouldn't be feeling like someone ripped her chest open and left her there to bleed to death. She shouldn't be feeling the way she did now. But she didn't think; she just felt. 

"You okay, Riley?" Lydia whispered, snatching her away from her thoughts. 

"What?" She said, coming back to reality, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lydia bit her lip, thinking about whether or not she should say something. She sighed and thought against it. 

Riley on the other hand felt like she was drowning in her own thoughts. 11 o clock. That was the time that she and Luke fought about her and Austin. That must mean that the girl in front of her who had sex with Luke lived in the same street! 

"Hey!" Riley said, stopping the two girls in their tracks, "Do you by any chance live in St. Ignitius drive?"

"How do you know that?" The girl said with wide eyes and Riley ignored her, turning back to Lydia. 

"I need to go."

"Going to see Luke?"

"No," Riley said, shaking her head, "I need to finish my biology report."

"Isn't Luke your partner?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know what he is anymore."

~~~

"I didn't think you'd come."

"My grade's on the line," He said, walking in, "Obviously I'd come."

[Riley closed ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=202864132)the door and walked to the kitchen table, silently. Luke looked at her puzzled. Usually she'd have a witty comeback, or even a sarcastic comment. 

"I finished half of the report. So-"

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that he wasn't included but slightly pleased that he wouldn't have to do as much work. 

"I didn't know if you would come," She sighed, handing him the report and opening up her textbook, "My grade is on the line too."

"You know what-" Luke started to say, but Riley didn't have the energy,the patience or the emotional stablity to deal with him today. She was avoiding all eye contact with him and she didn't even know why. All she knew was that looking at him put a weight on her chest and all she could think of when she saw him was that girl. Why she even cared, she didn't know. She doesn't know! It's frustrating her and she just wants this to be over so she could go upstairs and sleep.

"So I already did the part of the dominant hemisphere's of the brain and I haven't gotten to the part about trauma affecting them." Riley said, pulling her laptop closer to her and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She grabbed the half done report and passed it to Luke for him to read over. 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but took the report anyway. He scanned over every word and sentence twice to try and find some mistake to point out. Any mistake! Even a grammatical one, but he found none. Occassionally he tried to steal glances at Riley. He hoped that he would catch her looking at him; he didn't. She didn't take her eyes off her laptop. The room was silent, with only the turning of pages, or the clicking of the mouse, or the sounds of the keyboard when Riley was typing breaking it. 

"It's alright," Luke said simply, but Riley didn't acknowledge his backhanded compliment; she just kept looking at her laptop. 

"Now you can do the other half about trauma and the effects of it."

"But-" 

"Can we just get this over with?!" Riley sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes and looking back at the screen. 

"Okay, that's enough!" Luke seethed, slamming his hand on the table, but Riley didn't even flinch, "What the fuck is your problem today?!"

She said nothing.

"Riley! Seriously!" Luke said with a raised voice, "Who or what shoved a stick up your ass?!" 

He tried to elicit some response, some wittiness, god, he would even settle for a smile. He got nothing. 

"Are you done with your hissy fit?" She said, eyes not leaving her laptop screen; instead she was typing. 

"What?" 

"If you don't want to do this, then you can leave," Riley informed him, "I've been doing everything by myself anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked, getting more and more annoyed by the second, "I helped! I showed up here every time, didn't I? I worked and researched! You can't seriously think that you did all the work!"

"Just go, Luke," Riley said in a voice barely over a whisper, after a few beats of silence. 

She was tired. She just wanted to be alone. There was something about being in the same room as him after what she found out today that didn't sit well with her. Her chest felt like it had a weight on it and she could barely muster enough strength to take a breath without the weight getting heavier and heavier. Her eyes threatened to tear, but she would blink a million times a second if it meant that it wouldn't. She couldn't begin to understand what was going on with her, why she was feeling the way she was feeling, or even worse, why she was feeling it for someone that she met barely two weeks ago. Forget someone she barely knew, why was she feeling this way about _Luke?_

"No!" Luke said firmly, "This is my project too! I've put in just as much effort as you have!"

Luke struggled to keep his 'serious' face on. Why did he just do that? He could've left. He had a perfect opportunity right there. He would've gotten rid of her as well. She looks annoyed at him and she wouldn't be a bother anymore. So, _why_  did he do that? Why did he feel like he had something to prove to her? Why does he care what's bothering her? Why does he feel like punching whoever put a frown on her face? He didn't like the little crease that formed in between her eyebrows when she frowned. It looked soft. He bet that if he kissed it, it would- What?! Kiss her forehead? What  _was_  wrong with him? He must be tired. Yeah, yeah, that's the reason he's talking crazy. Sleep deprivation fools with the hormones and chemicals in the brain. Speaking of brain, there's the project that he had to get to. 

"Doesn't the report have to be typed out?" Luke asked, looking at Riley. He hoped that she would look at him. Maybe then he could see what was really going on. 

She struggled to hold her tongue, oh boy she did. She had 10 different ways she could answer that stupid question: witty, rude, sarcastic, nice, nonchalant and the list goes on. But she settled for, "Yeah, I'm doing it now."

"Then why do you need me here?"

"I don't."

"You're doing the whole report by yourself?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow, growing more and more annoyed by the second. 

"So far, I'm a quarter way through what you just read, which is my part. But, as I've said before, if you want to, you can leave and I can finish up the rest." She replied while she typed, her tone matching his in terms of being annoyed. 

"No." Luke said firmly, "I'll do my part of the report here and bring it back to type it out."

"Fine."

"Fine." He repeated. 

She bit her tongue, trying not to scream at him. She wanted to scream and shout and ask him why he had sex with that girl. Her mind was filling with unanswered questions, emotions, science and unwanted thoughts. They just crashed on her all at once with no warning. She didn't sign up for this! She didn't want this! She was supposed to be a nobody here! This was her final year of moving. She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible and with little to no drama. But as usual for Riley Abrams, nothing ever goes as planned. 

He started on his report...or well _their_  report. He focused on the science rather than the fact that his lab partner is being a colossal pain in his ass. He tried to focus on the effects that trauma had on the frontal lobe rather than Riley whose frown was groeing by the minute. He definitely focused on writing down how hand-eye coordination would be impaired by the trauma and definitely ignored the fact that Riley was biting down on a pencil, desperately trying to blink away tears that were brimming her eyes. 

"Okay! That's it!" Luke said, slamming the report on the table and getting off his chair.

The chair scraped against the wood caused goosebumps to rise on Riley's arm. She forced herself to bite harder on the pencil and ignore the hissy fit that Luke was throwing.

But Luke wasn't going to be ignored this time. If 50 men in his gang (Well, Roscoe's gang , but that's besides the point) can't ignore him then neither will this teenage girl. He stalked to Riley's chair and put his hands on the sides of the chair, pulling it to face him so that he could look at her, or rather _make her_ look at him. 

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?!" He demanded. 

"You haven't finished the report," She pointed out, looking at the dining table rather than him.

It took everything in his power not to grab her face and make her look at him. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that his intimidation act won't work; so he switcheg gears. He put a finger under her chin and tipped it gently, which he knew would definitely grab her attention. And for the first time today, he was right. 

"What is going on with you?" He asked in a gentler tone.

"Nothing." She said and shook her head, "Can we just finish the report so we can be done with all of this?"

"I'm fucking trying here, Riley!" Luke said, backing away and clenching his hands into fists, "Stop being so fucking selfish and cooperate so we can be 'done' with this bullshit, okay?!"

"What do you think I've been doing then, huh Luke?!" Riley seethed, standing up, "It's not my fault!"

"I'm done!" He said and started to walk away. 

"What now, Luke?" She screamed, "Going to go and climb in some other girl's room and fuck them six ways to Sunday?!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He finally understood. He could see her face and now he understood. 

"What did you just say?"

"Just leave, Luke," She said with teary eyes and slumped down in the chair, "I'll finish the report."

"Why do you care who I fuck?" 

"I don't."

"You're clearly upset about it," He pointed out, trying to contain his smirk. He knew she wasn't different. She was just like the other girls. She wanted him and who could blame her? Luke knew he was hot. He didn't only have the charm, or the good looks, or the amazing hair, or the abs; it was the fact that he was dangerous and he knew that. 

"I'm not upset over your sex life!" She scoffed. She didn't know if she was lying or not. She didn't know why she was upset but she wasn't going to boost his ego. He was a dick, "I'm upset over the fact-"

"That what? That I left you for someone else?" 

"I had a date with Austin in case you forgot!" She said. Now she was lying. It wasn't a date at all! It was just a lunch with a friend but she needed him to reign his dick long ego in. 

"Thought you said it was just a lunch?" He said, suddenly feeling this weight on his chest. 

"And I thought you could keep it in your pants," Riley retorted, "Guess we were both wrong."

"I'm going to type up the report and bring it in tomorrow morning," Luke said, gathering the papers and pens. 

"You sure you're not going to some other girl's house to fuck 'em then leave them?" Riley seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on you, babe." 

"And this whole badass charade isn't a good look on you." Riley screamed as Luke shut the front door behind him. 

Once she was sure that he was gone, she deflated. She had to take long breaths to calm herself down. God, why was she feeling this way?! What was it about Luke Hemmings that was getting to her? 

~~~ 

"Did you do it?"

"I did."

"Well?"

"He was at her house again."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. I wasn't close enough."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this myself."

~~~

"Luke?" Roscoe calls out when he heard the front door shut. 

"Yeah."

"Where were you?" Roscoe asks, walking towards the teenager with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Oh, I was doing my biology project," Luke answers, confused as to why he was being questioned. This wasn't like Roscoe. 

"What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The decisions you've been taking lately isn't like you," Roscoe tells him, "You're usually more meticulous." 

"What?" Luke says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"First was the encounter with Gonzales, then there was the guy who was our only lead that you killed and the raid you conducted on Friday, which was not even planned!" Roscoe listed, growing angrier and angrier by the second. 

"Gonzales wasn't even my fault! He attacked me from nowhere!" Luke defended. 

"Oh please, Luke! Don't give me that shit! You and I both know that I've trained you better than that!" 

"Roscoe-"

"Luke!" Roscoe warned and Luke backed off. He knew this tone of voice; Roscoe wasn't to be messed with. 

"It won't happen again." 

"It better not, Luke," Roscoe said firmly, "You know better than this."

"I'm going to finish my biology project," Luke said and started to walk away. 

"Wait."

"Yeah?" 

"You went out to do your project?" Roscoe asked as if he was solving something in his mind.

"Yeah. It's a partner project." Luke said, "I thought I told you this already?"

"You never have partners," Roscoe pointed out.

"That was cause the class had an odd number of people and now there's a new transfer student ," Luke said, being vague, "So...I'm going to go finish this up."

"Who's your partner?"

"No one important." Luke quickly said, "Anyway, this is due tomorrow so my focus will be back."

Luke thudded up the stairs and closed his door. He let out a huge sigh. He was protecting her. Why was he protecting her? 

Nope! He's not doing this. Time to do his work. 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Roscoe had his doubts. Michael walked in after the door closed and looked at Roscoe. 

"You don't believe him?"

"I trust Luke." He said simply. 

"Of course you trust him," Michael reassured, "But you don't believe him."

"What's there not to believe?"

"Come on, Roscoe," Michael said with a scoff, "This isn't Luke and you know it."

"Look into it."

"Consider it handled."


	10. Chapter 10

[Riley reluctantly](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=203838314) got off the school bus, after thanking the bus driver. She wasn't looking forward to school mainly for two reasons - it was Monday morning and she didn't want to see Luke 'I'm a bad boy and in a gang' Hemmings. She sighed, knowing that she would have to go in sooner or later. Chances are that the later she went, the higher the probability of her meeting Luke. 

She headed in the school, heading straight for her locker. She opened it and started to shuffle her books around, taking the books she would need for her first two periods - English and Math. She felt better about the fact that she didn't have to see Luke till after lunch. At least she could relax till then knowing that-

"Hey!"

Or not...

"What do you want , Luke?" She said, rolling her eyes and focusing on her locker. 

"I just wanted to tell you something about the biology report," He said, leaning against the lockers. 

"It's fine if you didn't finish it," Riley replied, shoving books into her bag and taking out some folders to place inside her locker. 

"What?

"Here," She said, slamming her locker shut and shoving something into his chest, "Our report. Written, printed and bound by me."

"The whole report?" Luke said, incredulously, growing annoyed, "Even my part?"

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders and hiking her bag up on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Luke, your name is on there too." 

Luke grabbed her wrist before she could walk away and shoved her against the locker, causing a loud noise to bounce off the walls; halting everyone in place. It was as if everyone else was frozen, with only Luke and Riley in the room. Riley was pretty used to this now, she didn't even flinch; instead she sighed. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?!" He shouted and she rolled her eyes. 

Everyone else in the hallway was paralysed by fear and intrigue at what was going on. They were enthralled by the new girl and how she didn't give a shit about this gang member who had terrorized them for years. They couldn't stop him, though. He could have any of them killed with a blink of his eye and not be blamed for it. But there was something about her, something that caught his eye about this new girl that no one could quite put their finger on. Somehow he didn't treat her like he treated the rest of them.

"This is getting old," She commented, pushing his chest so that he would let go. He knew that they had an audience and he knew that he had a reputation to uphold. He didn't have much of a choice. If he had to choose between Roscoe and her life, or her reputation, or even her in general; He would choose Roscoe, everytime and without a fraction of a doubt.

They were both aware of the growing audience that they had. Luke knew he had to prove to them that the 'Big Bad Luke Hemmings' had not gone soft. He growled and slammed Riley into the lockers, watching her body bounce off the metal, the side of the lock digging into her back. Everyone but Luke and Riley jumped at the action. But Riley, she didn't even wince. Her back throbbed at his actions, but she didn't want to inflate his ego and to do that, she knew she had to be composed.

"Is this like a kink of yours?" She asked, making sure her voice was loud enough for Luke to hear, but not loud enough for the crowd to, "Slamming girls into lockers? Does this just do it for you?"

"Shut the fuck up," Luke growled, pushing her harder into the lockers, getting in her face.

"What do you want Luke?" She sighed, "Seriously, what is this going to accomplish?"

"Maybe if you finally realise that you can't fucking order me around like I'm your slave, I can stop fucking doing this!" He said, anger and rage dripping from his menacing voice, "I have better things to do than teach you your place here."

"My place?!" She scoffed, "You know what, I am so done here."

"You don't get to decide that,  _sweetheart_ ," He laughed threateningly and leaned in while tightening his grip on her, "Here's what's going to happen: I am going to pass up whatever the fuck I want to and you, you are going to shut the fuck up and stay the fuck away from me. Got it,  _princess?"_

"You can take your threat and shove it up your-" She started to say but was cut off by the first period bell.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." He spat at her. 

"Just look over the report I gave you and decide which one you want to pass up," Riley said, pushing him back by the chest with all the force she had, "You have till lunch to decide." 

She walked away from him, ignoring her throbbing back. When did she get so deep in this mess? Maybe after passing up the biology project, things will be different. But different how? Was she still going to see Luke after this? Did she want to?  

"Riley!" [Lydia called out](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_206/set?id=203768155), breaking her from her daydream, "What are you doing just standing there? Come here, sit by me."

"Hey!" Riley greeted, setting her books on the table and sliding herself into the table beside Lydia, "Sorry for ditching you at the coffee place yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," She lied to the ginger girl, resisting the urge to place her hand on the bruise forming on her back, "Why?"

"Because of what happened with Luke just now," Lydia said, calling her bluff. 

"Ugh! You saw that?"

"No, I heard about it."

"Heard about it?" Riley asked, confused, "It literally just happened!" 

"Did you forget where I am on the social pyramid?" Lydia asked her, slightly offended, "Obviously I was the first to hear! I know everything that goes on in this school. I have eyes and ears everywhere!" 

"Of course you do..." Riley muttered under her breath, grabbing a pencil from her bag.

"So, I'm guessing yesterday's meet up sesh didn't go well?"

"No, not really," Riley sighed and began to divulge yesterday's events, "I was in the middle of doing the biology report when he showed up. I practically spent that whole time ignoring him-"

"Why? Because of what you heard from the girls in the coffee shop?" Lydia interrupted. 

"Yeah," She nodded and tried to continue but her ginger friend butted in again.

"Why were you ignoring him?"

"Because he was stupid and-"

"You were jealous..." Lydia finished her sentence for her. 

"What?! No!" Riley sputtered and stumbled over sentence, "I am not jealous!" 

"Then why were you ignoring him?" Lydia asked with a cocked eyebrow and cocky smirk. 

"Because he's an idiot." Riley got out quickly.

"But why ignore him yesterday and not before that?"

"Uhh-"

"You already knew the kind of person he was - the drugs, the booze, the chicks, the endless amounts of fights and sex and-"

"Stop, Lydia." Riley said softly, her chest suddenly feeling as if there was a million tonnes on it. 

"What's wrong, Riley?" Lydia said rather than asked, "Finally realising what kind of person your boyfriend is?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Riley said loudly, her head snapping up to glare at the ginger girl, slapping her hand on the wooden table, causing the class to look at her. 

"Miss Abrams, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. 

"No ma'am." She answered, still glaring at Lydia. 

"I told you before, Riley," Lydia said, sympathy filling her eyes, "Stay away from Luke Hemmings. He brings nothing but chaos, pain and danger."

~~~

"Roscoe," Michael greeted, answering his phone with one hand and gripping the steering wheel with another. 

"Did you find anything?" 

"Not yet." Michael said, turning into an intersection. 

"I was thinking that maybe this is because of a girl," Roscoe thought out loud. 

"A girl?"

"Maybe Luke met someone." Roscoe said rather than asked. He wasn't usually like this. Roscoe was firm. He always had the upper hand. With Roscoe, you're either being told what to do, or you're already on a mission. But with Luke, everyone knew that Roscoe was different. He would let him get away with murder in private, but if need be, in public Luke would be given a scolding. Luke was, is and will always be Roscoe's favourite. He practically raised him.

"Are you asking me to look into Luke's love life?" Michael asked, trying not to laugh. 

"I'm telling you that it could be a possibility."

"Roscoe, Luke has never fucked the same girl twice, let alone looked at one twice," Michael guffawed, "What makes you think that this is all because of a girl?"

"You're right," Roscoe said, clicking his tongue, "Keep looking, Mike. Something tell's me that this problem of ours isn't going to go away any time soon."

"I'll keep looking," Michael reassured, parking the car in the parking lot and turning off the engine. 

"And Michael," Roscoe said juat before he had the chance to hang up, "Be discreet about this. I don't want Luke thinking that I don't trust him."

"Don't worry, boss," Michael said, getting out of his car and walking into the school, "He won't suspect a thing."

~~~

"Riley! Riley!" 

"Huh? What?" She said, jolting out of her daydream and back into reality. 

"What has gotten into you lately?" Austin asked, sliding into the seat next to her. 

"When did we get to lunch?" She asked, absent mindedly. 

"Like five minutes ago..." Lydia replied, sitting in front of her, "Do you really not remember?"

"Guess I was a little pre-occupied," Riley replied, spooning food into her mouth. 

"Hmm.. you seem to be a little pre-occupied alot these days," Lydia said, shooting her a knowing glance, "Don't you think Asher?"

"It's Austin." He said, rolling his eyes, "But little Miss Prada over here is right. You've been out of it for a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley said, brushing it off, "I'm just a little tired."

"You said the same thing when we had lunch on Saturday," Austin commented, stabbing a vegetable with his fork and then shoving it in his mouth.

"Did she?" Lydia said, cocking an eyebrow at Riley who couldn't look at Lydia. "Isn't that interesting Aaron?"

"It's Aust-" Austin started to say but thought better of it, muttering "Why do I even bother?" 

Just as Austin turned to Riley to talk to her, Lydia's posse came at the table, crowding around them. 

"Hey! I'll catch you guys later," Riley announced, sliding herself out of the booth, grateful for the distraction, "I need to go get some stuff for the biology project."

"I thought you already finished the project?" Austin asked, craning his neck at her. 

"Uhh, yeah but there's some stuff that needs finalising," Riley quickly said, "I'm fine, Austin! I'll catch you later."

Riley wandered off from the cafeteria, into the halls, trying to find Luke. She kept frantically checking the time on her phone, growing more and more annoyed with each passing minute. She expected some reluctance and some rebellion from the blonde boy, but she thought that he would put his education before his huge ego. Clearly she thought wrong! She was walking past another hall when she saw the familiar spiked up blonde hair and denim jacket. She huffed in frustration and stalked up to him; blatantly unaware of the tense situation that he was in. 

"You know what you asshole," Riley seethed as she got closer to Luke, ignoring the fact that he was in a hushed and tense filled conversation with a guy that she didn't recognise, "I am sick and tired of having to endure your bipolar moods! I asked you to do one thing! One thing! You can't even do that! How hard is it to pick one damn report to pass up! A monkey could do it!"

"And who are you?" The unkown boy asked Riley.

"I'm cautious enough to know that anyone talking to Mr Unreliable here is not someone I want to divulge information to," Riley answered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the black-haired boy. 

"Oh fiesty! I like it." He said, looking at Luke, "I'm Michael by the way."

"And I don't care." Riley said, turning back to Luke , "If you're not in class when it starts, I'm passing up the report that _I_  did." 

Luke didn't say a word. He didn't want to. Well more than that, he didn't know what to say. How could he say anything with Michael standing right there! He didn't want Michael to get any ideas and put Riley in danger. He didn't know why he cared so much but he did and that was it. He seemed not to know many things since he met her....But he did know that something in his gut wanted to protect her and if there's one thing he's learnt over the years; it was to always trust your gut. 

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Luke Hemmings?" Michael said, spinning so that he could square up to Luke. 

"What are you on about now, Mike?" Luke sighed.

"Luke Hemmings would never ever stand for someone talking to him like that, even worse when it's a girl!" Michael said, "Forget that! Luke Hemmings would never let a girl talk to him. Who is she?"

"No one." Luke said quickly, eyes darting around while thinking of any way to get out of this conversation. 

"Who is she, Luke?" Michael asked again, grit in his voice. 

"No one important!" Luke said in frustration, "Just some chick I got paired up with for some stupid biology project." 

"The biology project you've been working on the past couple of weeks?" He asked, creating a timeline in his head. 

"Yeah. That stupid one."

"So this is the girl you've been spending all this time with?"

"Why are you here, Michael?" Luke sighed, trying to divert the conversation. He was growing more and more uneasy with each question that Michael was asking about Riley. If Michael was perceptive enough to realise that Riley was more than just 'some girl' surely the others will as well. 

"Just wanted to ask if you had a chance to read the information about the transfer students that Ashton left in your room yesterday." 

"And you came all the way in school and stalked me down for something that could've been done over text?" Luke said more than asked, growing suspicious. 

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"Doing what?"

"Errands." Michael answered quickly. 

"Yeah, I read through them," Luke answered, "I want more on Austin Hunter."

"The new kid?"

"Yeah that asshole," Luke said with a scoff, "Something tells me that there's more to him than we know."

"His file was clean," Michael said, looking at Luke quizzically. 

"That's the problem!" Luke pointed out, "There is no one with a file that clean. He didn't get any detentions even though he moved schools a lot. No misdemeanors, no past girfriends, no best friends, no sports clubs. His file is basically his name, his age, his date of birth and his social security number!" 

"Huh, it's almost as if he was just a cover up." Michael muttered, which grabbed the attention of Luke. 

"What did you just say?"

"That this Austin guy seems like a cover up character," Michael said, "Like a fake ID or something..."

"Get Ashton on the phone!" Luke said frantically, "Now!" 

~~~

Riley tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, biting on her pencil. Her eyes kept darting to the classroom door hoping that maybe now he would walk in and she could ignore him in peace. She kept darting back and forth between apologising for being too harsh and irrational and ignoring him for being a dick. She didn't exactly know why she was mad at him, she just was. If that doesn't sum up who she is, then she wasn't sure that anything else would. 

The only people left to come into class was the girl who sat in the third row, the teacher and Luke. Obviously there was only one person she wanted to see come through that door and it wasn't the girl in the third row that just walked in. At least she had cute shoes to make up for disappointing Riley. 

The teacher then walked in with a frown on his face and textbooks in his hand. He greeted the class and started to collect the projects. As he walked to Riley he gave her a small smile, looking at the sculpture of the brain and nodding in approval. 

"What's your project on, Miss Abrams?" 

"The dominance of brain hemisphere's and how trauma affects that and personality." Riley answered, struggling to maintain eye contact. All she wanted to do was look at the door until he walked in....If he walked in. 

"That's interesting," The teacher commented, "I have never had a student do a project on that before. I can't wait to read your report." 

"Which one?" She muttered under her breath, eyes darting to the door and back to the teacher. 

"Pardon?"

"Can't wait for you to read it too, sir!" She said, voice overly chipper. 

"Just pass the report to me and we can begin the class," He said, holding out his hand. 

"Uhhh, my report is with my partner, sir," She said, gulping. 

"Who's your partner?"

"Luke Hemmings." 

"I should just fail you now," He said trying to make a joke, but Riley couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and hurt. Guilt mostly because everyone gives Luke so much shit, herself included, even though he's really brilliant. Everyone judges him on this persona and this facade that he's managed to allude everyone with, and it sucks because he's smart, and nice (when he wants to be). She also felt hurt because she's poured so much of her time, and sweat over this project. She knows that he didn't mean the 'joke' but she still couldn't help but feel the way that she does. 

"Now that's just biased and unfair!" A voice said from the door, which made everyone look at the sudden intrusion. Riley couldn't help but smile. 

"Mr. Hemmings!" The teacher greeted bitterly, "How nice of you to join us."

"My presence is a gift; Enjoy it."

"Where's the report?" He asked, holding out his hand. Luke looked at Riley who was still smiling and he smiled too. He had two reports in his hand and he didn't know which one to give. Riley's one was brilliant, no doubt about it. But his? His was...his. Of course it had Riley's half in it as well. 

"Right here," He said and handed over the report that he did. The one with both his work and Riley's work in it. And he did it with a smile on his face. But he couldn't help but seek validation from his partner. When he glanced at her, her smile grew bigger and she had to hide it behind her hand. His heart did a weird thump...almost as if it skipped a beat. Luke thought it was weird, but he couldn't help but feel that his heart, as small and black as it was, felt lighter. 

"Sit down, Mr. Hemmings," The teacher muttered under his breath and Luke obliged, making a show of it. 

"Good choice," Riley muttered to Luke with a smile. 

"I thought so too," He said, not looking at her. This wasn't him. He wasn't sweet. He was made of nails and fire and grit and guns and drugs. He was everything that your parent's warned you about when you were younger. But why! Why is it that when he was with her, he didn't feel like it. It was as if the ten storey wall that he built around himself was being taken down, brick by brick. 

"Hey listen," Riley whispered, not wanting to attract attention to them, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no right going off on you like that. It's your choice who you have sex with and it's your choice to do so whenever you want. I don't know what came over me yesterday but it wasn't fair to you, so I'm sorry." 

"You were jealous weren't you?" Luke said, turning to her to smirk. 

"Don't push it, Hemmings," She warned playfully. 

"Admit it, Ri," He said softly, "You're attracted to the bad boy."

"I don't see a bad boy here," She said, leaning in to whisper to him, their faces inches apart, "Do you?"

"I could show you one," He flirted, leaning in closer. It was like they forgot they were in a classroom filled with other students. They were in their own little bubble at the back of the class and no one could see them. 

"Miss Abrams! Mr Hemmings!" The teacher called out and Riley jumped back but Luke stayed in place. If guns and knives didn't scare him, this old man sure as hell couldn't. "Am I interrupting something?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?" Luke said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Luke!" Riley reprimanded softly, so that only he could hear. He then turned to her and glared before looking back at the teacher cockily. 

"Yeah, I thought so." 

The teacher was at a loss for words. What could you possibly reply to that? Forget replying to a normal student, this one was a part of a gang! Not just a normal gang but one that could kill you in a blink of eye and with their contacts in the police station, it would probably be ruled a suicide. So he chose the smart option and chose not to acknowledge it. 

"O-okay class, back to the hypothalamus and it's functions."

"That was just rude and uncalled for, Luke," Riley spat, careful to lower her voice so that they wouldn't get in trouble again, "You could've just said sorry and moved on."

"Luke Hemmings doesn't apologise to anyone."

"Luke Hemmings should learn to stop referring to himself in third person."

"Remember our conversation in the morning where I told you to shut the fuck up," Luke reminded her, "Start doing that now."

"You're right." Riley said, shaking her head. She thought to herself why she should even bother anymore? There's no point trying to get through to someone that has their walls built up so high that Donald Trump would endorse it. She should just forget about it. "I'm going to do what you said and stay away. Happy now?"

"Homework for today!" The teacher announced which suddenly got Riley's full attention. She blatantly ignored Luke and pretended like he wasn't there, "Exercises 2 and 4. Do all the odd numbered questions. This will be due next class. Have a good day everyone!"

Riley started packing in frustration, dumping her notebook and textbook in her bag along with her pencil case, muttering to herself. She dragged her chair along the floor and started to walk away but Luke's hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

"Let me go, Luke!" She huffed and twisted her wrist in an attempt of getting her hand away from him, but he didn't budge. Instead, he simply leaned back in his chair and lett everyone else leave the room until it was just the two of them, alone.

"Thought you would've learned your lesson about telling me what to do," He said nonchalantly. 

She sighed, "What're you going to do now? There are no lockers here so your little kink can't really play out."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" He asked, standing up, her wrist still in his grasp. 

"Are you always this annoying?" She retorted, trying to play it cool. She never really noticed how long his fingers are, or how calloused his hand was until now. 

He smirked, pulling her closer to him by her wrist. She gasped as she felt the pull of his hand. 

"Let me go, Luke!" She said again, this time much firmer. She pushed on his chest with her other hand. 

"Or what?" He threatened with a smirk. 

"What?"

"You forget who really has the power here," Luke said, cockily, "You can't really do anything."

That was the last straw for her. Her rage bubbled up inside her and with all the strength she had, she pulled her wrist out of his vice grip and pushed his chest. Luke was taken off guard. 

"You're a dick you know that!" She said, hoisting her backpack on her shoulders more firmly, and then getting in his face, poking her finger against his chest, "You're a dick! Here I thought that maybe, just maybe there was some redeeming quality in you. I've always thought that no one could be this big of an asshole, but you've proven me wrong haven't you?! I swear, you're so bipolar! One second you're this normal sweet guy and the next you're this fake ass, big piece of shit that thinks that he can just-"

He grabbed her finger that was poking his chest and pushed it off of him, before grabbing her face with both his hands and crashing his lips against hers. She gasped but it was swallowed by his lips against hers. She was frozen. She did not in any way expect that to happen. His lips was still moving against hers but she just stood still. 

Luke could feel that she wasn't moving, so one of his hands travelled down to her waist and pulled her closer, making her gasp, which seemed to be what woke her up from her daze. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and moulding her lips over his. He smirked and cupped his hand to fit around her waist. 

Then something clicked. 

Riley only ever read about this feeling, she never really experienced it. Don't get her wrong, she's had boyfriends in the past and she's obviously kissed them, but she never felt like the way she feels right now. Whenever she kissed them, it was just a kiss - lips over lips. It was wet and needy but never like _this._  She knows that Luke only kissed her to shut her up but god, this kiss.... She's never felt her heart flutter, or beat this fast. She could feel his calloused fingers slide underneath her flowy top, but never going more than above the waist. She could feel his soft lips over hers, again and again. It was electric; she could feel the electricity between them and she hoped to god that she wasn't the only one that felt like this. 

Luke was confused. He was beyond confused. Everything was wrong! It wasn't supposed to be an explosion of feeling and unanswered questions that he's kept hidden in tha back of his mind. But he was sure of one thing - he never wanted to stop kissing her. He couldn't explain it...Luke was never good with words but there was a spark. There was this spark that made his skin tingle and his lips burn. There was this spark that he just couldn't explain but he knew it was there. It wasn't supposed to be, because now he just couldn't stop kissing her. He didn't want to stop. This felt right. He hated it. But he loved it. He was confused, so confused. The only thing he was sure of was that Riley Abrams was a great kisser. 

Luke kissed her to shut her up. He didn't know what else to do in that situation! She was just going on and on and on and he just wanted her to stop! So he kissed her...

She pulled away first, gasping and heaving for breath. She looked into his sky blue eyes and untangled herself from him, her palm going straight to her lips. What just happened? Did that really just happen? She just kissed Luke Hemmings...and she liked it. She let out a strangled breath, turned away from him and rushed out of the classroom. 

"Riley! Riley!" She heard from behind her before she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump, "Hey! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said softly, her thoughts all over the place. 

"What happened?" Lydia asked her. 

"You were right, Lyd."

"I usually am," Lydia said, trying to lighten the mood, "What am I right about this time?"

"You were right about Luke," Riley said, "He brings nothing but chaos and pain."


	11. Chapter 11

"Luke!" Roscoe bellowed but the teenage blonde didn't respond, "Luke!" 

"Huh? What?" Luke said, returning back to reality. He looked lost for a split second, as if he didn't know that he was in the middle of a strategy session, but quickly composed himself. 

"Were you even listening?" Roscoe asked, surprised at what Luke had become - distracted. Never in the time that he had come to know Luke had this ever happened to him. What was going on with his boy? 

"Yeah," Luke said, nodding. 

He was lying. Roscoe knew he was lying. Luke had spun stories to Roscoe, sure, but never once did he flat out lie to him. Something was going on with his boy and he didn't care how many people he had to kill; he was going to fix it. 

"So, you're on board with the plan then?" Roscoe asked, earning confused looks from everyone else, but they didn't say a word. They hadn't even come up with a plan. Everyone knew that this was a test, a test for Luke. 

"Whatever you say, Roscoe," Luke answered and Roscoe grunted. 

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Roscoe sighed, downing the last of his scotch and dismissing everyone. 

"So, we're done here, right?" Luke asked, springing up from his seat and stuffing his hands in his pockets, to try and hide his nerves.

He didn't want to seem to edgy but he had a lot on his mind. By a lot he meant one person - Riley. He didn't know what was happening in his head with these feelings and thoughts suddenly bursting out. He needed to see her. Maybe then they'll go away, or he could make sense of them. Right now, he didn't like how everything was jumbled up. Luke is a planner. Well he was before Riley came in. Every single mission that the gang went on was planned down to the second. 

"Why?" Roscoe asked suspicious, "Who do you have to see at 1 in the morning, on a school night no less..."

"I just need to think," Luke said. It wasn't a lie, he did need to think.

"Fine," Roscoe sighed dismissively. 

Luke grinned, grabbing the keys off the counter and heading to the door. 

"Luke," Roscoe said, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Yeah, Roscoe?" 

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you?" Roscoe asked, giving him one last chance to admit whatever it is that's distracting this boy of his. 

"No." Luke said quickly, "I'm good." 

"Alright." The older man said and off the teenager went. 

"Roscoe." Michael said. 

"What Mikey?"

"You may be right about this being about a girl," Michael revealed which made Roscoe almost drop his empty scotch glass. 

~~~ 

Luke was on his third round around the block. He tried to stop, but just like his thoughts, he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. 

Luke was Luke. He's kissed hundreds of girls but none of them made him like this. He didn't want to admit it, which was the part of this problem. Roscoe always warned Luke about girls. 

'Use them if you want to, Luke. But never, and I mean _never_  fall for them.' 

Luke lived by these words. He kissed them, sweet talked them, fucked them and then nothing. 

Luke parked the car by the side of the road and turned the engine off, running his hands through his hair. He sighed and leaned back against the headrest of the car. He didn't want to feel like this, especially now with Roderiguez on the loose. He had to focus fully on taking him down and not on this girl who sent electricity through his veins and made his heart beat faster than having a gun against his head. More than focusing on Roderiguez, he didn't want to put her in any danger, especially after knowing what her father did. 

He got out of the car and walked on the side of the road, stopping when he saw the light to her room on. He checked his watch, 1.45am. What was she doing awake? 

He got closer, trying to stay hidden and[ saw Riley](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205073537) biting the nail of her index finger and pacing up and down in her room, occasionally running a hand through her hair. Luke smirked, glad to know that he had some kind of effect on her after the kiss today. His ego was boosted. The frenzy that played inside Luke was quiet. There was a certain sense of comfort that Luke felt knowing that he wasn't the only one in this turmoil.

Luke started to walk to the house, already knowing how to sneak in her room, having done it twice before. Suddenly he stopped. What was he going to say to her? What if her pacing wasn't even related to him? Why did he care what she thought? He turned around, got in the car, started it up and drove away, trying to clear his head of all thoughts relating to this new girl. 

He shouldn't care. 

He was Luke fucking Hemmings. 

He didn't have emotions. 

~~~

"[You look like shit](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_213/set?id=205230428)."

"Gee [thanks Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205230576), that's what every girl wants to hear early in the morning," Riley said, slamming her locker shut and leaning against it.

"What's wrong, Riley?" The sympathetic ginger asked her friend. 

"Nothing Lyd, I just didn't get much sleep last night," Riley sighed, pushing herself off the locker and walking with Lydia down the hall. 

"Why not?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"I meant to ask you about that," Lydia said, stopping Riley by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"What is it, Lydia?" Riley asked, the lack of sleep making her irritable. 

"You made no sense yesterday," Lydia started, approaching the subject cautiously, "What did you mean when you said that Luke brought nothing but chaos and pain?"

"Nothing. Just let it go, okay?"

"Did something happen between you two? Did he hurt you?" Lydia probed, her thoughts running amok. 

"Lydia!" Riley burst and they went silent, "Look, I know you worry and thank you for that, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." 

"Riley-" Lydia started to say, trying not to make a scene. 

"I'll see you after class, okay?" Riley sighed, feeling bad for lashing out. Lydia looked at her with pursed lips before turning on her heel and walking away. She couldn't take back what she did, but that didn't mean that she couldn't feel like shit about it. 

She walked into Biology class and headed straight for her seat, trying to ignore the pointed glances and whispers about her from everyone around her. She made the mistake of looking up and felt a pang of disappointment when she saw the girl from the third row with the cute shoes bitching about her too. What a shame, she really liked her, and her cute shoes! 

Riley sighed. This never would've happened if she just stuck to her plan of laying low this senior year. Actually, this wouldn't have happened if that stupid Luke Hemmings hadn't been such a raging asshole! It's all his fault. 

"Well don't you look absolutely cheery today!" A voice said, breaking Riley out of her thoughts. She looked up and felt a small pang of disappointment that it wasn't Luke, but she quickly pushed that feeling away. 

"Thanks Austin!" She said, rolling her eyes at his sarcasm. 

"Not my fault that you look about ready to kill someone!" He said, sitting next to her. She hated the fact that the first thought that popped in her head when Austin sat next to her was the fact that Luke would throw him off the second he walked through the door. She shook away the thought immediately. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Why?" He asked, moving his chair subtly closer to her. 

"Studying." She lied and quickly changed the topic, "Hey, I didn't see you in Biology yesterday. Where were you?"

"Just....around," Austin said vaguely, making Riley's eyebrows furrow. "So, uh, what are you doing after school today?"

"Probably just going to go home," Riley said simply, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Do you maybe want to go out and maybe we can grab dinner or something? Like a date?" 

"Oh." Riley said, realising what Austin meant, "Austin, I uhh-"

"Gotcha." He said and got off the seat to go to his own, "Just tell me one thing,"

"Look Austin it's not-" Riley started but Austin cut her off. 

"Is this about Luke?" 

"What?!" 

"Luke. You know Luke Hemmings," He said, clutching the strap of his bag with one hand, "Are you guys together or..?"

"No!" Riley protested, "Luke is just an annoying, idiotic, egotistical ass who thinks that he's better than everyone!" 

"You like him," The blonde teenager commented, shaking his head, "It's always the assholes who get the girl." 

"I do not like Luke Hemmings." Riley said firmly, glaring at Austin. 

"You clearly don't like admitting your feelings either, Riley," Austin said, "Lying to me is one thing, but don't lie to yourself." 

Austin walked to the back of the class and sat there, leaving Riley to herself. She sighed and slumped in her seat, not paying attention to anything. Did she like Luke Hemmings? She knew that she liked his lips, she could vouch for his kissing skills first hand; but Luke...Did she like him? 

She didn't. 

She didn't like the way that he pushed and shoved her against lockers, coming so close that she could feel his body on hers, his hot breath fanning over her face, his calloused fingers against her skin. She definitely didn't like the way his toned torso looked, or the way his abs are so defined. She didn't like the way that his abs felt on her when she was running her hand down it. She didn't like the way that he had scars littered over his body. She hated the way she felt when she saw them, especially when the first thought that popped into her head was how she wanted to pepper kisses all over them, soothing them and the memories that they held.  She especially hated the way that his hands felt on her skin when he was kissing her. 

She didn't like him at all. 

She didn't....right? 

~~~

"Did you do it?" 

"I couldn't."

"You said that you could get it done! I trusted you with one job you useless-"

"We were right about Luke!" 

"Don't make things up just to save your ass!" 

"I'm serious! We were right about Luke."

"You know what to do." 

"We were right but that doesn't mean that we can do anything now."

"Well, what the fuck is the point then."

"Just give me some time and-"

"Just get it done and get it done fast!" 

~~~ 

"Riley? Honey?" Riley's mother called out as she opened the room to check on her daughter. Her daughter responded by mumbling into the pillow. Her mother walked towards her bed and stroked the brown girls' hair, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." [Riley muttered](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205386066) into her soft pillow, burying herself further in it as her mother continued to stroke her hair as a means of comfort. 

"Come on, sweetheart, tell mummy what's bothering you," Her mother continued. 

"It's just been a long couple of days, mom," Riley sighed, moving from her pillow into her mothers' lap. 

"Why? What happened?" 

"Nothing, mom." She sighed, trying to hold herself together, "Moving from country to country, town to town is hard." 

"I'm sorry, darling but-" Her mother apologised, knowing how hard this must be on her daughter. Not only her daughter but a teenager who has never had a stable life, or even staple friends. Knowing that her teenage daughter will never get to experience what other normal teenagers do, knowing that she is the reason why Riley will never get her youth back. 

"No, no mom I'm not blaming you I just.." Riley quickly interjected sighing in frustration, "I just need to sleep, mom."

"Okay, honey," She said as Riley moved her head out of her lap and nuzzled it back into the pillow, "I'm going out for a meeting so don't wait up and if you want you can order pizza or whatever you want." 

Riley turned her back and pulled the blankets over her, trying to clear her mind of anything relating to the past 3 weeks. She just wanted to be the new girl again with no affiliations to anyone. She would take being a loner to being in this predicament anyday! Why did she have to open her big mouth? She's always been told as a child that her big mouth would get her in trouble, but she never believed it up till now. 

She tossed and turned, her mind too loud for her to sleep. She lied on her back, hand in her hair and sighed. She heard the door of her room open before she saw the light. 

"Mom, I told you I'll be fine. It's just been a long day and I want to-" Riley started to say sitting up on her elbows before she realised that the person who opened the door wasn't her mom. Her mom wasn't lanky. Her mom didn't have perfectly spiked up hair, "Luke?" 

He didn't say anything, just stood there with a hand on her doorknob, making a silhouette. She squinted her eyes but couldn't see _him,_ only his shadow.

"Luke, you didn't come to school today...Maybe you came and you just didn't come to biology class which would be stupid right? I mean you're not stupid, I'm not saying that you're stupid, I just-" Riley rambled, pushing the covers away from her body, standing next to her bed too nervous to go any closer. 

Luke said nothing. He tried to be stoic as if her nervous ramble didn't want to make him smile, didn't make something inside of him warm and fuzzy. Damn it! This wasn't him! This isn't him! He is Luke fucking Hemmings! He doesn't feel fucking warm of fuzzy! He stepped closer, releasing the door from his vice grasp. He almost stopped when he saw that Riley stumbled back a little. She was nervous. He made her nervous. 

"Luke are you hurt? Did you get in another fight? Is that why you're here?" She stumbled over her words, trying not to stutter and give him the upper hand,"I should start charging you for fixing you up. I mean, that would kind of make me like your personal doctor, not that I want to play doctor with you. No wait, that came out wrong. I'll just go get the first aid-"

"Shut the fuck up." Luke said firmly, voice barely over a whisper as he stood inches away from her. 

"You come to my house and the first words you say to me are-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He said again, stepping closer to her. She stood still, chest heaving and getting harder to take a breath. 

"Luke-" She started to say but he cut her off again.

"For once Riley, listen to me and shut your mouth," Luke told her firmly, standing right in front of her. She didn't say a thing. They both stood in front of each other, quiet. They were both taking in the situation, taking each other in. Luke noticed how her lips were pink and begging to be taken in between his teeth, how her hair flowed messily dwn the front of her shirt, stopping right below her boobs, asking for it to be held in between his fingers, how her amber eyes were doing the exact same thing that he was doing to her. 

"Why are you here, Luke?" Riley spoke, shattering the silence in the room. 

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"I'm sure you didn't just come to _my_  house to tell me to shut up," She interrupted, trying to hold her ground, "So why are you here, Luke?" 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" Riley scoffed, "You came into my house and told me to shut up and you don't know why?!" 

"I guess I just wanted to say that what happened yesterday-" Luke started off feeling more like a teenage boy than he ever felt before. All of these feelings and unanswerable questions were all new to him! He's never felt like this before and he didn't even have a friend that he could talk this through with. He's never felt more vulnerable in his life. He hated this feeling. 

"Can never happen again?" Riley finished his sentence for him, taking an involuntary step back as if he had just pushed her, "Yeah, I figured as much when you didn't show up today. I mean, why come all this way here just to tell me that, Luke? I guess Lydia was right about you causing people nothing but pai-" 

Riley started to delve into another ramble- this time more heated but she was cut off by Luke taking a step forward and pulling her into a kiss, this one more heated than yesterdays. His lips moved over hers with fierceness, pulling her closer by her waist. She was taken offguard at first but wasted no time as she fluttered her eyes shut and wound one arm around his neck and tightened the other in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He groaned in the kiss and pulled his ips over hers, eyes darkening with lust as he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. He looked at her lips and then back at her eyes.

She nodded and he smirked, leaning down to place his lips over hers again. He wanted her, he wanted her so badly and if the amount of passion she was putting in this kiss, it was clear that she wanted him too. But there was something about this moment that just wasn't clicking for him. If she were any other girl he would've had her clothes off and he would be knuckle deep in her. But she wasn't any other girl...and she still had her clothes on....What was going on with him? He was definitely attracted to her, or he wouldn't keep making up excuses to Roscoe, or Michael, or Riley, or hell even himself to come see her. So what was this? 

He pulled away from her, staring at her now swollen pink lips that he takes full responsibility for. God, she was beautiful like this. 

"What is it, Luke?" She asked, breathless. 

"Nothing." He said, chest heaving as he rolled them over. She squealed at his unexpected gesture. He cursed himself for finding that adorable. 

"Luke?" Riley asked, tracing patterns on his clothed chest. 

"Hmm?" He grunted, resisting the urge to run his hand through her long, brown hair. 

"What does this mean for us?" She asked, nervous enough not to look at him. She didn't want to be disappointed, more than that she didn't want him to know that she was making herself vulnerable. 

"Riley," He said, lump in his throat, "Look at me." 

She did. 

"I don't do girlfriends." 

A part of her broke inside. She knew that he was 'The Luke Hemmings'. The bad boy who has sex with a million of other girls, drinks and smokes and parties. She just thought she was different. How stupid was she? How could she delude herself enough into thinking that Luke would want something more? How could she let herself be stupid enough to think that she would be the one that Luke changed for? She was just his free nurse and his annoying biology partner. Nothing more. 

"Riley," Luke said, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah?" She said, still tracing patterns on his chest, desperately trying to hold herself together. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't know why he cared so much about her feelings. Had this been anyone else, he would've been long gone. He didn't do pillow talk. He kissed them, fucked them then fucked right off; never to be seen again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said with an obvious fake laugh, "I knew that you weren't a relationship person. I don't know why I just...." 

"I need to go," He said, untangling himself from her, already reaching his breaking point and getting off the bed, "I'll see you later." 

She was left alone on the bed, grateful for the dark that he left her in. She scrambled off the bed and felt around her bedside table for her phone. She scrolled frantically in her contacts until she found the number that she was looking for.

"Hello?" The other voice said as they picked up the phone. 

"Hi."

"Riley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly, "Hey, is your offer for that dinner still good?" 

"Like the date?" 

"Yeah, the date." She said with a little laugh.

"Are you agreeing to the date?" 

"Yes, Austin," She said, "I would love to go on a date with you."


	12. Chapter 12

[Riley burstthrough](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_219/set?id=206621187) the front door of school, books all ready so she didn't have to go to her locker. She silently questioned how it was only Wednesday morning of her third week here and already it felt like she had been here for years! She sailed through the halls with only one goal in mind - Find Lydia and apologise profusely. She was kind of an asshole yesterday and she took it out on Lydia.

She tried to forget the events that happened with Luke and how she made a complete fool of herself. She already knew the kind of guy that Luke was and yet she let herself be deluded with his stupid, amazing kisses and how they make her forget about everything and focus only on him and his idiotic pink, plump lips that she wanted to- No! She was supposed to forget about this and focus on finding Lydia and that's what she was going to do!

She spotted the poised ginger girl from the end of the hall and mentally thanked her for giving her a distraction so she didn't have to think about  _him_. 

["Lydia!"](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_220/set?id=206621400) She called out as she approached her locker. 

"Hmm,"Lydia said withpursed lips, turning her back away from Riley and slamming her locker shut before starting to walk away with Riley at her flank.

"Look Lyd, I know I've been probably the worst friend in the world but-" Riley started to say but Lydia cut her off. 

"I'm going to stop you right there," She said, holding up her index finger, "You have been a shitty friend but you're not the worst." 

"Thank you?" Riley said with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am really really sorry that I've been an asshole but there was so much going on that I just lashed out at you and I'm sorry!" 

"I'll forgive you on one condition," She said. 

"Anything," Riley said with a smile, already knowing what her ginger friend wanted. 

"Tell me what's going on," Lydia said and Riley smiled. 

"Well, long story short, Luke kissed me and-"

"He did what?!" She gasped loudly, "When?!"

"Monday after biology class." 

"Well that explains a lot," Lydia said with a slight scoff. 

"That's not all," Riley said and Lydia stopped them in their tracks

"What?"

"Austin asked me out on a date yesterday but I said no at first, but then I saw Luke and we kind of maybe made out for a bit before I asked him what we were which is kind of stupid because he said that he didn't do girlfriends, which is a stupid statement but whatever. Long story short, I called Austin and agreed on that date," Riley breathed out in one breath before panting slightly, "You know, I actually do kind of feel better after talking about it."  

"Remind me never to get mad at you ever again," Lydia said, linking her arm with Riley's. 

"Why?" 

"This is better than Gossip Girl," Lydia said with a laugh. 

"So, you're not mad at me?" Riley asked with a hopeful smile. Riley knows that she should be used to leaving friends and getting into arguments and being alone, but it hurts just a little more every time. She's formed an attachment to Lydia, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to lose her only friend here. 

"I never was, Riles," Lydia admitted, turning to smile at her friend. 

"Come on, let's go to class." 

~~~

"And the triangle continues..." Lydia whispered coyly as Riley was entering Biology class. She rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to her friend and walking into class, going straight for her seat, not even bothering to look around. She was sick and tired of entertaining stupid mindless gossip. 

She sat at her seat and got out her notebook and her pencil, tapping it in tune with the song in her head. She didn't know why she was so jittery but she just was. 

"Nervous?" 

"Jesus! You scared me!" She said, jumping at the sound of his voice. 

"Sorry," The blonde teenager said with a laugh, sitting down in his next behind her. 

"Why would I be nervous?" She asked, turning around to talk to him, her back facing the door.

"For our date tonight," Austin answered with a smirk.

"Tonight?" Riley asked him, surprised.

"Yeah," He answered with a nod, "I just can't wait anymore. Why delay it, right?"

"Uhh yeah," She said with a small smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7.30," He said, smiling back at her. 

She didn't know what to reply. She _did_  agree to the date but at the same time her heart wasn't in it. She felt terrible for leading him on, but she did want to move on. She scoffed inwardly at the thought. _Move on?_  She thought to herself. Move on from what? She definitely _did not_  have feelings for that stupid, self entitled, good kisser called Luke Hemmings. 

The teacher chose that exact moment to walk through the door with a scowl on his face and she had never been more grateful for that bald-headed, bigot in her life. She nodded at Austin and turned around, intending to pay full attention in this class. She did not want to think about how she got herself in this mess, or what she was going to wear tonight, or about how she wanted Luke - Nope! She definitely did not want to think about Luke. She definitely did not want to think about her feelings, or lack thereof in this case. 

She spent the duration of the class half listening to what the teacher what saying and half thinking about why Luke wasn't in school. Was he avoiding her? Did he get in another fight? Was he out screwing some random girl that he met? Was he in school but not in this class?  

How did she let this happen? How could she let herself care so much about someone who was in the same line of work that killed her father?! She knew what this world was all about and she can't stand losing someone else that she knew. How could she let herself get sucked into something like this? More so with someone like him. 

"I know you love biology, but you can't keep sitting here staring at a blank whiteboard all day," Austin said ripping her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh," Riley said with a little laugh, shaking the thoughts out of her head, "Yeah sorry, I'm just-"

"I know," He said with a smile, walking out of class beside her, "I'm nervous for tonight too." 

"Why are you nervous?" 

"It's my first date with you and I have to make a good impression," He said with a grin. 

"Aww, that's so cute." She remarked, leading him to her locker. 

"Why are you nervous?" He asked her, leaning against the lockers beside hers. 

"Well, it's my first date with anyone in a really long time and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be acting like an awkward turtle," She answered, lying about the nervousness but telling the truth about the date. 

"I don't believe that at all!" The blonde boy exclaimed, "You're gorgeous! I'm sure you have a line of boys just dying to take you out!" 

"Nope!" She said, grabbing the books forher next subject and depositing the ones from before, "You're the only one!" 

"Now that's a lie!" 

"How so, Mr Hunter?" She asked, closing her locker and leaning against it, facing Austin. 

"You have Luke." He said simply, all emotion void from his voice. 

"That isn't true," Riley said, voice barely above a whisper, "He's definitely not into me." 

"If he isn't, he wouldn't be headed this way right now." He said, looking over Riley's shoulder to the other blonde who was walking straight to Riley.

"That doesn't mean that he's into me." Riley said simply, "Maybe he just wanted to talk."

"Now what would a gang member that everyone is so afraid of want to talk about with you?" 

"Maybe he isn't coming to talk to me," Riley said, shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe he's just coming this way."

"I doubt that." Austin said with a shake of his head, his hand gripping the strap of his bag so tight that his knuckles whitened.

Luke stood in front of them, glaring at Austin to show that he wasn't welcomed. Austin didn't flinch a bit. Riley was in the middle of the two boys, almost choking from the testosterone. 

"I'll pick you up at 7.30, Riles," Austin said, leaning down and pecking her cheek and smirking before walking away from them. 

"What's at 7.30?" Were the first words out of Luke's mouth. 

"What do you want, Luke?" Riley sighed, holding her books to her chest. 

"For you to tell me what's at 7.30." He demanded more than asked. 

"Nothing that concerns you," She said simply. 

"Is it a date?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow, "Are you going on another date?" 

"Why do you care, Luke?" She asked, "You don't do girlfriends, remember?" 

"That doesn't mean that you can just go around-"

"Doing exactly what you do?!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"You go around screwing girl after girl, and you're telling me that I can't go out with someone who is actually interested in me as a person rather than another number in his black book?!" 

Luke said nothing. He didn't know how to explain this fire in his stomach and how much he hated Austin. He didn't even know if that was that asshole's real name or not! He didn't want Riley anywhere near him, more so going out on a date with him! All he wanted to do was punch that guy. He hated Austin Hunter and was going to do everything in his power to get Riley away from him. 

"Wow! I made _the_  Luke Hemmings speechles," Riley scoffed, "That's a feat."

"I don't care what you do, Riley," He said through gritted teeth, "Fuck him for all I care." 

"Real classy, Luke," She said, trying not to tear up. She didn't know why that felt like a punch to her stomach, but it just did. 

"It's you, Riley," Luke said simply, with a scoff, "You may just fuck him before he even takes you out." 

"I'm not you, Luke," She retorted and started to walk away, "I don't fuck every thing that moves."

~~~

"That asshole said _what_?!" Lydia screeched, eyes wide. 

"Let it go, Lyd," Riley sighed, trying not to let what Luke said to her go to heart.

"Why would he say that?" Lydia asked while trying to look for an outfit for Riley's first date, "I just don't understand."

"It's Luke." Riley said, "He doesn't have emotions and I don't know why I was stupid enough to think otherwise." 

"He's jealous!" Lydia exclaimed after a minute of silence, "That has got to be the reason why!" 

"Luke isn't capable of jealously, Lyd." 

"Think about it, Riley," Lydia said, holding up a finger, "He came over to talk to you, which is clue number one. Clue number two is that he chased Austin away. He then got sidetracked by what Austin did and said - clue number three. He kept harping about dates and that's clue number four. And the biggest thing is that he tried to be like a school boy, pulling on your pigtails." 

"'Cause that's a way to every girl's heart," Riley mumbled, rolling her eyes and stood up, taking the dress that Lydia handed her to go change. 

"I really think he's jealous, Riley." Lydia said, plopping down on the soft mattress while picking at her manicure. 

"What does he expect me to do, Lydia? If he thinks I'm cancelling on Austin especially after he insulted me like that then he's more of an idiot than I thought he was!"

She walked out of the bathroom with the dress that Lydia picked out. Lydia immediately stood up, as if Riley was royalty, with her mouth agape. 

"Is it that bad?" Riley asked in a small voice, smoothing out the dress nervously. 

"Luke would be on his knees, begging for forgiveness if he could see you right now," She said with a smirk, admiring her own handy work. 

"Really?" Riley said with a grin, looking down at the royal blue dress. 

"Come on, let's do your hair and make up," Lydia said, ushering her friend into the chair and getting out some tools. 

Once she was done, she stood her friend up and brought her over to the mirror, removing her hand from her eyes. Riley gasped inaudibly looking at the girl staring back at her. She loved the way the blue stood out against her tan skin and how the dress, although short, wasn't short enough to make her look trashy. Her auburn hair was curled, some tight and some loose curls, falling like a waterfall over her shoulders, falling just below her breasts. 

"You're a miracle worker, Lydia," Riley exlcaimed, hardly believing that it was her reflection. 

"I did nothing, Riley," Lydia said, resting her chin on her friends' shoulder, "You're beautiful with or without the dress or make-up."

"I should just date you instead," Riley joked. 

"You wouldn't be able to handle me, babe," Lydia joked back. 

The doorbell rang and Lydia's grin grew bigger. 

"I'll get it!" She sang, "You need to make a grand entrance!"

Riley took a deep breath after Lydia left the room. She was a little scared and nervous. Butterflies filled her tummy, but none as much as when she was with Luke. Damn it! Why can't she stop thinking about that douchebag?! He's hurt her, kissed her and left her and still, she couldn't stop thinking about him! 

She shook the thoughts out of her head and started to climb down the stairs, one hand on the railing and the other on the strap of the bag that Lydia lent her. She focused more on not falling than she did on the thoughts in her head. 

"Wow!" She heard as she walked down the last step, "[Riley, you look beautiful](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_221/set?id=206922468)!" 

"Thank you," She said with a small smile, ignoring the small pang of disappointment that the boy standing in front of her wasn't the one she wanted. 

Wasn't the boy she wanted? Where did that come from, Riley?! Austin has been nothing but nice to you, unlike that douchebag, Luke! 

"These are for you," Austin said, handing her the flowers. She smiled and accepted them gratefully. 

"These are beautiful, Austin," She said, subtly checking him out. White shirt and black jeans. Cute. 

"I'll put these in a vase for you, Riles," Lydia said and took the flowers, exiting the room to give them privacy. 

"I got you chocolates as well, but I kind of ate them on the way," He joked. 

"You ate my chocolates!" She faked anger, "Sorry, this date can't happen!" 

"I promise I'll make it up to you," He said and she considered it. 

"Prove it."

"Take my hand and I will," He said, holding out his hand to her. She interlaced their fingers together, ignoring the fact that she felt absolutely nothing and followed him out.

"Have her back before 12!" Lydia called out playfully, "It _is_ a school night!"

"Will do Miss Rhodes!" Austin joked, leading Riley out and onto their date. 

~~~ 

"Tell me again why we're here," Ashton said in the passenger seat of the car.

"It's called a stake out, Ash," Calum said, leaning forward from the back seat of the car, "I think it's self explanatory." 

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" Luke exclaimed. 

"Hey!" Michael said, pointing at the window, "Isn't she the same girl from school?" 

"We're not out here for the stupid girl!" Luke seethed through his teeth, watching the house from afar.

He watched as Austin walked in with flowers and out with Riley. He watched as the gorgeous girl walked out in a dress that looked like it was just meant to be on her. The blue dress clung to her and flowed out, reaching just inches above her knee. He watched as she took every step carefully, yet trying to look confident in those heels that she had obviously never worn before. She was trying so hard for this boy who doesn't deserve a single look from her amber eyes that he had come to adore. 

The fire in his belly burnt larger. He gritted his teeth together, starting up the car again and waiting for them to drive before driving after them, a couple of feet behind as to not make it obvious. 

"Why do you care about this girl, anyway?" Ashton asked, the two boys at the back, googling coffins for him to rest in. Luke was going to kill him. 

"For the last fucking time, we _do not_  care about the stupid girl, we are here to stake out Austin Hunter!" Luke screamed, hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. 

"Don't you think that maybe we should stake him out some other night?" Ashton suggested in a calm tone, "You know, like a day where he isn't on a date with a girl?" 

"Unless you know," Calum said with a smirk, "You're actually observing their date."

"If I weren't following them, I would punch that stupid fucking smirk off your face." Luke threatened through gritted teeth and a hard set jaw.

"Yeah, but you're stalking your girlfriend, so you won't do shit," Calum retorted.

"Why do you care about her so much, Luke?" Michael asked. 

"I don't give a fuck about her," Luke said immediately, as if he already had this answer prepared. 

"Doesn't quite seem like it, since you're , you know, planning to watch their date."

"I will stop the car right here and throw all of you out if you say another word!"

"Okay dad," Michael scoffed from the back. 

Luke kept driving the car, following Austin's car from a few cars behind. He tried to stop the intrusive thoughts of what could be happening in the car. He tried to stop the fire inside of him burning brighter than it already is. He felt nothing but rage and hate for that stupid blonde that thinks that he is entitled to Riley. 

The car stopped and out the two teenagers went, holding hands all the way inside the restaurant. Luke's hand was gripping the wheel of the car so tightly that his knuckles tightened. The other boys were shocked. Luke had never been like this before, not even when they were out on a mission. There must really be something special about this girl

"Luke?" Calum voiced, "Maybe we should go." 

"Will you shut the fuck the up?!" Luke screamed, hitting the steering wheel repeatedly, "If Roscoe hadn't made me bring you guys, I swear..." 

"What would you do, huh Luke?" Michael said leaning forward, "Are you really threatening us because of some chick that you just met?" 

Luke turned around, fire burning in his eyes, jaw tight and hand balled in a fist when he said with pure venom dripping from his voice, "This has nothing to do with her."

"You're a shit liar, Luke," Michael scoffed, "And you have been since you were little."

"Mike..." Ashton said in a soft yet firm tone. 

"No, Ash!" Michael retorted, "We can't keep doing this!" 

"Come on, Mikey," Calum said, "Cut him some slack."

"Jesus Christ!" Michael said exasperated, "Is Luke sucking your dicks or something?! Why the fuck are you guys..." 

"Shh," Luke said, waving his hand and leaning forward as if that would get him a better view of what the couple inside were doing. 

"What? What is it?" Ashton asked, glad that Luke wasn't focusing on the tension or the fact that he thought there was a dildo up Michael's ass. 

"He's texting someone underneath the table," Luke said, squinting his eyes, "Why would he be hiding that from her?" 

"Do you think that this could be related to the fact that Austin Hunter is obviously an alias that he's using?" Calum asked. 

"I don't know, but it's obviously something to look into," Luke said, turning to Ashton immediately, "Can you maybe do your computer thingy and find out what he's doing?"

"I can try but there's no guarantee," Ashton said, grabbing his phone and typing furiously, "I just have tp try and tap into the same control channel that his phone is working on and try to get the packet data that he sent out." 

"Mate, I don't pay attention in class, what makes you think I'm paying attention to what you're saying," Luke said, still keeping a watchful eye over Riley.

He tried to stop himself from imagining himself sitting opposite her, in Austin's position. He regretted everything he said to her today. He didn't know what was going through his mind, he was so consumed by rage. There was this pain that seemed to travel in his body when he heard that she was going on a date with him that he just wanted to hurt her back. The minute he saw those tears pool in her eyes all he wanted to do was hurt the person who made those tears appear, then he remembered that it was his fault... 

"Ash? Did you get anything?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the girl and onto his friend in the passenger seat. 

"The text is still downloading but I got the number," He said and read it out to Michael who started to track it. 

"It's a burner." 

"Damn it!" Luke cussed and hit the steering wheel, "What does the message say?" 

"All it says is _It's all on track_ ," Ashton read out. 

"Did the burner text anything back?" Calum asked. 

" _I knew I could count on you_ ," Ashton read again. 

"What do you think that means?" Calum asked and Luke's eyes darkened with fury. 

"That we were right about this asshole!" 

"What now?" Ashton asked, already knowing the answer. 

"We show him what the consequences of messing with us are."

"He didn't actually do anything yet, Luke," Michael said, being the voice of reason. 

"Consider it a warning then."

"Look! They're leaving," Calum said, pointing to the window, hoping to break some tension.

"Did he pay?" Luke asked and Calum nodded.

"Did they have dessert?" He asked again and his friend shook his head.

"Maybe she's dessert," Michael said with a smirk and Luke had to grit his teeth to avoid punching him.

"What now?" Ashton asked.

"You guys get out and I attend to some unfinished business." Luke said, unlocking the car door. 

"But Roscoe-" Michael started to say but Luke cut him off. 

"Will understand." He said simply, "Stop sucking Roscoe's dick, Mikey." 

The other boys got out and slammed the car door, left alone in the dust and smell of burning rubber left by Luke. 

"What now?" Calum asked. 

"There's a really good ice cream parlour down the street," Ashton said pointing at the direction of the parlour. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a second," Michael said, taking out his phone and walking in the opposite direction of the boys.

"Michael," The voice on the other end of the phone answered curtly. 

"It's definitely a girl," He said getting straight to the point. 

"Who?" 

"His biology partner, Riley Abrams." Michael answered. 

"Hmm," Roscoe said, shocked but still trying to formulate a plan in his head. 

"What do I do?" 

"Nothing." Roscoe answered, plain and simple.

"But Roscoe, you haven't seen how all over the place he is and-" 

"I'm going to handle this myself." 

And all Michael heard was the dial tone. He silently wished the girl good luck and started his walk to the ice cream parlour. 

~~~

"Thank you Austin," Riley said, already at the front door, key in hand, "I really had a great time." 

"You sure you don't want dessert? I know this really great place!" Austin said, trying to persuade her. 

"Maybe next time?" She said, wanting nothing more than to go to her room and be alone for a bit. 

"So there will be a next time then?" Austin said playfully. 

Riley just smiled, turning the key and opening the door, "See you tomorrow." 

Austin started to lean in and Riley couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation so she leaned in and kissed his cheek before he could kiss her. She smiled and pulled away, waving and walking through the door, quickly closing it behind her and locking it. She let out a deep breath and slid down the door, face in her hands. 

She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was feeling. Austin is a great guy! He's sweet, caring, a great listener. He's funny and has great hair and overall a really really nice person; so why the hell did she feel absolutely nothing for him! She should be head over heels for this guy who was so into her! He brought her to an amazing place and didn't even let her reach for the cheque! He brought her her favourite flowers and was an absolute gentleman during the whole date. Knowing him, he won't even be mad about the fact that she didn't let him kiss her. He would probably make a joke about the whole thing. 

So why was it that the whole time during their date, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of Luke and her imagining him in his seat. 

She took off the heels that were on her feet and threw it somewhere in the living room, slowly walking up the stairs, while taking off the earrings that she also borrowed from Lydia and stuffed them in the bag. She entered her room, threw the bag in her wardrobe , grabbed the first shirt and pair of shorts that she found and dragged herself in the bathroom. A wave of exhaustion crashed on her and by the time [she was changed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=207107281), she wanted nothing more than to plop herself on her soft bed and drift off to DreamLand. 

"You look like you had a whale of a time," A voice came from the bed which made her jump. adrenaline suddenly flowing through her veins from the fright. 

"I have a door and a doorbell!" She screamed, "It just takes a press of a button to ring it!"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" 

"It definitely takes less effort than climbing through a damn window!" She said, throwing a pillow at him, which he caught with no effort. 

"But I'm getting so good at it," He said with a smirk, "I didn't even make a sound this time." 

"What do you want , Luke?" She sighed, getting really tired of this back and forth, "I'm exhausted and I have no time for your bad boy act today." 

"How was your date with Austin?" He asked her, looking down rather than at her.

"Couldn't you have harrassed me in school rather than in my own house?" 

"That bad, huh," Luke said, trying to get a reaction out of her. 

"It was nice." She said, shrugging her shoulders, "Austin is very sweet."

"Sure he is," Luke mumbled, still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Are we done here, Luke?" Riley sighed, still hurt from what he said in school today. 

"Uhh, no actually," Luke said. 

"What now, Luke?" 

"I just..." He said trailing off, "Look, I don't do this often okay! I never have to and it's just that I uhh," 

"Spit it out, Luke!" Riley practically screamed, her patience wearing thin. 

"I didn't mean what I said to you today, about the whole...fucking Austin thing," He said, voice getting softer at the end. 

"If that's your version of an apology, it really sucks. But fine, you're forgiven," Riley said, hands folded over her chest, "Anything else?" 

Luke wanted to hold her, to kiss her and to tell her that if Austin ever comes near her again, he will personally see to it that he couldn't ever walk or talk again. But he didn't. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked today and how blue really is her colour. He wanted to show her how beautiful she really is, how she should be treated and wined and dined. But he didn't. He wanted her. But he can never have her. 

"Luke?" She said, exhaustion evident in her voice, "Anything else?" 

"Don't see Austin again." He blurted out, not thinking. 

"What?" She said, shocked, suddenly all the exhaustion just slipping away. 

"Don't go out with Austin again," He said, standing up and walking towards her, "Or any other boy." 

"Why not?" She asked, treading carefully. 

"I don't want you to." 

"So you can go out with anyone and everyone and I can't go out with anyone?" She asked, folding her hands over her chest. 

"No." He said softly, "I don't want you to go out with anyone and I won't go out with anyone."

"So, we'll stay single forever?" She said with a scoff, "Sounds like a great plan, Luke."

"I meant that maybe since we both won't be going out with anyone, we could maybe..." Luke said, suddenly acting like a little kid with his frist crush. This wasn't him! What has gotten into him?! 

"I thought you don't do girlfriends, Luke," Riley said, suddenly breathless, "You made that quite clear."

"I don't do girlfriends," Luke said, suddenly closer to her than before.

"Oh." She said, face falling and looking down on the floor.

"I don't do girlfriends, but I can do us," He said, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, "I want you Riley all to myself." 

"I don't know, Luke," She said, pulling off his hand from her face and her waist as much as it pained her, "I can't keep doing this back and forth with you. One minute it's kissing me and the next it's hurting me. I can't-"

"I don't understand this either, Riley," He said truthfully, "I've never felt like this about anyone before. I don't know why or how but when I saw you with Austin all I wanted to do was shove his face in something so that he would never touch you again."

"Saw me with Austin? What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, I may or may not have been following you tonight?" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You followed us to our date!" She exclaimed, "Luke!" 

"What was I supposed to do?! There was this fire in my belly and I was so angry. I really just wanted to punch Austin!" 

"It's called jealousy, Luke!" Riley said. 

"And what about the pain that I felt when you first told me about your date?" He asked softly, looking at her amber eyes, that was now becoming lighter, "All I wanted to do was make you feel what I was feeling too."

"You were hurt," She said with a shrug of her shoulders, "And you succeeded in hurting me too." 

"I never want to feel that again," He said, pulling her closer to him by her waist. 

"Neither do I," She agreed softly, "But I need to know that you're serious about this, Luke. I don't want to get hurt again." 

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you but I can promise that I'll try my best not to," He said softly, leaning down and placing his lips on hers, moving them tenderly. He had never been so soft with someone before. It made him feel vulnerable; but with her, he didn't care. He was happy for once in his life. 

He made a silent promise to her and to the universe that he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt her. 

"So what do you say, Ri," He said as he pulled away from her, one hand on her cheek, "Be mine?" 

"I was never anyone else's."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Lyd!" [Riley greeted](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=208038912), walking over to her and sitting beside her in class. Lydia turned away from the conversation that she was having to focus all her attention to Riley. 

"Hey!" The guy in obviously fake glasses protested, "I wasn't even done with my sentence!" 

"The day you go on a life altering date, come find me and you can finish your sentence,"[Lydia said](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_225/set?id=208038243) dismissively, not even looking at him. 

"That was kind of harsh," Riley whispered to Lydia, feeling bad for him. 

"It's hard being Queen, but someone has to do it," Lydia replied, flipping her straightened ginger hair over her shoulder, "Now tell me, how was your date?"

"Uhh, it was fine," Riley said, unsure of how to explain what happened last night, or whether or not she should. 

"Did you kiss him?" 

"Which him?" Riley mumbled. 

"What?"

"The date with Austin was nice and he was a perfect gentleman the whole time but something just wasn't clicking," She said honestly, fiddling with her fingers. 

"I knew you had feelings for Luke!" Lydia said with a shake of her head. 

"What?" 

"Riley I told you, Luke is dangerous!" She said, looking at her friend with worried filled eyes, "I know it may seem like some fantasy dating a 'bad boy', but trust me nothing good will come out of it." 

"But what about the whole jealous Luke thing yesterday?" Riley asked, incredulous, "You were the one who was talking about how Luke would die if he saw me!" 

"I thought that maybe your date with Austin would show you what a real guy is supposed to be like!" Lydia said with a sympathetic sigh, "I thought that it would make you forget about that dick!"

"Lydia-" Riley started to say to try and explain that the Luke she knows and the Luke that Lydia knows are two different people. One of them a facade, and the other reality. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Luke," Lydia warned, "Forget about him, Riles. There are definitely better people for you than Luke." 

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Riley mumbled, looking down at her folders. Her only friend here isn't supportive or her even liking Luke. How would she react when she knew what happened between them last night? 

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you!" Lydia said excitedly, Luke forgotten. 

"What is it?" 

"You need to find a date for the dance!" 

"Dance? What dance?" Riley asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"The annual dance that the school holds for all the students."

"Why?" 

"Because only the seniors get to go to prom, so this is like 'fake' prom," Lydia explained vaguely. 

"Do I have to go?" Riley asked in a whiny noise, knowing that Luke definitely wouldn't want to go and after Austin finds out what happened after their date, he definitely wouldn't want to go with her. 

"You have no choice!" Lydia said with a smirk, "Plus what message would it give out with me on the organising committee and you, my incredibly close friend, who is not there to support me."

"Incredibly close friend?" Riley said with a laugh. 

"You're coming!" Lydia said firmly, ignoring Riley's statement, "End of discussion!"

~~~ 

Riley practically ran to her locker, forgetting that she left her assignment for Math in there. She opened her locker and stuffed the previous periods books in there, frantically searching for her homework that she knew she put before first period. Why is it that when you need something, you can't find it but when you don't it's right there in front of you?! The late bell rang and Riley's panic level grew by the second. Now she throwing books around trying to find those two pieces of paper, trying to retrace her steps. 

Suddenly she felt her shoulders being grabbed and she was being turned around. Before she could even blink, her back was to the lockers and a pair of lips were on hers, moving frantically against it. She froze for a second, not knowing what was happening. Her brain finally caught on to what was happening after ten seconds and she was about to scream when she saw the familiar sky blue eyes. She relaxed a little but pushed his shoulders back nonetheless. She had class and she was already late, she can't afford anymore distractions.

"Not now, Luke!" 

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked, looking at her with confusion. 

"I'm late for class, Luke!" She sighed in frustration, "Even worse, I can't find my homework or my notes!" 

"So skip it," He said, wrapping his hands around her waist. 

"I'm not you, Luke," She said with a little scoff, lifting a textbook and finding the notes under it. One down, one to go!

"What?" He said, his arms dropping. 

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know you have a reputation!" 

"Obviously I do have a reputation and I do have to keep it up," He said, not understanding what that has to do with anything, "But I thought that you don't care about that." 

"I'm late for class, Luke," Riley said, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally found her homework and closing her locker, "I'll talk to you in Biology." 

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Miss Abrams," The teacher said as she walked through the door sheepishly. Riley mumbled out a sorry and spotted the stack of homework on the teacher's brown desk in the front-middle of the room. She walked briskly to it, put her homework on the desk, trying to ignore the stares and the silence as she walked to her seat next to Austin and plopped herself and her books on it. 

"If its okay with you Miss Abrams, may I resume my class?" The teacher asked, visibly annoyed. Riley said nothing, only hung her head slightly and stared at her table. 

"So, it looks like he's warming up to you," Austin commented softly. 

"Shh," She whispered, "I don't want to annoy him any further! He already shredded my dignity." 

"He's practically deaf, Riles," Austin said with a snigger, "Plus, I'm sure this math problem is turning him on. Look how into it he is." 

"Do you think that instead of porn, he just watches Khan Acadmy doing math problems?" Riley said with a giggle, her hand going over her mouth to reduce the sound. 

The teacher spun around from the board and the two teenagers went silent, listening to the explanation that he was giving. 

"Asymptotes!" The teacher started off, pointing towards the board and his diagrams as he spoke, "There are many types of asymptotes but that you need to know for your syllabus are horizontal asymptotes, vertical asymptotes and oblique asymptotes. Generally, asymptotes can go as close as even a millimeter, but the two lines will never meet." 

"Sounds like a tragic love story if you ask me," Austin said with a little smirk. 

"Why is that?"

"Think about it this way," He said, looking at her while twirling his pencil around in his hand, "The two lines in that diagram are two people and no matter how close they are or how perfect they seem for each other, they can't ever be together. They can even come so close to being together, but destiny would never allow it; no matter how hard they try." 

"Read a lot of Shakespeare lately?" Riley asked with a little smirk. 

"Let's just say I've been inspired," He said, looking at her with sadness in his eyes. She hoped that it wasn't about their date. She wanted to tell Austin about Luke but she didn't know how and it was too soon to tell him anyway. She just needed any excuse to not tell him for she was scared about how he would react. She didn't want to lose one of her two friends here. 

"Mr. Hunter!" The teacher boomed, causing the two teenagers to seperate. The class was looking at them as if they had just been caught making out, "The answer to this problem, please."

"Y equals 4X over 3, sir." He responded immediately. Meanwhile, Riley didn't even know that there was a problem question. 

She sighed. 

"Need more math lessons?" He asked, voice lighter. 

"Yes please." 

~~~

"I'll catch up with you later, Austin," Riley said, gathering her books and standing up from the chair, "I need to pop by my locker before lunch."

"I'll come with you," He said, hoisting his bag strap on his shoulder and standing next to her. 

"Oh, you don't have to d-"

"I want to." He said, looking into Riley's eyes and smiling. Riley faltered a little, not knowing what to do or even how to tell him about Luke. She was with Luke, not Austin. 

"Do what you want," She said, tearing her eyes away from his, "Australia is a free country. Well technically it's not a free country as it runs on a series of trades-"

Austin laughed, pushing Riley's shoulder playfully as they walked to her locker. 

"So are we ever going to talk about yesterday?" Austin asked, clearing his throat and trying to play it cool. 

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Riley said, a little uneasy. 

"I had fun." 

"So did I." She confirmed with a little nod of her head, trying out a million different ways of how to phrase the fact that although the date was perfect, and he was perfect, she just didn't feel a spark. She didn't feel what she felt when she was with Luke. She also didn't know how to tell Austin that she didn't kiss him on the date, but rather she kissed Luke. Many, many times. 

"Hey look, uhh about last night..." Austin started, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if I was too forward. I guess I just read the signs wrongly but-"

"Austin what are you talking about?" Riley asked, closing her locker and leaning against it. 

"The kiss..." He said and then mumbled, "Or lack thereof."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Riley stuttered and stumbled for words, "I mean that was just-"

"Why does he always appear every time we talk?" Austin said with a scoff, looking over Riley's shoulder. 

"What?" She said, turning around and sighing in disappointment already knowing that Luke was going to argue and fight with her about this. She turned to Austin and gave him a small smile, "Save me a seat at lunch?" 

"See you in a bit." He said, looking straight at Luke when he pulled Riley in for a hug. Riley was oblivious to the silent pissing contest between the two guys and hugged Austin back. He smirked at Luke who had fire in his eyes. He stalked over to the two just as Austin was walking away from Riley. 

"What was that asshole doing here?" Luke demanded. 

"Hi to you too! Yeah, math class was great despite the fact that the teacher literally humiliated me and shredded my dignity in front of everyone," Riley said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Thanks for asking." 

"I don't want him around what's mine." Luke snarled, stepping closer to Riley. 

"What's yours?" She said with a scoff, "I'm not a laptop or a phone that you can just own, Luke!" 

"You know what I mean," He responded with a roll of his eyes. He was already annoyed and pissed off at that jackass and Riley wasn't helping right now. 

"Do I?!" She said, "Just because I said yes to 'being yours' yesterday doesn't make me land or something that you can have possessory rights or interest over!" 

"Riley!" Luke yelled, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, "What is going on with you? Why are you acting like one of the chicks from Real Housewives?" 

"Nothing!" 

"You're my girlfriend, and I want to know what's going on with _my_ girlfriend!" 

Riley's heart stopped beating at the word 'girlfriend'. He told her that he didn't do girlfriends. She knew that she was something but she never thought that she would hear him say that. Her heart soared. She pushed his hands off her shoulders and grabbed his face before tiptoeing and smashing her lips against his. 

Luke was caught offguard. One second Riley was acting like an annoying bitch and the next she was kissing him? Was she bipolar? Not that he was complaining about the kiss, but he had no idea what was going on. He was never one to shy away from a kiss, though. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss was heated and needy and like all of their other encounter's, it was filled with this electricity that soared through his veins. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Luke asked, pulling away first, hands still on her waist. 

"You called me your girlfriend," She said, biting her lip and looking up at him. She regretted saying that for fear that he would take it back, that he would realise that it wasn't him and he couldn't do this. 

"What did you think you are to me?"

"Something." She answered. 

"Something?" He asked, "Like what?" 

"You said you didn't do girlfriends," She said in small voice, "So, I thought I was something, anything but a girlfriend." 

"You're mine," Luke said, pecking her lips, "I told you I didn't do girlfriends. But I do us." 

"So, I'm your girlfriend, right?" She said in a playful voice. 

"You're my girlfriend." He said with a cheeky smile, "And as my girlfriend you have to tell me what's bothering you." 

Riley went from being playful to serious in a matter of nanoseconds. She suddenly untangled herself from Luke and stepped away. 

"What is it?" Luke asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"I haven't told anyone Austin about us yet," Riley said, looking down and fiddling with her fingers, "And that means that we can't have PDA around him." 

"If I want to kiss my girlfriend then I will, I could give less of a fuck about that asshole!" Luke spat. 

"But I care, Luke!" 

"I don't trust him, Riley." 

"But I do!" She said, "He's my friend!" 

"I'm not going to apologise for not wanting you to go around befriending someone who wants into your pants!" 

"He's just a friend, Luke!" 

"A friend that took you out on a date!" He scoffed. 

"And how did that turn out for him?!" She snarked back, "I went out with him and came home only to kiss you and become _your_  girlfriend!" 

"You what?" A voice said which made both the teenagers turn around.

"Austin," Riley breathed, guilt washing over her while Luke smirked at the blonde teenager who looked like he had just been stabbed. Luke knew how to work a physical knife, but he never knew how much fun an emotional one could be too. 

"I came to check on you since you didn't show up to lunch but I see that you're in great hands. So, you're his girlfriend now?" Austin asked, pointing to Luke and scoffing, "So much for you don't like him."

"Austin, please, I can explain," Riley said, running a hand through her hair in distress. 

"Save it, Riley," He said with a shake of his head before walking away mumbling, "I have to get to Biology." 

"So, Austin knows now..." Luke said, putting an arm around Riley's waist, "Does that mean PDA is okay?"

Riley hit Luke's chest and threw him a half serious glare, "It's not! I feel terrible!"

"Why?"

"He took me on this amazing date and was a perfect gentleman. Seriously, he was! He gave me flowers and choco-"

"Is there a point to that sentence?" Luke asked, jealousy burning in him. 

"The point is that he did all that and more and he didn't even get the girl in the end."

"Just because he took you on a date doesn't mean he's entitled to you," Luke said. 

"I always knew you were a softie," Riley teased, "So much for baddest gang in all the land."

"Hey! We are the baddest gang!" He said, "I am not a softie! I'm badass." 

"Whatever you say, softie." Riley said and leaned up to give him a kiss which he returned, "Come on, let's get to class."

~~~

"Natural selection!" The teacher announced as the topic for the lesson, "The process whereby organisms better adapted to their environment tend to survive and produce more offspring."

"This should be fun," Luke mumbled, taking out his phone while Riley took down notes and listened to the teacher. 

"Genetics, mutations, even what we are today is all because of natural selection," He said, "The people we choose today to marry or to procreate with is also because of natural selection." 

"Congratulations babe, you chose well," Luke said to Riley who tried to stifle a giggle. 

"Yes, Mr Hunter?" The teacher said which made the class turn to him. Austin was usually quiet in class, only ever asking questions through Google or his friends, but never to a teacher. 

"So why do assholes get chosen instead of the good guys?" Austin asked, looking right at Riley while asking it. She hung her head and turned back around in her seat, another wave of guilt washing over her. 

"Fucking watch yourself Hunter," He snarled at the blonde teenager who didn't even flinch. 

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear the language," The teacher mumbled, oblivious to the teenagers pissing contest, "But that is a good question. Why do 'bad boys' get chosen instead of the nice guys. Does anyone have any idea?" 

"Girls think that they can change a bad boy," One student said with a shrug of their shoulders as if it was the most obvious answer. 

"According to Charles Darwin and his theory of Natural Selection, 'bad boys' possess the most attractive trait. They show confidence and the primal urge to do anything to survive and that appeals to the most basic of insticts which is survival. Nice guys however, they play it safe and as modern as people are, what drives them to like someone can't really be pinpointed but if we were-"

"So it's not the girls fault that they are attracted to whoever they are attracted to and you can't punish them for that, right?" Riley interrupted the teacher, "Even if someone is really nice and sweet, the heart wants what it wants."

"Darwin really didn't touch on that in his-"

"But if the heart wants something that isn't healthy and is potentially dangerous, then the girl should know better and maybe go with someone safer!" Austin said. 

"Well speaking of danger-" The teacher tried to say but was cut off again. 

"If the safer option doesn't shut the fuck up then the dangerous option will show the safer option how dangerous and bloodthirsty it can get!" Luke said, venom dripping from every word. 

"I have a feeling that this isn't about Darwin's theories on Natural Selection..." The teacher said trailing off. 

~~~ 

"Ri, where are you going?" Luke asked. Riley was stuffing everything in her bag as she monitored Austin's movements.

She had to make this right. He was her friend before everything else and nothing mattered more to her than friendship right now. She should be used to losing friends easily, she never had many after the fifth move. She figured why should she try anymore if she was just going to leave again. But this time was different. Her mother promised her that she would stay and finish the school year here. Maybe that's why it mattered to her so much. 

"I have to make things right with him, Luke," She said, hoisting her bag strap on her shoulder, "He's my friend."

"I still don't trust him," Luke said, folding his hands over his chest with a frown on his face. 

"Thank you for understanding," Riley said, leaning down to kiss him and running out of the classroom. She tried looking for the familiar blonde floppy hair that she had come to know but couldn't see him anywhere. She ran out of the school and saw him walking to the parking lot. She jogged towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"What do you want now, Riley?" He sighed, visibly annoyed.

"To explain." She said simply. 

"Fine then do it!" 

"You're an amazing guy, Austin, you really are. That was a really nice date but I didn't feel us clicking. Sure, we're great as friends but maybe that's all we were meant to be," Riley said with a small smile, "I know it was wrong for Luke and I to get together after the date but it wasn't like we planned it. It just sort of just...happened. I'm not going to apologise for that. I'm glad we tried but we're better off as just friends and occassionally you can be my tutor." 

"Guess you're right," Austin said, "Without me as your tutor, you'll definitely fail math and what kind of friend would I be if I allowed that."

"So, we're good?!" Riley asked excitedly. 

"You happy with Mr. Dangerous?" He asked, cocking his head to the back of Riley's shoulder where Luke was leaning against a car and waiting for Riley. 

"He's different with me, believe it or not," She said, biting her lip to stop a grin from appearing. 

"Is he?"

"He's getting there." She said, looking over her shoulder to her boyfriend, "Give him time." 

"See you tomorrow, Riles," He said, pulling her in a friendly hug before walking away. 

"Mr. Nice Guy back?" Luke asked when Riley walked over to him. 

"You're wrong about him," Riley said, "He's a nice person! He's trustworthy, I know it." 

"Let's hope you're right and I'm wrong," Luke said.

~~~

"Well?" 

"It's done."

"Excellent! Looks like you are good for something. So here's the plan, tomorrow-"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?!" 

"I mean that it's too soon. If you really want to get to him, wait."

"I have been waiting! For 5 years!"

"Wait a little longer...Trust me on this one. It'll destroy him and everyone around him." 

"Why are you suddenly so on board with this? Just yesterday you wanted out."

"Let's just say that my motives have changed."

"Fine. We'll do it your way then."


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, aren't you [thoroughly underdressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_233/set?id=209786384)," Lydia said with a frown. 

"It's school, Lyd," Riley replied in amusement. 

"Have I taught you nothing?" Lydia said with a sigh, [flipping her perfectly curled hair off her leather clad shoulder.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_232/set?id=209501766)

"It's not a fashion show-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Riley Abrams!" Lydia threatened, pointing her manicured finger at her friend. "These aren't hallways - they are catwalks."

"One that you might not even get spotted on," Riley said, trying to hold back her laughter, "Even if you do, its only for a couple of seconds."

"I didn't get to be Queen without these amazing outfits, Riley!" Lydia said, "I expect you to put more effort next time!" 

"Sure, Lydia," Riley said with a smile, fondness filling her voice. 

"Speaking of amazing outfits," Lydia said with a cheeky smile, whirring around to look at her friend, "You're coming dress shopping with me after school, right?" 

"Dress shopping? What for?" Riley asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"The dance!" Lydia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "How could you forget, Riley! I told you like two days ago!" 

"Oh right! The not-prom dance." 

"Since it is your debut, you're going to have to look amazing!" Lydia said, clasping her hands together, "You definitely can't come dressed in a t shirt and jeans."

"Well I can, but you would probably have my head," Riley teased, walking into class with her friend in tow. 

"Speaking of head...." She said, "Who's your date?" 

"Uhh, haven't really thought about it yet," Riley said, looking at her book nervously. 

"Why don't you just take your boyfriend?" Lydia said and Riley's head snapped up, eyes going wide. 

"What?" 

"Austin," Lydia clarified which made Riley sigh in relief. 

"Forget about him," Riley said, heart still beating from that little shock, "Who's your date, Lyd?" 

"I can't decide." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"We can decide while shopping today," Riley said in an attempt to change the topic, "Where are we going?" 

Lydia perked up immediately, listing every shop that she wanted to visit in every mall that she could think of. Meanwhile, Riley was half-listening. She picked up her phone and decided to check in on her real boyfriend, one that she hadn't seen or heard from in a while. 

~~~ 

**From: Riley**

**Where are you? I haven't seen or spoken to you in days...**

Luke sighed, ignoring the message and stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic expression on his face. He couldn't bear to tell her what he has been upto. How could he? She only saw the good in him, even when she was cleaning up his wounds. He only saw the good in him even though she knew what he had to do, what he could do, to be able to survive in this world - Hell, she's had first hand experience with this world and yet, she only saw the good in him. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Michael teased, walking past Luke was a smug expression on his face. 

"There will be trouble in reaching your paradise if you keep talking," Luke sneered, his fists clenched harder as he glared at Michael. 

"Oh, I am trembling in my boots," Michael scoffed sarcastically, sitting on the chair and waiting for the others. 

"Just shut the fuck up, Mike." 

"What? Your girlfriend not entertaining you anymore?" Michael said, trying to rile up Luke, knowing well that he was already under a lot of pressure for this mission to go perfectly and anything, even something miniscule could trigger him and make him blow. Michael wanted _that_  Luke back. The fierce one, the one that thought out every move he made. He didn't want the Luke that was spontaneous and stopped a mission for a girl - some girl that was nothing but a distraction. He should know better. After all, he has been trained by the best for 10 over years now.

Luke glared at him as he kicked off the wall, "If you know what's good for you, Michael, you would shut that shit spewing mouth of yours before-"

"That's enough, Luke!" Roscoe bellowed, walking down the stairs and into the room where the boys are, "Both of you need to shut up and sort your shit out! You're in a brotherhood!" 

"That's what we keep telling them, boss," Calum said gleefully as he walked into the room and plopped down onto the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table with Ashton stalking behind.

Luke was shooting daggers at Michael, leaning back against the wall again. Michael sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "What do you need us to do, Roscoe?" 

"Apart from Roderiguez, there's this new gang in town who is intercepting our drugs and arms," Roscoe said pouring himself a whisky. 

"So you want us to get it back and send them screaming back to where they came from?" Ashton asked. 

"I want you and Calum to find out if they are working with Roderiguez," He said pointing at them and looked at Michael and Luke, "And you two to get the shipments back." 

"Can't I just go with Ashton?" Luke said more than asked, glaring at Michael. 

"This isn't school, Luke. You can't just change partners if you don't like them," Michael scoffed, "Then again, you wouldn't know-"

"I swear to fucking god, if you finish that sentence, I will see to it that you don't ever fucking speak again!" Luke interrupted, voice dripping with venom. 

"Both of you better shut the fuck up and get along!" Roscoe bellowed, slamming his now empty glass onto the coffee table, the glass threatening to break. 

"Roscoe-" Luke tried but cowered when Roscoe gave him the 'death stare' as it's known for. 

Roscoe looked around the room to the four boys and commanded before walking out the front door.

"Get it done." 

~~~

"This is the third mall we've come to Lyd," Riley whined, dragging her feet while Lydia pranced into the store, immediately going to the racks of dresses, "My feet and I need a break!" 

"Beauty takes pain, honey," Lydia said, combing through the dresses like the did the last ten stores. 

"It shouldn't take torture!" Riley said dramatically, looking around the store for a chair to sit on. 

"We need to find the perfect dresses for the dance, Riley," Lydia said simply, taking out a silver dress and holding it up to herself before putting it back on the rack. 

"I'd rather go in jeans and a shirt if it means I can take a break," Riley muttered. 

"Don't even think about it!" Lydia warned, gathering up a couple of dresses and pulling Riley to the changing room, "Wait out here and tell me what you think of the dresses." 

"But-" Riley started to protest before she spotted a chair not to far from the room, "You know what, I'll be waiting right here." 

"As long as you can see me from that chair, I have no objections," Lydia said, flipping her hair and locking the door behind her. 

Riley practically ran to the chair before sitting down and letting out a moan of relief. She sunk back into the soft cushioning of the seat and rest her head on the chair. Her eyes was closed as she relaxed into the seat. At that moment, Lydia came out, wearing a red dress that ended just before her knee with a large flower on the belt. 

"No." Riley said immediately, trying to hold back her disgust at the dress. 

"I like the length but I hate the flower," Lydia said, looking at the full length mirror that was on the wall. 

"Try the maroon gown and see if you like that length better than this," Riley suggested, "Maybe then you can get an idea of what you really want." 

"Hmm," Lydia agreed, "I knew I brought you along to do more than just whine." 

"I resent that!" Riley called out as Lydia walked back into the dressing room.

Riley leaned back and sunk into the soft cushioning of the chair that felt like she was on a cloud and waited for Lydia to come out. She was going to close her eyes when she saw, from the corner of her eye, the two most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her life. It was as if the God's of Shopping crafted these dresses especially for her. She was drawn to them immediately so much so that she didn't even realise that she had gotten out of the chair and walked over to them. She took out both of the dresses from the rack and held them up, not sure which one to choose. She bit her lip and started drafting out the pros and cons of each one.

"You would look better with the green than the blue," A man said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, making Riley jump. 

"You scared me!" She said, suddenly becoming wary. 

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention at all," The man in a simple jeans and shirt said to her, "I could hear your battle from all the way accross the floor and I thought that I could help." 

"Thank you, but I can decide for myself," Riley said, every fiber of her being screaming not to trust this 40 year old bearded man.

"I know it may seem a little weird for me to-"

"So you're aware how you, a 40 something year old who has never met me, a high schooler, looks?" Riley snapped. 

"Well when you put it that way..." The man said with a little laugh, "Trust me when I say I have-" 

"I can't trust someone I don't even know," Riley sneered, holding onto the hanger's of the clothes as if it were a weapon. 

"Fair enough," He said, a little smirk forming, "Think about it this way then, you're in a dilemma on the dresses and its clear that your friend won't be coming out for a while, so why don't I just tell you what I think and then I'll leave?" 

"Fine." Riley said, her guard still up but she did need an opinion and she probably would never see this man again. So she held up the dresses, "I can't decide between the army green and the blue." 

"You would be better off with the green," He said, emphasising his words. 

"I don't know," Riley said, looking at the dress again. The dress was form fitting, with long lace sleeves and a hemline that ended just above her knee. "This one just seems like the safer option." 

"As compared to the blue?" The man probed. 

The blue dress had a sleeveless sweetheart neckline and a beaded belt with a long back and a short front. 

"The blue is nice too!" She said with a little laugh at how much of a girl she was being about this, "I like the details about the blue plus the whole long in the back but short in the front gives it a lot more depth than the green."

"A lot can go wrong with the blue though," The man said, trying to get her to choose green instead.

"Maybe the risk is worth it," Riley said, biting her lip while eyeing the blue dress.

"Most of the time the risk can hurt more," He said with a knowing smile.

"The green dress doesn't really have as much as the blue dress though," She said, comparing them.

"They say that less is more," He said.

"I just can't decide!" She said, holding up the dresses to him, "Which one do you think I should go for?"

"The safer option." He said, giving her a pointed look and a little frown.

Riley looked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything a voice called out behind her, "Riley!"

Her head snapped at Lydia, "Coming!" Riley turned around and suddenly the man was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" Lydia asked, coming to her instead.

"There was this man and he..." Riley tried to explain but shrugged it off, "Is that the dress?" 

"Definitely!" Lydia gushed! 

"What happened to the maroon one?" 

"I decided that I liked the length but I didn't like the dress itself, but I also liked the red one from before - so I combined them with this two piece!" 

"You're brilliant," Riley said with fondness in her voice for her friend. 

"What about your dress?" Lydia asked and Riley turned back to the two dresses. 

"Blue or green?" She asked. 

"Green." Lydia said immediately, "There's too much risk with the blue." 

"But-" Riley tried saying but Lydia was already walking away. 

"I'm going to go change then we can go shoe shopping!" Lydia announced, the train of her skirt flowing behind her. 

Riley looked back at the dresses, deciding that she wouldn't listen to what that man or Lydia or anyone else said - She was going for the blue dress. 

~~~ 

"Roscoe, you're back late," Michael said as Roscoe walked into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. 

"Let's just say that I had some errands to run." Roscoe said, getting out an apple and biting into it when he turned to Michael, "How was the job?" 

"Easy."

"And Luke?" Roscoe asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"We're somewhat better." Michael said before sneering, "It's all because of _that_  girl." 

"She's not that bad," Roscoe commented, leaning against the counter. 

"What?" 

"She's a smart girl that one," He said with a smirk, "She's fiesty that's for sure." 

"You saw her?" 

"I met her." 

"How? Where? Why?" Michael started firing questions. 

"She was shopping for some dress and I saw her conflicted between two-"

"You talked to her about dresses?" Michael asked, trying not to laugh. 

"More like about Luke through dresses." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You had to be there," Roscoe dismissed, rolling his eyes. 

"So now what?" Michael asked.

"Now, we wait." He said taking another bite of his apple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyy guys *hides behind table* 
> 
> I know I'm a month late! Please don't hate me! I've been so behind on all my assignments and this and uni and studying that I'm so GAH! Literally super duper overwhelmed! I have like 1 assignment due in 3 (well 2) days and I'm not even half way done yet! Then after that I have 3 assignments due consecutively and all of them are group asssignments and none of us have started yet! 
> 
> I know you don't want to hear my excuses but yeah. I'm sorry guys! It's the middle of the semester and I'm taking 6 modules this sem which...yeah. I'm just really tired ahaha. I'm literally using one of the library books as an armrest for writing right now! No joke! 
> 
> Anywayyyyy, back to the story. Yeah! I decided to try something a little different this time with the whole innuendo thing (I hope you guys got that) ahaha but yeah I wanted to experiment with writing and I did yay! 
> 
> It's 2am and I have to go back to my assignment so yeahhh
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I have writing it! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts or tell me anything at all! Like right now, I'm really annoyed at the number of mistakes I keep making with my keyboard haha and the amount of procrastination I'm thinking about doing #LazyAss 
> 
> Next update: After November 7


	15. Chapter 15

He's done this more times than he can count, so why is this time so hard? He was doubting himself. He's never doubted himself before. What is wrong with him?! This should be a walk in the park...Well more like a jump in the park, but that's besides the point. 

He let out a shaky breath and muttered, "Fuck it!" before putting his foot on the edge and climbing up skillfully as to not attract attention. He moved silently, judging each moment while climbing; he has been taught by the best after all. He reached his hand over to the ledge and flicked his wrist, successfully opening the window. He moved like water, getting in fluidly and silently, assessing the room without realising it. His chest felt heavier than it already was. She wasn't here. 

He was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly, he crouched, getting ready to take out his knife from the holster in his shoe, just in case. He stopped when he saw her coming into the room, running a hand through her wavy brown hair. A smile appeared on his face before he could even stop it. He shook his head and got up from where he was. 

"Hey babe," He said, from his place. 

"Jesus Christ, Luke!" She said with a jump, placing her hand over her heart, "You scared the shit out of me!" 

"You really should start locking your window, anyone could come in and-" 

"My window was locked!" She said, trying to stay stoic, but couldn't help the anger that radiated from her and her words. She barely looked at him, gathering books and putting them in her bag. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, oblivious to the tension that hung in the air.

"Cooking," Riley quipped while rolling her eyes, "I think it's fairly obvious what I'm doing Luke! Clearly I'm packing my bag." 

"Where are you going [dressed all pretty](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_240/set?id=211012013)?" He asked, still not seeing how annoyed she was at him. 

"Out." 

"With who? Where? When are you coming back?" He started to question but got cut off. 

"Why do you care?" She spat, zipping up her bag and hoisting it up her shoulder. 

"You're my girl, obviously I care," Luke said, standing up and walking towards her. 

"Really? I'm _your_  girl?" She scoffed, "That's rich!" 

"What the fuck is your problem?" He said more than asked, grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him. 

"My problem?" Riley seethed, snatching her wrist out of his grip, "My problem is that for four days it was like you were gone! You ghosted me for four frickin' days! I didn't know if you were alive or dead!" 

"I was busy!" He said through gritted teeth. 

"Then you could've texted me that instead of going silent on me!" She screamed.

"You already knew when you became my girl what kind of life that I lead! You can't expect me to always be at your beck and call!" He spat. 

"You know what Luke!" She said, opening her room door, "If you don't want to be in this thing then its fine. You can leave." 

"What thing?" He asked. 

"Whatever we are." 

"You mean you as my girlfr-" 

"I don't think you can even call me that." She said, with a blank face but he saw. How could he not see? He was trained in the art of scoping out people, of assessing every emotion, every worry line, every small movement. He saw how her eyes were betraying the facade that she was trying to put up. She was angry, sad and hurt all at the same time. He wished that he could turn back time to make all of that go away. He hated the way he felt looking at her sad. He hated how his stomach churned and his gut hurt and how it felt like he just got punched. 

"Riley-" 

"No Luke!" She said, turning around, "I'm giving you a free pass. You can leave and I promise I'll leave you alone and pretend like none of this ever happened. That is what you always wanted, right?"

"Riley, look-" He tried but she stopped him. 

"Just...just take some time and think it over," She said, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. She didn't know why she was so attached. It's only been a week...well almost a week since they decided to get into this relationship and for more than half of that, he ghosted her. Yet she felt herself breaking on the inside at the possibility that she would have to forget he ever came into her life. She was silently hoping that he would stop her, that he would take her face into his hands and kiss away all the bad thoughts and doubts she had. She was trying to procrastinate hearing what he was going to say. 

"Riley, I don't need time-" 

"Luke either way, I need to go. I'm late." She said simply, trying not to immediately just bolt out the door. She needed to get away from here. She couldn't bear to see him if he chose to end this...this whatever they were. It could hardly constitute as a relationship yet it broke her inside as if they had been together for years. 

"Where are you going?" He asked again, wanting to see her longer. He knew she gave him a choice, yet for some reason, he felt like the choice was ultimately hers. He would be with her as long as she would have him. But for some reason, he just couldn't say those words out loud. 

"Out with a friend," She said tentatively, analysing each word before speaking them. She didn't want this one thing to make the decision for him. 

"Who? That red head?" He asked, walking towards her. 

"Her name is Lydia," Riley said, turning on her heel and walking down the stairs to get to the front door, "And no, I'm not going out with her." 

"Then who else could it be? I know like two of your friends - the red head and...." He said, pausing, his eyes suddenly filling with rage and jealousy, "Tell me you're not going out with _him_!" 

She said nothing. She walked towards the couch with her shoes in hand and started to put it on. 

"Riley! Tell me that you're not going out with-" 

"Tell me your decision later." She said, getting off the couch, avoiding all eye contact with Luke, who was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her wrist in his vice grip and refused to let go. 

"So I don't talk to you for four days and you run into the arms of someone else," He spat, causing her to whip her head around and look at him with the same expression that she had that day. 

"Before you say anything else, I suggest you stop and think," She cautioned, trying to keep it together, "You might just say something you regret and not be able to take it back."

"The only thing I regret is-" 

"Don't!" She screamed, stopping him before he could even finish, "You don't control who I see or who I talk to. Right now, this thing between you and me is....is in limbo." 

"What?" He spat. 

"We're neither together nor apart." She clarified, snatching her hand out of his wrist, "So go home and think about it." 

"I go home and you run straight to Austin?!" Luke scoffed, "What does that say about you?" 

"That I may have picked the wrong guy." 

~~~

"Is everything going according to plan?" 

"It seems that we have hit a small bump." 

"What is it now?" 

"They're fighting." 

"So? Teens fight all the time." 

"They might break up." 

"You cannot any circumstances let that happen! We need this plan to continue or the boss will kill you instead." 

"I got this."

"He's going to call you soon and he's not in a very good mood today." 

"I told you...I'll fix this."

"You have two hours." 

"I only need one."

~~~

She stood outside his door, shifting her weight from one foot to another, trying hard to force her mind to think about everything else except for him. She forced herself to think about the blue in the sky rather the blue in his eyes. She forced her mind to think of the rain rather than how much she wanted to let her tears flow freely. She forced her mind to think about how dark the night was rather than how dark his shirts were. 

"You're late aga-" He said as he opened the door, stopping himself mid-sentence when he saw her lost in thought, face in a frown and tears in her eyes. He had never seen her like this. Granted, he's only known her for a short time but still, he had never seen her so distraught, so sad...so broken. "Hey you okay?" 

"What?" She said, breaking out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah, Austin. I'm fine." 

"What's wrong, Riley?" He said, moving so she could enter the house.

"Nothing." She said curtly, "I'm good."

"You know," Austin said, closing the door and falling in step with her while they went up to his room, "It's in the International Rule Book for Men that when a girl says that nothing is wrong, something is definitely wrong." 

"And you just happen to have that nifty little quote with you," She said, a ghost of a smile playing on her face. 

"Hey, I don't make the rules - I just follow them like the law abiding citizen that I am," He said, holding up his hands in playful surrender, trying to make her smile. 

"But you said that the rule book was for men," She playfully said and his smile dropped realising where she was going, "How did you get it?" 

"Ouch!" He said feigning hurt and pointing to his heart, "You hurt me right here."

Riley giggled and Austin smiled at her; his plan worked. She sat on his bed, letting her bag fall to the floor and he sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Riley?" He said with a small smile still on his face. 

"Not-"  
"And don't say nothing." He beat her to it, "Come on Riles, tell me the truth." 

"It's just..." She said, sighing deeply, "Luke has just...it's fine. I'll deal with it." 

"You know I'm only here to help," He said, putting his hand over hers, "Sure, I may not like him, but that's my problem to deal with. I'm still going to be your friend and advise you and listen to your rants if need be...Or even to make you smile." 

She shot him a small smile before sighing and pouring out her heart to him, "I don't know what to do, Austin. We've barely even hit a week into this relationship, if you can even call it that, and already we're fighting." 

"Why are you fighting?" 

"He basically neglected me for like four days! No texts, no calls, no nothing!" She said before adding, in a very small voice, "I don't even know why I'm so torn up about this." 

"Because you like him." Austin answered simply, "The road to love is never easy, Riley." 

"This hardly constitutes as love, Austin," She scoffed. 

"Not yet, anyway," He said with a smile, "Want my advice?"

"Go for it." She said, leaning on the palms of her hands. 

"Don't dismiss whatever you and Luke have just yet. Not till you both give yourselves a proper chance." 

"What does that even mean?" She said with confusion. 

"That the past week has been a whirlwind for both of you, so much so that you didn't know how to handle it so-" 

"Are you saying that I'm not putting any effort into this?!" She said, anger bubbling up inside. 

"I'm saying that this relationship is very new to the both of you - more him than you," Austin said with a smile that never faltered throughout their conversation, "Give him some time to adjust to everything. From what I've heard, he's never actually been in a relationship with a girl that lasted for more than 8 hours." 

Riley looked at Austin in awe, prompting him to ask her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I just...I've never met a guy who even after being rejected was so nice." 

"Well, they've never been rejected by you then," He said with a laugh.

They settled in a comfortable silence when his phone buzzed. He looked down at it and typed back furiously, Riley oblivious to the action.

Austin suddenly broke the silence, "Come on, let's take a break. We can go get some coffee or something." 

"We haven't even started studying yet!" 

"But we deserve it," He said, jumping off the bed and holding out his hand for her to take. She did the same and linked their hands together, him opening the door for her.

~~~

"You know, I never used to believe the saying that if you keep making that face, it will stick, guess I was wrong," Michael said, laughing as he watched Luke walk in the house. 

"What the _fuck_  are you on about now?!" The teen seethed, slamming the door behind him, hiding his hurt behind the mask of rage. 

"I can't remember the last time I saw your face when it wasn't in....that position," He said gesturing to the blonde teenagers face that was contorted with anger and rage. 

"And I can't remember the last time you minded your own fucking business!" Luke spat, venom dripping from each syllable, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" Michael asked, looking at his watch. 

"So it wasn't early for me to make my first kill at 13 but God forbid I have a beer before noon!" 

"....Maybe not," Michael sighed, leaning on the bar counter and looking at Luke who was lost in thought. For a split second, his facade dropped and Michael saw the hurt that lay there. If he had blinked, he would've missed it.  "What's wrong Luke?" 

"What?" He said, the mask promptly back on - stuck there. 

"Is this about her?" Michael asked cautiously, knowing how he's stepped on his toes on this subject before. 

"When did you start caring about me, Michael?" Luke scoffed, bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a big gulp, hoping the cold liquid will help ease his nerves. It didn't

"Since the day Roscoe brought you back," He said with no hesitation.

"What?" Luke asked, his whole body freezing. Michael wasn't one for emotions. He never showed any to anyone. 

"Well don't act so surprised!" 

"It's just that..you never-"

"Doesn't mean I don't care!" Michael protested, "This brotherhood is the only family I have and I'll be damned if I don't care about it with all I've got."

Luke brought the neck of the bottle to his mouth and gulped down the rest of the alcohol. Michael just stood there watching, waiting for the younger boy to say something. He knew better than to push Luke especially if it was on emotions. Everyone in the brotherhood was taught to detach themselves; that was the only way they were going to survive this. They were taught that emotions make you vulnerable and vulnerability makes you weak. You can't afford to be weak. Weakness gets you killed and you're of no use to anyone if you were dead. 

"What happened, Luke?" Michael asked. 

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," Luke admitted, resting against the counter. 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause I don't fucking know what's going on!" Luke screamed, tightening his grip on the empty beer bottle. 

"Are you guys fighting?" Michael asked. 

"What are we, chicks?! We don't fucking talk about relationships and our feelings! We're in a fucking gang!" Luke spat out, trying to avoid the conversation

"Luke!" Michael shouted, lowering his voice once he caught the teenagers attention, "Stop."  

"Mich-"

"No, Luke!" Michael stopped him mid-sentence, "Talking about your feelings doesn't make you any less of a man. Talking about your problems doesn't emasculate you! So stop your fucking self-pity and talk to me about what the hell happened!" 

"I don't know man. I didn't talk to her for a couple of days and when I-" 

"How long is a couple of days?" Michael asked, skeptical. 

"Four days," Luke answered trying to act nonchalant but really trying to hold back a wince.

"Dude!" Michael scolded, "No wonder she's mad at you. Girls need to feel like they're wanted, by ignoring her you just pushed her away." 

"Don't you think I know that now?!" Luke screamed back, defensive. 

"So now what? You guys are fighting?" 

"That would make my life easier," Luke mumbled.

"What?" 

"She wants me to think about like what we are," Luke scoffed, "And when I tried to tell her that I obviously don't want to break up she didn't want to listen. She wants me to actually think about it! I don't get girls man! Their so fucking complicated." 

"I don't blame her actually, Luke," Michael said in a calm voice. 

"What the fuck, Michael!" Luke screamed, slamming his palm hard on the marble counter, "One second you say that we should talk and the next you're not fucking taking my side!" 

"I never said anything about always agreeing with you, Luke," Michael said, trying to calm him down, "What you did was wrong and I do see where she's coming from. You should talk to her. I know that you don't understand why she's so mad but maybe you will once you just talk-" 

"She's with Austin." He said effectively cutting Michael off. 

"Well that changes things," Mumbled Michael.

"See why I'm mad!" Luke spat. 

"Isn't Austin her friend?" Michael asked which made Luke's eyes go wide, "What is it, Luke?" 

"Would you be friends with someone the second after you found out that she kissed someone else two seconds after your date was over?" Luke asked, whipping his phone out and texting furiously while talking to Michael.

"No way! Not for a bit as least!" Answered Michael. 

"My fucking point exactly!" 

"What are you even saying, Luke?" Michael asked. 

"That we've been looking at all the wrong places. 

~~~ 

"What are we even doing here?" Ashton sighed, leaning back in the car seat. 

"Recon." Michael answered simply. 

They sat in the car outside Austin's house, waiting for the perfect opportunity to break in and search the house. They were looking at a window when they suddenly saw movement inside. 

"Who's home right now?" Calum asked, grabbing binoculars and looking through them. He tried to stay stoic as he looked away from it and three pair of impatient eyes. 

"Well?" Ashton said, more than asked, "Who was it?" 

"Uhh..." Calum stammered, "It's Luke's girlfriend." 

"Oh god! This is another one of that date stake outs isn't it?!" Ashton groaned, earning a punch on the arm from Michael.

"Shut the fuck up man!" He said, "You okay, Luke?" 

They looked at Luke expectantly, as if waiting for his rage. They got nothing. Don't get him wrong, he was bursting on the inside; but there was a pang of guilt that accompanied the jealousy and anger. He knew that she was meeting Austin but he expected a million other places that wasn't his house. Luke wanted to punch something. Just... not now. He would let out his rage in other ways. 

"Luke!" Michael yelled out, snatching him from his thoughts, "Dude look!" 

Luke looked out his window and saw Austin walking out with his girl, hand in hand. It felt like someone just knocked the wind out of him. Austin smiled at her, letting her hand go and locking the front door behind him. She said that she would give him time! He made one mistake and suddenly she's running to him!

He tried to control his rage and not tear the car door down to punch him in his smug little face. He gritted his teeth and held the steering wheel until his knuckles resembled the colour of snow. He almost kicked the car door down when he saw Austin put his arm around Riley's waist, walking off in the other direction of the car....Almost. 

He could've sworn that Austin was doing this because he knew that Luke was watching. For a split second, he saw Austin turn back to look at the car, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Luke..." Calum said quietly, "You good, man?" 

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth, "Let's go." 

"Luke, mate, you don't have to-" Calum started to say but stopped when Luke shot him a piercing glare. 

"I said that I'm fine!" He seethed, "This isn't about her! It's about that fucking Austin! Now let's go! We're losing precious time here!" 

They got out of the car wordlessly, walking to the wall of his house. Luke climbed the wall, trying to think about anything else other than Riley in Austin's room, alone. Trying not to think about how the last time he climbed a wall it was to Riley's room and that ended badly. Trying not to think about Riley in general. This whole thing wasn't about her. She was future Luke's problem, not his right now. Once he was in the room, he walked out, and down the stairs, letting the other boys in through the front door. 

"Michael, you and me will look upstairs," Luke instructed, earning a curt nod, "Ashton, you and Calum are downstairs. Call if you find anything." 

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ashton asked, making Luke stop in his tracks, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at me like that for?! I don't even know what's happening!" 

"Just find anything that either connects him to the new gang, Roderiguez or anything suspicious!" Luke sighed, trying to keep his cool while running his hand through his now messed up quiff. 

"We already know that the new gang is working for Roderiguez, but I doubt-" Ashton started to say but Michael cut him off. 

"Just start looking! We're running out of time!" 

Michael and Luke bounded up the stairs, searching in different rooms of the house - Luke taking Austin's room and Michael taking the master bedroom. Luke scuffled through his things, trying to ignore Riley's bag on the floor that served as a constant reminder of the fact that she'd rather be than Austin than her boyfriend. Yeah, Luke just reffered to himself as her boyfriend - He really does like her but he has a hard time with emotions; especially conveying them to other people. The only emotions that he knows how to show are anger and annoyance. He may be a bad boyfriend but he's smart enough to know that those two emotions are meant for people who are not his girlfriend. 

"Luke!" Ashton yelled, running up the stairs to where he was, Calum in tow. 

"What is it? What did you find?!" Luke said, whipping around and looking at them, Michael running in as he spoke. 

"His real name is Austin!" Ashton yelled shoving the ID's and other papers into Luke's waiting hand.

"Shit! So the alias thing?" Luke asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"We were wrong about the alias but-" Calum started to say but Luke pieced it together. 

"He wiped all of his information to make it seem like he didn't exist!" 

"But why would he do that?" Michael asked. 

"He's running from something or someone..." Calum said.

"We don't know that." Luke said, reading each word of the documents carefully, trying to spot something. 

"What other reason could there be for wanting to disappear?" Ashton said as if that Austin disappearing is the only answer. 

"We need something concrete. We can't just speculate!" Luke informed them, wanting to be right about this. Needing to be right about this. It wasn't just about him anymore. It was about the brotherhood, it was about Roderiguez. While all of these people came to mind, only one person was so prominent in his mind - This was about Riley. He wanted, no, he _needed_  to keep her safe. God, he had never felt this way about anybody! 

It scared him.

"Luke! Focus!" Michael said, snapping his fingers in front of Luke, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Ashton do you remember who the lease to this house was under?" Luke asked, eyes suddenly going wide. 

"Some chick." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Why?" 

"What if that chick is connected to him?" Luke asked, pacing. 

"He wouldn't be stupid enough to take out a lease in someones name if they're connected to him," Michael interjected, "If he took all that trouble to disappear he wouldn't have connected anything to the identity that he came up with." 

"What if she's an alias too!" Calum said with a snap of his fingers. 

"That would make my life ten billion times harder," Ashton scoffed. 

"We can't do anything if she's an alias though," Luke sighed in defeat, plopping down at the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. "He's covered up his tracks too well. There's nothing we can do."

The three boys looked helplessly at one another, feeling for the teenage boy. They didn't know how to help him. They couldn't exactly take Austin and beat him up in front of him to make him feel better. This was more than just them. All the money, drugs and power couldn't help heal him right now. None of them have felt more powerless in their lives. 

"Hey, Luke!" Ashton said sympathetically, looking at the other boys for help, "I'm sure he's left some crumb somewhere. No one is _that_  good." 

"He just may be, Ash," Luke said, trying not to let his vulnerability and his hurt show. He's always been taught that. 

"There has to be _something_  that we've missed! Some slip-up that he made! Something that he forgot to cover up!" Michael said, looking around the room, checking every nook and cranny. He spent five minutes, looking in every corner, every cupboard before walking over to the study table, opening and closing drawers. His patience was running thin. He opened the last drawer and when he found nothing, he slammed it shut with so much force that the table shook. 

"Did you hear that?!" Calum said, walking over to Michael. 

"What?" Luke said, looking at the two boys. 

"Mikey do that again," Calum said and Michael opened the drawer and slammed it shut. 

"Did you hear that?" Calum asked again, looking at the boys expectantly, a grin appearing on his face. 

"The slam?" Ashton questioned, eyebrow cocked in confusion. 

"The hollow noise when he slammed it." Calum answered. 

"A false bottom!" Luke said hopefully, jumping off the bed and going over to the drawer, opening it and taking out the top, revealing a false bottom full of papers and three burner phones. He tossed one phone to each one of his gang mates and took the papers for himself.

"These are all encrypted!" Ashton said, pressing some buttons on the phone and going over to Calum and Michael looking at the phones in their hand. "They're all encrypted differently." 

"These make no sense as well," Luke said, a frown on his face, skimming through the papers, "They're all in code. It would take days to crack these!" 

"Here, take a picture." Michael said, tossing him his phone. 

"What good will that do?" Luke scoffed, all hope suddenly oozing out. 

"We'll get someone back at the house to decrypt it," Michael said, trying not to scream at the teenager to get his shit together. 

"What about the phones? We can't exactly leave with them," Ashton said, biting his bottom lip. 

"Can you transfer the data on your phone for now?" Michael asked. 

"I can't. I need the decryption key and the password as well." Ashton explained, "It's 7 alpha-numeric letters long." 

"What does that mean?" Calum asked, "That you can't?"

"That without my computer and the decryption key, we would be here for years before I can crack it manually," Ashton said before sarcastically adding, "And I'm pretty sure Austin's coming back any second now." 

"Just take one phone for now and we already have pictures of the..." Michael said, looking at the papers in Luke's hand, "Whatever that is. Let's work on these for now." 

"I think we've overstayed our welcome. We need to get out before it's too-" Calum started to say, putting the papers and the other two phones into the drawer when he heard keys rattling in the door accompanied by laughter coming from downstairs. "...Late." 

"You jinx everything!" Ashton whisper-shouted, struggling to put everything back in place. The room looked immensely different from when they entered. What was a clean bedroom with only the sheets crinkled and Riley's bag on the floor was now a mess of papers and sheets and clothes strewn everywhere. 

"You guys need to get out right now!" Luke said, tossing Michael the car keys, "I can explain why I'm here but there's no way I can account for you!" 

"Luke-" Ashton started to say but Luke cut him off. 

"Now!"

He watched as his three friends went out the window and into the car, waiting. He waved his hand, urging them to go and reluctantly, they did. Now, all he had to do was wait. 

He waited and waited and just as he was running out of patience, he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding. He already prepared answers to Riley's questions and glaring looks especially for Austin. 

He expected Riley to enter the room first, a shocked look on her face....But she didn't. Instead, Austin came into the room, alone. 

"Yeah Riles, I'll bring down your bag." He said as he walked calmly into the room, locking the door behind him. He didn't even look shocked at the fact that the room was messy or that Luke was in there. "How stupid do you think I am?" 

"What?" Luke said, trying not to act too shocked by Austin's demeanor. 

"Do you really think that I didn't know you were in my house with your little posse?"

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you made yourself out to be!" Luke said through gritted teeth, balling his fists by his sides. 

"If you do anything to me right now, I will scream and your little girlfriend will come running in here blaming you for everything." Austin said with a little smirk, "Who do you think she'll believe, huh Luke? Her friend who she's confided in or her one week shitty fling who she's thinking of breaking up with?" 

"You fucking piece of-" Luke cussed, anger bubbling inside him. 

"Oh I'm well aware, thank you very much." Austin smirked, triumphantly.

"What the fuck do you want, dickhead?" Luke spat out. 

"For you to get better insults for one," He said while rolling his eyes. 

"You're working with Rogeriguez aren't you?" Luke said more than asked. 

"You're asking all the wrong questions." Austin said with a little laugh. 

"Then stop being an asshole and just tell me what I want to know." 

"Where's the fun in that?" Austin said, crossing his arms over his chest, the smirk still prominent on his face. Just as Luke was about to say something, he heard another set of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Austin! You okay? You're taking awfully long," Riley's voice boomed as she trudged up the stairs. 

"Looks like your time is up, Hemmings," Austin said, looking at the door as if he could see Riley. 

"What the fuck do you want, Hunter?" Luke spat out once more, hoping to get something, anything that he could use. 

"For now, just security for my life." 

"Who did you piss off?" Luke said, a smirk forming on his face. He got a little nugget of information that he could use against him. What an amateur! 

"None of your concern." Austin dismissed. 

"What's in it for me?" Luke asked.

"The safety of your girlfriend for one," Austin said with a sinister smile. Luke stopped in his tracks. 

"What makes you think that I care enough about her that I would trade your life for it?" Luke said, needing to know his weak spots and how an asshole like Austin knew about it. 

"The fact that you're still here." Austin said simply, "And the fact that you were willing to come all this way to ensure her safety." 

"If even a hair on her head-" 

"Is harmed, you'll kill me yourself blah blah," Austin said, rolling his eyes, "God, what a cliche!" 

"Do we have a deal?" Luke said and Austin nodded. 

"Now you better go before she sees you and the mess you made," Austin said, the smirk returning on his face. Luke has never felt rage like this before - all he wanted to do was punch that stupid, fucking smirk off Austin's stupid fucking face. 

He jumped down the window of the house, landing on his feet. He whipped out his phone while running the opposite direction of the house and dialed Michael's number. 

"Mike?" He said as soon as the dial tone ended, showing that Michael picked up his phone, "I think I got something." 

~~~ 

Riley [sat on her bed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211739784), checking her phone every two seconds, but it remained the same - No missed calls, no new texts. Nothing. She was waiting for Luke. After her long talk with Austin over coffee where he told her that it wasn't right to only judge Luke based on this one action. This whole relationship thing was new to both of them, more him than her, they deserved a real shot at this. She needed to be patient, something that was relatively new to her. Being patient really wasn't her strong suit. Neither was talking about things, she just recently learned. 

She hoped that Luke's answer wouldn't be to end things. She didn't think that she had it in her to let him go, to let them go. She knew that what they shared so far was so little but god, it consumed her like nothing she's ever felt or experienced before. She thought that these things only happened in Nicholas Sparks novel's or movies or songs. She's only ever heard of this, never actually experienced something so all consuming. 

She heard him climb the side of the wall and she tried to hold back a smile. Some things never change. She stood up, tying her messy hair into a messy bun, biting on her fingernail. 

"I have a front door and a doorbell you know," She said as soon as he opened the window and climbed in. 

"I'm unconventional like that," He sighed, running his fingers through his messy quiff before shoving his hands in his jean pockets. 

"I've noticed." She mumbled. 

Silence consumed them. They stood there, both staring at anything else except each other, occassionally stealing glances at one another.

"Look Ril-"  
"Luke, about tod-" They started together, letting out a little laugh. 

"Ladies first," He said, appalled by how he was acting. This was new. He never...Maybe it was a one time thing? 

"Luke about today, I never should've said those things to you. I was hurt and I understand your lifestyle and I'm just...I'm sorry." She said, looking down at her hands and fiddling with them. 

He couldn't stand to see her beating herself up about something that was entirely his fault. Had this been any other girl, he would've used this to his advantage, getting whatever he wanted from her. Actually, had this been any other girl, he wouldn't have even given her another look. He wouldn't spend so much time on her. Truth be told, he wouldn't even know her name. The reality of this situation is that Riley isn't just another girl. She was _his_  girl. 

"Riley, look at me," He said, walking over to her and putting a hand on her cheek, "What happened was my fault and I don't blame you for the way you acted. If you had ghosted me I would probably go out of my fucking mind. I would storm the entire city just looking for you." 

"Yeah but I shouldn't have said those th-"

"You were right in saying those things and I don't blame you one bit." He said, leaning down. 

"So we're still together?" She said, scared of even asking the question, just in case he said something else. If she was being honest, she spent the whole day mentally and emotionally preparing herself just in case he gave her the whole 'I can't be with you' speech. 

"My answer was the same as this morning, Ri," He said, "I'm not leaving you." 

She grinned, looking up into his sky blue eyes, arms snaking around his neck, "Good! 'Cause I don't want you to leave." 

"I'm not going anywhere." He said with a smile. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." He said, leaning down to capture her lips, moulding it with his. Four days without her was too damn long. His lips glided over hers. She responded immediately, puling him closer to her, as close as she could get him. She pulled the end of his hairs at the nape of his neck and he moaned into her mouth. His tongue darted out, licking her lips and asking for permission. She granted it without a second thought. Their tongues fought for dominance as his hands travelled down to her thighs. She got the message and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist as he guided them to her bed, him falling on top of him. 

He pulled away before they could get any further, both of them panting messes. 

"What's wrong?" She panted, her hand cupping his cheek. 

"I need you to promise me something," He said and she shot him a smile. 

"Anything." 

"I need you to promise me that you'll be careful around Austin," He said, carefully wording the sentence. 

"What?" She said, her hand dropping as if she had just been burnt. She pushed Luke off her and sat up, running her hand over her face, "Is this some kind of male testerone thing?" 

"Huh?" He said, confused. 

"Is this because Austin is an attractive male who happens to be my friend?" Riley sighed. She could not keep having the same fight with him. 

"You think Austin is attractive?" He asked, jealousy bubbling up inside him. 

"Really Luke?" She said, looking at him in disappointment. "That's the only thing you picked up?" 

"Is it really too much to ask from you, Ri?" Luke sighed defeated, "I'm not asking you to stop being friends with him, I'm just asking you to be careful around him." 

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked, turning around to face him, "Why do you think that I should be careful? Is there a reason to?"

"Because I'm a teenage boy and I know what goes through teenage boys heads?" He tried his luck with that excuse.

Riley wanted to scream at Luke for being so unreasonable but then she remembered what Austin said about Luke and his upbringing. She remembered how they were trying to make this work so she sighed and agreed to be careful to her only guy friend in this town. 

"I'll be careful." She said and Luke smiled, grabbing her and bringing her into another kiss. She pulled away and laughed. 

"What is it?" He asked, smiling unconciously at her. 

"Who knew that talking about Austin would get you so turned on!" 

Luke pulled her into him from her leg and started to tickle her. "What did you say?!" He asked while tickling her playfully to get her to say what he wanted. 

"Nothing! I sa-said not-nothing!" She giggled, trying to pull or push Luke's tickling hand away from her. 

It was just him and her.  
Her and him.   
No one could ruin this moment for them. Not Austin, not Roderiguez, not the brotherhood, not even Roscoe. 

This was their moment. 

Right now in their little bubble, they were happy. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge gigantic shoutout to Ketchup_Swift for leaving me reviews that make my day and keep me going. I love you! Thank you so much for your support! This chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you have an amazing day because you deserve all the love and happiness <3

Riley felt like she was floating. Everything has been amazing and she was so so happy, something that she hasn't felt in a long time. For as long as she could remember she was in one place and out the second she settled down. She was so used to living out of a box, but now, everything's different. She had a cupboard now, which as strange as it sounds, was a feat for her. She was comfortable, settled; happy. 

 

She has a great boyfriend, two wonderful best friends, good grades, an amazing mother who even though is busy, always checks in with her. She was in all honesty, on cloud nine. For the past couple of days everything was perfect. She went to school, did her homework, chilled with her friends, made out with her boyfriend, chilled with her boyfriend and slept. Not in that order, but the picture is pretty clear. She was happy with the direction her life was heading in. 

 

She was walking, well more like floating, through the school hallways. She had the biggest grin plastered on her face as she approached her locker. She felt like a girl in those cheesy romcoms - with a dreamy look on her face and not a care in the world. She was stuffing her books for English and Math in her bag when there was a huge bang and she jumped, hand going straight to her heart. 

 

"[What on earth are you wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_254/set?id=212808036), Riley Abrams?!" Lydia said with a whisper-shout. 

 

"Jesus Lydia! You scared the living shit out of me!" Riley sighed in relief. 

 

"Riley! Did my whole lesson on fashion just go over your head?!" 

 

"I thought I looked cute..." Riley said, looking down at herself, "See, I even did the braid-thing you taught me yesterday!" 

 

"Oh sweetie.." [Lydia pouted](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_253/set?id=212750107) in fake sympathy, "I'm coming over and cleaning out your closet! You need better clothes!"

 

"Please don't say shopping. Please don't say shopping." Riley prayed silently to herself. 

 

"Then we're going shopping!" Her ginger friend squealed and clapped in excitement. 

 

"Oh yay!" Riley replied unenthusiastically. 

 

"Speaking of shopping..." 

 

"Oh Jesus, what now?" Riley groaned. 

 

"I'm going to ignore that quip," Lydia said, linking her hand with Riley's as they walked down the hall, "I need to go shopping for heels that match my dress." 

 

"What dress?"   
  


"The dress for the dance tomorrow night," Lydia said, throwing a look at Riley, "You forgot didn't you?!" 

 

"Uhh, no?" Riley said, not wanting to implicate herself. 

 

"You totally forgot!" [Lydia accused, ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_253/set?id=212750107)stopping in her tracks and glaring at her friend, "Riley!" 

 

"Oh wait I didn't forget!" She said, her grin appearing back, "The not-prom dance! Yeah, I totally remember!"

 

"Thank god for that, or else I would've killed you!" 

 

"Didn't you buy those gold heels that day though?" Riley asked, linking their hands back. 

 

"I did but I want white heels now." 

 

"When are we going?" Riley asked, wanting to be supportive. 

 

"After school." 

 

"Uhh," Riley hesitated. She didn't know if she had plans with Luke, but she couldn't tell Lydia that. "I'll tell you during lunch." 

 

"Why? Do you have a hot date or something?" 

 

Riley tried to hold back her smile as best as she could. 

 

"Oh my god! You totally do, don't you?" 

 

"What? No!" She lied as convincingly as she could, "I just have a...Biology test next week!"

 

"Speaking of Biology..." Lydia started. 

 

"How do you manage to connect everything to something?" 

 

"It's a talent, sweetie, you'll get it someday." Lydia said with a smirk.

 

"What about biology?" 

 

"Whose your date to the dance?" Lydia asked. 

 

"How is that related to...You know what, I don't even want to know," Riley started to say but shook her head, not wanting to delve into her ginger friend's dirty mind - She already had enough of that with her boyfriend. 

 

"Riley! Stop trying to change the subject!" Lydia said, walking into class and taking her seat, "You! Date! Who?" 

 

That Lydia, was a very very good question. One Riley didn't have the answer to. The dance completely slipped out of her mind so much so that she hadn't even talked to Luke about it. 

 

"Who are you taking?" She asked in an attempt to distract Lydia. 

 

"I haven't decided yet." 

 

"Aren't the boys supposed to ask?" Riley asked and Lydia nodded. 

 

"They have," She said with pursed lips, "I just don't know who I'm going to take." 

 

"How many people have asked you?" 

 

"A couple." 

 

"Define a couple?" Riley asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

 

"5 or 6...Mostly 6." 

 

"When exactly are you going to decide?" Riley asked her. 

 

"After I buy my shoes," Lydia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

"Do I even want to know the logic behind that?" 

 

"It's complicated." Lydia said, simply waving off the question, "Back to you! Who are you taking?"

 

"It's a surprise," Riley said. 

 

"You say that now, but it's fairly obvious who you're taking." Lydia replied with a confident smile. 

 

"And who exactly is that, Lyd?" Riley asked with piqued interest. 

 

"Austin, duh!" 

 

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." Riley didn't know if that applied to her or Lydia more. She waited until the teacher came into class, so that Lydia was distracted, before she whipped up her phone. 

 

**To: Luke**

**Where are you? Need to talk to you**

 

She copied down some notes, listening to the teacher explain the tragic tale of Othello. Just as she was finishing up some classwork, she felt her phone vibrate on the wooden table.   
  


**From: Luke**

**Am I in trouble? I swear it wasn't me. I did nothing, babe.**

 

She smiled at his antics and immediately texted back.

 

**To: Luke**

**No silly! You're fine. Where are you?  
  
**

It was as if Luke was waiting by the phone for her response, because as soon as she hit send, there was already a reply from him. She didn't know why it made her smile, but it just did.  
  


**From: Luke**

**I won't be coming in today, busy with some stuff. Why?  
  
**

**To: Luke**

**Oh, if you're busy then it's fine. We can always talk later :)**

 

The bell rang and Lydia bid her goodbye. She was packing up her notes and books when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans. She took it out and couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face. All she wanted to do was squeal, but she helped herself.   
  


**From: Luke**

**Meet me behind the bleachers during lunch. I can't ever say no to you baby.**

 

She was looking down at her phone while walking, grinning from ear to ear. The next thing she knew, her phone was flying out of her hand and she landed on the cold ground.  
  


"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking and I jus-" A tall brown haired boy said, holding out his hand to help her.  
  


"It's my fault," Riley said, gladly accepting his hand before bending down to get her phone, putting it in her pocket, "I shouldn't have been texting while walking."   
  


"You're probably the only one who has that big of a smile on your face while at school," He said, walking in step with her, "I've never seen someone so excited to be here."   
  


"Oh it's not-" She started to say but didn't know how to respond, so she stopped.   
  


"I'm going to be bold and say that you're not happy about school, but more so about who's texting you." The brunette boy said with a smile.   
  


Riley was stumped. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if Luke wanted people to know that they were dating. She knew that despite what he said about wanting to show her off, he still had his reputation to keep, so she just stood there looking like an idiot, not saying a word.  
  


"You know, conversations are usually a two way thing," He teased, "This is the time that you respond."   
  


Riley let out a little laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm usually more talkative. I just didn't know what to say."   
  


"Well, I can help you out with that," He said, extending his hand to her, "Hi! My name is Noah Campbell."   
  


"Hi Noah! My name is Riley. Riley Abrams." She introduced, shaking his hand with a curteous smile, ignoring the itch to check her vibrating phone.   
  


"Nice to meet you, Riley," The tall brunette said with a charming smile.   
  


"I haven't seen you around." She commented, "Are you new here?"   
  


"Yes, I am actually," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets before explaining further, "I actually moved her a couple of weeks back, but it took a while to get settled in which is why I enrolled so late."  
  


"Ahh, the new kid," Riley teased.   
  


"I'm used to it by now." He said with a sheepish smile.  
  


"Oh, you move around a lot?" She asked him with piqued interest.   
  


"Not really," He said, scratching the back of his neck, "I've moved a couple of times, but it was always during milestones, so it kind of feels-"   
  


"Feels like you don't really know what stability is," She finished.   
  


"Exactly." He said with a smile that never reached his eyes.   
  


"I know what that feels like." She said, folding her hands across her chest, phone completely forgotten, despite its constant vibrating.   
  


"Do you move around a lot?" He asked, stopping and facing her.   
  


"Yeah." She answered, nodding her head but lying about the reason, "My moms job makes her travel a lot, so she used to take me."  
  


"Couldn't you stay with your dad?" He asked, leaning against a locker.   
  


"I wish I could," She answered truthfully, "But he's dead."   
  


"Oh, I'm so sorry."   
  


"It's fine," She said with a shrug, "It's not like you killed him."   
  


There was a pregnant pause, one filled with awkwardness.   
  


"So what class do you have?" She asked, regretting her last statement about her father.   
  


"Chemistry." He answered after looking at his schedule.   
  


"Has anyone given you a tour of the school yet?" She asked.   
  


"No," He said, "I actually came late, so they didn't really show me around."   
  


"Late on the first day Mr. Campbell? Shame on you!" She teased, making both of them laugh.   
  


"It's not my fault! I got on the wrong bus!"   
  


"Well we're 10 minutes late anyway," She said, looking down at her watch, "Do you want me to show you around?"   
  


"And skip class?"   
  


"I could always take you to chemistry if you want," Riley said, pointing down the hallway.   
  


"I'd rather gouge my eyes out! I hate chemistry!" He said with a groan.   
  


"I have a less violent option, but it does require a lot of walking," She said with a little laugh.   
  


"Lead the way, Miss Abrams."   
  
~~~  
  
Luke walked to the bleachers just as the lunch bell sounded. He whipped out his phone, assuming that Riley didn't respond to his previous texts because she was in class. He texted her that he was here and sat down on the bleachers trying not to look eager to see his beautiful girlfriend. He cast all thoughts of the stress that he went through this morning when Ashtons decoding program failed to get information from the phone. Not only that, no one could figure out what was on the fucking paper. He looked at the picture he took of the paper and hoped that the change of environment would give him some ideas.   
  
He checked the time after a couple of minutes, seeing that Riley was 10 minutes late and tried not to let his imagination run wild. No one other than Austin knew that she was dating him. He had a deal with Austin which meant that he had to keep it to himself and couldn't divulge that information to someone like Roderiguez. He shook away these passing thoughts and texted Riley again, hoping that she would answer his text now rather than him running all over the school to look for her.   
  
Just as his patience was wearing thin, he saw from the corner of his eye, the wavy brown hair that he had become well acquainted with, her smooth long legs that went on for miles.   
  
"For someone who doesn't like tardiness, you sure aren't setting a great example for yourself," He teased, watching her walk up the bleachers to where he was sat.   
  
"Sorry!" She said, sitting down beside him and kissing him on the cheek. He tried not to let his smile get too wide, "I lost track of time."   
  
"Did class run long?" He asked, facing her.   
  
"I wouldn't know," She said with a shrug, "I didn't go."   
  
" _You_  skipped class?" He said, incredulously, "Maybe I am having a bad influence on you." 

  
"No, it wasn't like that," Riley said with a little laugh, pushing Luke's shoulder.   
  
"Why'd you skip?"   
  
"Well, I was texting you and not watching where I was walking and next thing I know I'm on the ground." She said, rambling, "Anyway, long story short, I made a new friend."   
  
"This friend of yours...Is it a he or a she?" He asked, the infamous jealousy rising in his stomach.   
  
"Luke..." Riley warned.   
  
"Hey! I can't help the fact that I have to fend off other boys! You're gorgeous!"   
  
"You're lucky you're cute," She muttered, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Why didn't you come to school today?"   
  
"Technically I did," He said playfully.   
  
"Fine Mr. Precise," She said, "Why didn't you come for class today?"   
  
"Gang stuff." He said with a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Anything I can help with?" She asked, treading lightly. She didn't know what gang stuff he was up to, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. She's seen him beat people up, she's seen his anger, his rage, his pain, his scars and bruises. She didn't know if he's killed. Sure, he said that he has and other people have said that too. She was no stranger to the gossip and the numerous articles that has been circulating but that's all that it was - Speculation. He's told her that he has, and she wasn't sure if she believed him. He's said a lot of things to her in the past about it but that was then, when he wanted to get rid of her. She decided that ignorance was bliss.   
  
"Not unless you know code," He muttered.   
  
"Are you sure it's code or encryption?" She asked immediately, straightening up. "You'd be surprised how many people mix the two up."  
  
"Is there a difference?" He asked, confused.   
  
"Code is maintaining data usability and it can be reversed by employing the same algorithm that employed it, which sometimes can be complicated but that's the whole fun right with try-"   
  
"Babe, focus!" Luke said, stopping her rambling.   
  
"Right, right. Sorry!" She said and aligned her thoughts, "Encryption is about data confidentiality and that requires a use of a key to decrypt it."   
  
"How do we get the key?" He asked, already formulating a plan.   
  
"Well, it depends on the type of encryption that's being used," She said simply.   
  
"There are different types?" Luke said with a groan, slumping back down.   
  
"Why don't you show me what you're trying to decrypt? Maybe I can help?" She asked, fear bubbling up inside her. She didn't know why she was so scared. She knew that Luke wouldn't involve her in something that could get her hurt, yet there was this itch to run away. Riley didn't want to run from him. She just needed...Well, she didn't know what she needed. She just knew that she didn't want to be scared of him or what he does. The gang is a part of him and if she was scared of the gang, then she'd be scared of him. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was feeling. Luke was her boyfriend and she wasn't supposed to feel scared of what he did, but she did and she couldn't stop it. She saw what had happened with her father when he was in the gang and she didn't want the same fate to fall on Luke. These gangs were dangerous and she was terrified of them.  
  
Alarm bells rang in Luke's head when Riley asked to help. There was this constant conflict in him since the day he felt something for Riley. On one hand there was  _him_  and on the other, there was him when he was with her. Two completely different people. Two completely different things.  She's too pure and innocent. He didn't want to be the one who tainted her. After all, she was the only glimmer of light in his world of darkness and as selfish as it seems, he wanted her to constantly be light. He found himself looking forward to her every damn day. He didn't want to be the one who took her the things that make her, her away. He knew the effects of this world and even though he knew that she was aware of these effects, he wanted to shield her as much as possible.    
  
But there was the darker side of this, one that he was loyal to. Roscoe and the brotherhood. The only family he has known from the age of 8. The brotherhood always comes first. Even if he didn't agree with it. Loyalty before everything. Even over happiness. Even if it's against his better judgement.  
  
"Luke?" She asked meekly, breaking him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Try your best," He said, unlocking his phone and showing her the picture of the first piece of paper.   
  
"Okay." She breathed out, trying her best to calm her nerves. She wiped her sweaty palms subtly on her jeans, and tried to steady her shaky hands.   
  
"You don't have-" Luke started to say, sensing her obvious fear.   
  
"I need to." She said, taking a deep breath and grabbing the phone out of his hand. She scanned the document, placing the phone on her lap, reaching into her bag and getting out a pencil and a piece of scrap paper.   
  
"Well?" Luke asked, "Can you decode it?"   
  
"It lookes like standard Symmetric Cryptography," She said, writing on the paper. Luke tried to get a peek at what she was doing but it was useless - it was literally jumbled up letters to him.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked, running his fingers through his quiff and taking his black piercing in between his teeth.   
  
"Well, look," Riley shifted so that Luke could look at what she was doing, "First you look for the most common letter that they have used and compare them to the double letters and the short words; those are the easiest to solve. Then you look for the letters after the apostrophe, like the one over here. Do you see that?"   
  
"Yeah," Luke nodded, paying close attention to what Riley was saying.   
  
"From there it's just recognising the common letters and solving those. Most of the time it's common words, nothing too out of the ordinary." Riley said with a shrug, getting more and more comfortable with the idea of helping Luke. This doesn't seem life threatening. It was fun.   
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Luke asked, in awe of her.   
  
"When you grow up the way I did, lonely, you learn to pick up new skills."   
  
"What possible reason could you have to want to learn this skill?" Luke asked with a playful smile.  
  
"So I can impress my boyfriend." She teased, winking at him before redirecting her attention to the paper.   
  
"What other skills do you have?" He flirted with a smirk.   
  
"Guess you have to wait and find out," She replied with no hesitation, not lifting her eyes from the paper. She continued writing. She looked at the paper in confusion. "Huh..."   
  
"What is it?" Luke asked, flirtiness forgotten.   
  
"Does the word Achilles mean anything to you?" She asked, turning away from the paper to look at him.   
  
"No," He said, thinking back. "No, I'm sure it doesn't. Why?"   
  
"It appears in the message quite a few times." She says, looking over the words again, muttering to herself, "I'm sure I'm not making a mistake."  
  
"What does it say?" He asks, "The message."   
  
 _"Achilles will continue as planned.  
He's got to have the Achilles somewhere.   
Look for it.   
Keep us updated._ _Wait by the phone for further instructions._ _"_ She read out to him.   
  
"Achilles..." Luke muttered to himself, "What the hell is Achilles?"   
  
"The only Achilles I know is the one in Greek mythology," Riley said as a passing thought.   
  
"I have to go," Luke said, taking the paper from Riley's outstretched hand and walking down the bleachers. Riley wanted to stop him to ask about the dance, but she refrained, thinking he had bigger things than some stupid high school dance.   
  
"Bye." She offered with a small smile and wave.  
  
"Hey, didn't you want to talk to me about something?" Luke stopped to ask her. This was her chance! She wanted to make it subtle, drop some hints and hope that he asks her.   
  
"What are your thoughts on dancing?" She asked passing it off as a random question.   
  
"Unless it's in a club, I hate it," He said with a small laugh, "Why?"   
  
"I forgot what I wanted to tell you, so I just asked randomly," She lied, trying to shrug it off. It was just some stupid dance, she tried to convince herself. It means nothing.  
"I'll see you tonight?" He said and she nodded.   
  
"You know where to find me!" She offered lamely and he walked away.   
  
With a sigh, she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and walked away from the bleachers to class. Guess she needed to find a date to the dance.   
  
~~~  
  
Luke practically broke the door down in his excitement, causing the other members of the gang to look at him.   
  
"I got it!" He said, holding up the piece of paper as if it were a trophy. No one but him and Riley knew what was on the paper. To them Luke looked a teenage boy, coming back to a house announcing with a triumphant grin that he had something. No one knew how to react, so they dismissed him, going back to whatever they were doing. "Guys...?"   
  
"Whatchu got there, buddy?" Michael asked, slightly amused at the younger boy.   
  
"The thing!" Luke exclaimed.   
  
"Always knew you would be the first to get an STD!" Calum said, patting the blonde boys back and walking to the living room with a beer in his hand.   
  
"What?" Luke said, more than he asked, his hand lowering slowly.  
  
"You literally came in here screaming that you got it," Michael said with a laugh, "With your reputation, what else were we supposed to think?"   
  
"Do you want to see what I have or not?" Luke asked with an annoyed expression.   
  
"Mate, if it has anything to do with you taking off any article of clothing, then I'd much rather sit this one out," Calum said with a bark of laughter, taking another swig out of the beer bottle.   
  
Michael guffawed, slapping Luke on the shoulder, while Luke looked at them incredulously, secretly trying to hold back laughter. Michael spoke up, trying to stifle his laughter, "We're done, we're done! Now show us what you have."   
  
"I have here, the decrypted message from the piece of paper we got from Austin's house." Luke said proudly.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Calum said, jumping up from the chair and walking over to Luke to look at the paper, "Why did you keep talking about your junk, dude?!"   
  
"But I-" Luke started to say but Calum cut him off, calling Roscoe and Ashton.   
  
"What's going on?" Roscoe asked as he entered the living room, sitting down in the armchair.   
  
"Luke decrypted the paper that we got from Austin Hunter's house." Calum informed Roscoe.   
  
"Well done, my boy!" Roscoe said with a nod. "What does it say?"   
  
"Does the word Achilles mean anything to you?" Luke asked him, hoping for some more clarification - but to no avail.  
  
"No. Why?"   
  
Luke read out what was on the paper to everyone, looking around for any reactions, but got none.   
  
"What is this asshole up to?" Michael voiced, trying to decipher the code.   
  
"He did mention to me that all he wanted was protection for his life," Luke pointed out.   
  
"Why would he tell you that?" Roscoe asked and Luke froze. He couldn't tell Roscoe about Riley. He couldn't tell Roscoe that the only reason Austin gave him that little information was because of Riley. He needed to keep Riley safe and the only way to do this was to protect him from whomever or whatever he pissed off.   
  
"I think it just slipped," Luke lied.   
  
"I don't think it was an intentional slip," Roscoe observed, "If he has all this encrypted shit, and he wiped all his previous records clean, he wouldn't have let that slip out intentionally. This fucker definitely wants something in return."  
  
"There's this stupid dance coming up in school," Luke mentioned, "I'm sure his guard will be down there. I'll go see what information I can find out if we don't get anything by tonight."   
  
"What about the phone?" Michael asked just as the rest of the boys were exiting the room, making them stop in their tracks.  
  
"What?" Roscoe asked.   
  
"The message said to wait by the phone for more information," Michael pointed out before voicing his concerns, "We can't crack the encryption on this thing. How are we going to find out anything?!"   
  
"Luke cracked the paper encryption, let him have a go at this too," Roscoe said in a proud voice, "My boy, the genius!"   
  
"The rest of you," Roscoe said, emotions forgotten, "Where are we with Roderiguez?"  
  
"So genius," Ashton teased when they were out of earshot, "Tell us how you did it."   
  
"Oh you know," Luke said, shrugging it off, trying to remember what Riley told him, "I just substituted the letters with the alphabets after getting the key?"   
  
"Gee, why didn't we think of that!" Ashton said, voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Who actually did it for you?" Michael asked, closing the door behind them while Calum got the phone from the drawer of his room.   
  
"Riley." Luke admitted, not being able to stop the smile that appeared on his face.  
  
"How does she know about decryption?" Ashton asked, growing suspicious of the girl.   
  
"It's one of her many skills that I didn't know about up till now." Luke gloated, "Kinda hot, really."   
  
"But Luke, don't you think that it's  _really_  convenient how she knows how to decrypt-" Ashton started to say but Luke cut him off.   
  
"I trust her, Ash." Was all the blonde boy said.   
  
"You don't even know her, Luke," Ashton said simply.   
  
"I know her more than you."   
  
"But Luke-" Ashton tried but Luke wasn't having it.   
  
"She decrypted it faster than you did, Ashton!" He practically shouted, "She can be trusted. I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't."   
  
"All I'm saying is that, none of us know her." Ashton said calmly, "Just...be weary."  
  
Michael could see the rage appearing on the teenagers face and quickly stepped in, "Come on guys, let's see what we can do about the encryption on the phone."   
  
~~~   
  
It's funny how one day she felt so light, so happy, that nothing could bring her down, but the next day it was exactly opposite. Luke didn't come over last night and his explanation consisted of two words - Gang stuff. [She walked through the halls](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_257/set?id=213231346) with her heart a little heavier, but still, she tried not to let that get her down. Riley was probably just overthinking this, she tried to convince herself of that. Luke probably is busy and wanted to be with her, but just couldn't.   
  
She waited for Lydia by her locker, leaning against the cool metal, with her books clutched against her with one hand and scrolling through her phone with the other.   
  
"Hmm, better," She heard, causing her to look up.   
  
"What was that?" Riley asked.   
  
"Your outift," [Lydia said with an](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=213231756) almost approving glance, "It's better than yesterdays."   
  
"Again, I don't understand what the big deal is," Riley complained, walking with Lydia through the halls, "It's just for a couple of hours, anyways!"   
  
"Oh honey, I have so much to teach you," Lydia said with a smirk.   
  
"Have you picked a date yet?" Riley asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Yes I did."   
  
"And?" Riley prompted.   
  
"And what?" Lydia asked with pursed lips.   
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
"You don't expect me to tell you who my date when you haven't even told me whether or not you have a date," Lydia said with a cocked eyebrow, "It doesn't work that way, honey."   
  
"Well, I do have a date." Riley said, trying to sound upbeat. She really wanted to go with Luke, but there was no point in even asking. One, she knew that he had a reputation to uphold and if he went with her, everyone would think that he had gone soft; then he would have to do things to prove that he wasn't. Two, he hated dancing. He said so himself. There was no point in him coming if he was going to be misereable the whole time. There was just no point.   
  
"Earth to Riley!" Lydia said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.   
  
"Sorry, what?" Riley said, shaking her head as if doing that would make the thoughts go away.   
  
"I asked if you were coming over after school to get ready for the dance."   
  
"Oh definitely!" Riley said, plastering a grin on her face.  
  
"Thank god for the half day!" Lydia said with a huge grin, "Only 4 more hours till we're out of here!"   
  
~~~  
  
"I didn't hear you come in last night," Michael said, leaning against the doorframe of Luke's room.   
  
"That's because I didn't go out." Luke said simply, not looking up from his laptop.   
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet your girlfriend?" Michael said, crossing his arms in front of him.   
  
"Yeah but something came up." Luke dismissed.   
  
"With you or her?"   
  
"Why do you care, Michael?" Luke said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Is this because of what Ashton said?"   
  
"He's right though," Luke said with a sigh,"I don't know her enough."   
  
"Luke, when we recruit someone new to the gang, what do we do?" Michael asked walking towards the bed to where the teenager was laid down.   
  
"Give them research jobs and train them." Luke said, confused as to what was happening, "But what does that have to do-"  
  
"Why do we not send them out to the field?"   
  
"Because we don't know if we can trust them yet."   
  
"Do you see what I'm getting at?" Michael asked.   
  
"Not even a little." Luke admitted.  
  
"Oh my god! How are you even keeping up your GPA?!" Michael muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to facepalm, "Okay genius. Let me dumb this down for you!"   
  
Luke actually looked up from the laptop, interested in what Michael had to say to him. He didn't want to admit it but what Ashton, Calum, Michael and Roscoe thought about him was very important. They were like a family the 4 of them. Sure the brotherhood, as cliche as it was, was a giant family but, the four of them were closer than anyone else. Roscoe practically adopted and raised Luke and for as long as he could remember, Ashton, Calum, and Michael were always around. They were all like brothers.   
  
"Trust takes a long, long time to build, Luke," Michael said, looking at him straight in the eye so that his words will sink in, "You trust us because we've known each other for years and years, but you've only known Riley for a month tops! You can't expect this amazing relationship with trust straight away. You have to build that from the bottom up. She can't trust you completely and you can't trust her completely, but that doesn't mean you push her away. It takes time and effort for it to happen."   
  
"I know Mikey, but with the gang and the kind of things that happen, I can't afford that time right now." Luke said with a resigned sigh, "Especially with Roderiguez out there and this whole-"   
  
"Are you pushing her away for the good of the gang or for your own sake?" Michael said more than asked, with a knowing smile on his face.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Think about it, buddy," Michael said, patting Luke's shoulder and walking out of the room while muttering, "You don't have a 3.8 GPA for nothing."  
  
Luke wasn't pushing Riley away! Luke just wanted some space. He doesn't know if he can trust her just yet. But then again, Michael did have a point. How could he trust her if he was apart from her? He had all these thoughts swirling around his head, but there was one that just kept nagging at him.... What if he didn't want to trust her because he was afraid that she'll betray him? He was scared of what that meant.. Especially with what he was beginning to feel for her. He didn't know if he could trust himself to be guarded around her all the time, because he could feel his walls coming down, one brick at a time. The thing that surprised him the most that it wasn't just her that was taking them apart, it was him too.   
  
~~~~  
  
The two girls were in Lydia's room getting ready for the dance. Lydia was doing her hair, already in her dress while Riley was changing having already done her hair. Loud music was blasting from the wireless speakers and the girls were laughing and having fun. It was normal. Riley was happy that she was able to experience this. If she were anywhere else, she would've done everything in her power to just stay indoors. She didn't have many friends in any of the towns that she moved in; so much so that she could count all her friends with one hand, Lydia included.   
  
"Hey Riley!" Lydia called out, braiding her hair while looking through the mirror.   
  
"Yeah?" Riley answered, through the door, unzipping the back of the dress and trying to get inside it.   
  
"What ever happened between you and Luke?"   
  
Riley tried not to trip over the train of her dress, spluttering her answer, "What?"  
  
"You know..." Lydia said, tying the braid and seperating her hair to curl it, "One second both of you are working on your biology project, with sparks flying and him never able to stop touching you and the next it's like...you two don't even acknowledge each other anymore."   
  
"N-Nothing happened," Riley offered.   
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Lydia asked, turning to face the door, as if Riley would automatically be able to be seen through it. "Is that why you guys are avoiding each other?"  
  
"I can tell you with full honesty that I did not sleep with Luke Hemmings," She said with a small smile , feeling good that she didn't lie. Then she muttered, "Did come close though."   
  
"What was that?" Lydia asked.   
  
"Umm," Riley stammered, before blurting out, "He's a dildo!"  
  
"Dildo?" Lydia asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
"You know, not real enough to be a dick!" Riley said with a laugh, zipping herself up in the dress and walking out. "Well?"   
  
Riley could feel Lydia's eye her from [her loosely curled hair all the way down to her 5 inched heels](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_234/set?id=210135864). She tried not to squirm, feeling uncomfortable from the scrutiny.   
  
"I thought you were going with the green dress," Lydia said, head cocked to one side, pursing her lips.   
  
"No. I always wanted the blue." Riley told her firmly, "I mean I did like the green, but the blue was always the one I wanted."   
  
"You could've told me you were going with the blue," Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders and turning back to the mirror.   
  
"Lydia, you knew that I always liked the blue dress better," Riley said with a sigh, "You were the one that wanted me to go with the green dress!"   
  
"It's just a dress," Lydia said, brushing it off and putting on her lipstick, "[We look gorgeous anyway](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_235/set?id=210137312)."   
  
Just as Riley was about to open her mouth, the doorbell rang and the two girls jumped. They smiled at each other and walked down, hand in hand to open the door together.   
  
"Ready?" Riley asked Lydia with her hand on the doorknob.   
  
"I was born ready." Lydia replied with a grin.   
  
~~~  
  
"Luke!" Ashton called from his room, making Luke walk over.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"We've got nothing." Ashton informed him with a defeated and frustrated sigh.   
  
"Fuck!" Luke practically screamed, restraining himself from punching something, "Now what?"   
  
"Guess you have to go to that dance."   
  
"Don't you think it'd be a little suspicious that a gang member who never socialises with anyone, suddenly turns up at a high school dance?" Calum said taking a bite from his apple while leaning against the headrest of Ashton's bed.   
  
"What choice do we have?" Ashton asked, looking at the two for some ideas.   
  
"He could always take his girl," Calum offered, taking another bite of his apple.   
  
"Not happening." Luke said immediately.   
  
"Why not?" Calum asked.  
  
"What if Roderiguez's men are there?" Luke posed, "They could use her against me."   
  
"Why the fuck would Roderiguez's men be at a high school dance?" Calum scoffed.   
  
"Mate, he has people everywhere!"   
  
"If you didn't want to take her you could've just said so," Calum said, throwing his apple into the dustbin, "We could always come up with another plan."   
  
"Of course I want to take her!" Luke offered meekly, "I just can't."   
  
"Can't or won't?"   
  
"I'm going to the dance myself!" Luke announced, walking out of the room.   
  
"That's just going to bring attention to yourself, Luke!" Calum screamed, "You don't even know that Austin will be there!"   
  
"He will!" Luke screamed back, hand on his room door.   
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"He will want to blend in!" Luke said, closing the door, "He can't do that if he doesn't turn up to one of the biggest dances of the school year."   
  
~~~    
  
"So tell me again how you two met?" Lydia asked, straining her voice over the loud music.   
  
"We literally bumped into each other in the hallway yesterday!" Noah laughed, hand on Riley's shoulder.   
  
"And you asked her out to this dance after that?" Lydia said, skeptical.  
  
"Actually she told me about the dance after lunch and I asked her before school ended," Noah explained.   
  
"I just thought that it would be a great way for him to socialise and meet some new people..." Riley said, shrugging her shoulders as if it meant nothing.   
  
"It's a great party!" Noah said, looking around in fascination.   
  
"Hey, why don't you two boys go get us some punch," Lydia said, fishing for something in her clutch before discreetly giving it to Noah with a wink.   
  
"Yeah, cool!" Noah said, walking off with Lydia's date.   
  
"It really is a great party, Lyd!" Riley said, with a hand on her hip, "The decor-"   
  
"Did something happen between you and Austin?" Lydia asked, cutting her off.   
  
"Sorry, what?"   
  
"Austin. You. What happened?"   
  
"Nothing? Why?" Riley said, confused.   
  
"I really thought that you two would come together," Lydia said, "But you come with some guy you don't even know! What's up with that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Riley said, feeling attacked, "I just made a new friend and wanted him to have a nice time too. What's so wrong with that?"   
  
"You're acting weird." Lydia said.   
  
"Just because I didn't come with a guy that you wanted me to come with," Riley scoffed, spotting Noah in the crowd, "I can make my own decisions, Lydia."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"That you need to stop telling me what to do!" Riley said, shaking her head and walking to Noah.   
  
"Hey! I got you punch!" Noah said, excitedly.   
  
"How do you feel about dancing?" Riley said, riled up.   
  
"Love it!"   
  
"Perfect." Riley muttered, downing the punch, ignoring the slight burn of her throat and placing the cups on the table, before pulling him to the dance floor.   
  
Luke walked into the dance an hour and a half after it started. He waited for the perfect moment. He watched and took mental notes of approximately how many people were in there, how many people walked in and out in the time that he was there as well as all the exits. He walked in undetected, when the dance was in full swing - the strobe lights were on and nobody was paying attention to anything. He could practically smell the alcohol the second he stepped foot into the venue.   
  
He walked in the shadows, looking for Austin, or anyone who looked like they were trying to hard to fit into the high school. He was there for about 15 minutes, searching before he decided that he could use a drink. He walked over to the punch, which at this point was just flavoured vodka, poured himself a cup and leant against the wall, looking at the crowd.   
  
Just as he was about to continue looking for Austin he saw it. He crushed the cup in his hand, causing the drin to spill all over his hand and threw it against the floor. His blood was boiling. He saw his own girlfriend, hanging off some fucker's arm, giggling at every little thing he said while she was standing so close to him that she might as well be on top of him. He wanted nothing more than to grab that guy and bash his head against the hard, jagged bricks, until the bricks were repainted with red. He could feel his nails digging into his palm as he restrained himself from doing anything. He gritted his teeth and decided to wait. The gang mattered more right now, and he had a job to do. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from them and unclenched his fists, going back to looking for Austin. He silently hoped that Austin wouldn't co-operate so that he could use him as a punching bag before dragging that fuckers ass back to the house.   
  
Riley was having fun. She was laughing and dancing and all her worries and foul mood was long forgotten. Noah was an amazing guy! He made her laugh so hard that she had stitches. He was charming, cute, funny and refreshingly normal. They had been dancing for over an hour and she was having the most amazing night that she knew she would never forget. She pulled him closer and tried to tell him over the loud music that she was going to the bathroom. He nodded and gave her the thumbs up, screaming that he would be waiting for her. She giggled and walked out of the sweaty crowd, slightly tipsy.   
  
She couldn't wipe that smile of her face, not even when she was peeing. She laughed silently to herself at how stupid she was being, but she couldn't help herself. This whole not worrying about drama, or hwo guilty she felt that she couldn't accept a big part of someone she was with, or worrying about gang stuff and being on her toes - she was just happy that she could still be a normal girl. It's been nothing but a whirlwind the past month and now...Here, she was content with just jumping around like an idiot and being normal! She was happy that she didn't have to be hidden like some dirty little secret.   
  
She was so wrapped up in her head that she didn't notice the looming shadow behind her. She didn't hear the almost silent footsteps being masked by the thumping of the loud music. She didn't pay attention to the little hairs standing on her neck, simply passing it off as the cold wind. She couldn't scream when she felt a hand on her forearm, pulling her to one side, quickly putting a palm over her mouth so she couldn't scream and another over her waist, covering both her arms.   
  
"Shhh!"   
  
"Mhy shdk sduh!" She tried to say but it was muffled by the calloused palm on her mouth.   
  
"What?" He said, confused but quickly retracted his hand when he felt something warm and wet on it, "You licked me!"   
  
"What the hell was that,Luke?!" She screamed, hitting his shoulder.  
  
"I could ask you the same fucking question!" He growled at her, clenching his fists by the side of his body.   
  
"Excuse me?" She said, crossing her hands against her chest, cocking one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Last time I checked, you were still my girl." He reminded her, as if that would jog her memory.   
  
"And?"   
  
"That means that you don't go  grinding yourself up on other guys or throwing yourself at them!" He said, darkness in his eyes and venom in his words.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" She practically screamed, not noticing that she took an involuntary step back towards the wall.   
  
"I saw you with that fucker on the damn dance floor!" He growled, voice low and gravelly, "I saw the way you hung off his every word, so close that you guys were practically fucking in public!"   
  
"He's just a friend." She tried to explain, but he was having none of it.   
  
"Didn't fucking look like it from where I was standing."   
  
She didn't like this Luke. She didn't like the way his once sky blue eyes darkened so much that it was recognisable. It was so filled with darkness, rage and hatred. She couldn't stand the way his dimples disappeared, being replaced with a stony, hard line. She didn't like that her heart that usually skipped a beat when she saw him was now thudding in what could only be explained as fear. She wasn't scared of him. She was scared of what he could be when he lost himself in this darkness.   
  
So, she did the only thing she could. She slowly brought her palm up to his face, cupping his cheek. She saw his dark eyes lighten - the darkness being replaced with confusion. She didn't have to tip toe seeing as she had heels on, so she simply leaned forward, moulding her lips with his, one hand going to the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut, pressing his body to hers, slowly pushing her back against the wall. The slow kiss that she started had turned into a needy, passionate kiss. He tried to show her that she was his, that she would never be anyone else. He hated that way that this emotion made him feel. He hated feeling weak and vulnerable.   
  
She pulled away, leaning against the wall with her chest heaving. He dropped his head down onto her shoulder, panting. He placed a small kiss there, pulling away and looking at her.   
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked her, confused.   
  
"I like your eyes," She said with a small smile that he could only place as fondness. "So you ready?"  
  
"For what?" He asked.   
  
"To talk about why you went all grr on me," She said.   
  
"Grr?" He asked, amused.  
  
"You know," She said, placing her hands out like paws before growling, "Grr. Like a bear."   
  
"You're cute."   
  
"You're avoiding the topic," She said with a smile, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I just..." He said, struggling to find his words, "I didn't like seeing you with him. I don't like feeling jealous but I can't help it. I hated seeing you so close with him! All I wanted to do was walk over there and beat the fuck out of him."   
  
"But you didn't," Riley said with a proud smile.   
  
"I didn't." He said.   
  
"Believe it or not, that's progress," She said with a small laugh.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Had this been last week, you would've beat him up."  
  
"I just don't understand why you didn't ask me to come with you." He sighed.   
  
"Why do I have to ask you?" She said, getting defensive, "Why didn't you ask me?"   
  
"I didn't know you liked this stuff."   
  
"You still could've asked..." She said, trailing off, "He actually did ask me. That's why I said yes."   
  
"You didn't tell me you were going!"   
  
"I don't have to report my every move to you!" She scoffed, "You're my boyfriend, not my parent!"   
  
"The least you could've done was tell me that you were going to some dance!" He shouted.  
  
"You said you didn't like dancing, Luke!" She screamed back, lowering her voice to barely a whisper, "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. You're busy with gang stuff."   
  
He didn't know how to respond. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the only reason he was standing here, right here, right now, was because of a gang mission. He didn't realise that this was impacting her so much. What could he do? He was torn in half - one to her and the other forever belonging to Roscoe and the brotherhood.   
  
"Hey, look at me," Luke said, tipping her chin towards him, so that she would look up, "You need to tell me these things okay? I am not a mindreader, I can't guess what you're feeling."   
  
"I know," She said with a sigh, "But I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between the gang and me. I know the kind of lifestyle they have and-"   
  
"You're my girl." He said, plain and simple, "No matter what, you need to be able to tell me things, even if you don't think I'll like them."   
  
"Guess we're still finding our way around this relationship thing, huh?" Riley said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"We'll be alright." Luke said with certainty, one hand cupping her cheek and another on her waist.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Because I believe in us." He said with a dimpled smile. Riley smiled, leaning in for another kiss. He closed the gap between them and smiled through the kiss. It wasn't like the previous kiss. It was simple, easy, full of feeling and words that will remain unsaid for a while.   
  
The two teenagers were too wrapped up in each other to notice that from across the street, just beside the tree, was someone watching them. He grinned triumphantly, as if he had just won the lottery. He whipped out his phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone greeted.   
  
"Get the team. I have a plan."   
  
"What about Achilles?" The voice asked.   
  
"Achilles can wait. This is much better."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you're telling me," He said, leaning back on the chair with a smoky cigarette in one hand and a half empty glass of Scotch in the other, "That you want to abandon our carefully crafted plan for something you came up with 15 minutes ago." 

"N-no that's not-" The man stuttered, trying not to cower back with fear. 

"It's a yes or no question." 

"I just thought that-" The smaller man tried to explain, unconsciously taking a step back.

"What did your little brain think?" He said, leaning forward slightly, with a hard expression on his face.

"I-I just thought that Ac-Achilles would take too long and my-" The man stumbled over his words, trying not to seem visibly scared at the number of men and their guns surrounding him. 

"I've heard that delayed gratification is more satisfying," He said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"It's just that wi-with my plan we can-" The man tried to get out but was visibly shaking and quaking from fear. 

"What do you want to say?" He said, getting annoyed, "Get to the fucking point before I put a hole in you!" 

"O-of course!" The man said, stuttering, "I just thought that we should do my plan first before Achilles." 

"Your plan will completely disrupt Achilles." He said simply. 

"If we make a few modifications to Achilles then-" 

"No." He said simply, leaning back and waving his hand ever so slightly. His men closed in on the smaller, terrified man without a word.

"W-what?" The man said, struggling against the hold the other men had on him, "Please! You need me for intel and-" 

"I don't need anyone." He said with a simple scoff, "I have more than enough men." 

The screams from the smaller man echoed around the big house. Flesh on flesh, the sound that everyone has grown so accustomed to bounced off the marble walls, hitting the ears of the men everywhere. No one even bat an eye to it. 

"What now Roderiguez?" One of his right hand men asked. 

"Like Austin says," Roderiguez said, downing the rest of his amber coloured drink, "Delayed gratification is always better." 

~~~ 

"[Ri-Riley](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_268/set?id=214481320)!" He stuttered, visibly surprised to see her, "Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"It's Saturday!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You tutor me on Saturday's. Remember?" 

"Right..." He answered, leaning against the door frame. 

"You forgot didn't you, Austin?" She said more than asked with a frown on her face. 

"What?!" He said, voice getting higher, "I did not!" 

"You're a terrible liar." She said, brushing it off, "Can I come in or shall we reschedule?" 

"No, umm," He said, looking back from his shoulders, "Uhh yeah, you can come in." 

"What were you checking?" She asked, walking past him and surveying the house. 

"The mess," He lied, closing the door behind her while looking around to see if he's left anything suspicious around. Austin knew firsthand about Luke and Riley, but he didn't know if Luke's filled her in on anything. He was pretty sure Luke didn't, but there was no way of truly knowing. So for now, he would just play it safe. 

"It looks clean to me!" She said with a little laugh.

"Why don't you have a seat while I go get my things," Austin said with a small smile, leading her to the dining room before bounding up the steps to his room. 

Riley felt a little jilted at the fact that Austin forgot about their weekly Saturday classes but she couldn't exactly blame him considering that there's only been a month of classes so far and they haven't only been on Saturday. She set her bag down on the chair and walked around the dining room, looking at the Cheerio cereal on the counter along with the cookies in the jars.

"What're you looking for?" Austin asked, trying not to let the suspicion flood his voice. 

"Just looking around," She said with a smile.

"What do you want to cover today?" He asked, sitting down, prompting her to do the same. 

"Vectors please!" She said, trying not to sound too miserable.

"It's not that bad!" He comforted her, trying to stifle a chuckle, "You'll get the hang of it in no time."

Riley sighed and tried to hold back her whine. Austin couldn't stop his laugh then. He gave her a few words of encouragement and started to explain how vectors worked. She nodded along, trying to follow what he was saying. 

"Okay, try this problem now." He said, pushing a piece of paper towards her with a scribbled math problem. 

"I failed the last three times, Austin!" She said with a defeated sigh, leaning back on the chair and tying her hair up, "I can't do this!" 

"It's alright, Riley!" He comforted, pushing his chair closer towards hers, "Practice makes perfect." 

"I can't, Austin," She said with a frown, "I'm stupid!" 

"No you're not." He said immediately, "You're incredibly smart and I know you can do this!" 

"If I get this right can I have a cookie?" She offered with a pout. 

"You can have two!" He said with a chuckle, "How does that sound?" 

"Awesome!" She grinned, pulling the math problem towards her and biting on the end of her pencil as she tried to figure out how to go about it. 

"Add the vectors like I showed you just now," Austin encouraged, "Good now subtract that one from this one and then substitute x." 

"Like this?" She asked, worried that she might have failed again. 

"See you did it!" He celebrated, "That wasn't so hard was it?" 

"It was incredibly difficult," She said with a smile on her face, leaning back on the chair. 

"Now let's do Algebra Vectors." Austin said which made Riley whine. 

"There's letters now?!" 

"It's not that bad," Austin tried, "I promise." 

"Can we take a break, please?" She begged. 

"5 minutes." He said with a laugh. 

"I was promised cookies." 

"Fine!" He laughed, "You deserve it."

"So, where have you been?" She asked when he sat back down with the plate of cookies. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I feel like I never see you anymore." She said taking a bite from her cookie. 

"I've been...busy," He said vaguely. 

"Busy enough to be missing school, apparently."

Austin laughed, brushing it off, "So what did I miss?" 

"The dance for one!" Riley exclaimed, trying not to blush at the memory of her and Luke making out against the wall. 

"Well, how did that go?" Austin asked, "I'm assuming that Luke was your date?" 

"No uhh, Luke and I didn't go together," Riley said with a small smile, "Other than fighting with Lydia it was great really." 

"You're fighting with Lydia?"

"Yeah." 

"What happened?" Austin asked, taking another cookie. 

"She was pissed that I didn't bring you as my date to the dance." Riley summed up and then joked, "Basically this is all your fault."

"I wasn't even there!" Austin said with a little laugh. 

"Exactly!" Riley said, finishing off her cookie, "Where have you been anyway?" 

"I told you I've been busy." 

"That doesn't answer my question of where." Riley said simply. 

"Just around finishing some stuff." Austin said hoping she would drop the subject. 

"Wow that wasn't vague at all!" Riley said sarcastically. 

"Back to algebraic vectors!" Austin announced, clearing his throat and pulling the books closer to him. 

Riley whined, "Can't we take a longer break?!" 

"Coffee break?" Austin offered and Riley's face lit up. Austin laughed at her eagerness, "Fine. Let me go change and grab my wallet." 

Riley was on her phone, scrolling through instagram when she heard a buzzing sound. She looked up from her seat and around the room, but she couldn't see anything. She got off her chair and started to walk around the dining room to find the source of the vibrating noise. She was checking every surface, every drawer - pushing and pulling to find that annoying noise. But she found nothing. Then the buzzing stopped. 

She was walking back to her seat to grab her phone when it started again, but it was louder. She tripped dlightly on the foot of the side table and she heard a thump before the vibration started again. She opened the side drawer and found a black burner phone. She tried not to let her imagination run wild as to why Austin would need to hide a burner phone. Although a lot of the theories in her head do add up to why he would e missing school and acting strange. 

She accidentally clicked a button when she picked the phone up and a message appeared in front of the green background. She didn't recognise any of the numbers in the message. Riley's mind was trying to decipher what the message meant, but before she could even come up with a plausible theory she heard a thumping down the stairs. She quickly dropped the phone in its original place and practically ran to her seat. 

She barely sat down before Austin was in the dining room. 

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded quickly. 

"I-I'm going to leave my books here." She said, trying to play it cool. 

"You alright?" He asked, looking at her strangely. 

She could only nod without giving anything away. 

"You sure? You seem kind of flustered." 

"Maths." She said simply, walking past him. 

"It's not that hard!" He said with a little laugh, buying into her story.

~~~

"It's been fucking days!" Luke yelled in frustration, running his fingers through his quiffed hair, "How has no one decrypted the damn phone yet?!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Luke!" Ashton spat, glaring at the teenager.

"Maybe if you ask for fucking help-" Luke started but got cut off. 

"Maybe if you found Austin yesterday instead of making out with your-" Ashton retorted, eyes filled with fire.

"Want to say that to my fucking face?!" Luke spewed through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Michael bellowed, "Fighting isn't going to help anyone!" 

"This fucking phone won't fucking decrypt!" Ashton said with clenched fists, "I have tried three fucking programs and still nothing!" 

"There is one option we haven't tried though." Luke said after a beat of silence. 

"At this point, I'm ready to try anything." Ashton sighed. 

"Riley." Luke said simply. 

"Anything but that." Ashton muttered. 

"She decrypted the paper in one sitting under 20 minutes, Ash," Luke pointed out, "She's smarter than any of us combined. If there's one person who can do it, it's her."

"I don't trust her." Ashton said simply. 

"You don't even know her." Luke said, trying to keep his cool. 

"There _is_  one way to fix that," Calum said from the corner of the room.

"What?" Ashton sighed. 

"We could all meet her." He tried. 

"No. No, no, no, no," Luke protested with a little laugh, as if it were the stupidest thing he had ever heard. 

"Why the hell not?" Calum asked. 

"Because the...She isn't- I can't..." Luke stuttered and stumbled, trying to come up with a valid excuse other than the fact that he didn't want to. 

"I mean we have stalked her twice..." Michael pointed out, "It would beat stalking her again." 

"No!" Luke said, but was ignored by the other boys. 

"I guess if I meet her, I could monitor her actions and see for myself what she's like," Ashton said, considering the idea. 

"We already know where she lives, so there's that," Calum pointed out, forming a plan in his head. 

"What part of no do you guys not fucking get!" Luke screamed, forcing the boys to pay atention to him, "None of you are talking to her!" 

"I already met her once," Michael said, "In your school when she screamed at both of us." 

"You're not meeting her! Case closed!" 

~~~

"Hey Luk-oh."[ Riley greeted](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=214765991) when she opened the door. 

"We need your help." Luke sighed, flanked by the three boys. 

"Uhh okay?" She said, confused, "Come in." 

Riley moved to one side and let the three unknown boys who were accompanying her boyfriend into her house. She never could've imagined a more awkward situation. The three boys walked into the house, surveying the perimeter and Riley suddenly felt like she was on display somehow. Luke waited till she closed the door to talk to her. 

"I didn't want to bring them but I really needed to." He said quickly. 

"You could've forewarned me first," Riley said in a hushed whisper. 

"They're harmless." Luke tried to comfort her, as if that was her only warning. 

"Wait! They're from the gang?!" She exclaimed not able to control her voice. 

"Yeah we are, so if you try anything-" Ashton started to say but Michael cut him off with a glare. 

"Hi again. I'm Michael." He introduced, extending his hand to her. 

"Didn't I meet you at the school?" She asked tentatively. 

"Yes you did." He answered with a grin, shaking her hand. 

"I'm Calum." Calum introduced with a charming boyish smile, stepping closer to her, "I really like your house." 

"Thank you," She greeted with a smile, ignoring Luke's arm on her waist. 

"Hi. I'm Riley." She introduced to the boys, particularly Ashton who was sulky and broody. 

"That's Ashton." The boy she now knows as Michael introduced, "Just, give him some time and he'll warm up to you." 

"Can I get you boys anything to drink or eat?" She asked, being a gracious host. 

"No, we're good-"  
"Yes please."

The boys answered in unison. 

"I'll be right back," Riley said with a polite smile, "Please, make yourself at home." 

Riley went into the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she was so terrified, especially of the broody one. They were a part of Luke's life - the same part that she was terrified of touching. Why did they come to her for help? What could she do? She can barely figure out vectors, how is she supposed to help with gang stuff?! She didn't know if she could trust these people; she could barely trust Luke! If she couldn't accept this part of Luke then how could they go on? She knew what this world was about and how they operated...Luke can never get out of it. She didn't know if she even wanted to be a part of it; but now she has no choice. 

"She's nice." Calum whispered with an innocent smile as they sat on the couch, watching Riley in the kitchen. 

"She is." Luke said simply, counting the number of ways this could go wrong, "Don't corrupt her." 

"Can't say the same for Ashton though." Michael muttered, glaring at the broody man. 

"Yeah dude," Calum echoed, "Why are you being such a dick?" 

"We don't know her!" Ashton said through gritted teeth. 

"Then make an effort to!" Michael countered, "We all are." 

Luke was tuning this conversation out. He was only focusing on Riley. He never wanted to bring her into this world. He was so desperate to keep both of them seperate. He needed Riley but he was in the gang and there was no way that it could go well if they mixed. He was aware of how much Roscoe hated it when a gang member got into a relationship. Roscoe would always stress on how much relationships were a waste of time and a person. Relationships equal feelings and feelings make you weak, vulnerable and nothing but a liability. He didn't even know how Riley was so calm about all of this. He watched as she effortlessly got the drinks and food for him and the boys. She was amazing...He didn't want this to change that. But there was no Luke without the gang.

"Here we are." She announced as she walked into the living room, stopping all conversation and breaking Luke out of his thoughts. 

"Thank you." Calum said with a grin, grabbing a glass and some chips. 

"What is it that you guys needed help with?" Riley asked, sitting next to Luke. She needed to feel safe and she knew without a doubt that Luke would never hurt her. 

"Whatever we say here, needs to remain here." Ashton stressed, throwing daggers at her with his eyes. 

Fear washed over her which made her let out a shaky breath as she nodded. 

"Cool it, Ash." Michael muttered to him. 

"We need you to decrypt this phone." Calum said, passing her the phone.

"Huh..." She said, inspecting it. 

"What is it?" Luke asked immediately. 

"It's so weird that you guys and Austin have the exact same burner phone... Logo and all," She commented as Calum passed her their laptop as well. 

"You saw Austin's burner phone?" Michael asked cautiously, not knowing how much she knows. 

"Yeah, today when I was at his house." She answered, over the noise of her typing. 

"Why were you at Austin's house?" Luke asked, keeping his jealousy at bay. 

"Does no one remember tutor Saturdays?!"

"What does that even mean?" Calum asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Austin tutors me on Saturdays for math," She said simply before asking, "Who tried to decrypt this before?" 

"Me." Ashton answered immediately, folding his hands over his chest. "Why?" 

"It's j-just that, uhh," She tried saying but failed because she was terrified of him and his glares. She looked to Luke and unconsciously moved closer to him. 

"What is it, Riley?" Luke asked softly, glaring at Ashton. 

"Umm, the program that he tried using is for decrypting files." She explained, "You have to get into the phone first before you can start decrypting it." 

"That's impossible. I always use this software for decryption of phones." Ashton spat.

"Phones are different that burner phones." She said quickly, "It works on them but not burner phones. Burner phones are untraceable if not done right." 

"Can you do it?" Michael asked. 

"I can try." She answered.

Luke watched as his girlfriend went from scared to confident in less than 10 seconds. She was focused and you could visibly see the wheels in her head turn at a 100 miles per hour. He was in awe of her. She was confident and smart and it was showing. He felt immensely proud to even know her let alone date her. He was flaunting her to the boys and showing them that she wasn't a weakness - She was a strength. Not just to him, but to the gang. 

Riley could feel 8 pair of eyes on her; watching her every move. She tried to keep working but couldn't. She looked up and immediately the boys were focused on her. 

"Are...Are you guys just going to keep watching me?" She asked, nervously. 

"Not anymore." Calum scoffed playfully. 

"You could watch television or I could give you the wifi password or something..." She suggested. 

"You'll tell us when you're done?" Michael said more than asked and Riley nodded with a smile. 

"Of course!" She said, "They're _your_  files. I have nothing to hide, anyway."

The boys looked at Ashton while Riley remained oblivious to the interaction. Ashton scowled and sulked into the cushions. Luke could feel the smugness radiating off his face. He wanted nothing more than to grab Riley and start kissing her soft, plump, pink lips. But he refrained. He wouldn't show the boys more than they needed to know. Riley was his and only his. 

An hour passed and the boys were getting antsy. They snuck glances at Riley who hasn't stopped, not even for a second. She remained nothing but focused. The sound of the keyboard echoed around the room. The boys looked at each other, silently having a conversation when it was suddenly interrupted. 

"Huh...that's weird." Riley said in a voice that couldn't be more than a whisper. It was enough for the boys to jump up off their seats and crowd around the small girl and the laptop. 

"What is it?"   
"What did you find?" The boys asked all at once.

"It's just..." She started to say but cut herself off, checking one last time just in case she gave them wrong information.

"What?" Michael asked in a firm tone. 

"I've seen some of these numbers before but I didn't know what they meant." She revealed. 

"Where did you see them?" Luke asked. 

"I think in Austin's house today." She answered. 

"On the burner phone?" 

"Yeah." She said with a nod. 

"You said some numbers," Ashton told her, "How many numbers are there?" 

"Okay well, look here," Riley said, pointing at the numbers, "There are some patterns that are pretty obvious but others not so much." 

"Wait guys, look at this." Calum said, pointing to a line, "What does that look like to you?" 

"Nothing really," Luke answered. 

"33 12 34. 121 000 124." Calum recited. 

"Co-ordinates." Riley answered quickly before typing and confirming her suspicions, "Got it!" 

"Where is it?" Luke answered, getting his phone out and copying everything down.

"The pier by Oakwood Street." 

"Are the rest co-ordinates too?" Ashton asked, moving closer to the laptop screen.

"That's what is really weird because this phone seems to have pre-programmed messages." Riley said, biting the tip of her thumbnail. 

"What does that mean?" Luke asked. 

"That on a certain day at a certain time, the phone will show the person who has it a particular message." Riley answered. 

"When did you see the message on Austin's phone?" Michael asked. 

"Today morning some time." Riley shrugged. 

"The same co-ordinates?" Calum clarified. 

"The exact same one, with a few extra numbers like this one," She answered. 

"If these are co-ordinates then what's this?" Luke said, pointing at the extra numbers. 

"My best guess is a time." Riley tried with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"2345." Calum read out. 

"11.45pm." Ashton said. 

"But when?" Luke asked. 

"If the phone is pre-programmed to appear on a certain date then it must be then." Riley said, "It's the most logical answer." 

"Any other pre-programmed messages?" Luke asked. 

"None that I can see," Riley said, looking through the codes meticulously. 

"Okay, what's the plan?" Michael asked the boys while Riley checked the codes. 

"You want to make a plan right now?" Ashton asked, glancing at Riley. 

"Why not?" Michael posed. 

"I don't think it's a great idea either." Luke said, "We should tell Roscoe what we found first." 

"Umm guys..." Riley chimed in, sounding worried, "You might want to take a look at this first." 

"What is it?" Calum asked as they gathered around her and the laptop. 

"Read this." 

_If Achilles doesn't go off without a hitch, You're next._

_\- R._

"I don't get why people have to be so fucking vague when leaving cryptic messages!" Calum scoffed, "It's fucking encrypted! At least be specific." 

"Maybe because encrypted messages often get decrypted like this one, mate." Michael said. 

"Anything else on there?" Luke asked. 

"I can't see anything right now," Riley said with a shake of her head, "I'm sure Ashton will tell you if there's anything else I missed." 

"Thanks for all your help, Riley." Calum said as Riley closed the laptop and handed it to Ashton with a small polite smile. 

"No problem." She said letting out a relieved laugh at the fact that the help that they wanted didn't involve bloodshed. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Michael said to her. 

"Go for it." 

"How is it that you're great with coding and decrypting and all that stuff but you need a tutor for maths?" 

"Well for me maths is hell but coding and stuff I learnt when I was a kid," She answered, "It was really fun and I needed some kind of hobby anyway." 

The boys started to leave the house one by one and Riley could already feel a weight being lifted off her chest with each boy leaving. She let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Thanks for today, babe." Luke said, pecking her lips. 

"Next time please warn me," She said with a humourless laugh. 

"I don't think there will be a next time." He said with a small smile to make her feel better. 

"I don't mind. I thought that they were nice." She told him. She wasn't lying - Not 100 percent anyway. She liked them. She didn't like the fact that they were in a gang, but she liked them and their personalities. "I don't think Ashton likes me very much, though." 

"Ashton takes a while to warm up to people." He comforted, not wanting to tell her the real reason why Ashton was such a dick. 

"Do you have to leave now?" She asked with a pout. 

"I'll be back later, okay?" He said with a smile, kissing her pouted lips. 

"Be safe!" She called out as he walked through the door. 

"No promises!" He said back to her.

"You have to tell her, mate," Michael said immediately as Luke got into the car. 

"What are you on about?" Luke asked. 

"About Austin." 

"No." Luke said firmly. 

"Look Luke, Riley seems like a nice girl-" Calum started to explain but Luke cut him off. 

"He's her friend." He said simply. 

"He's dangerous!" Michael countered. 

"Since when do you care what happens to my girlfriend?!" 

"Since she helped decrypt the fucking phone and got us more information then we fucking started with!" Michael scoffed. "Do you even care what happens to her?" 

"I can't do anything, Mikey." Luke sighed helpelessly.

"Tell her to stay the fuck away from him!" Calum said. 

"I can't. She'll think I'm just jealous and we'll fight about it." 

"Austin is definitely working with Roderiguez." Ashton chimed in. 

"He told me he needed some security for his life so I know that he won't hurt Riley." Luke suddenly remembered. 

"He said _he_  won't hurt her but what's stopping him from letting anyone else hurt her?" Michael voiced out. 

"If he values his life then he knows better." Luke spat out. 

"Now what?" Ashton asked. 

"We have the co-ordinates, date and time from the phone," Luke said, "Let's start there."


	18. Chapter 18

She was pacing. 

 

She was pacing and biting her nails at the same time. This is not good. Not good at all. Her brain was filled with turmoil! Turmoil! This is exactly what she did not want to happen! She thought that helping the boys would be harmless - But it was not! She was wrong about the harmless part! And now she was paying the price for it - SHE WAS PACING AND BITING HER NAILS! She hadn't bit her nails since she was 16 and that was four countries ago! She didn't know is Neil from Science class was going to ask her out on a date. The answer for that was simple - No. He did not ask her out! 

Nothing good ever comes from Riley Abrams pacing and she knew it! But she couldn't stop. If she could stop, she would've but the fact that her feet were still moving was evidence enough that she couldn't. The reason for her pacing was simple - Her stupid gang member boyfriend with the stupid charming smile and always perfect hair and the stupid sky blue eyes with his stupidly good kissing and cuddling skills. Stupid Luke Hemmings and his stupid stupid gorgeous face. She was worried about him and there was literally nothing she could do. God, she wished she was being overdramatic about this but there was literally nothing she could do but wait for him to text or call.

She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, just like she did before her father came into her bedroom before he died. Something was wrong and she didn't know what to do.She just wanted to know that he was okay, that he would be okay and that he wouldn't get hurt. She couldn't do this alone! She can't be here in this big house, alone with nothing but her thoughts.

She didn't even have a damn distraction! Austin, weirdly enough, wasn't picking up her calls or answering her texts. She could call Noah, her new friend. But she didn't know if they were friends-friends or just friends. She didn't even know why she was debating tis, she didn't even have the guys number! Her only option was Lydia...But, they were still fighting or whatever. She didn't even care at this point. She had no distraction because her boyfriend is a fucking gang member and she didn't have any friends. Well, this is just fucking dandy.

If she knew her boyfriend at all, and she definitely did, she knew that he would want to get this problem over and done with especially after all the trouble that this encryption thing is causing him. All she wanted was to know if he was alright. She knew that this whole gang violence thing was out of hand and she's seen that first hand - both with stitching up her father and Luke. She's seen the scars that it's left on both of them and she didn't want him getting hurt. She's already lost her dad....She can't bear losing Luke too. It was too soon for these kind of feelings, but she didn't care.

Her leg bumped into the coffee table, causing her to stop pacing. She hissed with pain, bending down to clutch her injured leg when she saw a piece of paper with the decrypted coordinates as well as the time.

She had two choices here: Either wait impatiently for Luke to text or call, or, go to these coordinates and see for herself whether or not he was okay.

 

~~~ 

 

"So you managed to decrypt this all by yourself?" Roscoe asked, reading over the decrypted coordinates and time.

"Yep!" Luke blurted out before anyone else could, "We did. The four of us. Alone. Together. Just us four." 

The other boys looked at him with a mixture of humour and sympathy at his terrible lying skills. Luke could literally kill and torture people and even pull of a huge heist, but he could not lie well to Roscoe. Roscoe was the only father figure that Luke had and at times, they were incredibly domestic with their talks and heart to hearts. If there was one thing that Luke was terrible at, it would definitely be lying to Roscoe.

Luke felt like he was indebted to Roscoe. Roscoe was the one who saved Luke from under the bed when he was 8. Roscoe was the one who took Luke in, fed him, clothed him, taught him everything he knew, made sure that he stayed in school and got an eduction. Roscoe was the one who constantly spoilt Luke, even if he did not want to admit it. Roscoe was the closest thing that Luke would get to a father and he would be damned if he screwed up this relationship.

"What aren't you telling me, Luke?" Roscoe asked immediately, looking up at the teenage boy. 

"Nothing!" Luke said immediately, "I have told you all the things. Everything." 

"Luke Hemmings!" Roscoe warned. 

Luke sighed, knowing that Roscoe was not playing around, "We may have had a little help from outside." 

"Who?!" Roscoe demanded. 

"A friend of mine." Luke said, looking down and hoping with every fibre of his being that Roscoe doesn't ask for more details. Luke would gladly take a scolding as long as Roscoe doesn't found out about Riley. Hell, Luke would rather get shot than let Roscoe find out about Riley. He didn't want to involve Riley more than he has. He was done with her involvement in the gang. 

"Who is this friend of yours?" Roscoe asked simply with a clenched jaw. Luke was helpless. "Luke! Now!" 

"Roscoe, we can deal with that later," Ashton stepped in, "Right now we're on a clock. We need a plan."

Luke held in his sigh of relief and mentally made a note to get Ashton a thank you beer after this whole thing was done. Roscoe delved into the plan, telling people what their respective jobs were. One hour was dedicated solely to the planning and getting of the weapons. Only the four boys were meant to go - they were the best and Roscoe wouldn't take a chance on any of the rookies messing the plan up. There was only one chance and this was it. 

"Michael." Roscoe called out as everyone was leaving the room. 

"What's up?" Michael asked him, walking towards Roscoe.

"Who helped you guys with the decryption?" Roscoe asked simply. 

Michael sighed, a large part of him wanting to keep this a secret for the sake of the girl. But he knew he had no choice. 

"I asked you a question, Michael," Roscoe told him, "I want an answer. Now!"

"Riley Abrams," Michael sighed, "Luke's girl." 

"How could you let him do this?!" Roscoe seethed, "She knows-" 

"She can be trusted, Roscoe." Michael said, cutting him off. 

"You don't know that." Roscoe said. 

"She was the one that decoded the paper that told us about Achilles. She is the one who decrypted the phone in hours! Something that even we couldn't do in days!" Michael pointed out, "She's close to Austin as well, Roscoe. She's good. I know she is." 

"She's also Luke's girlfriend." Roscoe muttered to himself. 

"He's happy." Michael stated, simply. 

"Keep an eye on this." Roscoe told him, "On her. I don't trust her." 

"She can barely kill a fly. She's harmless." 

"Luke can't get too close to her." Roscoe said, rubbing his temple with his hand. "I will not allow him to become a liability!" 

"You're too late." Michael informed him, "He's falling for her." 

"We have to do something." Roscoe told him. 

"She might just prove to be his strength." Michael said, "Give him some time." 

"If she's used against him, he'll break!" 

"We'll protect her." Michael said, "He'll protect her." 

"Go, Michael." Roscoe said, shaking his head, not convinced by Michael's plan, "This meet up is the first priority." 

"She's a good kid, Roscoe." Michael told him as if it would change his mind, "Trustworthy, smart-" 

"I'll deal with her." Roscoe said in a tone of finality. Michael felt a shiver run down his spine - fear for the girl. 

"Roscoe if you would just-" Michael tried to tell him but was immediately cut off by a glare. 

"I said I would deal with her. Now, leave." 

Michael got into the car with a scowl on his face. 

"Mike, you okay?" Calum asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Fine." Michael answered curtly 

"What did Roscoe want?" Luke asked him.

"Just for me to remind you guys not to kill anyone." He told them, trying to sound upbeat. 

"Took him a long time to tell you that," Ashton said suspiciously. 

"Can't blame him for not wanting me to go. He loves me too much," Michael joked with a small smile on his face. 

"Shut up." Luke laughed, pulling out of the driveway and turning into the intersection. 

"Why is Luke driving?!" Calum complained, "You're not even old enough to drive!" 

"We literally kill people, Calum!" Luke barked out, "I don't think legality matters anymore!"

"I'm driving on the way back." Calum huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Park a block away." Michael instructed, pointing to a parking spot. 

"I know the drill." Luke said, pulling over into a dark and secluded place. 

"Remember, we're just for information and nothing else." Michael reminded them. They nodded and got out of the car, weapons in hand just in case. 

A car whizzed by them and for a split second all of them froze. They thought that they had been made, but they were wrong. They dashed behind, still keeping cover and consciously remembering not to walk directly on the road or even beside it. They stayed in the shadows, guns ready to fire at a moments notice. They saw two similar cars approaching the first parked car. They knew now that it was now or never. 

Luke made a quiet enough noise to alert just the other three boys, who promptly looked at him in anticipation. He signalled to them to split enough just enough to cover enough ground while simultaneously protecting themselves if something went south. The men got out of their respective cars, meeting in the middle of the ground. It was as if the cars had formed a ring around all 4 of the men.

"Roderiguez." Austin greeted when he was close enough. Luke gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to walk up there and punch the fucking daylights out of that prick. It took all of his will power not to, so he just sat there, observing everything. 

"Austin." Roderiguez said, flanked by two men. 

"Was it really necessary to bring your lap dogs?" Austin said more than asked, cocking his head to the two burly men behind Roderiguez whose arms were crossed over their chest.

"What can I say, I don't like doing the dirty work." Roderiguez retorted with a toothy sinister smile. 

"Dirty work?" Austin exclaimed with a humourless laugh, holding his hands up in surrender, "Woah, woah. What's going on here?" 

"I'm sick of waiting, Austin." Roderiguez said plain and simple. 

"What happened to delayed gratification?" Austin tried, taking an involuntary step backwards. 

"It's not working out." Roderiguez put it simply.

"Look Roderiguez, I can't do anything! These things take time and if we strike now, it won't do anything-" 

"I want to bring them down, now!" He said, cutting the brunette teen off. 

"You told me that you wanted to destroy them and that's why Achilles was born!" Austin said, "If you act now, you won't be doing anything! It won't even feel like scraping a knee! You want to kill them from the inside, break all of them apart." 

"What are you saying?" Roderiguez asked, "That you can't speed things up?" 

"6 months." Austin said. 

"I can't fucking wait that long!" Roderiguez screamed, before snapping his fingers. "Boys!" 

"Okay, okay, okay!" Austin said, panicked as the two men took their guns out, "3 months!" 

"How is that any better?!" Roderiguez scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"If you want Achilles to really work, you'll trust me on this." Austin said, a hair away from begging for his life. "Trust me, Roderiguez. You already know that Achilles is the only way I get to keep my life after what happened." 

"3 months." Roderiguez repeated, as if reminding Austin. "No later than that, or else..." 

"Of course." He breathed out. 

"You take care of everything else and make sure that this fucking works." Roderiguez threatened. 

"It will." Austin reassured him. 

"Remember not to touch Roscoe." Roderiguez said through gritted teeth, "That fucker is mine."

Luke looked to Michael and the rest of the boys who had the exact same expression on their face - Rage. Luke was ready to get up and fight all these fuckers now, but Michael glared him down. 'No one dies.' He mouths to the blonde teenager. Luke would rather die than let any of them touch Roscoe and he knew that the other three boys had the same thought. The brotherhood comes first and the brotherhood was running because of Roscoe. No one touches Roscoe if they had any say about it.

"3 months, Austin." Roderiguez reminded him, turning to walk to his car, "Tick, tock." 

Austin let out a breath of relief as Roderiguez walked back to his car, the two men glaring at Austin as if he was nothing but a piece of meat before walking back to the car. Austin waited for Roderiguez to leave before walking back to his own car and speeding off in the other direction.

"What the fuck did he mean by Roscoe is mine?!" Luke screamed in frustration, gun in one hand as the other ran through his hair. 

"Nothing if we can help it!" Ashton growled out, the same emotions running through him. 

"Look guys, nothing is going to happen!" Michael reassured them, keeping his emotions at bay, "We're one step ahead of them. We need to go back and tell Roscoe what we found out." 

 

~~~

 

The feeling in her stomach grew. She couldn't just sit here idly by while her gang member of a boyfriend was out there by The Pier probably in a gun war. What if he was hurt? What if today was the last time that she saw him?! She didn't even get a chance to go on a date with him! Riley's been sat here for hours, alone with her thoughts! She couldn't even call her mom because she was in New Zealand on a work trip! 

She took her phone out and quickly texted Luke before she had a chance to change her mind. 

 

To Luke: 

Please come over after whatever it is you're doing. I need you. 

She threw her phone on the floor and fell backwards on the couch with her hands over her face and groaned. There was nothing that she could do except sit here and worry. It was 2.30 in the fucking morning! She didn't even know if Luke was awake or asleep or if he was fine or hurt! 

She groaned, closing her eyes and putting her arm over her eyes, trying to silence her mind. But she couldn't. All she kept seeing was blood, bruises and cuts all over Luke. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking forlornly to her phone that was halfway across the room. She tried to reach for it without getting off the couch when she heard a thump upstairs. Her breath caught in her throat and she jumped off the couch, running towards the stairs. She bounded up the stairs two at a time, the pit in her stomach subsidising, but the weight on her chest growing. 

Had this been a month ago when she heard this sound in the middle of the night when she was all alone, she would've called the police and gotten the hell out of the house. She might've even grabbed a knife and gone upstairs with the police on the line. But now...Now that sound in her bedroom only had one meaning - Luke. He was here, alive. That's all that matters. She needed to know that he was okay, that nothing was wrong with him. 

She threw her room door open and froze for a second, wanting to take him in. 

"Ri, you okay babe?" Luke asked with a worried look on his face. She said nothing, just ran to him and threw her arms around him. 

"Luke." She sobbed, pulling him closer to her. She immediately felt his arms around her waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her hips. 

"Riley what's wrong?" He asked softly, eyes darting around the room on instinct as if something had happened to her. 

"You're okay." She said in a voice barely above a whisper as she hugged him. She didn't know why she was overreacting. Luke was so used to the violence and the guns and death and the sound of a person screaming and the torture and Riley should be too. She practically grew up in this world. Sure she was secluded and shielded, but she's seen what it can do to a person. She's seen her father tortured by what he had to do to a person. She's seen her father wash off someone else's blood off his hands and his clothes, unfazed. 

"Shh baby, shhh." He soothed, one hand running through her hair as he held her. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He didn't even consider how she would react to what she had to do today. He wasn't alone in this anymore. He had Riley now and more than ever, he was sure that he didn't want to involve her in this world. She was too important to him. She needed to be protected and he wouldn't let any harm come to her. 

She pulled away from him, but his hands never left her waist. She cupped his cheek, looking over his face, neck, arms, body for any injuries and was relieved when she found not even a single scratch on him. Nothing but old scars and healing ones. Nothing new. 

"You're okay." She repeated, the huge weight on her chest lifted. 

"I'm fine, Riley." Luke reassured her, looking at her with soft, fond eyes. He didn't know how much she truly cared for him. He felt lighter somehow knowing that. As cliche as it was, his black, stone heart was changing. It was a different feeling. A good different. 

"I'm sorry, it was just that-" She started to apologise, pulling away from him. His skin felt colder and he didn't like it. He caught her wrist before she could finish her sentence and placed it back on his cheek. 

"Don't apologise." He said with a shake of his head, "I love that you care about me. I don't think anyone has ever worried like that." 

"I just...I had a feeling in my stomach like something was wrong and there was no way of knowing how you were or what was happening and how you were-" She started to say, eyes glossing over but Luke pulled her closer by her waist and captured her lips with his. Riley was caught off guard but as soon as she realised what was happening, she threaded her fingers in Luke's hair, pulling him closer to her, moving her lips against his, showing him how much he meant to her. The kiss was passionate and full of fire.

Luke was the first to pull away. He did it so gently, before placing a kiss on her forehead. He wanted to say so many things to her, but he just didn't know how to, so he pulled her towards him, hoping that she understood what he wanted to say. She felt safe in his arms and she knew that she always would. She hugged him back tightly, never wanting him to let her go. 

"You know what I realised today," She told him, distracting herself.

"What?" 

"That we've never been on an actual date." She said, looking up at him from his chest. He gave her a boyish smile, kissing her forehead again. 

"Would you, Riley Abrams, like to go on a date with me, Luke Hemmings?" He asked her. 

"I would."


	19. Chapter 19

She was the first one to wake up. [She reached over](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215917603) and snatched her blaring phone off the side table and pressed snooze before slamming it down on the pillow next to her. She turned back to the warm body and snuggled in, smiling to herself when she felt his hand pulling her closer to him. She looked up at his calm, sleeping face from his warm chest. She bit her lip and began unconsciously tracing patterns on his torso. 

"You know, staring is rude." He mumbled sleepily, voice rough and hoarse.

"Who said I was staring?" She retorted in a soft voice, curling up to the side of his body, hugging him closer to her. 

"Do we have to get up?!" He whined when the alarm started blaring again. 

"Yes Luke," She answered reluctantly pulling herself away from his body. 

"No! Come back!" Luke whined, making grabby hands at her. 

"We can't!" She said with a little laugh, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, "We have school." 

"We can skip a couple of classes," He said, pulling the blanket up towards his now cold chest. 

"We aren't skipping anything!" Riley told him, putting her hands on her hips, "Get up!" 

"No!" He said, turning away from her and closing his eyes. 

"Please!" She begged, "We're going to be late and you know I can't afford that." 

"Goody two-shoes." He muttered. 

"Come on, Luke! We have a biology test!" She told him, jumping on her bed and pulling the blanket off him.

"Can't we just stay here and chill?" He sighed, "We could order a pizza and watch a movie!" 

"We did that the whole of yesterday!" She told him with a laugh, "At this rate, I'm going to gain a million kilos." 

"You'd still look beautiful." He told her with sincerity in his eyes. 

"Please get up," She said with a pout. 

"Fine!" He sighed, getting off the bed, "I'll meet you at school, 'kay babe?"

"You can just shower here," She told him. 

"I don't have clothes," He said, putting on a shirt and grabbing his phone and keys from her study table. "I'll be there by first period, promise." 

"See you there!" She said as he walked out of the room. 

"The things I do for you..." He sighed, playfully.

"You love it!" She called out behind him, letting out a giggle. 

Luke found himself grinning the whole ride home, just thinking about her and her cute laugh or her and her long wavy hair that he loved running his fingers through. He caught himself laughing at her adorable antics and counting down the minutes till he can see her again. He couldn't deny how far deep he was. His first instinct was to run - Run far and run fast. But he didn't want to. He liked it. He liked her. 

~~~

 

[Riley looked](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_284/set?id=215910854) out the window of the school bus, her smile getting bigger with each minute that goes by. She did the math in her head - She was approximately one a half minutes away from reaching school and six and a half minutes away till first period. She didn't even try convincing herself that she was excited for anything else other than seeing her boyfriend, Luke Hemmings. When the hell did she become  _that_  girl? She hates those girls who are utterly obsessed with their boyfriends and nothing else, or well...used to until she became that very girl. Could you blame her? She got lucky in the boyfriend department! 

The 'dark' Luke Hemmings who really was a big softie. It's every girls dream to date a bad boy with a soft spot for them and only them. She didn't regret moving to Australia one bit. She couldn't stop smiling to herself. 

The bus stopped in front of the school and Riley had to actively try her best to not push everyone else out of the way so she could run to her locker. Maybe Luke was waiting for her already. Maybe Luke was late. Either way, he promised her that he would be there for first period and he hasn't broken any promises yet. She just had to be patient. She walked out of the bus, calmly, or so she hoped, and walked through the hallway to her locker. From the corner of her eye, she could see Lydia. Poised, [elegant Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_280/set?id=215647826) that she had completely forgotten in her little bubble that she had made with Luke. 

Riley just took her biology notes out of her locker and started reviewing last minute for her test that would happen in approximately 3 minutes and 45 seconds. She tried her best to ignore the click clack of heels that were heading her way. She didn't want to talk to Lydia right now, but just like every other Lydia based decision, she had no choice. 

"Well?" Lydia said as she stood in front of Riley and her open locker. 

"Well what, Lydia?" Riley sighed. 

"Well, say what you have to say." Lydia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And what exactly do I have to say?" Riley asked, almost scoffing at the pretentiousness that Lydia was execuding. 

"That you're sorry, obviously," Lydia told her. 

"And why the hell would I say that?!" 

"Because you were the one who started the fight." Lydia said, "Do you expect me to apologise for something  _I_  didn't do?" 

" _You_  were the one who practically pushed me to go with Austin.  _You_  were the one who got so offended with me wearing a dress that I liked for myself rather than the one that you liked.  _You_  were the one who keeps telling me what I can and cannot do." Riley said through clenched teeth, shaking her head in disbelief, "I don't know what crazy world you're living in but I am definitely not apologising."

"You're unbelievable, Riley," Lydia said with pursed lips, folding her arms over her chest. 

"I'm unbelievable?!" Riley scoffed, "I'm not one of your mindless minions that you can just order around, Lydia." 

"They're my friends!" Lydia countered. 

"If you think having people who only follow you around because of your so called popularity friends, then you need a reality check." 

"Like you would know what a friend actually is!" Lydia told her, rolling her eyes, "The only friends you have here are Austin and I." 

"I may not have had many friends Lydia, but I definitely know one when I see it and you don't make the cut. No amount of popularity can get you a friend if you keep ordering people around." Riley said, slamming her locker which made Lydia jump. "I'll see you in class." 

Riley turned on her heel and walked away from a gaping mouthed Lydia. Riley was seething, her little bubble world popped. She walked into Biology and went straight to the back of the class, scraping the chair on the floor and plopping down, calming herself down. There was barely anyone in class so she could stew in her own anger for a while. She needed someone to vent to right now! Austin walked into class just as she put her biology books on the table, a frown on his face. 

"Hey, you okay?" Riley asked when he took his seat in front of her. 

"What?" Austin said, spaced out, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You don't look fine..." Riley said, trailing off, looking at the distressed boy. 

"Just got a lot on my mind right now," Austin said, flashing her a small smile. 

"What about?" 

"I just have a deadline to meet and I don't think that I can." Austin said. 

"Can't you ask for an extension or something?" Riley suggested. 

"I wish I could but it's kind of a life and death situation." Austin said humourlessly. 

"That's a tad dramtic, don't you think?" Riley said with a little laugh. 

"You don't even know the half of it..." He muttered under his breath. 

"Can I help?" Riley offered. 

Austin smiled and Riley immediately felt uncomfortable. She couldn't describe the feeling but it was like Austin knew something that Riley didn't. It came close to the feeling when she found the phone with the co-ordinates that Luke just happened to need. Was Austin a gang member too? Riley wanted to ask him a million things about how Austin and Luke and the gang but she just couldn't find the words to ask...She didn't know how to even approach the subject. 

"Austin...?" She said, voice shaky. 

"You don't even know the half of what you can do." He said, a dark look in his eyes. 

Riley shifted uncomfortably in her seat, eyes darting around the empty classroom. She didn't know what to do. Her hand darted inside her pocket, trying to find her phone,"Austin, you're scaring me." 

"You don't know what real fear is." Austin said with a laugh, getting up from his seat. Riley felt a wave of cold fear wash over her. She felt a shiver run down a spine as she moved back in her seat, seemingly trapped between the wall of windows and Austin stalking over to her. 

"Wh-What are you doing, Austin?" She said, feeling tears pricking her eyes. Where is everyone else? Where is Luke? The bell rang, making Riley jump in her seat. 

"You have no fucking idea do you?" Austin barked out. 

"Austin what-" 

"If you don't want your brains splattered all over the room, I suggest you get the fuck away from my girl." A calm voice said. 

Riley let out a sigh of relief. She recognised that voice. Why wouldn't she? It was her boyfriend after all. 

"Luke." She breathed in a whisper. 

"I said, get away from her." Luke threatened in a cold voice. He looked up at Austin with dark, violent eyes. 

"Or what?" Austin threatened. 

"I guess you don't want security for your life after all," Luke barked out, stalking over to Austin, standing in front of him. His jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fists by the side of his body.

"You won't touch me." Austin said simply. 

Luke grabbed Austin by his collar and pulled him away from Riley. "You guessed wrongly." 

Austin growled and pulled back from Luke, swinging his fist and hitting Luke in the jaw. Riley yelped, jumping out from her seat to get to Luke but stopped when Luke kicked Austin in the shin which made Austin hiss in pain. Luke stood up, pulling Austin by the collar and punching him in the jaw repeatedly. Austin tried to block him which ended up with him on the floor and Luke on top of him, relentlessly punching him.

"Luke, stop!" Riley yelled out, running to him and grabbing his forearm. 

"Riley move." Luke demanded, his once sky blue eyes now a dark and unrecognisable colour, "Now." 

"Luke, please," Riley begged in a soft, broken voice, looking at him with tears pooling in her eyes. 

Luke's face softened, eyes returning to a normal colour. He looked at Austin who was holding his bloodied jaw with his hand. Luke threatened in a dangerously low voice, "Touch her again and I will kill you with my bare hands."

Luke got up and glared at Austin before grabbing Riley's hand in his. Riley picked her bag off the floor and followed Luke to wherever it is he was taking her. Luke led her out the door, through the hallway and out the school. Riley wanted to protest, to tell him that school had barely started, but from the way Luke's jaw was still clenched and how his other hand was balled in a tight fist, Riley thought it unwise. So, against her natural instinct, she decided to keep quiet. 

Luke pushed her gently against his car and brought his lips down to hers. To say she was caught offguard would be an understatement. Once she realised what was happening, Riley brought one of her hands around his neck and the other on his cheek, rubbing circles with her thumb while moving her lips against his. The kiss started off desperate, but was now sweet and slow. She was the first to pull away, Luke's hands still on her waist. 

"Are you hurt?" He asked, taking a step back to look at her. 

"I'm fine." She said with a smile, hand cupping his cheek, "Can't say the same for you, though." 

"I've had worse." Luke said, reassuring her with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She said, sadly, her thumb ghosting over the cut on his lip and bruise that was beginning to form on his jaw. 

"I would take this and a million times more if it meant that you wouldn't get hurt." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer to him. She was alright and that's all that mattered right now. He didn't care if he got hurt, all that mattered was that she was fine. 

"You would do that for me?" She asked, hugging herself closer to him. She was afraid. She couldn't shake off that fear, but with him here, everything was alright. She was safe. 

"I told you that I wouldn't let you get hurt and I intend on keeping that promise." He said, "You're too important to me." 

She pulled back from the hug, tilting her head to look into his eyes. His sky blue eyes were full of sincerity and fondness and something else that she just couldn't identify, but the intensity of his eyes were making her stomach flip. His eyes were beginning to become her favourite colour. She smiled up at him, leaning in to kiss him when the bell suddenly rang, making her jump into the safe, warm embrace of his arms. He let out a chuckle, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to go to class?" He asked her, pulling her shoulders so he could look at her. 

"Yeah." She breathed out, before letting out a humourless laugh, "I don't know why I'm so scared."

"Don't be." He reassured her, "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"I just don't understand why no one showed up at biology." She commented, shoving her biology books into her bag and taking out the books she needed for next period. 

"That's because biology was cancelled this morning. The teacher had a family emergency," Luke told her. 

"How did you find me?" She asked him, walking through the now empty hallway. She was late for class but she couldn't care less at this point. She didn't want to leave Luke's side. 

"When you didn't pick up your phone or text back I knew something was wrong right away..." Luke said, trailing off, eyes darkening again. She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes softened when he looked at her. 

"Thank you." 

"Anything for you, babe." He said, kissing the side of her forehead. "Oh before I forget, be ready by 8 tonight." 

"Why?" 

"I'm taking you out for our first official date." He grinned a toothy, dimpled grin.

"Where?" She asked, excited. 

"It's a surprise." 

 

~~~

 

"Babe, for the last time, I'm not telling you where we're going!" Luke chuckled, holding his phone to his ear. He could practically imagine Riley's pout now, "Do I need to define surprise for you again?" 

"Come on Luke!" Riley whined, "Just one hint?" 

"I don't get why you won't just let me surprise you!" He sighed dramatically.

"I need to know what to wear!" Riley told him, phone in one hand and going through her wardrobe with the other, "Right now, I have no idea!" 

"Babe you could wear a garbage bag and still look beautiful," Luke told her, plopping down onto his bed. 

"So we're not going somewhere fancy then?" Riley tried her luck to get some information from him. 

"I'm not saying anything," Luke laughed, enjoying what the suspense was doing to her. She was adorable and Luke couldn't wait till 8 so he could see her again. He might just be whipped, but he's not going to admit it to anyone. 

"Luke, please!" Riley whined, pouting. 

"See you at 8, baby." He said and hung up the phone, lying back on his bed, not able to get the smile off his face.

"Aww, isn't that adorable," Michael said with his arms folded over his chest, leaning against the doorframe. 

"What do you want, Mikey?" Luke sighed, sitting up on the bed, unconsciously clutching his phone in his hand. 

"Does someone have a little date tonight?" Michael teased, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. 

"It's none of your business, Mike." Luke told him, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh so you do have a hot date tonight," Michael continued to tease, enjoying the reaction from the younger boy. 

"Shut up!" Luke said, throwing one of his pillows at Michael who caught it. 

"Where are we with the whole Austin thing?" Michael asked, shifting the topic. 

"Crap! I forgot to tell you." Luke swore, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Michael.

"Tell me what?" Michael asked, turning serious. 

"Austin fucking broke his pact." Luke said through gritted teeth, "He practically attacked Riley today and I had to break it up." 

"Is he still alive?" Michael asked immediately, knowing how Luke gets, "God Luke, the answer better fucking be yes! We need him!" 

"He's still alive, Mike." Luke said, exasperated, "He's fucking lucky he still is! If Riley hadn't stopped me-"

"You still didn't tell her about Austin did you?" Michael sighed. 

"How the fuck do I bring that up?!" 

"Maybe by saying 'Hey Riley! I know why that douchebag you call a friend attacked you today!' It's that simple, Luke!" Michael told him. 

"I'll tell her soon," Luke sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"I told you he was dangerous, Luke," Michael said, putting a hand on the teenagers shoulder. "One day you might not be there on time to save her." 

"I'll be there." Luke growled. 

"You were lucky that you were there today." Michael told him and walked out of the room. 

"Did you get an update?" Roscoe asked as Michael poured himself a drink. 

"Not a good one." Michael replied, a frown on his face. 

"What is it?" 

"Austin is more dangerous than we thought." Michael said, taking a sip from his drink. 

"What did he do?" Roscoe asked stoically. 

"He attacked Riley." 

"The girl?" Roscoe asked him. 

"Luke's girl." 

"Is Austin still alive?" Roscoe asked with a resigned sigh, hoping that Luke hadn't killed the teenager. 

"If it hadn't been for the girl, he might not have been." Michael replied. 

"You're telling me that the same girl who got attacked, stopped the attack?" Roscoe asked, puzzled. 

"Told you she was something else," Michael said with a smile. 

"Interesting." Was all Roscoe said. 

"She's a nice girl, Roscoe," Michael told him, "She's good for him." 

"Is she?" Roscoe posed, "Luke isn't the same since he met her." 

"She's his strength." 

"She's a liability." Roscoe corrected him. 

"Without her we might not have even gotten this far on the Achilles-" 

"She got lucky." Roscoe dismissed. 

"He's happy Roscoe," Michael said, "Even you can see that." 

"He was happy before she came in." 

"No." Michael disagreed, "He was content. There's a big difference." 

"She's going to get him killed, Michael!" Roscoe yelled, slamming his glass on the marble counter. "I will not let some whore be the reason for Luke's death!" 

"She's becoming the reason that he's living, Roscoe!" Michael told him. 

"I will not let her be a part of his life any longer." Roscoe said in finality. 

"Don't hurt her." Was all Michael said. 

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Roscoe asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"I care more about what Luke would do to you when he finds out what you did." 

"He won't hurt me." Roscoe scoffed, dismissing Michael's claim. 

"If you hurt the girl that he's falling for, he will murder you." Michael promised. 

 

~~~

 

7:58. 

She had 2 minutes before he came. Her leg was bouncing up and down from nervousness. Why was she even nervous? This was Luke. Her Luke. They had been together for nearly a month now! 

7:59 

She got off the couch, fingers running through her hair. She walked to the fridge, looking at her reflection there. Was she overdressed? Underdressed? Should she have just gone with jeans instead? Maybe a skirt? Was her hair okay? Why did she leave it loose?! Should she do a hairstyle instead? Half up-half down? Curls? Straigh-

 _Ding Dong_  

It was too late to change now. She walked as fast as she could in these heels and stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds, smoothening out her dress and hair. She opened the door and saw Luke looking at his feet. 

It was as if time stood still for both the teenagers. He was wearing white. She's never seen him in anything but plaid and dark colours, yet here he stood, in front of her dawned in a white, fitting shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked angelic, which was ironic given his circumstances. Then she noticed the flowers. Luke Hemmings,  _the_  Luke Hemmings was standing at her front door holding a bouquet of roses for her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

Luke didn't want to tell her that he'd been waiting in his car since 7:55. He got out of the car at 7:58 and waited outside the door. His initial plan was to ring the doorbell at 8:02 but when his watch told him it was 8, his hand darted out and punched the doorbell. He heard the click clacking of her heels approach the door and he quickly checked whether his fly was done up, his hair was quiffed properly and that there was no flyaways. He looked at his shoes to check if his laces were done when she opened the door.

The first thing he noticed were her long, smooth legs. God damn her legs looked like they went on for miles. Those gold heels made her legs look fairer, longer. The only thing he wanted to do was run his hand up and down her legs. Then he noticed her dress. Her short, maroon dress with cut outs that left so many things to the imagination and nothing at all at the same time. Maroon might just be his new favourite colour. She was smiling at him. 

"[Too much](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_281/set?id=215669851)?" She asked, voice shaky with nervousness.

"No, you're perfect," He breathed out immediately. 

"Are...Are those for me?" Riley asked nervously, pointing at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Luke nodded, handing her the bouquet, "Umm, I didn't know what flowers you liked but the lady in the shop told me that I can't go wrong with roses....So I bought roses." 

Riley tried to hide her giggle behind her hand, taking the flowers from his outsretched hand. "Thank you." 

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, wanting to be serious but not being able to stifle the smile appearing on his face. 

"I'm just imagining the acclaimed 'Bad Boy Luke Hemmings' in a flower shop." She said, looking for a vase to put the flowers in while he leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. 

"It was quite a sight." He said with a smile, "Then again,  _I am_  quite the sight." 

"Don't forget modest too." Riley said, rolling her eyes playfully as she filled up the crystal vase with water. She put the roses in and placed them in the middle of the dining table. "How's that?" 

"Perfect." Luke said, not even bothering to look at the flowers. She was beautiful and she was all his. He didn't even want to question how he got this lucky - he didn't want to jinx it. He admits that bringing her into this dark, cruel world of his was selfish, but he can't help it. He needs her. She's the only thing that he looks forward to now. She was the light in his world of darkness. 

"Fair warning, I don't kiss on the first date," Riley teased, tearing him from his thoughts. 

"Damn it! I was planning on getting lucky tonight." Luke countered, snapping his fingers in disappointment. Riley gasped, hitting his arm playfully. 

"Shall we?" He said, outstretching his hand for her to take. He interlaced their fingers together, leading her to the car and opening the car door like a true gentleman. He might be a part of the gang but that doesn't mean he's a complete dick, especially to his girlfriend. 

The whole car ride there consisted of Riley whining about how Luke wouldn't tell her where their date was and Luke laughing in response. 

"Come on, Luke!" Riley whined, "We're already on a date!" 

"You've waited this long, Ri, you can wait another 5 minutes," He told her, chuckling at her antics. 

"You're so mean to me!" Riley said, snatching her hand out of his grip and folding her arms over her chest in protest. 

"You say that now but wait till we get there," He teased, looking at her with a grin. 

"Now you're just being a dick!" She said playfully, looking at Luke who was going to respond, "If you make a dick joke I'm going to literally jump out of the car!" 

Luke shut his mouth, trying not to smile but failing. 

"We're here!" He announced in a sing song voice, opening Riley's side of the door.

"Where is here exactly?" Riley asked, interlacing their fingers together. 

"Remind me never to surprise you again," Luke told her playfully, leading the way into the dark restaurant. 

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" She joked, when she saw nothing but darkness. 

"Ready?" He asked, ignoring her comment. 

"I was ready this afternoon, Luke!" She told him. 

"3...2...1." He counted down, flipping a switch and illuminating the room with warm lights. For a second, Riley winced at the sudden flash of light but when her eyes got accustomed to the light, she gasped. 

"Luke..." She breathed out, overwhelmed with emotion. There was a single table in the middle of the room with a red tablecloth and a single unlit candle. The walls were dawned in illuminated fairylights. It was simple, it was thoughtful...It was beautiful. 

"Do you like it?" Luke asked nervously. 

"I love it." She said with a smile on her face. She turned to him, cupping his cheek and placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled through the kiss, pulling away first. 

"I thought you don't kiss on the first date?" 

"I'll make an exception for you." 

"Hungry?" He asked, leading her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her before taking his own seat, opposite her. 

"So other than us, there's only one waiter and two chefs here," Luke told her. 

"How did you manage to do this?" Riley asked, menu in hand, "I mean get the whole place just for us? Isn't that expensive?" 

"I know a guy who owed me a favour or two," Luke said with a smile, "Don't worry about the money." 

"Thank you, Luke." She said sincerely, placing her hand on his. He shot her a big smile. The waiter came over and took their orders. 

"So, how did you get into the whole gang thing?" Riley asked, taking a sip of her water. 

Luke shifted in his seat. He never had to tell anyone this story. The gang already knew where he came from courtesy of Roscoe, but he never actually had to say it out loud. 

"You don't have to tell me," Riley said, immediately feeling guilty for putting him in that position, "I didn't mean to overstep, I just-" 

"No, Riley, it's not that," Luke said immediately, "It's just..I never had to actually tell someone before." 

"You don't have to tell me-" She said, trying to change the subject. 

"I want to." He said, sincerity in his eyes, "I want to know everything about you and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't know everything about me." 

"Only if you're sure," Riley told him, putting her reassuring hand on his and squeezing it lightly. 

"I was 8 when it happened," Luke spoke, ignoring the growing lump in his throat, "All I remember is a loud bang and then my mother shoving me upstairs and telling me to hide. She told me she would come find me, and not to come out. I ran straight to my bedroom and hid underneath my bed. I heard a lot of noise. There were gunshots, screams, glass being broken... I was there for what felt like hours. I was waiting for my mom to come and find me like she said she would, but she didn't come. The next thing I knew, Roscoe was peering underneath my bed, getting me out of there, telling me that everything would be okay. From then on, I was a part of his gang." 

"Do you know who did it?" Riley asked in a soft voice. 

"You mean who killed my parents?" He asked back, stoically. 

"Yeah." 

"Roderiguez." Luke said, clutching the knife in his hand until his knuckles turned white, "Roscoe's worse enemy." 

"Did you ever find him?" Riley asked cautiously. 

"I'm close." Was all Luke said. 

Just as Riley was opening her mouth to ask another question, the waiter comes out with two plates of food in each hand and sets it down in front of them. 

"What do you want to do?" Riley asks taking a bite out of her pork chop. 

"What?" Luke asks, confused. 

"I mean in the future." 

"I guess I'm next in line to run the gang," Luke shrugs. 

"I meant if you weren't in a gang," Riley tells him, "What did you want to do when you were younger, before you were in the gang." 

"I..." He says before deflating, "I don't know. I don't remember a life before the gang." 

"Close your eyes." Riley tells him with a smile and he does. "Now imagine that Roscoe didn't exist, that you weren't a part of the gang - that you're normal. You're just a normal high school boy. What do you see yourself doing?" 

"I...I don't see myself doing anything, Riley." Luke sighed. 

"And that's okay." She said with a smile. 

"It is?" Luke asked, surprised, "Can you really date me knowing that being in a gang is all I'll be doing?" 

Riley smiled. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when Luke told her that she's still there with him in that 'normal life'. "I don't have my life figured out, Luke. No one does! I don't care what it is you do as long as you're safe and happy." 

"And with you." He finished, flashing her a smile. 

"For a bad boy, you really are a softie." She teased. 

"Only for you, babe." He said with a dimpled, boyish smile. Riley blushed.

"Shut up." She mumbled, trying to hide her blush by looking down and letting her hair form a veil around her. 

 

"You love it." He teases. 

 

She does. 

 

 

~~~

 

 

"I had fun tonight." Riley tells him as he walked her to her door. 

 

"I did too." He says with a genuine smile. 

 

"Thank you for the dinner and the surprise-" She starts to say but gets cut off. 

 

"Told you that you would love it," He says with a grin.

 

"This is the only time I will ever say this," Riley told him with a resigned sigh, "You were right. I was wrong." 

 

"I didn't hear you," Luke teased, cupping his hand over his ear. 

 

"I'm not saying it again, dork!" She said, pushing his shoulder. 

 

Luke smiled fondly at her, that emotion that Riley couldn't pinpoint was in his eyes again. She didn't know what it was, but it was intense and it made her feel special. She loved it when he looked at her like this. Luke's hand reached out and cupped her cheek. She leant into his touch, immediately feeling safe. 

 

"I really like you, Riley," He said in a soft, low voice. 

 

"I would hope so," She joked, "We are dating after all." 

 

He just smiled at her, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She didn't know why he was suddenly so overcome with emotion, but she wasn't complaining. She snaked her arms around his waist and leaned into the kiss. He pulled her closer and rested his head on top of her head, while hers was on his chest. 

 

"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you," He said, "Ever." 

 

"I trust you." She told him, pulling away so that he could see the sincerity in her voice. 

 

"I'll always be there for you." He told her, emphasising each word. 

 

"You can't save me from every single danger, Luke." Riley told him practically, caressing his cheek with her thumb. 

 

"I can try." 

 

"I really like you, Luke," She told him, intensity filling her eyes. 

 

"I really like you too."


	20. Chapter 20

She overslept. She didn't even have time to put in her contacts or even do her basic make-up. She threw her hair up into a messy half up, half down bun/ponytail and grabbed her glasses. [She ran downstairs](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_296/set?id=216524051) while putting on her socks at the same time, which wasn't a very brilliant idea but she had no choice. At this rate, she might just be able to catch the bus. She laced up her shoes, grabbed her bag and ran out the door, quickly making sure that she locked the door behind her. 

She ran as fast as she could to the bus stand that about about half a kilometer away from her house. Just as she stopped to catch her breath, she saw the bus whiz past her. She didn't even bother trying to catch it, it was already so far gone. She sighed and slumped down, leaning against a tree. She brought her bag forward to look for her wallet - she could at least catch an uber to school. She ransacked her bag and found nothing. 

She deflated. She couldn't go home and still make it to school on time. At least she had the amazing memories of her date to keep her company while she walked to school. As she was walking, her phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" She answered, slightly out of breath. 

"Hey babe," She heard, the smile appeared on her face before she could even register. 

"Hi Luke." 

"Why are you panting?" He asked, confused. 

"I overslept and basically ran all the way to the bus stop only to find the bus speeding away." She explained, panting slightly. He could basically see her pout on the other side. 

"Aww, I'm sorry babe." He said, "Why don't you call an uber?" 

"I forgot my wallet." She sighed into the phone. 

"I would offer to come pick you up but I'm doing-" He started to explain but she cut him off. 

"Gang work?" 

"Yeah." He breathed. 

"Are you going to miss school?" She asked. 

"Looks like it." 

"I was really looking forward to seeing you after the shitty morning I had," She sighed. 

"I'll try and see if I can make it just for you, okay?" Luke said, unable to get the grin off his face. She was just too cute. 

"Best boyfriend ever." She said with a shit eating grin on her face. 

"You know it!" He said with a little laugh.

They kept talking while she was walking. Riley looked back from a force of habit and noticed a sleek, black car just parked at the side of the main road. She thought nothing of it and continued walking with her phone in hand, still talking to her amazing boyfriend. She was waiting at a stop sign when she noticed the same black car. She crossed the road as a precaution.

If she saw the car again, then she knew she was being followed. Riley then remembered her father telling her that even though she was shielded from the cruel world that he was in, some people might still be after her. Her father taught her a lot and evading people was just one of the many lessons. She walked faster, trying not to sound to panicked on the phone with Luke. She tried to level her voice - not pant too much, to laugh occassionally, to act normal. 

She turned around again and saw the same black car just a few metres away from her. 

"Luke, I have to call you back." Riley said quickly, not bothering to listen to his reply and just hung up. 

She stopped in her footsteps, turning around with her arms folded over her chest and looked at the car. The car stopped. She walked up to the car, not knowing if her actions were foolish or incredibly brave. She heard the engine shut down and the car door open. 

"You!" Riley exclaimed. 

He said nothing. Didn't even bother to lock his car as he walked up to her, cooly. 

"You're the same guy from the dress store." Riley said, "Are you stalking me?" 

"You didn't take my advice." He said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against his black car. 

"About the dresses?" Riley said more than asked, "They're just dresses." 

"The green would've been safer." He told her. 

"Jesus Christ!" She cursed under her breath, "They're just frickin' dresses! They don't matter." 

"You should've listened to me the first time, Riley." He sighed, as if feeling sorry for her. Riley suddenly felt threatened.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't about dresses after all...." She thought out loud, her voice small. 

"For a girl with your GPA, I would've thought that you would figure that out much earlier." He said, "Maybe you aren't as smart as they say you are." 

"Who are you, really?" She asked him.

"You know who I am." He said confidently. 

"You're Roscoe aren't you?" She said more than asked. 

"Why ask when you already know the answer." 

"What do you want from me?" She asked him, wishing that she hadn't stopped in the first place. 

"Luke." Roscoe said simply. 

"What about him?" She asked, fearing more for Luke than herself. From what Luke told her, he was the apple of Roscoe's eye. She wasn't so sure anymore. 

"Stay away from him." He threatened. 

"Or what?" She blurted. She didn't even know she had said it until she saw his reaction. He was shocked, surprised, but only for a split second before he quickly turned stoic again.

"I see why he likes you now." Roscoe said, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"He likes me and I like him," Riley told him, "I don't see what the big deal is." 

"The _big deal_  is that you're a fucking liability!" He screamed, making Riley jump from the sudden shock, " _You_  are going to get Luke hurt and I dont mean emotionally! If anything happens to you, _he_  is going to become a liability and I will not let that happen!" 

"Nothing's going to happen to me." She said softly, as if that was a good enough reason for Luke to stay.

Roscoe laughed humourlessly, "That's not the way things work around here." 

"I know how this world works." She said. 

"Oh I know all about you and your dad." Roscoe told her, "You don't know _anything_ , kid." 

"I know more than you think." Riley told him, becoming firmer. 

"Oh, do you?" Roscoe challenged, "So you know that once people start realising what you mean to Luke, you will be the first person they take to use as leverage? You know that they will torture you in ways that you can't even imagine, make you wish you were dead to the point where you want to kill yourself to get away from the pain, only to realise that you can't? You know that they will do things you can't even dream of just to get a little bit of information about Luke?" 

Riley said nothing. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say, to do. 

"You know nothing, kid." Roscoe told her. 

"You sent Luke away just to tell me this, didn't you?" She asked him, in a voice barely above a whisper. Waves of cold fear hit her, freezing her in place.

"What I do with Luke is none of your fucking business anymore." He said through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched in place, arms still folded as he tried to maintain his cool, stoic personality. 

"He's my boyfriend." Riley said firmly, glaring at Roscoe. 

"He's nothing to you." Roscoe said menacingly, kicking off from the car and towering over her, "If you know what's good for you, you will stay the fuck away from him. 

~~~

"- And then Michael came in and Calum totally freaked!" Luke said animatedly, [looking at Riley](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_297/set?id=216599824) for her reaction but all he saw was a dazed off look. She wasn't acting like herself since the phone call. She's barely said a word to him since he rang the doorbell to her house. 

"Riley, babe?" Luke said, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at him and shot him a small smile. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." She answered curtly. 

"You sure?" He asked again. 

"I'm fine." She answered with a small smile. 

"Okay, then." He responded, not knowing what else to say. 

They sat in silence. Riley was thinking about what Roscoe said and what to do about it and Luke was just looking at her, trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. 

"Ri." Luke said softly. She looked at him expectantly, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

"I know." She said, not believing a single word that came out of her mouth. 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" 

"No." She answered immediately. 

"You're a terrible liar, Ri." He told her. 

"I'm not lying, Luke." She lied. 

He sighed, "Ri..." 

"I just had a long day, Luke," She said truthfully, "I'm just tired." 

"That's the oldest excuse in the world," He said. 

"It's the truth." She said. And it was - partly.

"Fine." He said, getting off the couch, "I'll see you in school." 

"Luke..." She said, trailing off but he didn't listen. He just walked out of the door, closing it behind him. 

Riley deflated. She grabbed a cushion and hugged it close to her chest. How was she supposed to tell Luke what happened with Roscoe? Luke thought of Roscoe as a father. He was the only family that Luke had. There was no way that Luke would believe her. He thinks that Roscoe doesn't even know that she exists. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to ruin that relationship, but she didn't want to ruin her own relationship either. 

She knew that Roscoe wouldn't hurt Luke. More than wouldn't, Roscoe _couldn't_. She saw the amount of love he had for Luke in the flesh. Through the threatening words and menacing personality, she saw that Roscoe only wanted to keep Luke safe. Even if it was by getting rid of her. 

Riley sighed. She knew what she had to do now. She didn't have a choice. 

 

~~~

 

"Hey, Riley!" Someone called out as she closed her locker. She turned to the voice. 

"Noah. Hi." [Riley answered](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216679212) with a small smile. She was exhausted. She barely got any sleep last night. She was tossing and turning, trying to figure out if the decision that she made was the right one or not. 

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her. 

"Yeah." She answered instinctively, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I actually needed some help yesterday but you seemed a little spaced out.." Noah said, prompting her to explain. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Riley told him with a humourless chuckle, "It was a long day." 

"It was 9 in the morning."

"Like I said, long day." She said with pursed lips. 

"What's going on, Riley?" Noah asked her seriously.

Riley sighed. She decided that she might as well tell someone with an outsiders perspective. "It's just that someone wants me to do something and I don't want to do that thing because it's going to hurt someone else and -"

"Riley, Riley, stop." Noah said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Try being less vague." 

"Someone wants me to break up with my boyfriend." She said simply, eyes going blurry with tears. It was the first time she was admitting it out loud. 

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." Noah said softly. 

"Well I do." Riley said curtly, before softly adding, "Not for long." 

"Who wants you to break up with your boyfriend? His mother?" Noah asked.

"Father." Riley wasn't lying. Roscoe was a father figure to Luke. 

"Why?" 

"He doesn't think that he should have a girlfriend. It could derail him." Riley said, trying to keep the details out of it. 

"I think that you should-" Noah started to advise. Riley caught a glimpse of blonde hair and then sky blue eyes and shimmied out of Noah's grip. Luke was looking at her and she was looking at Luke. She couldn't do this. Not now.

"Noah, I have to go. I'm sorry." She muttered hurriedly, wanting to avoid Luke as much as possible. If she didn't see him then she didn't have to break up with him. 

"Riley, what are you -" Noah started to say but Riley walked out of earshot and into the girls bathroom where she could hide from everyone. Her phone was buzzing. She knew who it was but she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. When did she become this person? This person who put her happiness in the hands of another. She was so content by herself before this. Maybe moving to Australia wasn't a good decision after all. 

The bell rang and she knew she couldn't push away school just because of her emotions. She sighed and unlocked the cubicle door and walked out of the bathroom. The hallways were still buzzing with activity so she knew that she was safe here. She was easily blending in. She walked to Biology. Luke was her partner in this class and there was no way she could avoid it. 

Luke was already waiting when she entered class. Their eyes met and Riley immediately started to tear. She quickly blinked away the tears and sat down next to Luke without a sound. 

"Riley?" Luke said, his hand reaching out to touch her and without thinking she flinched. He retracted his hand as though it just got burnt. 

She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't. What possible explanation could she give him? How could she tell him that the man that he admired, looked up to like a father was the reason that they couldn't be together? That they couldn't be happy. She would rather that they break up their one month relationship than let him ruin years worth of relationship with Roscoe. They were family and who the hell was she to break up family. 

So she said nothing. She didn't even look at him. She knew that she would break if she did. 

She couldn't understand how she fell so hard, so fast. She didn't think that she wanted to. She's fallen for him and she knew that he had fallen for her too. 

"Riley, talk to me," Luke said, tearing her away from her thoughts, "What is going on with you?" 

The teacher walked in at that exact moment and she had never been more thankful in her life than at that exact moment. She took out her books and her pencil and made a conscious effort not to look at him. It was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do. 

"Your homework for the day is page 56, questions 1 through 5." The teacher said as everyone was packing up. The bell rang and Riley jumped off her seat to escape Luke, but he caught her wrist in his vice grip and waited as everyone exited the room, leaving just them. 

"Let me go." Riley said softly, twisting and turning her wrist. 

"I don't like being ignored." Luke said, eyes steely, "Especially from my girlfriend." 

"I can't do this right now, Luke," Riley begged. 

"You don't have a choice." He said, simply. 

"Please, don't," She said, voice breaking in the middle of her sentence. She turned to look at his dark eyes with her teary ones. 

His eyes immediately softened when he saw her, "Riley...What is going on with you?" 

"I can't do this anymore, Luke." She said, every single atom in her body was against what she just said. She didn't want to do this. She wanted Luke. She didn't want to break both her heart and his. It was hard enough for him to let her in and just by doing this, she's going to ruin both of them. 

"Fine, we can talk about this later but -" Luke started to say in a soft voice, making her feel more guilty than she did already. 

"No, Luke," She said, cutting him off, "I can't do us anymore." 

"What?" He said, surprised. His hand dropped from hers. "Are you... Are you breaking up with me?" 

A tear fell from Riley's eye. She quickly wiped it off and nodded. Luke's jaw hardened. He didn't say a word as he got off the chair and walked off. He didn't even ask why or what had happened. He just left without another word or another look.

Riley dropped down on her chair and didn't bother holding back the tears. She hung her head in her hands and opened the floodgates. She hoped that she was making the right decision.

There was no turning back now.

~~~

 

"Hey Luke you -" Michael started to say as he walked through the door but stopped when the teenager slammed the door so hard that it almost broke off its hinges. "Or not..." 

"What's up with him?" Calum asked. 

"I have no idea." Answered Michael. 

"Well, go find out," Calum prompted. 

"Why do I have to do it?!" 

"He listens to you." Calum said simply. 

"You just don't want to be yelled at," Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"That little shit is scary when he's mad," Calum shuddered. 

Michael rolled his eyes and got off the couch. He walked up the stairs and prepared himself to face an 'Angry Luke' as Calum would put it. 

"Luke?" Michael called out when he entered the room. He was prepared for a fuming Luke. The Luke who would be ready to punch and kick and scream at anyone who would even dare look at him. Michael was ready to face the Luke with his hard set jaw and a look that could kill anyone and would put Medusa to shame. 

Michael didn't expect to see a broken Luke. 

"Luke, what happened?" Michael said, rushing over to the teenager. 

"Riley." Luke blurted out, voice breaking in the middle. Michael deflated. He knew exactly what had happened and he knew that it wasn't Riley. 

"What did she do?" Michael said, treading on eggshells. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Luke said, trying to be composed. He was in a gang for fucks sake! He couldn't be seen this... this vulnerable. He tried to remember what Roscoe said about emotions. Emotions make you weak. Emotions make you a liability. Emotions cloud your judgement. Emotions are the root cause of all problems. 

Luke was many things, but weak is not one of them. 

"You are allowed to talk about your problems, Luke." Michael tried. 

"There are no problems, Michael." Luke said, "You can go now." 

Michael sighed and put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

Michael knew a lot of things. He was the one person who could fix almost everything. If you had a stab wound or a bullet wound or even an arm that was about to come off, the first person you would go to would be Michael. Michael could even disarm a fucking bomb in less time than a trained bomb squad could. Michael could do many things, but he never learnt how to cure heartbreak. He could heal any physical wound, but he never thought that he would be needed to heal an emotional wound. 

He knew that Riley was special to Luke, but he never thought that it would go this far. He never knew that Luke had fallen so hard, so fast for this girl. Michael did know one thing though, Luke was like a brother to him. He was going to make this right.

"Roscoe." Michael growled out, barging into Roscoe's room.

"Thought I taught you better than to simply barge into someone's room without knocking, Michael." Roscoe said calmly, drink in one hand and a book in another. 

"What the fuck have you done?!" Michael said through gritted teeth, ignoring Roscoe's comment. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Luke and Riley." Michael said. 

"I fixed it." Roscoe said simply, "Something that you should've done." 

"You broke him!" Michael screamed. 

"He'll be fine." Roscoe brushed off, "It's just a crush." 

"He fell for her!" 

"Luke doesn't do feelings." Roscoe said, eyes darkening with anger at the simple insinuation, "I taught him better than that." 

"Oh yeah," Michael challenged, "Go to his room right now and tell me that that boy sitting on his bed, broken, doesn't fucking do feelings!" 

"He will get over it." Roscoe told Michael, emphasising every word. 

"Riley was his strength!" Michael screamed, "You don't fucking see that!" 

"She _is_  a liability." 

"She made him better!" Michael said. 

"She would've killed him had it not been for me!" Roscoe yelled, "I saved him." 

"You broke him." Michael told him, shaking his head and laughing humourlessly. "You destroyed him." 

"Luke is strong. This stupid crush won't-" 

"You'll be on your knees, begging Riley for forgiveness, Roscoe," Michael said, cutting him off, "Mark my words." 


	21. Chapter 21

[Riley hadn't moved](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_308/set?id=217142391) in two days. Okay, that might be a little bit of an exaggeration but the sentiment remains - Riley was heartbroken. She heard about heartbreak before, and when she broke up with her last boyfriend she thought that she had felt heartbreak but she was wrong. _This_  right here, this is real heartbreak. 

She felt listless, hopeless, like all of the light had just been ripped from her world. There was this huge weight on her chest. It weighed down on her, making her feel heavier, hurting in ways that she couldn't even fathom.It may seem like more of an exaggeration but she was actually underselling it.

They say that heartbreak only hurts her heart but she feels it everywhere. She tried everything to lessen the pain - sleeping, eating, drowning her sorrows in ice cream, music, television but nothing works. In her dreams, she only sees Luke, she can't keep anything down, the music is too depressing, the lyrics are too real and there are always happy couples on tv and she couldn't... She can't believe that she had become this person that was so wrapped up in one guy, but she has. She always judged these people, but now she understands. Luke was special to her. He was the one person that she didn't have to pretend with, that understood her, that protected her, that she felt safe with. He was hers and she was his.

But now, they were nothing.

She felt more lonely than ever, especially being all alone in the big house. She felt compelled to sit downstairs in silence, trying to avoid almost everything in her house. It all held so many memories of Luke and she couldn't afford another breakdown right now. With the amount of crying that she did, she was surprised that she hadn't run out of tears.

She heard the doorbell ring followed by a series of knocking. She forced herself to get off the couch and put on her glasses to hide her red, puffy eyes as she opened the door. 

"Well, you look terrible." 

"What do you want, [Lydia?](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_298/set?id=216607594)" Riley croaked out, voice broken and husky. 

"You haven't been in school in days," Lydia said, sounding worried, "So I thought that I would come check on you and thank god I did because you honestly look like-" 

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Riley asked, folding her arms over her chest. 

"You're my friend." Lydia said. 

"I can't do this right now." Riley said, closing the door on Lydia. Lydia put her foot in front of the door, stopping Riley from closing it.

"What is going on with you, Riley?!" Lydia asked, concern lacing her voice. 

"Nothing." Riley answered curtly, "I just need to be alone right now." 

"That's the last thing you need!" Lydia said, putting her foot down and pushing against the door. 

"What do you want, Lydia?" Riley sighed, resigned. She plopped herself down on the couch, leaving Lydia to close the door. 

"Look, Riley," Lydia said, sitting on the couch beside her, "I know I haven't been much of a friend to you lately and I'm sorry." 

"Is that all?" Riley asked, wanting nothing more than to be alone. 

"I also came to tell you that you were right about those people not being my friends." Lydia admitted, "They just want me for my popularity and nothing else." 

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Riley sympathised. 

"Is there anything you want to share with me?" Lydia asked gently.

"No." 

"Not even why you're in this current state?" Lydia prompted. 

"I'm fine." Riley lied. 

"Come on, Riles," Lydia said, "You're clearly not! You look like you haven't showered in days! Your eyes are so puffy and red it looks like you've been doing nothing but crying and your shirt is wet from the tears! What is going on with you?" 

"I just haven't had the best couple of days." Riley said, hoping it would be enough to keep Lydia at bay. 

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Lydia said. 

Riley said nothing. She just kept playing with the frayed ends of the pillow. 

"It's called heartbreak, Riley." Lydia told her, gently. "Here's the thing that I learnt from it. It feels like you're dying and everything hurts. It hurts so much you think that the pain will never go away, but you're going to be okay." 

"It hurts so much, Lyd," Riley said in a voice barely above a whisper, her eyes stinging from the tears. 

"I know it does, Riles." Lydia said, moving closer to hug the weeping girl, "But you're going to be okay. You're going to be smiling and laughing again even though it seems damn near impossible right now. Time will fix everything." 

Riley let the sob wrack through her body as she hugged her friend tighter. Lydia stroked her back, feeling guilty for being such a bad friend while feeling sympathetic for her friend that was going through such a hard time all by herself. 

"Tell you what," Lydia said, pulling Riley to look at her, "I'm going to get all the junk food you have and we're going to binge watch stupid tv shows and make fun of all of them. How does that sound?" 

Riley shot her a tight lipped smile, while wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Thanks, Lyd." 

"What are friend's for!" 

 

~~~

 

"Somebody better talk some fucking sense into him before I beat the fuck out of him!" Roscoe bellowed, throwing the front door open and slamming it back, a loud bang shaking the walls. 

The entire house came to a standstill. No one dared move, make a sound or even breathe. They knew better than to do anything when Roscoe was in this mood of his. Roscoe stormed through the house, nostrils flaring and a fire in his eyes. He walked into his room and slammed the door. As the walls of the house shook, the people inside it let out a breath of relief. Roscoe would be in his room for a while, venting out his anger the way only Roscoe could. 

The four boys - Michael, Calum, Ashton and Luke walked inside the house. 

"What the fuck happened today, Luke?!" Ashton shouted, turning on his heel to glare at the teenage boy who had a blank expression on his face. 

"Let it go, Ash," Calum sighed, "He probably just had a bad day. We all have those." 

"He's screwed up _four_  fucking missions Calum!" Ashton retorted, "It's not a fucking bad day! Something is going on with him!" 

Luke said nothing. He walked up the stairs to his room, ignoring the calls from the boys behind him. He didn't even want to go for the mission and he told Roscoe, but he didn't listen. Of course Luke felt guilty that he wasn't giving his 110 percent like he usually does to the gsng, but what could he do? Luke felt weak, vulnerable and in more pain that he had ever felt. 

He would gladly take 10 bullets to his stomach than endure this pain that he was in right now. He would take torture and the beatings that he had gotten a couple of years ago rather than this pain. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much! He tried taking painkillers but nothing fucking works! Why was he in so much pain?! 

Luke was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Michael coming in his room. 

"What's wrong with you?" Michael deadpanned. 

"I don't know." Luke answered honestly, his voice broken. 

Michael deflated at hearing his voice and came closer to the hurt boy. "Luke." 

"What do you want from me, Michael?" Luke asked, wanting nothing more than to be alone. 

"It's Riley isn't it." Michael said more than asked. 

"I don't know what happened, Mike." Luke said, looking at Michael, lost and hurt, "I've been over every single fucking detail. Every moment. Every look. Every conversation... I still don't know what the fuck I did wrong!" 

"Maybe it wasn't you," Michael tried, knowing what happened but feeling like shit about not being able to tell Luke. 

"Then what?!" Luke yelled, "Why did she break up with me?" 

"Luke.." Michael sighed. He didn't know what he could do. 

"It's even worse knowing that I'm letting the gang down, that I'm letting Roscoe down." Luke said, hanging his head.

"I'm sure Roscoe understands." Michael said, anger bubbling inside him at Roscoe. 

"He doesn't." Luke sighed, "He doesn't even know about Riley. He doesn't know why I'm acting like this. He doesn't know anything." 

"He knows more than you think." Michael muttered under his breath. 

"Fuck man!" Luke yelled, the memories of Riley laughing and smiling and kissing him flooding his brain all at once, "Why the fuck does this hurt so bad?!" 

"It's called heartbreak, Luke," Michael said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It hurts and it sucks but that's how you know you cared." 

"It can't be heartbreak, Mikey," Luke said, desperate for another answer, "It's barely been two months, man. She was just some other-" 

"You didn't sleep with her because you wanted it to be special. You were counting down the seconds till you saw her again. You protected her against Austin. You made a deal with Austin just so he wouldn't hurt her. Before every decision you made, you always made sure that Riley would be safe," Michael listed, "Tell me again how she's just another girl." 

"What do I do, Michael?" Luke asked him in a soft voice, "I just want the pain to be gone."

Michael felt hopeless. There Luke was, the guy he considered his brother, lost, broken and hurting and Michael couldn't do anything. He didn't think before grabbing Luke and pulling him into a soul crushing hug. It was as if Michael thought that with this hug, all his broken pieces would come together. That maybe Luke wouldn't be hurting anymore.

Luke hugged him back, nestling his head in the crook of Michael's neck, pulling him closer, hoping that all the pain would go away. Michael was surprised that Luke, someone who kept his emotions at bay was admitting to being vulnerable. Michael felt for the heartbroken boy. He was going to fix this! He didn't care if he had to against Roscoe; Michael was going to fix this. 

Michael left Luke's room and stormed over to Roscoe's room. 

"You fucking broke him!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Roscoe seethed, still enraged from the failed mission. 

"Luke!" Michael said, glaring at Roscoe, "He's heartbroken." 

"It's been two days!" Roscoe said, brushing Michael's comment away, "He's fine." 

"He isn't and even you aren't blind enough to miss that!" 

"The next words out of your mouth better fucking be an apology, Michael." Roscoe said, warning Michael.

"Fucking hell, Roscoe!" Michael sighed, running his fingers through his hair, annoyed, "Luke has screwed up four missions in two days! He's gone from being the best to being the worst and you don't think that the timing isn't off at all?!" 

"He's fine." 

"He's fucking broken, Roscoe and it's all your fault!" Michael said, shaking his head at Roscoe's dismissive attitude. 

"Luke knows better than to fall in love." Roscoe said, his jaw hardened. 

"You don't choose to fall in love, it just happens," Michael said. 

"You chose it and look what happened to you." Roscoe reminded Michael. 

"Shut up." Michael said, the painful memories flooding him. 

"Do you want Luke to have the same fate as you, Michael?" 

"I said shut the fuck up!" Michael screamed, his hands balled into fists. 

"He'll get over this whole thing knowing that Riley is still alive and well," Roscoe said, walking over to his table to pour himself a drink, "I can't say the same for you." 

"Roscoe, I swear to-" Michael started to say but was interrupted by Calum rushing through the door. 

"Ashton's got something!" Calum said, frazzled. 

"What is it?" Michael asked, running behind Calum down the stairs with Roscoe in tow. 

"The phone!"

"What about it?" Roscoe asked, calmly. 

"It got a message." Ashton said, typing furiously on his laptop. 

"I thought it was a one time thing," Michael said.

"So did I but apparently it's not!" Ashton said. 

"Aren't all the messages pre-programmed?" Michael asked.

"Not this one!" 

"What are you saying?" Roscoe asked. 

"That the phone just got an encrypted message that wasn't pre-programmed!" Ashton shouted. Everyone went silent. 

"Can you decrypt it?" Roscoe asked. 

"It would take too long." Ashton said, shaking his head. 

"I know someone who could do it in one sitting, under an hour." Calum said, looking at the other two boys. 

Michael immediately shook his head. "We can't."

"Who is it?" Roscoe asked. 

Michael gave Roscoe a knowing glance. 

"No." Roscoe said, his jaw hardened. 

"Put aside your fucking eg-" Michael started to argue but Ashton interrupted.

"I still have the program that she installed," Ashton said, "I'll try to do it myself but it might take a while." 

"Do we even have that kind of time?" Calum asked. 

"We don't have a choice." Roscoe told them, "Ashton start decrypting. Everyone else, gather your weapons. Calum go talk to Luke. We need him." 

"But Roscoe-" Calum started to argue but Roscoe shot him downwith one look. 

"We need him." Roscoe simply said. 

Everyone left until it was just Michael and Roscoe in the room. Michael looked at Roscoe with a mixture of disgust and hurt. 

"We do have a choice, you're just filled with too much ego to admit it." 

"Believe it or not, Michael, I'm doing this for Luke." 

"Your benefit, not his." Michael said. 

"I don't want what happened to you to happen to Luke." Roscoe said, "Why do you think I keep telling him that emotions make him vulnerable?! Because it happened to you!" 

"What happened to me was a mistake! Michael seethed, "It won't happen to Luke." 

"Can you guarantee that once Roderiguez finds out about her that they won't torture her like they did to your Sarah?" Roscoe said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can you guarantee that Luke won't spiral like you did? That Luke wouldn't try to avenge her and almost get himself killed like you did?"

Michael said nothing. 

"I thought so." Roscoe said, shaking his head and leaving the room. 

 

~~~

 

When Ashton figured out the decryption key, it took all of two minutes before the message got decrypted. Michael, Calum and Ashton ran while Luke tried to clear his head and follow them. They sped off to the co-ordinates, while trying to remain unseen and unheard. 

"I heard from a very reliable source that Achilles has been compromised," Roderiguez said calmly, crossing his arms and looking at Austin. 

"W-What?" Austin stammered, clearly unaware of this progression, "No it hasn't. Achilles is better than ever after what I just did." 

"Are you telling me that I'm wrong?" Roderiguez said, eyebrows cocked. 

"N-No, Roder-" Austin started to say but got cut off. 

"So, you're wrong then?" Roderiguez countered.

"I-I'm just saying that maybe your source has gotten some wrong information-" Austin started to justify but got cut off again. 

"My source got their information firsthand, Austin!" Roderiguez told him, holding his hand out. Suddenly two of his men caught Austin by the hands, restraining him. 

"Roderiguez please don't!" Austin begged, "I will fix this! I can fix this!" 

"I have given you plenty of chances but it seems like you can't do your job right." Roderiguez tsked, "It's either you or them. Choose."

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt them!" Austin growled out, trying to get out of the two mens' hold. 

"I did but that was if and only if you held up your end of the bargain and clearly," Roderiguez said, shaking his head in disdain, "That isn't happening." 

"I'm working on it!" Austin said through gritted teeth. 

"Your plan isn't working very well judging by the fact that both of them are apart!" 

"What?" Austin said, shocked.

"They aren't together anymore and without them, Achilles is practically fucking useless, which means that so are you," Roderiguez said, cocking his gun, "Pity. You were like a son to me." 

Luke looked at Michael, shocked. Austin wasn't Roderiguez's son and the whole time, they thought that he was. 

"Without me there isn't Achilles either!" Austin screamed out and everyone froze. 

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Roderiguez said. 

"She trusts me and if I suddenly end up missing, who else do you think is going to carry out the rest of the plan!" Austin told him, hoping that this saves his life. 

"Oh don't you worry about that, I already have your replacement," Roderiguez said with a sinister grin. 

"Wh-What?" Austin said, a wave of cold fear hitting him, his heart thumping almost through his chest. 

"Somehow I knew you were going to fuck this up, so I sent in reinforcements," Roderiguez told him, "One that I could actually trust." 

Austin was paralysed with fear. This was not how he was supposed to die. He had to try one more time, if not for him then for them. "I can fix this! I just need a couple of days to get the plan back on track!" 

Roderiguez sighed and nodded at the men who then let Austin go. Austin felt all the breath leave his body from relief. Just as he was about to say something, he felt a hot, white searing pain in his leg before he heard the trigger being pulled. He crumpled down onto the ground and looked at Roderiguez who was looming over him. 

"I've given you more then enough chances," Roderiguez said in a low voice, sending shivers down Austin's spine, "Next time I'll aim higher." 

The four boys watched from a distance as Roderiguez and his men left Austin in the middle of the cold, hard ground and drove off. They watched in silence as Austin struggled to get off the ground, failing a couple of times before finally limping to his car and driving off slowly. 

"What did they mean by replacement?" Ashton asked, the first to break the silence. 

"I don't know man, but whatever it is, I don't like it." Michael said, dusting off his jeans. 

"At least we know more about Achilles now," Calum piped in. 

"Somehow, I doubt that." Luke muttered. 

"What?" Michael asked. 

"They weren't very specific about the details." Luke said, voice hoarse, "All we know is that the plan revolves around two people and somehow is supposed to lead back to Roscoe." 

"Luke's right." Ashton said.

"Now what?" Calum asked, suddenly delving everyone into silence. 

"I don't know Cal," Michael sighed, "I don't know." 


	22. Chapter 22

"L-Luke?" She sobbed into the receiver of her phone, hand, like her voice, trembling. 

"Riley?" Luke said more than asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and concern. 

"L-Luke," She sobbed harder, hearing his voice after so long. 

"Riley what's wrong?" He asked, pure concern lacing his voice, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

"Help me." 

 

**12 Hours Earlier**

 

[Riley walked](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_325/set?id=218230239) through the hallways of the school, unsure of how Lydia even talked her into coming. She bypassed her locker, not bothering to bring anything with her. All she had in her backpack was her wallet, her pencil case and some scraps pieces of paper. She knew that it wasn't her teachers' fault for what happened between her and Luke and she wasn't trying to blame them, but something in her was broken. She was struggling to do even the most basic of tasks. If it wasn't for Lydia, Riley would've come to school in her sleep clothes with her hair in a mess and red rimmed eyes. She knew she was being dramatic but she decided to embrace it rather than bottle down her feelings. 

If Riley was being honest, she was scared to leave the house. Partly because of Roscoe and what he told her about the torture and people taking advantage of her and her relationship with Luke. She was also scared of running into Luke. She didn't know how he was ; whether or not he was alright, if he was hurt, if he was doing something stupid because of what she did. She just needed to know if he was alright. That's all that mattered to her. 

"You do know that walkways are meant for you to walk right?" [Lydia said](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_329/set?id=218460027), ripping Riley out of her thoughts. 

"What?" Riley said, shaking her head to bring her back to reality. 

"You were literally just standing in the middle of the hallway," Lydia told her, looking at her friend with concern, "What's wrong?" 

"Just...in my thoughts." Riley said, shooting her a small smile.

"It's Luke isn't it?" Lydia blurted. 

Riley's eyes widened, mouth agape. "What?" 

"Luke." Lydia said simply, "He's the boy you have been crying over, isn't it?"

"W-What makes you say that?" Riley asked, a cold wave of fear washing through her, making her hair stand on edge and her heart beat faster. She knew that Lydia was harmless but the words that Roscoe said just echoed through her mind. She couldn't trust anybody right now, even if that person was her only friend. 

"It all makes sense now." Lydia said with a humourless laugh, "You were spending all that time together and when you told me that I was right about Luke...You guys were already together, weren't you?" 

"We weren't." Riley said, treading on eggshells. 

"Don't lie to me." Lydia warned her. 

The bell rang and the students around them rushed to their class but these two girls stood unmoving, holding eye contact with each other. Riley finally broke the tense silence between them.

"I'm not." Riley said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "Luke and I were together but now we're not. No big deal."

"You're sounding awfully nonchalant for someone who spent days locked in her house doing nothing but crying over him." Lydia scoffed. 

"Let's just say that I saw the light." Riley put it simply, looking anywhere except at Lydia. She didn't want to say anything that could put both herself and Luke in danger. She just hoped that this lie was enough to get Lydia to drop it. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later." 

Riley walked to class, mentally preparing herself to see Austin for the first time since the... since the incident. Well, that was what she was calling it. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she would figure it out when she saw him. She wasn't mad at him, that much she knew, but she was confused. She didn't know what had gotten into him but she was damn well going to find out. She opened the door and had to do a double take when she realised that everyone but Austin was in class, and that included the teacher. 

She sighed and walked to her seat. She took out her books and her pencil case, setting them on her desk and feeling a sense of emptiness. She didn't know if it was because of Luke or not being able to confront Austin. She felt a weight on her chest but decided to ignore it, instead she paid attention to whatever the teacher was saying. She tried her best to focus, but she was focusing too much on focusing that she really wasn't paying attention to whatever was being taught. Math wasn't her best subject and having too much on her mind really wasn't helping the situation. 

Once the bell dismissing the class rang, Riley grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag before pushing her way through the crowd and out of the school. She hitched her bag on her shoulder and started to walk home. She didn't bother calling an uber. School was still in session so there was no way that the bus was even going to come. She needed the time and space to think. There was no point in attending school since she couldn't even concentrate. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

Riley was slightly out of breath as she approached the sidewalk leading to her house. She tried not to think about how the last time she was walking these same streets, she had all her happiness snatched from under her in a matter of seconds. She tried not to think about how one second she was laughing on the phone with Luke and the next she was being threatened by someone he saw as his father. She shook away those thoughts, clasping her itching hands together and walked down the sidewalk, humming a tune to distract her brain. She was approaching her house when she saw a figure sitting on the porch stairs. Her hand reached for her phone, ready to call the police as she cautiously walked to the house. 

"Riley!" 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised. 

"We need to talk." He said, not moving from the steps.

"We?!" She scoffed, before demanding, "You owe me an explanation, Austin." 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," He sighed, struggling to get up from the porch. 

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, voice laced with concern. All her anger was evaporating from her body. 

"Not particularly," Austin breathed, finally standing on his two feet but leaning his weight on his uninjured leg. 

"Come in." Riley said, walking past him to open the door. While Riley was busy opening the door and trying to fit the key into the hole, Austin was surveying the surroundings, trying to be discreet. He was looking for Roscoe's men, in particular, he was looking for Luke. Now that he knew that they weren't together, he was more than sure that Luke was still looking out for her. He had feelings for her, stronger than Luke wanted to admit. Austin saw that and he knew exactly how to take advantage of that.

Austin made a show of limping when Riley opened the door to let him in, knowing that Riley's sympathy would replace her anger. It did. When Riley saw him limping into the living room, wincing at every step, she immediately felt bad for Austin. She shut the door and rushed to help him to the couch then excused herself and ran to the kitchen to fetch him some water. 

She sat down after handing him the glass of water and cautiously asked, "What happened to you, Austin?" 

Austin sighed dramatically and winced as he shifted his position in his seat. "Riley, there are some bad people out there and they just-" 

"What gang are you a part of?" Riley blurted, covering her mouth with her hand before she even realised what she said. 

Austin was caught offguard. Silence filled the room as both the teenagers tried to process what just happened. 

"What?" Austin finally said, no other words forming in his brain. 

"I know you're in a gang, Austin," Riley said softly, "I just want to know which one..." 

"I.." Austin stammered. He was panicking. He thought that he had been made; that Riley knew about Achilles. His mind was working on overdrive. If Riley knew about Achilles then Luke must know which meant that Roscoe knew and if Roscoe knew....If Roscoe knew, _they_ was as good as dead. He didn't care about Roscoe, or Riley, or Luke. Hell he didn't even care about Roderiguez. All he cared about was what Roderiguez had of his.

"Austin?" Riley said. 

"Who told you that I was in a gang?" Austin said, trying not to jump to conclusions. 

"No one." Riley said, a wave of cold fear washing over her. "I promise no one told me." 

"Then why would you think that I was in a gang?" 

"The last we spoke, you said some...things," Riley said, not sure how to word her sentence. She needed to keep herself safe, she didn't know what kind of person Ausin truly was. She didn't know if the Austin that she knew was how he really was or if that guy was just a farce. "And now you're limping. Austin, either you're a gang member or you're on drugs or you're just unlucky." 

"I'm not in a gang-" 

"Don't lie to me, Austin," Riley said, cutting him off, "As your friend, I deserve better than that." 

Austin's steely eyes softened. He sighed and started to explain. "Yes I am in a gang but not willingly." 

"What does that mean?" Riley asked, her voice a mixture of concern and anger. 

"The people that run this gang aren't good people, Riley," Austin said, hoping that she caught the warning that he was trying to send out, "They hurt and kill people and-" 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's how gang's work don't they," Riley said more than asked, knowing firsthand what a gang is capable of doing, "They hurt people. They solicit people for money, drugs-" 

"Gangs run on trust." Austin said, his jaw tight, "Gangs cannot work if there is a lack of trust between the members." 

Silence filled the room once again. 

"How did you get involved?" Riley asked in a soft voice. 

"Let's just say they took someone I care about and if I don't do what they want..." Austin said, a lump forming in his throat as he trailed off. 

"Who?" 

"My mother and sister." Austin confessed, hanging his head in his hands. 

"Why you?" Riley asked, making Austin look up. 

"What?" 

"Why did they choose you in particular and not anyone else?" 

"I borrowed a pretty big amount from the gang leader and couldn't pay it back," Austin said, "It was either they kill my family or I work until I can repay it." 

"How long ago..." Riley said in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't want to cross a line. 

"A year." He answered. There was just something about Riley that made her so trustworthy. He was willingly dispensing information that he hadn't told anyone ever! 

"Are they alright?"

"As long as I obey, they'll be well taken care of." Austin answered, before adding, "Or so they say." 

She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't. She didn't know the situation well enough. She didn't know the gang in which he was in, or whether or not the leader was an actual dickhead or whether that whole thing was just a farce. 

"Enough about me!" Austin suddenly said, his mood changing in a split second. For a second she thought she would get whiplash just from his moods. "What's going on with you, Riles?" 

"Nothing?" 

"You're so shit at lying," Austin said with a laugh. 

"I am not!" 

"You can't lie to save your life!" Austin commented. 

"Nothing is going on!" She insisted. 

"School doesn't let out for another 5 hours." Austin said simply. "Something is going on." 

"Luke and I aren't together anymore." Riley said. Austin was the only one who really knew about Luke and her. He was the person that Riley went to just to talk and Riley was glad that they could do this again, but she knew that she had to tread on eggshells now; especially with everything that happened. Roscoe's words still echoed in her mind. 

"Why?" Austin asked. 

"We...lead very different lives," Riley chose to say. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. She decided that omissions do not amount to lies.

"What's the real reason?" Was all Austin said. 

"That was it." Riley responded immediately. 

"Riley." Austin said simply. 

"I didn't have a choice, Austin," Riley said in a voice barely above a whisper. Her voice was filled with pure sadness, the kind that you feel deep in your soul. 

"You broke up with him?" Austin asked, surprised. He assumed it was the other way around. Guess Luke was really as selfish as everyone said he was. 

"I need him to be safe and happy," Riley told Austin. 

"He's happy with you." Austin reminded her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"That's just temporary, Austin," Riley sighed. 

"Where is all of this coming from, Riley?"

"Luke's father doesn't think that-" 

"Luke's father?" Austin asked, connecting the dots in his head. To keep up the act, he asked, "I thought that Luke was an orphan?"

"It's complicated." Riley said, realising that she was giving away too much, "Luke's father _figure_  didn't think we were a good fit." 

"Did he say why?" Austin tried to fish for more information. 

"He just doesn't like me." Riley said, wanting to end the conversation here. She couldn't more than didn't want to give any information away. 

"Well I think he's wrong!" Austin announced, "You and Luke are perfect for each other. You're like yin and yang."

"Yin and yang can't function without the other," Riley said with a little laugh, "We're definitely not yin and yang. We've barely been together for a couple of months anyway." 

"When you know you're with the right person, time doesn't matter," Austin said profoundly, "Yin and yang are like you and Luke. Luke was bad until you came along and then you harnessed the light inside him. You're the light in his dark world. And you Riley, you're good and pure but there is darkness inside you too. It may not be the same kind of darkness that Luke has, but you keep trying to push it away and it keeps coming back, stronger and harder than before. With Luke, he teaches you to embrace it, that this darkness isn't bad and that you shouldn't avoid it." 

"Stop, Austin," Riley begged with tears in her eyes. Her heart was yearning for Luke. She missed him like crazy and could already picture his sky blue eyes and that dimpled smile in her mind. She could feel his soft hair in between her fingers and his plump, soft lips on hers. She could feel his calloused hands on her, stroking her cheek before making its way to her hips, gripping it and pulling it against his body. 

She hated that all of this was in her mind. It was her own fault that they weren't together. She didn't want this decision to be a regret, but god, she missed him with every atom in her body. 

"I need a minute." Riley said quickly, shrugging Austin's hands off her and running to the bathroom with hot tears prickling her eyes. 

Austin smiled a sinister smile, knowing that his plan was working. He quickly whipped out his phone and typed a single word. 

_Now._

He sat back in the chair, relaxed, after taking out the handkerchief. All he had to do now was wait. Austin could hear the water running in the bathroom down the hall and he just had to wait before he heard the car engines outside. Just a few more minutes and everything would be right for him. He could finally see his family. He didn't care who he had to kill, maime or torture to see his mother and sister safe before sending them far away from this godforsaken hell hole. 

The purr of engines outside Riley's house broke him out of his thoughts. He had a smile on his face that he knew he would have to hide as soon as Riley came out of the bathroom. There was a set plan in mind and there was no way anyone was going to screw it up - especially him! 

He heard the loud click of the lock. It was showtime! He tried to hide his sinister grin behind the bad poker face. 

"I'm sorry about that," Riley mumbled, taking a seat beside him, blissfully unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

"Not as sorry as I am." Austin muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?" Riley said, turning to face him. 

"I'm sorry, Riley," Austin said with a hint of sincerity, almost choosing not to go through with it when he saw her face of confusion. He shook all thoughts out of his mind before slapping his handkerchiefed palm over her mouth and nose, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his leg from her hitting it. He held the chlorofoamed handkerchief tightly, waiting for her to pass out. 

He had to give her kudos for putting up one hell of a fight. He heard the front door open and he just waited one of Roderiguez's men carried Riley over his shoulder, out the door. 

"Be gentle," Austin called out behind him, "She's precious cargo." 

"I don't care if she's the Queen's daughter," The burly man gruffed out. 

"She's one half of Achilles." Austin said with a steely voice. "She's more valuable than the Queen."

 

~~~

 

Riley's head hurt. That was the first thing she noticed. She had to rub her eyes several times before she was able to open it. She tried to sit up but only dropped back onto the cold, hard surface. There was a sliver of light that barely allowed her to see her surroundings. 

Where was she?! 

A wave of cold fear washed over her, making her shiver. She pulled her knees up to her chest and clutched it. She was going to be alright. Someone would come looking for her, right? A lump formed in her throat from her thoughts running wild. 

She tried to recollect what happened. One second she was coming out of the bathroom and the next, she ends up here...Wherever here is. 

Her head whipped up at the sound of the rattling metal door. She backed up as far as she could until her back hit the cold wall. When the door opened up, her eyes had to strain at the sudden burst of light. 

"Riley Abrams," A gruff voice announced, "So glad you're finally awake." 

"W-who are you?" Riley asked her arm covering her eyes while the fear weighing on her chest, heavy like a dumbell. 

"That's not important right now," He said with a sinister grin. 

Riley's eyes finally adjusted to the light. She blinked and saw the man - bearded, bald, tall and burly. 

"W-what do you want with me?" Riley stammered, pushing herself against the wall as if the wall would just break and she could get out of here. 

The man simply smiled and walk towards her, slowly. Riley looked around frantically, finding anything that she could use to help herself. In this empty, dull, grey room that wasn't even tiled or decorated; there was nothing. She was helpless, weak, cold and scared. It was as if everything that her father had taught her was a waste. She couldn't even defend herself. Riley was as good as dead at this moment.

"Stay away from me!" Riley shouted, voice shaky and full of fear. 

The man simply laughed and until he was looming over her. He squatted down until he was at the same level as her, "You don't get to call the shots here, sweetheart." 

"What do you want from me?" Riley said, tears prickling in her eyes. 

"You don't even know, do you?" The man said, amused. 

"Please let me go." Riley begged, the hot tears flowing down her face. 

"Oh sweetheart," The man said, reaching around his back pocket, taking out a knife. Riley tried to push herself away from the man. He laughed at her pathetic attempts, gently stroking the blunt side of the knife. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Please, please, don't hurt me." She begged, the tears not stopping. 

He dragged the knife down her cheek, slowly, careful not to cut her. Riley froze. One wrong move and she would be hurt. She could feel a sob coming but she had to stop it. 

"We're going to have a lot fun, you and I." He said with a grin, "You'll see." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I know it's been more than a month since I've uploaded and I could tell you that I have excuses but Im going to be completely honest with all of you. This month has been one of the hardest of my life. 
> 
> I was sick for the first 8 days and had to miss the first week of university. 
> 
> Then my aunt got hospitalised and we found out on top of having pulmonary embolisms, she has cancer. She's been in and out of surgery for the past couple of days and now she's in a medically induced coma. So yeah, things have not been easy. 
> 
> I'm also in university while trying to do my UCAS application. 
> 
> Im sorry guys. I'm doing the best I can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Writing is my escape and I love it with every fibre of my being! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or anything at all! Like right now im waiting for beauty and the beast to release in my country so I can finally watch it! Emma Watson is bae af 
> 
> Next update: Saturday


	23. Chapter 23

Her knees were up to her chest, her hands wrapped all the way around them, rocking back and forth. She tried to warm herself up, her body heat the only source of warmth in the cold, dull, grey room. Riley tried her best to forget how sharp and cold the tip of the knife was that was dragged down her cheek. She could still feel it no matter how hard she tried to think of anything else. She forced her mind to think about something else...Anything else! Like how her white dress was probably filthy right about now. She didn't expect it to be as pristine as it was when she put it on this morning...This morning? Yesterday morning? She had lost all track of time. She didn't know what day it was, or whether the sun was still shining out. 

Her only source of time was the water dripping from the crack of the ceiling at the opposite end of the room. Her eyes had accustomed themselves to the sliver of light that was shining through the bottom of the door. She could make out how the room was undecorated and how there was no windows or even a fan, yet the room was so cold. She wondered if anyone had even noticed her absence. Surely her mother had called to check on her and realised that her cellphone was off, and no one was answering the house phone. Her mother must have called the police! Yes, there had to be people out there looking for her! That's the only thing that would keep her going!

She heard loud footsteps outside the door and immediately cowered behind her knees, pushing herself against the wall as if that would make her get out of this prison cell. Riley let out a dry sob when the doorhandle rattled. She saw the light shine off the bald man's head. 

"I'm back sweetheart," He announced with a sinister grin. 

"Don't come any closer to me!" Riley said as loud as she could muster. 

He laughed, walking towards her and crouching down to her height, "You can't tell me to do anything."

"What do you want with me?!" Riley sobbed, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"You still don't know?" The man asked with a laugh. 

She was trapped and she didn't even know what they wanted from her! 

He reached into his pocket and Riley squealed, a million scenarios running through her head. She couldn't just sit here. She pushed the man away and got off the floor. The man growled and got up in one fluid motion, grabbing Riley's forearm and pulling her against him. She turned around, clawing at his hand which didn't seem to affect him at all. She quickly brought her knee up as hard as she could and kneed him in the balls. He screamed and fell to his knees. Riley took that opportunity to snatch her hand away from his vice grip and scrambled to get out of the room. 

She managed to get the door open before she was quickly pulled back in by the man. She screamed out for help but either no one heard her or they ignored her cries for help. She was quickly shoved back in the room and up against the wall. 

"You shouldn't have fucking done that," The man hissed out, grabbing Riley by the throat harshly. She was struggling to breathe, but mustered up all the strength she could to claw at his hands, trying to get them off her throat. "Say you're sorry!" 

Riley struggled against his strong hands that was up against her throat. She managed to choke out, "S-oeuy." She was feeling lightheaded in addition to the immense amount of pain and weakness. Just as she thought that she would die up against the cold, cemented wall by the hands of this man that she didn't even know; he let go of her throat. 

Tears were streaming down her face and she was certain that her eyes were bloodshot. She was coughing violently, her hands darting out to soothe her throat on the outside. She was sure that her neck was going to be bruised in no time. She wanted to cry, but she was in too much pain. If she cried, she would sob and there was no way in hell that her throat could handle that. 

She saw the man crouch down in front of her and immediately she cowered behind her knees, pushing herself weakly against the wall. 

"Try that or anything else like that and I won't be as nice as I was just now." He threatened, growling at her. Riley simply nodded furiously, wanting to be left alone. Better to be alone than to be with him. He reached into his pocket, taking out a swiss army knife. He toyed with it in front of her, thriving off her fear and tears. He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at it. 

"It's nice, isn't it?" He asked her. Riley kept quiet, not wanting to give him a reason to hurt her. "I asked you a question!" He shouted at her. 

"It is," She replied hoarsely. 

"It's limited edition." He said, and smiled at her. There was something about this smile that sent shivers down her spine. A thought struck Riley at this exact moment. She was going to die down her and no one but her mother would ever know. She had a shadow of a doubt that even her mother might not know for days, maybe even weeks that she was missing. 

"You know Riley," The man said, bringing Riley back into the sad reality that she had come to accept. 

"H-how do you know my name?" She managed to cough out, her throat burning. 

"I know everything about you, sweetheart," He said with a toothy grin, bringing the knife closer to her. Riley didn't even realise that she was crying until she saw them on the knife. She pulled her face away from his hand as far as it could go but he held on, pulling her back until her cheek was touching the cold tip of the knife. She pushed his hand away from her face as hard as she could. 

She heard the sound a split second before she felt the pain and the force that threw her on the cemented ground. He slapped her. He slapped her so hard that she fell onto the ground. The same hand that held her face in between his fingers pulled back and slapped her. 

"I told you not to fucking try anything ever 'gain!" He shouted, towering over her petite frame. 

She was on the ground, sobbing. One hand on her throat and the other on her cheek. She was going to bruised and she knew it. Her dress was going to be filthy and her pale skin was going to be littered with purple bruises. 

"Say you're sorry before I fucking put this knife in you!" He threatened. 

"What do you want from me!?" She shouted instead, pulling herself up against the wall. 

He growled, crouching down in front of her face and grabbing it harder than before, forcing her to look at him. "I said to say that you're sorry!" He said in a harsh, gravelly tone. 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, looking down. 

"Fucking look at me when you apologise!" He shouted, making her jump. Fresh new tears fell from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry!" Riley cried, looking him in the eye. She wasn't even aware that she was shaking. 

"Are you going to fucking cooperate now, bitch?!" He asked her, squeezing her face in his hands. 

"Yes, yes I will," She sobbed from the pain. 

"Good!" He said and snatched his hand away from her face. 

He reached into his pocket and Riley immediately flinched out of instinct and fear. The man grinned and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Riley held her breath. If this was going the way she thought it would go...She might not leave in one piece. The man sparked up the lighter and lit his cigarette. Riley had to hold her coughs in. Her throat was burning and so was her right cheek. 

"I'll come back for you later," He gruffed out and shoved his hand in his pocket, walking away. 

Riley had lost all hope until she heard a small clang as the man closed the door. Riley waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps before crawling over to the door and feeling around for what the man dropped. She felt her pinky just push away the edge of something rectangular. She grabbed it and put it in the sliver of light that shone at the bottom of the door. 

She almost cried with relief when she realised that it was a flip phone. She had no idea why anyone would own this old piece of junk, but she didn't care at this moment. She was thanking the heavens and all the gods up there. She quickly flipped it open and typed the only number she had memorised. 

Once the dial tone started, she prayed with all that she had that he would pick up. She didn't care if he screamed or didn't bother, but she needed to hear his voice if that was the last thing on Earth she would do. She knew that she should call the cops, but from what Luke had told her in the past if she was ever in trouble, no matter the time or where he was, Luke was the only person she could call. God, she hoped that this was still true. 

"L-Luke?" She sobbed into the receiver when the dial tone stopped and she heard a breath. Her hand was shaking and she realised, so was her voice. 

"Riley?" Luke said in surprise. He quickly looked at the number that she was calling from. He didn't recognise this number. He put the phone back to his ear and realised that she was sobbing.

"L-Luke," She sobbed harder, not believing that he was actually on the other line. It's been so long and this was the worst of circumstances that she could call in. She had a chance, a sliver of hope to get out of here. She didn't know where to begin but she could already hear footsteps on the other side of the door. She scrambled to get to the other end of the room with the phone still against the ear. 

"Riley what's wrong?" He asked, adrenaline flowing through his veins. He had a hunch that this call was more than just her crying on the other end of the phone. He knew his Riley, she wouldn't just cry at anything. Something was going on and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her. 

"Help me." 

"Riley what's going on?!" He asked firmer, his mind running wild with terrible situations. 

"Where the fuck did you get that from, you little bitch!" Luke heard from Riley's end of the phonecall before hearing a scream followed by a sob. 

"Riley!" He screamed out, not caring who heard him. He didn't know what was happening on the end, "Don't you fucking touch her!" He yelled at whoever, not knowing if they could even hear his voice. He could only hope that they could.

Luke heard her sob continuously, feeling more helpless than he has ever felt in his life, when he heard static from the phone before hearing a gruff voice say, "Who the fuck is this?!" 

"If you fucking touch her I swear on my life I will make you beg for a death that will never come." Luke threatened, his voice steely. 

The man simply laughed at Luke's threat, "You can't do jack shit, little boy." 

"Fucking try me." Luke said. 

"She looks awfully pretty screaming I can tell you that much," The man teased, walking towards a shaking Riley, "I wonder how she would look screaming my name..." 

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Luke screamed, getting the attention of the house who was now watching him. 

"Luke..." Michael said but Luke stopped him, holding out one finger to shut him up so that he could gather even an idea of who was hurting Riley. 

"You have no power." The man on the other line simply said, "You have nothing against me. But I have her..."

"What do you want? Money? Drugs? Weapons?" Luke said, "You name it." 

"She must mean a lot to you if you're willing to provide me with anything I want," The man smirked, crouching down in front of Riley, stroking her hair while she sobbed. 

"What she is to me is none of your concern just name your fucking price!" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm.." The man said, enjoying the reaction he was getting from the boy as well as the sobbing girl who was cradling her cheek, "I'm going to keep her." 

"You fuc-" Luke started to say but was met with the dial tone. He screamed and threw his phone against the wall as he huffed in anger and fear. He had no idea where Riley was or who the fucker who took her was! He was lost and felt hopeless! He could hear her screams and sobs from the phone but couldn't fucking do anything about it! He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that everyone in the house was looking at him. 

"Luke?" Michael asked, breaking the tense silence. 

"He has Riley, Mike!" Luke said, running a hand through his fingers, "He has Riley and he's hurting her!" 

"Who has her, Luke?" Michael asked, walking cautiously towards the teenager. 

"I don't fucking know and that's the fucking problem!" Luke screamed, Riley's sobs and screams playing in an endless loop in his head.

"Luke, breathe," Michael said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Tell us what you know."

"I already told you what I know!" Luke screamed, his head a mess, "Fuck! Michael, if anything happens to her -"

"Nothing's going to happen to her, okay?" Michael said, looking over at Ashton and Calum who were just as lost as he was.

"What am I going to do?! I don't even know where she is or who has her or whether or not she's alright or even alive! Oh my god, Mikey, what if-"

"Luke! You can't do this right now, okay?!" Michael said, squeezing his shoulder, "Pretend that right now, Riley isn't Riley. Pretend she's a mark."

"But she's not a mark!"

"Humour me." Michael told him, "What would you do if all you had to find your mark was a cell phone number?"

Luke looked at Ashton immediately, "Can you find her?"

"I can try." Ashton said, walking towards Luke.

"Okay let's do this." Luke muttered to himself, "Ashton you find her location. Michael you get the weapons, I'll get the car and Calum... You put on a shirt and come with us."

Ashton took Luke's phone from his outstretched hand while Calum bounded up the stairs to put on some clothes. Michael felt a sense of pride at how Luke came together so quickly. 

"Luke?"

"Roscoe, I can't talk right now but-" Luke started to say quickly, grabbing the keys from the counter when Roscoe stopped him. 

"What's going on?" 

"Someone I know is in trouble and I need to get her-" 

"Her?" Roscoe said with a cocked eyebrow. "Who is she to you?" 

"My girlfriend." Luke said with a sigh. 

"Ex." Said Calum from the stairs. Both Roscoe and Luke looked at him with exasperation, "What? Bad timing?" 

"You have a girlfriend?" Roscoe asked him. 

"Had." Luke corrected. 

Roscoe looked somewhat pleased at Luke's correction, "Had. Okay, good. Where are you going now?" 

"She's in trouble so I'm taking Calum, Ash-" 

"I thought she _was_  your girlfriend." Roscoe said, his eyes going steely, "What does it matter what's happening with her now?" 

"Look Roscoe, she's in trouble and I really have to go-" Luke started to say, his anxiety building up. He couldn't help but play Riley's sobs and screams in his head over and over again. 

"You're not going." Roscoe said simply. 

"I have to." 

"Why?" Roscoe asked him, fiercer. 

"She's in trouble and she's getting hurt!" Luke said, raising his voice. 

"So what?!" 

"What do you mean so what?" Luke said through gritted teeth, "A teenage girl is out there all alone with some fucktard who is hurting her and you're just going to sit back here and not let me help?!" 

"We are _gang members_ in case you haven't fucking noticed!" Roscoe spat back, " _We_  inflict hurt. We _are_  those people that do the hurting." 

"I can't do this right now," Luke said, throwing the front door open. 

Roscoe caught his forearm and spun the teenager around, rage boiling up in him, "Why do you care so much about this girl?" 

"Because I fucking love her!" Luke shouted back, snatching his hand out of Roscoe's grip. 

Luke's voice echoed throughout the house and everyone froze. Roscoe quickly glanced around at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. Everybody could not believe what had just happened. Everyone was floored...Everyone but one person. Roscoe could make out the smirking face from a mile away. Michael. Michael Clifford, the one person who was proud as hell of Luke who not only stood up for his love in front of Roscoe, but also proved Roscoe wrong. 

"I'll take my punishment when I come back, whatever it is," Luke said, deflating, "But right now, I have to go save Riley." 

Luke was the first one out of the door followed by Calum and Ashton who was carrying a laptop and Luke's phone and finally, Michael. 

Michael stopped, turning to face Roscoe, "You can either be on his side or against him. Either way, he has the one person who matters most to him and that's Riley."

"He knows where I stand on this issue." Roscoe said with a blank expression and hands crossed over his chest. 

"He knows what he wants now, Roscoe," Michael told him, "You can either lose Luke or gain Riley." 

"Michael!" Luke shouted from the car, blaring the horn, "We have to go!" 

"It's your choice, Roscoe." Michael said before turning around and jogging to the car. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you absolutely sure that this is the place, Ashton?" Luke asked, looking out the window, his knuckles white from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly.

"This is the place," Ashton said, looking at address on his phone and back up at the house. It was nothing he imagined. 

"This _can't_  be it!" Calum said in disbelief. 

"Why not?" Michael looked back at Calum. 

"It doesn't seem like a place that someone would take her to do..whatever he's doing," Calum responded, choosing his words very carefully. 

They were parked one house away. From the outside it looked like every housewife's dream - the white pickett fence and green luscious lawn with a blue and white mailbox. The house was bright and just screamed 'A Family Is Happy Here!' from the outside. 

"It's the perfect cover..." Luke muttered, his sentence full of hate and worry. "No one would ever suspect that anything bad ever happens here." 

"Why are we so near?" Ashton piqued up, "We should go further. We're way too close." 

"We have Riley to think about," Michael answered, "We don't know what condition she is in and we need to get her out - That's the main priority." 

"Let's go!" Luke said, fire bubbling up within him, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He killed the engine of the car and unlocked the door. 

"Luke, wait!" Michael said, reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him back into the car. 

"What are you doing?!" Luke practically screamed, "We're wasting time!" 

"We don't even have a plan!" Michael told him. 

"The plan is simple - We go in and get my girlfriend out!" 

"Ex girlfriend," Calum reminded him, immediately getting dirty looks from all the boys, "What? It's a fact..." 

"We're going in blind, Luke. We can't risk anything happening to us or else Riley will never get out." Michael said calmly, ignoring Calum's unnecessary comment." 

Luke sighed, getting more and more anxious with every passing minute. He didn't know what kind of condition Riley was in, or whether or not she was even alive at this moment. He was right outside where she was kept and yet he felt as helpless as ever. 

"What do we do?" Luke asked Michael, his eyes glossed over. 

Michael pursed his lips, thinking about how to approach this situation blind. He had so many things to factor in - Luke's emotions being the key thing. He didn't know how the teenager would react, especially when he saw Riley. 

"Do you remember the Snakes?" Michael asked the boys. 

"The one with the drugs down the Pier?" Ashton said. 

"Yeah! That one." Michael answered. 

"What about them?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed by the sudden tangent the conversation was taking. 

"Do you remember how we got the drugs?" Michael asked him. 

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Luke said. 

"The plan! Do you remember the plan? How we had to go in blind?" Michael sighed, rolling his eyes at the teenager. 

"You want us to do that now?" Luke said, hand already at the car door. 

"There are four of us and 6 weapons..." Calum observed, "We had more that day." 

"We can do it," Michael reassured. 

"What if there are more people in there than we can handle?" Calum said. 

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Michael said with a sinister smile. 

"Won't stop us now," Calum said with more confidence, mirroring Michael's smile while cocking his gun. 

They crept up in front of the front door, crouching down, weapons in hand. Michael held up 3 fingers, looking at the other boys for confirmation that they were ready before he started counting down. The second the last finger went down, the door was kicked down. They held up their guns, surveying the brightly lit room only to find no one there. 

Michael looked at Luke and signalled to the stairs. Luke nodded and followed behind him while Calum and Ashton stayed downstairs, splitting up to look for Riley. That was their priority - Riley. 

Silently, Michael and Luke bounded up the stairs - Michael going left, Luke going right. Luke's sole focus was finding Riley. As much as he wanted to find the fucker who took her and hurt her, he was more worried about Riley and how she was. He didn't care that they were broken up; to him, she was his everything. He loves her. He sees that now. 

Something wasn't right about this house, Luke noticed. Downstairs was brightly lit but the second he went about a meter into the right hallway, everything was dim. There was barely any light here.

Luke stopped. He heard something behind him getting closer and closer. His finger was on the trigger of the gun. In one swift movement, he turned around, pushing the person back and into the wall; his forearm on their throat and gun to the center of the forehead. 

"Dude, what the fuck?!" 

"Calum!" Luke whispered harshly, "You don't fucking sneak up on a guy! Especially with these circumstances!" 

"Sorry man!" Calum said, pushing Luke's hand away. 

"Why are you here and not downstairs?" Luke asked.

"There is literally nothing downstairs!" Calum said, "Something doesn't feel right..." 

"I was just thinking the sam-" Luke started to say but stopped when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Luke didn't even think, he just ran to wherever the voice was coming from. The only thing running through his mind was 'Please be okay, Ri.' He knew that he could fight off anyone that hurts her, but he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt because of him. He couldn't live if she became _Michael's Sarah_. 

Luke was the first to the door. He didn't even think about the plan or how many people were going to be on the other side of the plain white bedroom door, or even if the scream was real - He just kicked the door down. The boys were behind him as soon as Luke's foot touched the ground again. The door hit the cemented wall with a loud bang, falling off its hinges and onto the grey, hard cemented floor. 

Luke barely glanced at Riley, instead choosing to focus his gaze on the bald, burly man that was holding her by her hair, with a grin on his face. 

"Luke Hemmings." The man said, flipping his limited edition swiss army knife and holding it against Riley's throat. "I was wondering when you were going to turn up."

"Ash," Luke said, steel coating his voice, "Car." 

"Calum." Luke commanded, not even looking behind him, "Riley." 

"Didn't mom and dad ever teach you any manners, Luke?" The man asked, tsking at his actions, "You can't behave like this in someone else's house." 

"Let her go," Luke growled, enunciating every syllable.

"I don't think so," He said, pressing the knife harder into her throat. Riley let out a loud gasp, tears flowing down her already bruised cheeks. She wanted to scream, to tell Luke to run away. She needed to warn him about how dangerous this man was, whoever he was. She wanted to tell Luke that she was sorry. She wanted to help Luke, but she didn't want to die in here with this evil man. She just needed to be in Luke's arms one last time and tell him how she really feels.

Luke took a step forward, his jaw clenched with rage, hand already on his gun. 

"Take another step forward and the knife disappears into her throat," He threatened, drawing blood with the blade of the knife already. Riley hissed out in pain, her nails clawing at his throat. 

"Luke, I-" Riley started to say but was jerked by the man. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled, pulling her hair up, the blood dripping down her throat onto her dirty dress. She let out a sob, her throat already burning inside and outside. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" Luke yelled, frustrated. 

The man simply smiled, "Isn't it obvious, Hemmings?" 

"She's not Riley, Luke," Michael whispered behind him, "She's a mark, remember?" 

Luke took a deep breath and looked behind at Calum and Michael who were ready to jump in at any second. It was 3 against 1. This would be a piece of cake. All he needed to do was get Riley away from that fucker. He didn't care about what that asshole wanted, all Luke needed was Riley away from him. 

"Calum." Luke said again, his finger already on the trigger of his gun, "Riley." 

In a split second, Luke fired his gun at the man's forearm that was around Riley's neck, aiming for the bone that was jutting out so that he wouldn't injure Riley. The man dropped his knife, his other hand clutching the wound. Riley fell to the floor, her hands shooting out to break her fall. Calum was next to her in a flash, helping her up carefully by her forearms before carrying her bridal style in his arms.

"But Luke..." Riley managed to cough out, peering her head to look at the teenager who was looming over the man. 

"Luke will be fine," Calum reassured in a soft voice, "Our main priority is you. He made that very clear." 

Luke threw his gun on the floor, looming over the man who put his girl through hell. 

"Why the fuck did you take her?" Luke spat out, grabbing the man by his shirt and pushing him up against the wall. 

The man laughed and pushed Luke back, "You have no fucking idea what's coming for you." 

Luke growled, leaping forward and pummelling punches anywhere that he could land on the man. He was so consumed by rage, he just kept hitting him, ignoring the pain shooting up his arms. 

"Who the fuck sent you?!" Luke yelled, focusing his punches on his face, repeatedly, one after the other. 

"Luke, we need him alive!" Michael said, pulling Luke's arm off the man whose blood was covering both Luke's shirt and the man's shirt. 

Luke pulled the man off the floor and held him by his shirt again. 

"Tell me who sent you?" Luke asked, his eyes filled with fire. 

The man smiled, teeth bloodied, before spitting out blood. "If you think this was bad...You have something else coming." 

"Take him fucking far away from me before I fucking beat the living shit out of him!" Luke yelled, punching the man one last time and walking out of the room. 

 

~~~

 

Calum walked into the house with Riley first, the rest of the boys still in the car. He still couldn't believe that Luke would actually bring Riley into the gang house rather than take her home. He could see how much Luke actually cared for her. He was going against Roscoe's wishes for the first time in his life, and he actually stood up against Roscoe, for someone other than himself. He just hoped that this wouldn't go the same way Michael and Sarah's relationship went. 

"The bathroom is over here. The towels are already in there," Calum said, pointing to the room, "Luke said that you can take any of his clothes that you want and if you need anything else, just call one of us."

Riley nodded, feeling exhausted and mostly numb. 

"Look Riley, I know that you've been through a lot-" Calum said, stepping forward to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Riley flinched, tears pricking her eyes, trying to stop a gasp from coming out. She knew she wasn't in any danger, but she couldn't help herself. 

Calum quickly stepped back, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm to her. 

"I'm sorry." Riley apologised in the softest voice, feeling ashamed that she reacted that way. 

"Please don't apologise," Calum said, "I know how hard it is and no one is blaming you." 

Riley just stood there, not knowing what to say or how to act. 

"I'll leave you to it then," Calum said, turning to leave when Riley stopped him. 

"Is Luke okay?" She asked quickly.

He turned around and smiled at the girl, who even after going through whatever she went through, still only cared about Luke. "He's worried about you. But other than that, he's fine." 

Riley nodded, relieved that no harm came to Luke. 

"If you need anything at all..." Calum said again. Riley shot him a small smile and he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him until he heard the click of the lock from the other side of the door. 

Calum walked downstairs, only to find Luke waiting at the bottom of the stairs, biting his lip with worry. 

"How is she?!" Luke asked, looking up at Calum. 

"She's worried about you, dude," Calum told him. 

"What?" 

"She barely said two words and that too was to ask about how you were," Calum told him. 

"Is she okay?" Luke asked. 

"Aren't you going to see her?" Calum asked him. 

Luke said nothing. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Calum scoffed, "You're seriously not going to check up on her?! Fucking hell, Luke! She's fucking traumatised! I took one step towards her and she -" 

"Don't you think I know that, Calum!" Luke yelled. 

"Then why the fuck don't you care?!" 

"Of course I care!" Luke yelled, running his fingers through his hair, "God, I wouldn't have gone to get her out of there if I didn't care! I wouldn't have almost killed that fucking asshole who put his hands on her if I didn't care about her! I fucking love her!" 

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Calum said softly.

"I can't go up there, Cal...I just can't." Luke said, tears in his eyes. 

"You're scared," Calum told him. "You're scared that you can't face her, aren't you?" 

"I couldn't be there for her." Luke said, "And now because of me she's hurt." 

"Have you even looked at her?" 

"No." Luke admitted. 

"She needs you right now, Luke," Calum said, putting a reassuring hand on the younger boys' shoulder, "She needs to know that everything is alright. She _can't_ be alone right now." 

"I don't know what to say to her, Cal," Luke told him, hanging his head, "How do I face her and apologise to her? How am I supposed to tell her that everything she went through is my fault?" 

"She doesn't blame you, Luke; not even a little bit." 

"You don't know that!" Luke scoffed. 

"I do." Calum said, "When we were in the house and I was helping her get out, the only thing she cared about was _you_ and _your_ safety! She didn't even care that she was in danger! God Luke, this girl is so in love with you!" 

Luke was listening to every thing that Calum was saying, but he still couldn't digest it. Luke was so used to being this hardhead and being surrounded by this giant wall that used to be around his heart, but now...Now everything was different. Luke was feeling again. He was raw and vulnerable. He was not used to feeling this way. Riley changed him for the better and now the only thing that he wanted to do was protect her. He needed to protect her. 

The way that he felt today, standing in that house, not knowing whether she was alive or dead, or whether she was hurt or in pain...He never wanted to feel that way again. He had no idea how Michael survived this pain. 

"Go to her, Luke." Calum said, ripping him away from his thoughts, "She needs you right now."

Luke nodded, walking up the stairs in no rush. He walked to his bedroom and stood outside, thinking about all the possible scenarios that was awaiting him on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath preparing himself for either a sleeping Riley or an inconsolable Riley. Either way, he thought that he was prepared. 

He knocked on the door before twisting the doorknob and entering the room. The first thing he saw was that Riley's hair was curly when damp and [hanging on his favourite maroon sweater that was on her body, along with grey sweatpants.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221467084) She was sitting quietly, staring blankly into space on the edge of the bed. Her hands were folded on hr lap and her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. 

Then he really saw her. He saw how there were purple bruises on her cheek and her lip was cut. There was a hand shaped bruise on her throat and in the space between the forefinger and the middle finger, there was a cut where the blade was up against her neck. Luke didn't want to think about the bruises that were beneath his sweater. All the fire in him was gone. He felt so empty now. There was nothing he could do that could take away the pain that she went through. 

Luke walked over to Riley and kneeled down in front of her, making every move slow as to not alarm her. Riley simply followed him with her eyes, a million questions to ask him and only statement to make; but she couldn't get the words out. It was as if there was a wall in the middle of her brain and her mouth. 

Luke looked up at Riley, tears in his eyes and Riley immediately threw her arms around his neck. 

"I'm so sorry, Ri," Luke sobbed, holding her close to him, pulling her in but not too hard. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already has. He stroked her hair, clutching her close to him. "I'm so, so sorry, Riley. I'm sorry." 

Riley burst into tears, all her emotions, her fears, her hopelessness, her thinking that she was going to die in that small, grey and dull room..All of it just burst out like a dam. She tried so hard in the shower to scrub away the feeling of that man's hands off her. She tried so hard to wash away the bruises and the blood and the dirt from the floor but she couldn't. She just kept feeling like he would appear behind her and drag her down from her hair. She kept thinking that Luke saving her was nothing but a dream...That when she wakes up, she would be back in that room, at that man's disposal. 

"I'm sorry Riley, I'm sorry," Luke kept repeating like a mantra, holding her so close. 

"It's not your fault," Riley managed to sob out, pulling away from Luke to hold his face and tell him to his face, " _You_  saved me! You got me out of there." 

"This is all my fault, Riley," Luke said, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died in there." Riley deadpanned. 

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Luke said. 

"I know." Riley told him with a small smile. 

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you..." Luke said, stroking her hair, the other hand ghosting over her cuts and bruises. 

"I knew that you would come for me," Riley told him, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," He said, leaning down and kissing her unbruised cheek. 

"You came." She told him, "That's all that matters." 

"I love you, Riley," He told her honestly, tears in his eyes. "I love you so much and I don't care what happens anymore. I just need you in my life and-" 

Riley smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks as she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his, ignoring that pain from the cut. She moved her lips so passionately against his. Every unsaid emotion, every unsaid fear, everything that has happened from the two teenagers breaking up to this moment right here, was poured into the kiss. Their skin was burning at every touch, sparks were flying. Riley knew that this right here was no dream, because even in her wildest imagination, she could have never imagined a kiss this passionate, this full of fire...This amazing. 

"I love you, too." Riley said, panting, as they broke away for air. 

Luke smiled. 

They were going to be alright. He just knew that they were.

 

~~~

 

"Where is she?" Roderiguez asked. 

"He came for her, just like we planned." Austin answered with a sinister smile. 

"And you're sure that this will work?" 

"I'll bet my life on it," Austin answered.

"Your life's already on the life, Austin," Roderiguez reminded, "So are 2 others." 

"It's going to work." Austin declared. 

"Where's Holmes?" Roderiguez asked, "Wasn't he with the girl?" 

"He's collateral damage." Austin said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Shame," Roderiguez said, "He showed great potential." 

"There'll be others," Austin said, leaning back in the chair. 

"What's next?" Roderiguez asked. 

"We wait a couple of days, and then we move in with the next phase." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insight into me writing the chapter 
> 
> Say You Won't Let Go is playing and I'm writing the scene where Luke is rushing into the house to find Riley! I AM SOBBING AT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT (i have it mapped out right in front of me) 
> 
> I'm writing the Luke/Calum scene and literally I have tears in my eyes. I'm imagining how it's going in my head and legit like I cannot. Luke who used to be a hardass, always hiding his emotions is now so open and so raw because of what he perceived as...Why am I writing this on the end notes, I should be penning this down up there. Wait gimme a sec. OKAY I DID IT 
> 
>  
> 
> SHAWN MENDES IS PLAYING RIGHT NOW AND ITS STIRRING UP ALL THE FEELS OH MY GOD, TEARS ARE FLOWING DOWN MY CHEEKS AND ITS 2AM AND I CANNOT HANDLE THESE FEELINGS OMFG (btw Roses is playing so...)
> 
> im now writing the Luke/Riley scene and like I don't know if I can do it justice. I have this whole tear-jerking scene in mind and like Idk if it will come out well or not...GAHHH! I have been planning this scene since Chapter 19!!! Okay, let's give this a try....NOW EVERMORE BY JOSH GROBAN IS PLAYING OH MY GOD I CANNOT! SO MANY EMOTIONS! SO MANY WAYS TO WRITE THIS SCENE!
> 
> MY SPOTIFY IS GOING TO KILL ME OH MY GOD! THE EXACT MOMENT I WAS WRITING THE KISS ED SHEERAN STARTED TO PLAY I AM NOT EVEN KIDDING - "That every night I'll kiss you, youll say in my ear, oh we're in love are we"
> 
> INSIGHT OVER 
> 
> If you want more insights just tell me down in the comments <3


	25. Chapter 25

He was stroking her hair softly as she lay down on his chest, breathing evenly. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to move. He tucked her hair behind her ear and froze for a second when he saw how angry her bruises looked. He didn't even know if rage was the word to describe how he was feeling. It was eating up at him. 

The angry purple and red bruise that was sweltering up from the sheer force of the beatings that she went through showed so prominently on her pale skin. His thumb instinctively ghosted the bruise, making sure not to touch the skin for fear that she would feel more than she already had to feel. 

The guilt bubbled up inside of him. He couldn't believe that he didn't know she was even taken until the phone call came. He should have been there. He should've done something, anything to ensure that she didn't have to go through any of this! What use was being a part of the biggest, baddest, most powerful gang in all the country when he couldn't even protect the girl that he loves! 

Luke carefully moved Riley off his chest, placing her on the pillow and draping the blanket over her before walking out of the room. He went downstairs and saw Michael. 

"Mike." Luke said, walking towards him. 

"I was just going to come get you," Michael told him. 

"Where is he?" Luke said with a hardset jaw. 

"Downstairs," Michael told him. 

Luke's jaw hardened, hands balled up in a fist by his side as he pushed past Michael to get to the basement. 

"Luke, wait-" Michael said, grabbing his forearm and holding him back. 

"What?!" Luke replied harshly, snatching his arm back. 

"He's already weak enough from -" Michael started to say but Luke cut him off immediately. 

"I don't give a fuck if he's on the verge of death!" Luke said through gritted teeth, "He hurt her and I'm going to do everything he did to her a million fold if I have to!" 

"You don't think I know what you're going through?" Michael spat back at him, "I've been through worse, Luke! You have her back! Riley is up there in your room safe and sound! I didn't even have a chance with Sarah!" 

Luke sighed, guilt washing over him, "I know, Michael and I'm sorry but I'm just so..." 

"I know." Michael said, "Trust me, I know." 

"Pull me back if I go too far," Luke told him in a small voice. 

"Just remember that we need him alive if we want to find out anything." Michael cautioned. 

Luke took a deep breath, trying to bottle up his rage before opening the door that led down to the basement. With each step that he took, the rage seemed to bubble and bubble until he was fuming with anger and regret. 

"What do you have?" He asked the boys around him, who knew to tread on eggshells now. They could see the telltale signs that Luke was beyond pissed - his jaw was rock hard, his fists balled up by his sides, his nostrils fuming and that prominent vein on his neck was bulging. 

"H-his name," One of the rookies stuttered out. 

"What?!" Luke spat, visibly seething. 

"H-he didn't t-talk and-" The younger boy started to explain but Luke was stalking towards him, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. 

"Luke." Michael said and Luke stopped. 

"Leave!" Luke said but no one moved, "I said  _get.out!_ " Luke shouted, enunciating each syllable. 

Everyone but Ashton and Michael left the basement. 

The man chuckled, the chains that he was in rattling along with his body. 

"Something funny?" Luke said through gritted teeth, standing in front of the man. His hands above his head, handcuffed to the iron bar while his feet were spread out and chained to the bars on the floor that was put in for this very purpose. This basement was for nothing but torture. There were still blood stains, brain matter and bone marrow splattered over the floor that no one could get out despite countless number of tries and bottle after bottle of bleach. 

All the good, even the last shred of humanity that any one of the gang members had, it was left out of this room. You needed to be someone else in here, something else. If Luke saw himself in this room, he wouldn't be able to recognise himself. He had lost most of his humanity and goodness in this room right here. He was 13 when he first learned how to torture and kill someone. He remembered it so well because that was the first day that he had actually cried since his parent's had died. 

"I asked you a fucking question!" Luke spat at him. 

"I think its fucking hilarious that you think that you have any leverage on me." The man replied, laughing harder, the rattles of the handcuffs bouncing off the walls. 

"You won't be fucking laughing when we're done with you," Luke laughed humourlessly. 

"Do your worst kid," The man said, "Nothing you do or even think about doing can measure up to what he would do to me if I said anything."

Something about his words rang a bell. 

"Roderiguez..." Luke gasped. 

"What is it?" Ashton said. 

"Roderiguez sent you didn't he?" Luke told the man.

He said nothing.

"He sent you, didn't he?!" Luke yelled at him, punching him square across the jaw. The man hissed in pain, the handcuffs rattling in protest to the brute force. 

The man laughed, looking at Luke who was getting more and more frustrated with each second that ticked by. "You're 10 steps behind, kid. Just give up already."

Luke looked at Michael with a fire burning in his eyes but Michael just shook his head. Luke needed to think with his head and not his heart, but he couldn't. His heart was filled with guilt and his head, filled with memories of Riley's bruises and cuts and the sadness in her eyes. 

"You're so far behind, you don't even know what game we're playing." The man laughed, ignoring the pain in his jaw. 

Luke lost it and punched him in the face once more before kicking him in the ribs where he could already see a bruise forming. The man had the wind knocked out of him. Had it not been for the chains holding him up, he would've been slumped on the cold floor.

"What is Achilles?!" Luke asked him. 

The man coughed, "S-so you know about it?" 

"Of course we know!" Ashton piped up, "What does Achilles have to do with Roscoe?" 

"You don't stand a chance," The man said, "You have no idea how powerful Roderiguez has gotten." 

"We can either do this the hard way, or the easy way," Luke said, pulling his sleeves up. 

"Go to hell!" The man spat, not wavering.

"Michael," Luke said, not taking his eyes off the man hanging before him, "Get the tools." 

 

~~~

Luke stumbled out of the basement, exhausted and bloodied. He wiped the blood off his hands with a towel and threw it to one side. He could see the break of dawn's light and knew that he was in the basement for hours. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go to his girlfriend (If she was still his girlfriend...He didn't know if they were back together) and be with her. 

"Luke!" He heard just as he was walking up the stairs. 

He sighed and turned around, "Now's not a good time, Roscoe." 

"Does it look like I'm asking, boy?" Roscoe growled out. 

"What is it, Roscoe?" Luke said, folding his arms over his chest. 

"I see you've been in the basement," Roscoe said, nodding towards the blood splattered over his skin and shirt.

"I have." 

"Did you learn anything?" Roscoe asked.

"Other than his name and the fact that Achilles is meant to take you down from the inside, nothing we didn't already know." 

Roscoe nodded, looking pre-occupied by his thoughts. 

"Is that it?" Luke said, annoyed and tired. 

"We need to talk about  _her_ ," Roscoe said. 

"She has a name and it's Riley!" Luke spat. 

" _She_  needs to go." Was all that Roscoe. 

"No." Luke answered, immediately.

"You know that I only want the best for you and the gang, don't you?!" Roscoe said, more than asked.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Luke scoffed, "You're selfish, Roscoe! You're not doing this for me! You're doing this for you!  _You're_  the one who doesn't want me getting in a relationship because you're scared that I'll leave the gang and you'll lose your best fighter." 

 

"Are you fucking listening to yourself right now?!" Roscoe shouted, "You're not fucking irreplacable, Luke!" 

 

"Then why the fuck are you stopping me from dating Riley?" Luke shouted back. 

 

"Because I don't want her to end up like Sarah and for you to go off the fucking rails!" Roscoe yelled back. 

 

Luke went silent. 

 

"She's not going to end up like Sarah." He said.

 

"She almost did, Luke," Roscoe told him in a soft voice, almost father-like. 

 

Luke wanted to defend himself, to defend her, to defend their love. But he couldn't muster up the words. He wanted to scream at Roscoe, tell him that he's wrong, that Riley and him would be okay. She was safe upstairs and nothing could hurt her anymore. 

 

"She's safe now. That's all that matters." Luke told him.

 

"You can't keep her here forever." Roscoe said. 

 

"She's fine, Roscoe!" Luke shouted, "I'll keep her safe." 

 

"Just like how you kept her safe before she was taken?" Roscoe questioned, "Face it, Luke, you can't be with her 24/7. She's not safe with you." 

 

"I can-" Luke started to say but Roscoe cut him off. 

 

"Think about it." Roscoe told him, "Go upstairs and look at her and think about what I said." 

 

~~~

 

Riley woke up to the sounds of shouts and screams coming from downstairs. She looked around and saw that Luke was nowhere to be found. As quick and quietly as possible, she crept outside and heard Roscoe and Luke shouting about how she was or was not going to end up like someone named Sarah. She tried to rack her brain to see if she could remember any time where Luke or anyone else mentioned Sarah to her, but she couldn't remember. 

 

The screams quietened down and she could hear Luke trudging up the stairs, so she darted into the room and jumped onto the bed, pretending like she didn't hear the whole conversation. 

 

"How much of that did you hear?" She heard Luke say as soon as he entered the room. 

 

"How did you know that I was listening?" Riley sighed. 

 

"You're not exactly the sneakiest person, babe," Luke said with a small smile. 

 

"Why are you covered in blood?" She asked, ignoring his question. 

 

"Stop trying to change the topic, Ri," Luke said. 

 

"You're asking me about eavesdropping on a conversation and I'm asking you about blood on your shirt that I hope to God isn't yours," Riley said, "I think it's clear which one is more important, here."

 

"It was -" Luke started to say exasperatedly but got cut off. 

 

"If the explanation is gang stuff, then I swear to god, Luke..." Riley said, trailing off. 

 

"It  _is_  gang stuff, Riley!" Luke told her, running a tired hand through his hair, "I don't know what to tell you." 

 

"The truth." She said, simply. 

 

"Look Riley, I'm tired and I just-" 

"Who's Sarah?" Riley asked outright. 

 

"No one you need to concern yourself with," Luke told her, his eyes darkening. 

 

"Luke-" Riley started to protest but got cut off by him walking towards her and kissing her on the forehead. 

 

"You're safe, Ri, that's all that matters right now," Luke said, "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can have breakfast, okay?"

 

Riley conceeded, realising that Luke hadn't slept all day and was probably still reeling from the emotional and physical turmoil that he had to go through. Riley smiled at him, hugging him at his waist and looking up at him with her doe brown eyes. 

 

"I love you, you know that right?" He said sincerely, looking down at her with devotion twinkling in his eyes. 

 

"I do." She answered, grinning at him, "I love you, too." 

 

He smiled her favourite smile - the boyish grin reaching all the way to his ears,with his dimples showing. He leaned down and kissed her lazily on her lips. 

 

"I'm going to go shower," He told her, kissing her one more time and removing her arms to go into the shower. She sat on the bed for a couple of seconds until she heard the click of the lock on the door and then went outside. 

 

"Riley? What are you do-" 

 

"Shhhh!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the closest room near them that wasn't Luke's room. 

 

"What are you doing?!" Calum told her, baffled by her actions. She let go of his arm after shutting the door as quietly as possible. 

 

"Who is Sarah?" She asked, immediately, standing in front of the doorway, blocking his exit. 

 

"Wow! You just go straight to the point," Calum mumbled under his breath. 

 

"I'm sick and tired of being kept in the dark! Maybe if I was exposed more to this world, I could defend myself and  _this_  wouldn't have happened!" Riley said. 

 

"Riley, look, I understand your struggle but-" Calum started to make an excuse but Riley wasn't having it. 

 

"No, Calum! You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be dating a gang member and to be constantly worried about them everytime they leave. You don't know if they're alive or dead or wounded! You don't know how it feels everytime you watch the news and see their name on the wanted list, or even hear their name mentioned. You think to yourself, that shit, this is it. They're dead, they're gone and have to deal with that every, single, goddamn, day!" Riley said, her voice breaking and eyes watering. 

 

"You sound so much like Sarah..." Calum said in a soft voice. 

 

"Who is Sarah?" Riley asked again. 

 

"Sarah _was_  Michael's girlfriend." Calum said, hoping that she wouldn't ask more questions, but knowing that she would. 

 

"Was? What happened? Did they break up?" 

 

"She died." Calum said. 

 

Riley went silent. She wanted to ask but she didn't know if she would be prying too much. 

 

"Michael and Sarah were high school sweethearts. They were practically attached at the hip. They were so in love." Calum said with a nostalgic smile, "She quickly became close with everyone in the gang. Roscoe was particularly fond of her. She was the sweetest person you could ever meet, the complete opposite of Michael, actually. One day, Michael got a call from an opposing gang who was, at the time, much, much stronger than we were." 

 

"They had her..." Riley said and Calum nodded. 

 

"They took Sarah and they were torturing her for information about the gang but, Sarah didn't know anything. They told Michael that if he ever wanted to see Sarah again, he had to come to an address with the information that they wanted. The whole gang rallied there..." Calum said and sighed, the memories flooding back, "Long story short, there was a fight and we were meant to distract them so that Michael could find Sarah." 

 

"Did he?" Riley asked. 

 

"He did. He found her and was taking her back to the old gang house. Michael didn't know that finding Sarah was a trap and one of the rival gang members shot Michael and forced him to watch as he killed Sarah." 

 

"He shot her?" Riley asked. 

 

"That would've been easier to recover from," Calum scoffed, his words full of venom, "He tortured her to death and Michael couldn't do anything but watch as the love of his life died right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it." 

 

"So the whole reason that Roscoe doesn't want me to be with Luke is..." Riley said, trying to figure out the reason. 

 

"Is because what happened to Michael after that," Calum finished her thought for her.

 

"W-what happened?" She asked, preparing herself for the answer. She didn't even want to think about Luke at that very moment. She was too scared. 

 

"Let's just say that he's finally in a good place," Calum said with sad eyes and a hardset jaw.

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"He..." Calum said, trying to find the words, "After Sarah died, Michael lost it. Michael didn't want to be on a planet where Sarah wasn't. He hardly left his room and if it wasn't for one of us checking in on him every hour, or even being with him, we wouldn't know if he was alive or dead. It took us months to get Michael back and even then, it wasn't the Michael we knew. This one was more reserved, more...robotic. We had to fuel that rage in him and make him want to avenge her but he kept saying that Sarah wouldn't have wanted that..." 

 

"Did he...did he kill them?" Riley asked, cautiously, pushing away the thoughts of what Luke would've been like if she had died.

 

"He made them beg for their own deaths." Calum answered with steely eyes. 

 

"But what about what Sarah would've wanted?" 

 

"That's what we thought as well but as soon as we kicked that door down, Michael just took them out one by one," Calum recollected, "When Michael found that guy that killed Sarah...I wouldn't wish that kind of death upon anyone." 

 

"Was Michael okay after that?" Riley asked. 

 

"The anger was gone," Calum told her, "The sadness remained. No one gets over a death of a loved one. It just gets easier to cope with." 

 

"Riley?!" She heard from outside the room. 

 

"Come on, Luke's looking for you," Calum said, reaching for the doorknob. 

 

"Calum," Riley said which made him look back. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"If anything were to happen to me..." Riley said, sadness in her eyes, "Don't let Luke go off the rails, okay?" 

 

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Riley," Calum assured her. 

 

"Promise me that you won't let him destroy himself." Riley told him. 

 

"I promise," Calum said with a small smile.

 

 

~~~

 

"Is this really necessary?" Riley sighed. 

 

"Yes." Luke answered, pointing to the chair, "Now, sit." 

 

"Woof." She muttered sarcastically, [sitting down in the chair](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_362/set?id=222468574) and bringing her legs up. She looked at the four boys in front of her that had serious expressions on their face. 

 

"Tell us everything that you can remember before you were taken." Michael ordered. 

 

"It's not going to make a difference now," Riley said, "Can't we just forget about it?" 

 

"No. Something like this could happen again, Riley! We need to know." Ashton said firmly. 

 

"Okay, fine," She sighed, giving in, "I left school that day after first period-" 

 

"Why did you leave early? Did you get a phone call? Did someone threaten you?" Luke interjected, firing one question after the other. 

 

"I left because I wanted to. Heartbreak does that to people," She mumbled. 

 

"You broke up with me," Luke reminded her. 

 

"Well, it's not like I wanted to!" She bit back. 

 

"Then why did-" 

 

"Guys! Focus!" Calum interrupted. 

 

Riley sighed, focusing her attention on the other boys, "When I got home, Austin was on my doorstep and he was hurt, so I invited him inside. We just talked and-" 

 

"Talked about what?" Luke asked, balling his hands in fists. 

 

"I don't think that's relevant." Riley told him. 

 

"It could help," Michael said. 

 

"Just about...His family, him being in a gang..." Riley said and trailed off before quietly adding, "About Luke." 

 

"You knew that he was in a gang?" Calum asked with cocked eyebrows. 

 

"Yeah and I finally confronted him about it," Riley told them.

 

The boys looked at Luke with an 'I told you so' look and then focused their attention back at Riley. 

 

"Then what happened?" Calum prompted her. 

 

"Then I went upstairs-" 

 

"Did Austin go with you?" Luke asked in a slightly shaky voice. 

 

"No, he was downstairs." Riley told him, shaking her head, "And when I came downstairs...huh..." 

 

"What is it?" Luke asked. 

 

"It kinda gets blurry after that," She told him, trying hard to remember, "I remember sitting down next to him and him saying sorry for something, but after that, nothing." 

 

Luke looked at the other boys to see if they had the same idea, and they nodded. 

 

"Is Austin okay?" Riley asked them, "Did he get taken like me? Is he still alive?" 

"Ri, we think that Austin is the one who took you..." Luke said, breaking the news lightly.

 

"No way! Austin's my friend! He wouldn't do that!" Riley defended him, furiously. Then she thought back to that day and her fuzzy memories started becoming clearer and clearer. In a soft, almost broken voice, she looked at the boys and said, "He wouldn't hurt me, right?"

 

Luke knelt down in front of her and took her soft hands in his calloused ones, "I'm sorry, Ri."

 

"Is that all you guys need?" Riley asked them. 

 

"Yeah. Thanks Riley," Calum said in a sympathetic voice. 

 

Riley gave them a small smile and went upstairs. 

 

"That fucker! I told you guys we couldn't trust him!" Luke spat out. 

 

"Mate, we told you that! You kept saying that he was Riley's friend and that you had a deal with him," Michael told him, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Now is not the time for the blame game!" Luke said, "We need to do something..." 

 

"Like what?" Calum asked. 

 

"Is the fucker downstairs awake?" Luke asked. 

 

"Still passed out," Calum said, "I don't blame him after what you put him through." 

 

"And yet, we didn't get enough information," Luke scoffed. 

 

"Now what?" Ashton asked. 

 

"Okay let's review what we have," Luke said, "Achilles is a project created by Roderiguez who has Austin workin for him. Roderiguez wants to take down Roscoe from the inside." 

 

"He's gotten more powerful," Calum pointed. 

 

"But why would Roderiguez want with Riley?" Michael asked, "There has to be some kind of link." 

 

"Achilles has to do with two people, right?" Ashton said, "What if one of those people were Riley?" 

 

"You're not suggesting that Roderiguez has Riley working for him, are you?" Luke scoffed. 

 

"She's in the house right now, isn't she?" Ashton told him, I'm just saying that-" 

 

"Well you're wrong!" Luke shouted, "Riley would never betray me like that." 

 

"Luke, I'm just saying that-" Ashton started to say but Luke ignored him. 

 

"Michael get the tools and meet me downstairs." Luke said and left the room. 

 

"Riley wouldn't be siding with Roderiguez, Ash," Calum told him. 

 

"You don't know that," Ashton scoffed. 

 

"I do." Calum said. 

 

"How?" 

 

"Because I can see how much she actually loves him," Calum said sincerely, "I know that after Sarah died, you're scared to get close to anyone who isn't a part of this gang, but we all lost someone that day, Ash."

 

"This has nothing to do with Sarah," Ashton grumbled, looking at the floor.

 

"Sarah was your best friend, she would want you to be happy and to trust again," Calum told him in a soft voice, slapping his back and walking out of the room.

 

 

~~~

 

Riley was still reeling from the information that Austin may have been the one to kidnap her, that he was the reason that all these cuts and bruises, not to mention the mental trauma happened to her.

 

She barely closed the door when a foot quickly darted out and stopped her. The door was pushed back and in came Roscoe with a blank expression on his face but fire burning in his eyes. 

 

"What can I do for you, Roscoe?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

Roscoe closed the room door behind him and leaned against it, showing her that she was trapped. "You didn't take my advice." 

 

"Advice? I would say it was more of a threat, wouldn't you?" Riley fired back. 

 

"Either way, you didn't listen to me and now look what happened to you," He said, cocking his head towards the prominent bruises all over her neck and arms. Since she had changed out of the sweater and into one of Luke's shirts, the bruises and cuts were more than visible. 

 

"I told you that this would happen, that you were nothing but a liability," Roscoe spat, "And look at you! You need to get the fuck away from Luke." 

 

"No." She asserted. 

 

"What did you just say?" Roscoe asked, stepping closer to her. 

 

"I said no." Riley told him, "I got taken, so what? I was beaten and thrown around like a fucking ragdoll but I'm still here. Luke saved me and I'm still here. The worst of it has happened and-" 

 

Roscoe laughed, cutting her off, "You think that little beating was the worst of it? That's child's play! You don't even know what real pain is, kid."

 

"I know about Sarah," She said. 

 

"Then you know why I don't want Luke going down the same path," Roscoe said, his jaw tightening, "So what the fuck are you still doing here?" 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." She asserted. 

 

"We'll see about that," Roscoe grunted out. 

 

"I'm not telling Luke that you're the reason we had to break up because I know how much you mean to him, but cross me or threaten me one more time, and you won't be standing here anymore," Riley threatened. 

 

"You think he's going to choose you, a slut that he just met, over me, someone who has brought him up since he was 8?!" 

 

"Threaten me again and we'll find out." Riley spat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> its 4am here and a candle is burning, Ed sheeran is playing and its raining outside that can only mean one thing - its perfect writing time! LEGGOOOOOO
> 
> the stupid thing! Like omg this is my 3rd time writing this chapter because the website kept closing itself down IM CRYING 
> 
> okay my spotify playlist is confirmed trying to kill me! I'm writing about Sarah and her past with Michael and Hold On by Chord Overstreet is playing. THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS IN MY EYES WTF. (Seriously give that a listen bc it will break you. I linked it for you)
> 
> IS THAT FORESHADOWING I SEE???? Well, we'll just have to wait and see *evil laughs back into writing*
> 
> I know this has nothing to do with the story (well kinda its my writing playlist) but Believer by Imagine Dragons just started playing and all I can think about is BUGHEAD OMG DOES ANYONE ELSE SHIP THEM?! okay onto the story
> 
> Just watched Wonder Woman and you can already tell where the inspiration for badass Riley comes from
> 
> INSIGHT OVER


	26. Chapter 26

She was warm...Too warm. And as comfortable as the surface she was sleeping on was, she just couldn't stand the heat. [She regretfully opened](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223926056) her eyes only to see that it was still dark outside. Riley turned her head and saw Luke with his eyes closed. She tried to get out of bed but was quickly pulled closer to him, holding her tighter than before. 

She was going to playfully chastise him but when she turned around, she saw that he was still asleep. She sighed, even in his sleep he was insanely protective of her. She didn't want to pull away for fear that he would wake up. He needed the rest after the crazy couple of days they went through. Come to think of it, this may be the only rest that she's seen him take since the day he saved her.

She could wait. 

She tried her best not to think about everything that has happened in the past couple of days, especially what happened in that room. She calls it a room but really what it was is a prison cell. Riley never thought of herself as a religious person, but since the day she was taken, she couldn't stop silently praying. Just a couple of hours ago, before she slept, she found herself begging and praying to a God, whose existence she didn't know she even believed in, so that she wouldn't dream of her time with that scary, bald, hurtful man. 

She didn't know how much time she lost while she was in there. She didn't know what time it was, or even what day it was! She didn't have her phone or her watch or even her own clothes. Hell, Riley didn't even know if apart from Lydia, she had any friends. The one friend she thought she had turned out to be the mastermind behind her kidnapping. She didn't know what she even did to provoke him into doing that. 

Riley didn't know much these days. 

Needless to say, she failed in not thinking about it.

 

~~~

 

"Roscoe!" Ashton exclaimed, surprised as he walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing up so late?" 

"What are you?" Roscoe fired back, visibly annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep..." Ashton said, trailing off, waiting for Roscoe to continue. 

"Neither could I." He said curtly, taking a huge swig from the drink in his hand. 

"Why not?" Ashton asked, opening the fridge and perusing its contents. 

"I had things on my mind." Roscoe said. 

"By things do you mean Luke and Riley?" The younger boy guessed. 

"You always were very observant," Roscoe mumbled under his breath. 

"What in particular was bothering you?" Ashton said more than asked, walking to the counter and leaning on it, on the opposite side of Roscoe, "The fact that Luke didn't listen to you or the fact that he stood up for Riley in front of everyone?" 

Roscoe didn't say a word. He scoffed and downed the rest of his whiskey, slamming his glass on the marble counter. 

"It's both isn't it?" Ashton said, trying not to look or sound too smug. 

"What do you think about the girl?" Roscoe asked after a beat of silence. 

"About Riley?" Ashton said, taking a swig from his beer

"You don't like her, don't you?" Roscoe said. 

"I don't know her." 

"Never stopped you before," Roscoe commented. 

"I don't know if we can trust her," Ashton said, "I can't get a read on her." 

"We need to get rid of her," Roscoe said. 

"Not again, Roscoe," Ashton said, face draining of all colour, "I can't live with the guilt again." 

"Shut the fuck up, Ashton!" Roscoe growled out, "We swore we wouldn't speak of that again."

"You were the one who kill-" Ashton started to say but Roscoe cut him off. 

"I wasn't talking about that!" 

"Then?" 

"I didn't mean kill the girl, I just meant to..." Roscoe said, "To get her away from Luke." 

"I'm not doing that either," Ashton said, hand tightening on the bottle. 

"You said that you don't trust her!" Roscoe accused. 

"I said I can't get a read on her, not that I can't trust her." Ashton clarified.

"Riley is-" 

"Someone that Luke is in love with," Ashton finished, "I may be skeptical, but I'm not blind." 

"She's not good for him," Roscoe said, "She's not good for any of us." 

"Calum was right..." Ashton scoffed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That we're still scared; all of us!" Ashton told him, "We're scared that Riley will end up like Sarah and Luke, with all of his rage and abandonment issues will end up worse than Michael." 

"I don't care about Sarah!" Roscoe scoffed. 

"How can you say that?!" Ashton growled out. 

"Riley can't be trusted, Ashton!" Roscoe said, trying to shake some sense into the younger boy, "Stop getting clouded by emotions!" 

"You don't know her, Roscoe! Neither do I!" 

"But I know what Achilles it!" Roscoe blurted out. 

"What?" 

"Achilles... I know what it is." 

 

~~~

 

Luke stirred, feeling something close to his body. He didn't want to move, he was too comfortable where he was right now. He didn't have to move to know that it was Riley on his bed, next to him. This felt right, he thought to himself. 

Riley thought that her loud thoughts woke him up and immediately felt bad. She froze when Luke started to move around. She wanted him to rest, to sleep and gain back the strength that he's been using these past couple of days. 

"Hey babe," His raspy, morning voice said, making her melt, "You awake long?" 

"Morning," She greeted in a soft voice. 

"When did you wake up?" Luke asked with his eyes still closed.

"You don't really have a clock in this room," She said with a smile on her face. 

"You hungry?" He asked, finally opening his eyes to see her brown hair fanned out on her pillow, her face close to his bare chest. He couldn't help but smile. 

She nodded. 

"You shouldn't have waited for me to wake up then," He joked. 

"I didn't really have a choice," She said, looking down at his arms that were still holding her close to him. 

"You can't blame me for not wanting to let you go." 

"If you weren't so charming, I might actually be mad at you," She said playfully. 

"Thank God for the Luke charm, then," He mumbled back, still trying to wake up. 

"Your abs help too," She muttered, bringing her hair up into a ponytail as she got out of his bed. 

"You in my clothes do, too," He said, his eyes raking her up and down. 

"I meant to talk to you about that." Riley said, sitting up and facing him. 

"This doesn't sound good." He voiced out.

"No, it's nothing like that," She tried to assure him. 

"What is it, babe?" He asked, "We're not breaking up again, are we?" 

"I thought the whole I love you proclamation cleared that up," She said. 

"Just checking." 

"Luke..." Riley started, "I need to go home." 

"No." Luke answered immediately. 

"That wasn't a question!" 

"I said no!" Luke reiterated. 

"Stop being so -" Riley started to argue. 

"There are people out there who are more dangerous that we are, Riley! I almost lost you once and I am not going through that again!" 

"Luke-" She started to say but Luke cut her off. 

"No, Riley!" Luke asserted, his eyes going from hard to soft as he said, "This is the only place I can actually protect you. Please don't go." 

"Luke," Riley sighed, placing a hand on his leg, "I have a life that is bigger than this house!" 

"What could you need that I can't give you from right here?" He asked with a strained voice. 

"I need _my_  clothes, for starters," She said. 

"You look better in mine." He countered. 

"My friends-" She said but he cut her off. 

"You have Michael and Calum!" 

"School-" 

"Michael is a great teacher!" 

"My phone-" She listed, a smile growing on her face. 

"You can use mine!" 

"A bra." She said and Luke's jaw dropped. 

"You're not wearing a bra right now?" His eyes drifted from her face to the oversized shirt that she was wearing. 

"Eyes up here, tiger." She said, snapping her fingers in front of Luke's face. 

"See, another reason why you shouldn't go," He said. 

"Luke," Riley said, moving closer to him on the bed, "I know you want to protect me. I know that this scares you but I need to go home! I need _my_  bed, _my_  clothes, _my_  phone and _my_  friends." 

"I can't lose you again." 

"You're not going to, Luke!" She said, "I know you think this house is the safest for me, but think about it, this will be the first place whoever you're running from will come." 

"We have weapons here," He said, "It is the safest place." 

"I have weapons at home too." 

"Your lamp doesn't count, Ri," Luke said. 

"I'm leaving after breakfast," Riley told him, getting off the bed and pulling the lose boxer shorts higher. 

"You're really not wearing a bra right now?" Luke asked. 

"Luke Hemmings, always asking the important questions," She mumbled, rolling her eyes playfully and walking out the room.

"You didn't answer the question though, Riley!" Luke called out behind her. 

 

~~~~

 

Luke dropped her off after lunch, not breakfast, because according to him, gang members take naps after lunch. Riley held her tongue, but not her laughs. Luke made sure to thoroughly check the inside and the outside of Riley's house three times while she stayed in the car with the doors locked. 

"Satisfied now?" She asked him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You could always pack a bag and come back to mine," He said, brushing off her comment. 

"For the 22nd time Luke," She sighed, "I can't be in that house. No one but Michael, you and Calum like me anyway." 

"Who said Ashton doesn't like you?!" 

She looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"It's not that he doesn't like you..." Luke tried to make an excuse, "He just..Needs some time to warm up to you, that's all..." 

"I'll see you later, Luke," She said with a shake of her head, closing the door behind her.

Just as she was going to go upstairs to her own shower and her clothes and the comfort of her bed, the doorbell rang. 

"Luke!" She whined, opening the door to her boyfriend with an innocent smile on his face, "What do you want?" 

"You forgot something," He said. 

"What?" 

"This." He said and pulled her close, crashing his lips with hers. Their lips moulded over one another and her hands wove into his silky, perfectly quiffed hair as his hands travelled from her face to her hips and pulling her closer to him. 

She pulled away first, resting her forehead against his and said, "As much as I loved that, and I do; if you ring the doorbell one more time, I will throw a lamp at you." 

"I know you're saying a lot of words right now but the only thing I can think of is the fact that you're not wearing a bra." 

"You're such a guy!" She scoffed playfully, pushing him away and holding onto the doorknob. 

"A guy that you love!" 

"That can always change," She said, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She ran up to her room and fell face first onto the bed, sighing with relief. She was so comfortable and happy in her room. It was then that she remembered that her mother must be worried sick. 

She remembered leaving her phone upstairs the day that Austin came to the house to...She didn't finish that thought, busying herself with finding her phone. She reluctantly got off the bed, looking around the room and spotting her phone on the floor beside the bedside drawer. 

"Of course it's dead," She scoffed to herself, plugging it into the charger before walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind her even though she knew that no one was in the house. She was trying her best not to be paranoid but that too was failing her. 

"My shower!" She said excitedly as she stripped off Luke's clothes, that was now her property and got into the shower. 

Riley spent about an hour relishing the feeling of _her_  shower and the warm comfort of her own bed [after she changed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223978627). She then unplugged her phone and went downstairs to peruse the fridge while checking the numerous amounts of messages and missed calls that she got. Most of which were her mom and Lydia, the rest - she didn't really care about. 

"Hello?" She said as soon as the dial tone stop. 

"Riley! Honey!" Her mother exclaimed through the phone, "I've been worried sick! Where have you been and why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts or even the house phone!" 

"I'm sorry mom," She apologised, tears in her eyes. She knew her mother would be worried but she didn't know that she would be this worried. The whole time while Riley was in that prison cell called a room, she kept thinking about her mother and how she would react if anything had happened to Riley. If Luke hadn't come, what would her mother have done? What would Riley have done? 

"Honey?" Her mother asks, tearing her away from her dark thoughts, "You alright?" 

"Yeah," Riley managed to breathe out, wiping away her tears with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, mom," She assured, "I've been busy and I lost my phone." 

"Sounds like you," Her mother said with a laugh, "But what about the house phone? Couldn't you have called and told me!" 

"I won't do it again, mom." She said. 

"I was worried sick! I was about ready to get on a plane and fly all the way back from Hong Kong!" 

"How's Hong Kong?" Riley asked, trying to change the topic. 

"Nice try missy," Her mother said with a laugh, "I'll let this one go for now..." 

"Tell me about Hong Kong." Riley said, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

She talked to her mom for an hour and instantly felt better. It was like she had never moved to Australia and all of this madness hadn't happened. It was just her and her mother... Like old times. 

"Oh sweetie, I have to go, they need me for a conference call," Her mother said, rushed. 

"It's alright mom," Riley said with a smile, "Have fun!" 

"Pick up the phone when I call next time, okay?" 

"I promise mom." 

"I love you, honey," Her mother said. 

"Love you too." Riley said, hanging up. 

She walked to the couch and was just about plop down and lazily watch some television which she hadn't done since she can remember but the bell rang, followed by a series of incessant knocking and then the bell again. 

"Jesus Christ Luke!" Riley shouted, walking to the door, "I said I'm fine, you can stop checking on-" 

"Where the hell have you been?!" A high pitched angry voice said, barging through the door and pushing her aside to enter the door. 

["Lydia?" ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_383/set?id=223913765)

"I have been here day after day and not once-" Lydia started to chastise but stopped when Riley turned around, "What happened to you?" 

"What?" Riley asked, forgetting about the bruises all over her legs, arms, neck and cheek, "Oh this..." 

"It's Luke isn't it?!" Lydia accused, scoffing, "God, Riley! I told you-" 

"It's not Luke," Riley said, closing the door and walking over to Lydia, "It's not what you think, Lydia, I promise." 

"What else do you expect me to think, Riley?! You're dating a bloody gang member and after you break up with him you get bruises and cuts all over you?" 

"We're not broken up," Riley said in a small voice, "Not anymore." 

"Even after all of this?!" Lydia screamed at Riley, "Riley, what are you doing?" 

"You don't understand, Lyd," Riley told her, "And even if I explain to you, you won't believe me." 

"Try me." Lydia challenged, folding her arms over her chest. 

"I can't..." Riley said, helplessly. 

"Because he'll hurt you again!" Lydia jumped to a conclusion, a million thoughts running in her mind.

"He'll never hurt me." Riley declared. 

"He did!" Lydia screamed, emphasising the point. 

"Lydia please, I know that you're worried but trust me, Luke is harmless," Riley tried to coax. 

"He's in a fucking gang, Riley!" Lydia said, "He's the definition of dangerous! Just look at yourself! Do you think a harmless person would actually -" 

"Babe, I told you to lock your doors and yet-" Luke said, walking through the front door but stopped himself when he saw the two girls facing off, "What's going on?" 

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Lydia said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Riley?" Luke said, more than asked, ignoring Lydia. 

Lydia scoffed, walking towards Luke fearlessly, catching him off guard, "Stay away from her!" 

"What?" He asked, stepping back from the small red headed girl who once couldn't even look in his direction, but now, now she was standing up for herself and for Riley. 

"Get the fuck out of her house!" Lydia said, pointing to the door. 

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to get out of my girlfriend's house?!" Luke said, stepping in her direction. 

"Don't make me call the police," Lydia threatened. 

"Tell them Luke said hi." 

"What?" Lydia asked, confused, not knowing what else to say. 

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to, honey?" Luke mocked in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm Luke fucking Hemmings; the biggest goddamn gangster here." 

"Being a 'gangster' doesn't give you the fucking right to put your hands on a woman! A woman that you claim is your girlfriend, no less!" Lydia said, venom dripping from her every word.

"Do you really think I would intentionally hurt Riley?" Luke asked in a pained voice. 

"You tell me!" Lydia said through gritted teeth, her hands balled into fists at the side of her body, "You're the one in a gang who kills, maime's and hurts innocent people!" 

"Being in a gang doesn't mean I hurt people I care about," Luke told her. 

"Lydia, enough!" Riley declared, "I already told you that Luke wasn't the one who gave me these bruises!" 

"Then who did?!" Lydia screamed, "You come home after days of being missing with bruises all over you and you expect me to believe the fucking gang member who kills people and his girlfriend who is fucking protecting him!" 

"I would never hurt the people I love," Luke said in a small voice, after a beat of silence, "I would never hurt Riley. I would never lay a finger on her or let anyone else hurt her too."

"Clearly you failed." Lydia spat. 

"I appreciate the fact that you're so protective about her but I need you to understand this - The person who did this to her, is currently begging for a death that will never come." 

"He what?" Riley said.

"Thank you Lydia, for caring about Riley just as much as I do," Luke said, ignoring Riley's question, "But there's nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I love her and I would never hurt or let anyone hurt her." 

"You...love her?" Lydia asked, shocked. 

"With all of my heart," He said, staring into Riley's doe brown eyes. 

"And you?" Lydia asked Riley. 

"I love him too," Riley told her with an adoring smile, not taking her eyes off his skyblue orbs, "With every fibre of my being."

"Fine." Lydia declared, picking her bag off the couch and walking to Luke, "If you ever hurt her, no cop will ever be able to find your remains. Got that?" 

"Yes ma'am." Luke mumbled as Lydia opened the door and walked out of the house.

Riley walked to the couch, plopping down on it while letting out a breath of relief that she didn't even know she was holding in. 

"Is it just me or did she get way too scary," Luke commented, sitting down with his arm around Riley's shoulder. 

"She's always been scary," Riley said, moving to get comfortable, "Just took you a while to notice." 

Luke was absent mindedly stroking the bruises with his thumb on Riley's wrist, looking at it with a blank expression on his face, but eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey," Riley said, moving so she was facing him, "I never got a chance to ask if you were okay." 

"What?" Luke asked, looking at her. 

"Are you okay?" Riley repeated, "You know after everything that happened with the whole kidnapping thing...How are you dealing?" 

"Isn't that something I should be asking you?" 

"You did," Riley reminded him, "Countless amounts of times. Now, it's my turn." 

"I'm fine." Luke answered, "Don't worry about me." 

"Hard not to seeing as you're my boyfriend," Riley joked, "You know it's not your fault, right?" 

Luke scoffed and looked down at the bruise on her legs, eyes taking in all the bruises that were on her. 

"There was literally no way you could've known," Riley told him, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at her. 

"I should've done something-" 

"We were broken up, Luke! You couldn't have known that I was in trouble," Riley told him, "Please stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you!" 

"When I get my hands on Austin..." Luke mumbled angrily. 

"Speaking of," Riley muttered, "That bald man who kept me in the room - He's still alive?" 

"Hanging by a thread," Luke spat, "But don't worry about that, okay?" 

"Where is he?" Riley asked. 

"Somewhere he can't hurt you," Luke answered vaguely. 

"Can't you ever give proper answers to my questions?!" Riley said, annoyed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Luke told her. 

"He's in the house isn't he? Behind the door on the far left of the staircase?" Riley said. 

"How did you...." 

"I saw a couple of people coming out of there last night with bloodied clothes and then I heard a scream," Riley said, shuddering, "Is he okay?" 

Luke looked at her, befuddled, "He hit you, kept you in a locked up room with no windows, basically tortured you and you're asking if he's okay?" 

"What are you doing to him?" Riley asked.

"Getting information." Luke answered, his eyes going from skyblue to a darker blue. Riley didn't like it when his eyes glossed over like this. 

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked. 

"That wasn't what you were doing before?" Luke joked, blinking. Suddenly, his eyes turned back to the colour that she loved. 

"How long was I there?" Riley asked, "The room..." 

"From the timeline you gave us, no more than 3 days," Luke answered. 

"I missed so much school!" Riley whined, throwing her head back into the soft pillow, "It's going to be a nightmare trying to catch up." 

Luke was stifling a laugh. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten to get someone like Riley, who was the complete opposite of Luke. Even after all that happened, she still asks about Luke and how he was doing, something that no one really cared about. She's so amazing that she even cared about how that bald headed asshole who took her was doing. Normal people would want revenge, would want to see him dead or suffering, but all this amazing girl could think of was her homework and school. 

"I could always tutor you," Luke said. 

"I don't think I would be able to concentrate," Riley muttered honestly.

"And why is that?" 

"'Cause my boyfriend is so sexy," Riley told him, "A lot of porn's start off like this." 

"You watch porn?" Luke asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I'm a teenage girl with lots of hormones," Riley said, "Of course I watch porn!"

"I'm learning a lot of new things about you today," Luke said, biting his lips, raking his eyes up and down her body, "There's one thing I don't like though?" 

"What is that?" Riley asked, smirking. 

"The fact that you're wearing a bra right now." 

Riley got off the couch and extended her hand to him, "Come on."

Luke jumped off the couch in excitement, hoping that this would lead to what he had in mind, "What are we doing?" 

"Studying." Riley said, trying not to laugh. 

"Biology?" Luke tried, "Anatomy to be exact." 

"Math." Riley burst his bubble, "Vectors to be exact." 

"A man can dream...." 

 

~~~

 

"Well?" Austin said through the phone. 

"Did you doubt me?" She scoffed. 

"A lot." He deadpanned, "So is it done?" 

"It's me, Austin," She told him, "Of course it's done." 

"Roderiguez will be glad." 

"I still don't understand why you're on his side," She told him. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Lydia." He said. 

"I'm not doing this for him!" She hissed. 

"Yeah and neither am I." Austin said. 

"It's for Riley," Lydia said, looking around paranoid, as if someone was listening to their conversation, "Luke is bad for her." 

"You sound jealous," Austin commented with a smirk. 

"Just do what you said you would do and we won't have a problem." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER (i really love doing this) 
> 
> im currently writing this chapter with tears in my eyes. It's 2.06am on a wednesday and I just finished watching Goblin which is a korean drama and OH MY GOD IT IS BRILLIANT! I didn't know I could cry this much. Seriously its so worth the watch! I recommend it to everyone ahaha. My friends are teasing me because they said they've never met an Indian who cried while watching a korean drama before. oh oh AND THE SOUNDTRACK OH MY GOD okay back to writing
> 
> OOHHHHH HOLY SHIT I DID NOT ACTUALLY SEE THIS ONE COMING! okay okay i need to remap! This is honest to god a revelation even to me! 
> 
> ED SHEERAN IS PLAYING I AM SOBBING I WANT TO WRITE A REALLY SUPER LIKE TEARY KINDA SCENE BUT THIS CHAPTER WONT ALLOW ME TOOOOOO! IM IN THIS WEEPY MOOD BC GOBLIN! (the song that's playing is Dive if you're wondering) 
> 
> UGH! it's so hard to get the Luke/Riley fight 'let me go home' scene right! i've rewritten it like 4 times now! I have this like vision in my mind of what it's supposed to look like but im having such a brain fart! It wont come out right! Lemme try again...
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: Two Ghosts by Harry Styles will soon play a very very big role in this story...(if things go as planned) 
> 
> I'm listening to the Glee version of Rumour Has it/Somebody like you while writing the Lydia and Riley scene and honestly the lyrics omggggg, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" My spotify is so amazing at setting the mood while I'm writing 
> 
> UGHHHH WRITERS BLOCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I have the perfect scene in mind but I don't know how to execute it!!! I WANT TO WRITE THE OTHER PART SO BADLY BUT IT WONT FLOW OTHERWISE! It's like 3am and im procrastinating studying for my finals which is exactly 30 hours away! 
> 
> I WAS WRITING THE PART WHERE LUKE SAID THAT HE LOVED HER IN FRONT OF LYDIA AND I KID YOU NOT THE LYRICS THAT WERE PLAYING WERE FROM CHORD OVERSTREETS HOLD ON AND I AM SOBBING "swear to love you all my life." IM DYING WHY YOU GOTTA BE THIS WAY SPOTIFY (ily) 
> 
>  
> 
> INSIGHT OVER 
> 
>  
> 
> HEYYYOOOO! yes yes i know im late pls don't hurt me haha. 
> 
> It's been a crazy month from getting accepted into a university in the UK and exams coming up in 14 hours. I'm so tired I just got up from a 3 hour sleep and like i have no motivation to study and blehhhhh ahaha
> 
> DID YOU SEE THAT TWIST COMING ooohhhhhh haaha the next couple of chapters are going to be moving kinda fast (if things go as planned when I'm writing. sometimes things change) 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it! This must've been one of my favourite chapter's to write. It was easy flowing and the ideas just came to me i know it's more like a filler but I can't just have Riley be okay after what happened to her, she needs to deal with her emotions and find this new balance with Luke. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tell me anything at all like right now Im thinking how trash I am because not even 24 hours after I finished the heartwrenching Korean Drama Goblin (WHICH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU WATCH I CRIED SO MUCH) I started a new one called The Heirs which is basically the korean version of Gossip Girl but without the actual gossip girl, it's more like the rich kids+Dan but more exaggerated and like I'm on episode 16 and there's only 20 episodes. 
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING 
> 
>  
> 
> Next update: After July 9th


	27. Chapter 27

[Riley had](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225034272) to run from upstairs, sick of the incessant knocking and ringing of the doorbell. 

"Somebody better be dying!" She mumbled as she descended the stairs, annoyed and irritated. She pulled the door open, ready to scream at whoever it was at the other end of the door, but she didn't get the chance to after they pushed their way through her, huffing. 

"Luke?" She said as she closed the door. 

"Was it all a lie?!" He said, his once sky blue eyes glossed over. She couldn't see the colour anymore. 

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, stepping closer to him. 

"Don't." He said. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I asked you a fucking question, Riley!" He screamed, "Was it all a lie?" 

"Was what a lie?" 

"Us." He told her, "This. Was it all just a fucking game to you?" 

"Luke what are you talking about?" Riley said more than asked. 

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He screamed, his eyes going black from rage, "I trusted you and you fucking ripped my heart out and stomped on it! That must've been fun for you, wasn't it?!" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She tried to explain, taking a small step towards him, "Just sit down. We can figure this out together." 

"There is no we anymore," He scoffed, "There never was."

"Luke what are you talking about?" She said, a cold wave of fear washing over her. She was never scared of him, she's just scared of losing him. He was all she had. 

"Roderiguez." Was all Luke said. 

"Who is that?" She asked. 

"Drop the fucking act, Riley," He said, "I know everything." 

 

**2 days ago.**

"Where are you taking me?" [Riley asked](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225104449), not being able to see anything through the blindfold that Luke insisted she put on. She was nervous and stumbling a little but Luke had a tight grip on her. 

"If I wanted you to see where we were going then I wouldn't have put a blindfold on you," He said, guiding her. 

"Is this some kind of kink?" She joked, "Are we going to your sex dungeon? Are you going to Christian Grey me?" 

"Well there goes the surprise!" He went along with the joke. 

"Now I'm scared." 

"Don't you trust me?" He said. 

"I'm reconsidering it," She mumbled, tripping over a step. 

"I got you!" He said, catching her hand and pulling her back to steady her. 

"Ow!" She exaggerated so that he would hear. 

"Clearly this isn't working," He said. 

"You think?!" She said, hands on her hips, looking at (what she hoped) was his face through the blindfold. She couldn't really see where it was so she just stood there with a sad face. 

"There is only one option here," He announced. 

"And what is that?" 

"This." Luke said and scooped her up bridal style into his arms, ignoring her squeals. 

"What are you doing?!" She said.

"Trust me." Was all he said. 

She sighed, snaking her hands, slowly around his neck. 

"Wow, you're not even panting," She commented, "Exactly how strong are you?" 

"Impressed?" He bragged. 

"Take it down a notch, Hulk." She said, rolling her eyes. 

"Your boyfriend is stronger than the Hulk and Thor combined and that's all you're going to say about it?" Luke joked. 

"What do you want me to do? Rent out a billboard and scream it to the town?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." He said. 

"Are we there yet, Thor?" 

"We were there a while ago," He said. 

"Then why are you still carrying me?" Riley asked. 

"I'm enjoying the view." 

"I'm still blindfolded." She said. 

Luke sighed, putting Riley down on the floor and turning her to where he wanted her to face before taking the blindfold off slowly. 

"This better not be a sex dungeon," Riley joked, feeling the soft fabric leave her face. She had to blink a couple of times to get her eyes used to the sudden burst of light. She was greeted with the inside of a house. It looked like no one lived here for a while. 

The couches were grey and there were a couple of red pillows on the hardwood floor. There was a matching rug just underneath the glass coffee table and on it were newspapers and a few magazines that were in disarray. The television was a pretty old model and just above it hung many pictures in their own wooden frames. She could see just a peek of the kitchen from where she stood. She turned to Luke who was standing just a couple of feet from stairs that led upstairs. 

"Where are we?" Riley asked her nervous boyfriend. 

"My childhood home." He managed to breathe out. 

She looked at him with sad eyes of adoration and understanding. 

"Don't look at me like that," He said, looking at the floor. 

"Like what?" 

"Like you pity me." He told her. 

"I don't pity you, Luke," She said, cupping his cheek, making him look at her, "I don't pity you at all." 

He brought his hand to hers and squeezed it, taking it off his cheek. 

"Will you give me a tour?" She asked with a small smile. 

"This is the couch," Luke said, pointing to the grey couch, "We used to sit on it. Right there is a coffee table that we used to put things on-" 

"You're kidding right?" Riley said, cutting him off. 

"What?" Luke asked, confused. 

"I can see what things are, Luke," Riley told him. 

"Then what do you want?" 

"Tell me what you remember from when you were a kid," Riley said in a soft voice, "Do you still remember them? Your mom and dad?" 

Luke didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he really wanted to relive the memory of the gun shots, the screams, the cries from his mother... 

"I didn't mean to-" Riley started to apologise, thinking that she had crossed the line but Luke cut her off. 

"No, it's not that.." Luke said, "It's just that I've never really..." 

"I get it, Luke," She said sincerely, "I'm sorry that I -" 

"I don't remember them." Luke deadpanned. 

"What?" 

"Since I can remember, it was Roscoe raising me," Luke said, "Occassionally I remember these two people but I can't remember their faces...Just the memories." 

"Tell me one," Riley requested, holding his hand in hers. 

Luke shot her a small smile at her act of moral support, "Every Friday, my mom would make her famous pesto pasta when dad got home from work and she would bring it out here to the coffee table, set it down and they would let me choose a movie. I remember watching the Lion King." 

Luke pulled Riley to other parts of the rooms, looking around as if he had never been back in a long time. He told her stories of his childhood, as much as he could remember. Riley didn't know if the emotion in his voice was pain or relief. There was a certain sadness that she could recognise in his eyes. She didn't know what she could say to make it disappear, but being there seemed like it was enough.

Luke stopped outside a light blue door upstairs, his hand shaking as it approached the doorknob. 

"What's wrong?" Riley asked him in a soft, comforting voice. 

"This is my room." Luke said and then corrected himself, "Was. This  _was_  my room."

"We can still go, Luke," She reminded him. 

"No." He declared, "I need to do this." 

He squeezed the doorknob and turned it slowly, as if he was expecting something to pop out from the other side. He pushed the door open and let out a big breath. 

"What is it?" Riley asked from behind him. 

"It's like I left it when Roscoe found me," Luke said, "There's my favourite truck by the side of the bed and the torn poster hanging off my wall." 

Riley stood at the entrance of his room, watching a wide eyed Luke poke and prod at memories of his childhood. 

"My dad got me this for my 5th birthday," He said holding a robot up for her to see. He was smiling like a child and Riley couldn't help but wonder about an alternate Luke. A Luke whose parents were still alive, who was untouched by the darkness that he was today. A Luke who had learnt the drums rather than how to shoot and kill a man. A Luke who would currently be a senior worrying about college applications rather than who his next target is. 

Luke's face went from smiling to suddenly dropping to a frown. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Riley asked, stepping closer to him.

"I just..." Luke managed to breathe out, his focus on the bed, "I just remembered something." 

"What?" 

"Come on, we need to go." Luke said, shaking his head as if the memories would just drop out. He dropped the toy that he was holding and grabbed Riley's hand instead, pulling her out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

"Luke! Luke wait!" Riley called out, but he wouldn't listen. "Luke! Stop!" 

"I can't be here anymore, Riley!" Luke said, spinning to face her, his voice cracking in the middle. 

"Talk to me," She said in a soft voice. 

"It hurts, Ri," He said, tears pooling in his eyes. 

Riley stepped closer, pulling him towards her. Luke's face fell into the crack of her neck. She could feel the tears falling on her neck as she stroked his back to comfort him. Luke, her gang member of a boyfriend who usually hid his emotions so well was hurting and she didn't even know. He who constantly was protecting her and how she felt and how she was doing and if she was okay. He who was only ever looking out for her and neglecting his own feelings. 

"Talk to me," She said while stroking his hair. 

Luke lifted his head, his cheeks stained with his tears and his eyes red rimmed. He looked to the floor as if he was embarassed of showing his emotions. 

"It's okay to cry, Luke," Riley comforted. 

"I was 8 when they died," Luke said, ignoring Riley's comment. He blew out a breath, the weight of what he was saying settling on his chest, "I know I told you that before but...It's just...Being here, it hurts. It reminds me of what I will never have and what I've lost." 

"Do you want to leave?" Riley asked.

Luke nodded. 

"Do you want to take anything with you?" Riley asked, cautiously, "Like a picture? Or maybe the truck that you like so much?"

"I don't think I can," Luke said, softly. 

Riley intertwined her fingers with his and led him outside. Luke looked back at the house and looked at the floor as if he was saying a prayer. 

"Ready to go?" Riley asked softly. 

"Yeah," Luke breathed out. 

"Come on, I'll drive," She offered. 

"You don't even have your license yet," He said. 

"Neither do you," She said, raising her eyebrows and opened her hand for the keys. He finally smiled and handed her the keys. 

They drove in silence until Riley pulled over to a quiet spot. 

"What're you doing?" Luke asked. 

"Getting away from the noise to talk," She said, putting the car in park and turning to him. 

"There's nothing left to say," Luke said, looking out the window rather than her.

"Can I ask some questions then?" She said, softly. 

"Shoot." 

"How did you find your home?" She asked. 

"It was supposed to be sold after my parents died. They tried to will it to me but they hadn't finish paying back their last couple of bank loans. When Roscoe heard, he bought the house and kept it. He told me when I was 15 that the house was mine to do whatever I wanted to do with it," Luke explained, playing with his fingers.

"Have you been back a lot?" 

"No." He answered, "Just now was my first time since they...since they died." 

"Thank you for taking me," She said, putting her hand on his and smiling at him. 

"Sorry for just now," He told her. 

"Stop apologising for your emotions, Luke," She told him, stroking his hand with her thumb, "Being vulnerable isn't a bad thing." 

He scoffed, "It is when you're in a gang."

"You're not in a gang with me," She said, "You're just Luke Hemmings - the high school senior."

"Do you think my parents would be proud of the person I am today?" He asked her, in a quiet voice. 

"Are you proud of the person you are today?" She asked him. 

"I think I am," He answered, looking up at her. 

"Then they are too," She told him with a smile.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as a girlfriend?" 

"I am amazing," She joked, flipping her hair, "You're welcome." 

Luke chuckled, adoration in his eyes.  _Damn_ , he thought, _I'm so in love with her._

 

~~~

**1 Day Earlier.**

 

"Pick up, damnit, pick up," [Riley mumbled](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225288017) to herself, biting the tip of her nail while pacing the length of her bedroom floor. She sighed, annoyed with only ever getting the dial tone. She was just about to give up when she heard a gruff voice on the other end. 

"'Lo?" 

"Oh thank god," She mumbled before quickly getting her words out, "Okay so I know that you're maybe embarassed or whatever by the whole crying situation yesterday but I just wanted you to know that it's all right to cry in front of me I mean that you've already done it once and it's not like my opinion -" 

"Woah, woah, slow down," Luke said, "What are you talking about?" 

"You ignoring me." She deadpanned, "Isn't it because of yesterday-" 

"Who said I'm ignoring you?" Luke asked. 

"You've been avoiding me all day!" 

"What?" 

"You haven't responded to any of my calls or texts or-" Riley began but got cut off. 

"Wait, what time is it?" 

"It's nearly 7pm." Riley answered. 

"I just got up," Luke said, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"You do realise I said pm and not am right?" Riley said, shocked. 

"I did some gang stuff last night so..." Luke trailed off, still waking up, "I haven't been avoiding you, Ri." 

"Right...sorry." She said. 

"Look, I have some stuff to do with Roscoe so I may be hard to reach for a bit but I promise that I'll come over as soon as that's over, alright?" 

"And you'll make it up to me?" She teased. 

Luke was wide awake and this point, "What?" 

"I'm just saying that you've been  _really_  mean so I might just have to do the same to you." 

"I'm going to cancel with Roscoe and be right over!" He said, jumping out of bed. 

"No. Don't." Riley told him, "I think some delayed gratification would be more appropriate." 

Luke groaned, flopping back into his bed, "You're mean."

"You love it." 

Luke smiled, "I love you." 

Riley was taken aback by his sudden affection, but she couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, idiot." 

Luke could hear Roscoe calling his name, "Hey, I got to go but I'll be over really soon, okay?" 

"Be safe," Riley said, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes ma'am." Luke said, "I'll be next to you before you know it." 

Riley smiled and hung up the phone.

"Dummy," She muttered to the phone, throwing it on the bed and walking downstairs to get started on dinner. 

Riley just about finished making dinner and was going to take her first bite when the doorbell suddenly rang. 

"Why does this always happen to me?" She groaned and dragged her feet crankily to the door, opening it and shouting at the person on the other side without even looking, "This better be good! You interrupted my dinner and I'm starving!" 

"Hey." 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, blocking the entrance.

"Wanted to talk." 

"You do know that if Luke finds out you're here, he would rip your head out and stick it up your ass," She told him. 

"Don't tell him then." 

"You're asking me to lie to my boyfriend who loves me, for some asshole who aided in my kidnapping," She said, cocking her eyebrows. 

"Well, when you put it like that..." Austin said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Go to hell." She said and planned to slam the door but he stuck his foot in the doorway, stopping her. 

"Please, Riley!" He begged, "I just want to talk." 

"What is there to say, Austin?" She said, "You were my friend, or at least I thought you were." 

"I am!" 

"You kidnapped me!" She yelled at him, "How the hell is that being a friend?!" 

"Remember how I told you that I didn't have a choice in joining the gang?" He tried desperately. 

"How am I supposed to trust anything you say?" She scoffed, "For all I know you're the leader of the fucking gang!"

"Just..." Austin sighed and then plead, "Just, please let me in. I really want to explain my side." 

Riley contemplated calling Luke, but then remembered that her phone was upstairs. She decided that it was only fair to Austin to let him explain his side. Maybe there was more than what meets the eye. 

"You have 5 minutes." She warned. 

"5 minutes is all I need," He said, walking into the house and to the couch. 

"This better be worth my dinner getting cold," She muttered and closed the door behind him. 

 

~~~

 

"What was so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow," Luke grumbled, getting out of the car. 

"You'll see." Roscoe muttered, not bothering to lock the car door behind him. 

"Where are we?" Luke asked, surveying his surroundings just in case this was another one of Roscoe's 'tests'. All he saw was greenery and a bench. 

"Sit down." Roscoe said in a gentle voice. This was the same voice that he used to tell Luke that his parent's were gone, the same voice that he used to tell Luke that Sarah was gone, the same voice that told Luke that he would never be a normal person. 

"What's going on?" Luke said, putting his guard up as he sat down next to Roscoe. 

"I need to tell you something," Roscoe said, "But before that I need to know that you will trust whatever it is I say." 

"You know I trust you, Roscoe," Luke said, sincerely. 

"Even if what I'm about to tell you is about  _that girl_?" Roscoe tested. 

"Riley?" Luke asked, a wave of cold fear washing over him, making the hairs at the back of his neck rise, "Is she okay?" 

"Will you believe what I say?" Roscoe asked again. 

"Tell me." Luke said, avoiding the question.

Roscoe sighed. He thought that this would be easy seeing as how he didn't like the girl at all. But looking at Luke's face, he knew that this would be one of the hardest things that he ever had to do. 

"Achilles," Roscoe started, "Achilles has to do with two people. It's a plan that Rodergieuz created intricately with the help of many, many people but the basis of the plan rests on two people-" 

"What does this have to do with Riley?" Luke interrupted. 

"Let me finish." Roscoe said, "Achilles rests on the shoulders of two people. One of them is Riley." 

"You done?" 

"No." Roscoe said, putting a supportive hand on Luke's shoulder. 

"Achilles is meant to take me down. One of them is Riley and the other person is you." 

Luke shot off the bench, seething. "I would never betray you!" 

"I know that." Roscoe said, calmly. 

"Then how could I..." Luke said, trailing off, trying to fit the pieces together. 

"Riley didn't come here on accident." Rosoce said, "She deliberately came to this city, to your school. She knew who you were in the beginning." 

"That's why she wasn't afraid," Luke muttered to himself. He could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He could feel the pain radiating from his chest. 

"She was put here by Roderiguez." Roscoe told him, watching the younger boys' face contort with pain. 

"She wouldn't..." Luke breathed out, the fond memories playing in his head as if deliberately trying to cause him more pain than he was in now. He wanted so desperately not to listen, for anything to pop in his head and defend Riley, but everything just made so much sense that he couldn't see how Roscoe wasn't telling the truth. 

"She played you, Luke," Roscoe said, sadness in his voice, "Austin, Roderiguez and her...They all played you."

"I have to go." Luke said, grabbing the keys from Roscoe's hand and running to the car, with Roscoe behind him. "You're coming?" 

"This is  _my_  car in case you forgot," Roscoe said, slamming the door behind him. 

Luke didn't respond, the anger, fear of betrayal and heartbreak settling onto his chests and shoulders. There was a lump in his throat and his heart was in his stomach. Luke already knew where he was going and Roscoe had the faintest idea but he didn't want to say anything. The car was filled with a silence that had tension and sadness hanging over it. 

Roscoe thought he had an idea of how much Luke liked this girl, that this girl was just a toy for now, but never did he imagine that Michael would be right. He never thought that Luke's feelings were sincere and real. He always thought that it was just a passing crush. Roscoe hated to admit that he was wrong, but in this situation, he didn't think he had a choice. He could see how torn up Luke was about this; about her. Riley, as much as Roscoe hated to admit, had impacted Luke's life in a big way; In a way that even Roscoe could not. 

Luke pulled up on the opposite side of Riley's house. He was fuming. There was a rage in his eyes that Roscoe had never seen before, even Roscoe was scared for the girl. He tried to push away that thought, telling himself that she deserved it. She was the one who schemed with Roderiguez, she was the one that betrayed him, but there was something that was just not making sense to Roscoe. 

Luke put the car in park and was just about to get out of the car when Roscoe pulled him back. 

"What?!" Luke spat at him. 

"Stop." Roscoe said. 

"She fucking lied to me!" Luke told him, "There is no way I'm letting this one go." 

"Look in the window," Roscoe told him, pointing at the window. 

The curtains were open and Luke could only see Riley's back with her hair cascading down it in those perfect curls. 

"She's alone," Luke said, "It's the perfect time to go give her a piece of my mind." 

"Look harder." Roscoe told him, shaking his head at the teenager who was so blinded by rage that he couldn't see anyone except for his target. 

Luke peered in from the car and saw a hand at the back of the couch where Riley was sitting. He couldn't make out who it was until Riley got up and left the living room, where Luke couldn't see her anymore. 

Austin. That was who was with Riley. That hand belonged to Austin. If this wasn't evidence, then Luke didn't know what was. 

"You can't do anything tonight." Roscoe told him in a soft voice. 

"Why the fuck not?!" Luke screamed back, his harsh voice bouncing from the tiny car doors into their ears. 

"We could use this to our advantage," Roscoe told him. 

"I don't give a fuck about the gang wars anymore!" Luke said, "That bitch fucking betrayed me, lied to me and I couldn't fucking see it." 

"I told you that love makes you weak and vulnerable right from the start," Roscoe sighed, elated on the inside but maintaining a poker face on the outside. 

"I should've listened to you," Luke scoffed. 

"Drive back to the house," Roscoe said, "We need to plan." 

 

~~~

 

"It's been 5 minutes," Riley told Austin, sitting with her arms over her chest. She glared at Austin who was sitting opposite her on the single chair. 

"And?" He asked, hope laced in his voice. 

"You still haven't told me anything useful," She said. 

"I explained to you why I had to do it!" He tried. 

"You told me the same sob story about not having a choice blah blah blah." Riley said, rolling her eyes. 

"It's a true story." Austin deadpanned. 

"Doesn't excuse the fact that I was kidnapped, starved, slapped around -" Riley started to say.

"I get it, okay!" Austin screamed, stopping her mid-sentence, "I screwed up." 

"You more than screwed up," Riley scoffed. 

Austin looked around as if he was looking specifically for something, before standing up and sitting next to Riley on the couch, facing the window.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked him, moving back slightly. 

Austin scooched closer to her, "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that what I did was wrong and there is no excuse in the world that would make it better. But-" 

"Your but's really ruin everything," Riley mumbled. 

"Riley, if you would just-" Austin started to say but Riley scoffed, cutting him off. 

"You just don't get it do you?" Riley told him, "Nothing you could ever say will make up for what you did to me!" 

"I'm trying -" Austin told her but Riley cut him off once again. 

"No, Austin!" She yelled, "You were my friend and I defended you! I stuck up for you when people were putting you down and almost broke up with Luke over my friendship with you! The bruises are one thing, but you broke my trust and that is something I don't take to lightly." 

"Riley, please-" Austin started to say but Riley got off the couch, walking to the door. 

"I think it's time for you to leave," She said in a soft voice. 

"Is there any way..?" Austin said, trailing off. 

"No." Riley answered immediately, "I can't be friends with you anymore. I can't be anything to you ever again." 

 

~~~~

**Present Day**

"I asked you a fucking question!" He screamed at her. 

Riley's eyes teared up, she didn't know why he was acting this way, "Luke...please just-" 

"Stop with the fucking act! Roscoe told me everything!" He yelled at her. 

"Roscoe would say anything! He hates me-" Riley said but Luke ignored her.

"He wouldn't fucking lie to me!" Luke said, "Unlike you, he actually cares about me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luke!" She tried again. 

"You, Austin and Roderiguez must have had such a fun fucking time making me look like an idiot," Luke scoffed. 

"Austin?" Riley asked, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I saw both of you here yesterday so don't even try to lie to me again!" Luke said. 

"He just came by to apologise but I threw him out-" Riley rushed to explained, but Luke just wasn't listening. 

"Sure looked that way when you were cozy on the couch," Luke said, rolling his eyes at her 'act'. 

"I don't know what's going on, Luke, but please just-" 

"I'm done!" Luke said, not even looking at her. 

"What?" She breathed out, tears falling from her cheeks. 

"We're done. We're over." He declared, "You won't be able to use me anymore." 

"Use you?" She asked, stepping closer to him, "Luke, what are you talking about?" 

"Enough, Riley!" He screamed, pushing her away, "I know about you and Achilles and I-" 

"What the fuck is Achilles?" She screamed, frustrated.

"No wonder you could crack those codes so easily," He scoffed. 

"That stupid paper and computer thing?" She asked him, "You're breaking up with me over some stupid fucking gang thing?" 

"Stupid, gang thing," He muttered back at her, "Of course you would say that." 

"Just tell me what happened," She begged after a beat of silence. 

"No." Luke declared, "I'm done with you. We're done. This stupid thing between us is over." 

Riley watched as Luke turned his back on her, walking to the door, and then she said, "You said you love me." 

"I took a page out of your book," Luke said, not looking at her. It was physically killing him to even think the words he was about to mutter. They felt like poison in his mouth, "I don't love you. I never did. I just lied." 

"You're lying." Riley declared, "Those words, those kisses, those moments...You couldn't have faked those." 

"It was easy enough for you to," Luke scoffed, "Imagine how much easier it was for me. They mean nothing." 

"Don't do this, Luke," She begged, the tears not stopping. 

Luke turned around and looked her straight in the eyes before saying, "You mean nothing to me." 

Riley's knees felt weak and her heart shattered into a millon pieces. She could feel a stabbing pain in her chest and her sobs wrecked her body. 

Luke turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. He barely got into his car before breaking down. He couldn't help but scream as he hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. He hung his head and sobbed. 

Riley was on the floor. She didn't know how she got there, but the second the door closed, she just fell. She felt numb. She knew she was crying by the way sobs were just constantly coming out of her, but she couldn't feel anything. She thought that the time she broke up with Luke was bad, but she was wrong. This is so much worse. Luke hates her and she didn't even know why. She had never heard Luke with so much venom in his voice, even when he spoke to the kidnapper. He resented her and broke up with her for a reason she didn't even know and maybe would never find out. 

"Hey, Riley did you forget about our-" Lydia said, walking through the door, looking around. She spotted her friend on the floor and dropped her new Michael Kors bag and rushed over to her, "Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?" 

Riley was unable to speak. She could only sob. 

"Riley? Riles, talk to me!" Lydia begged, "What happened?" 

"L-Lu-" She sobbed out. 

"Luke?" Lydia asked, making Riley nod. "What did he do? Did he hit you? Did he hurt you?" 

"He...broke up," Riley said and Lydia understood. 

"He broke up with you?" Lydia asked and Riley nodded. Lydia's first thought was about Austin. She didn't think this was a part of their plan. Something's gone wrong. She needed to get as much information as possible.

After a couple of hours of consoling her friend, she finally was able to understand something that was coming out of Riley's mouth. 

"He broke up with you and you don't even know why?" Lydia said. 

"I really don't," Riley said, wanting to cry but no tears were coming out. She was holding a cup of tea that Lydia made her. 

"Did he say something? A name? A reason? Anything?" Lydia tried. 

"He said that Roscoe told him something, but that's all." Riley told her. 

"Roscoe?" Lydia asked, "Like the gang leader?" 

"Yup." 

"Nothing else?" Lydia asked. 

"There was something about me working with Austin and Roderick or something like that," Riley told her ginger friend. 

"Oh." Was all Lydia managed to get out, "I'm going to go get you some water." 

"Thank you, Lyd," Riley said with a small smile, "You're the nicest friend ever!" 

Lydia felt a pang of guilt, but then remembered that she was doing this for her friends benefit. 

Lydia quickly went into the kitchen and whipped out her phone. 

She waited for the dial tone to stop. 

"What?" The voice on the other side said. 

"We have a problem." Lydia whispered. 

"Why are you whispering?" 

"I'm in Riley's house," She said. 

"And?" 

"Luke just broke up with her, Austin!" She told him. 

"What?!" Austin exclaimed. 

"Roscoe knows." 

"What?" Austin said, again. 

"Roscoe knows about Achilles," Lydia said, "And now Luke does too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING (i love doing these) 
> 
> I am actual trash. Like Trash #1. Im so into Korean Dramas I can't even begin to explain it! I've actually finished 2 this week itself! Im on my third one...I KNOW OKAY I KNOW!! Does anyone else watch it?
> 
> TIME TO START WRITING!! I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER SO STRAP YOURSELF IN! (well if you're reading this then you're already done with the chapter so...strap yourself out? and tell me what you thought about it!)
> 
> There's like this one scene Im thinking about and it's supposed to be super sad but I can't get there and that sucksssss! OKAY IM GOING TO TRY ONE MORE TIME OTHERWISE I WILL JUST ABANDON IT
> 
> Update: I did not abandon it but I did change it. I'm happy with how its turning out 
> 
> Day 3 of writing. Hmm, as much as I love this chapter, it's turning out to be one of the hardest chapters to write. I've written and rewritten the Luke/Childhood home scene I think about 4 times now. Lets see how this goes. I might just have to pull an all nighter. 
> 
> SO MUCH FLUFF I AM DYING! 
> 
> oh oh if you're wondering why I'm not writing about my spotify playlist this time it's because im listening to someone else's and like...it's not in english so i don't really understand it but it's catchy af 
> 
> So Im writing the part where Roscoe tells Luke about Achilles and Fire by BTS is playing and its hyping me up so much that i cannot write this serious scene aahaha its like 12am here and im contemplating leaving the rest to write tomorrow but i also want to get this out realllllly soon! 
> 
> Day 4 of writing! I am so determined to finish this tonight! 
> 
> OMG MOMENTS BY ONE DIRECTION IS PLAYING (im back to my playlist) AND IM WRITING THE LUKE/RILEY FIGHT SCENE I AM SOBBING
> 
> OMG NOW THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT IS PLAYING AND I JUST CANNOT
> 
> AAAAAND IM DONE!
> 
> INSIGHT OVER!


	28. Chapter 28

Austin was trembling. He debated leaving and never coming back, but he knew that wasn't a possibility with his mother and sister still with Roderiguez. He sighed, unsure of what to do. He knew what would happen if he failed again, yet he let his plan go down the drain. Luke and Riley, the two key people in Achilles had broken up and weren't together only because Roscoe found out. 

Roderiguez detailed his punishment so finely that he could already imagine it happening. First, Austin would be beaten half to death in front of his helpless mother and sister that would be forced to watch. Then, if Roderiguez was in a good mood, his mother would be killed swiftly in front of the two siblings, and then his sister and finally when Austin was left with nothing, he would be beaten to death and left to bleed out in some dark alley looking at his two dead family members. 

Austin shivered. He walked through the door, hoping that his fear would not be showing. 

"Austin." Roderiguez greeted, sitting on his chair, "Why do I have the feeling that you're here with bad news?" 

"Luke and Riley broke up," Austin blurted out, "Luke knows." 

Roderiguez froze. "What?" 

"Roscoe told him." 

"So, Roscoe figured Achilles out?" Roderiguez said all too calmly, downing the whisky in his glass before slamming it on the table, making the table shake. 

"Kidnapping her won't work anymore," Austin said, "And I've lost her trust on top of that too." 

"This is why I put other people in play too," Roderiguez said, "You're fucking useless!" 

"I'm sorry." Was all Austin could say. 

"So Luke found out about Riley..." Roderiguez thought out loud. 

"Not exactly." Austin corrected, "He thinks that she is working with you which is why he broke up with her." 

Roderiguez was deep in thought for a couple of seconds before he broke out with a huge grin. 

"What's that smile for?" Austin asked cautiously. 

"We can use this to our advantage." 

"We can?" Austin asked, confused to his thought process. 

"Teenage love never fades, Austin," Roderiguez told him. 

 

~~~~

 

**2 Months Later**

 

Michael threw the door open, huffing as he stomped his way into the gang house, making a beeline straight for the fridge to get a cold beer out. Calum sighed as he watched the sight, getting up from the couch at the living room, walking towards the kitchen to try and do some damage control. 

"What happened?" Calum asked, sitting on the bar stool. "Did Luke screw up?" 

Michael opened the beer bottle, taking a long swig from it before he grumbled, "See for yourself."

Roscoe walked through the door, arm slung around Luke's shoulder, beaming from ear to ear.

"Everyone!" He called out, making the members who were in earshot alert of his presence, "Today, Luke Hemmings proved that he is truly my son!" 

Luke let out a proud chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair, "It was nothing." 

"He single handedly made sure that the Serpents would never be a problem anymore," Roscoe announced and then added, "And, he made them our bitches!" 

The moment those words left Roscoe's mouth, the rest of the gang cheered and celebrated. 

"How is that a problem?" Calum asked Michael who was getting more and more agitated by the second. 

"This is the fifth mission Luke's been in that he hasn't cared about his life." Michael stated, finishing the remaining beer in the bottle. 

"What?" Calum asked, confused. 

"Do you remember when we had to fit that bomb in the woodshed last week?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Luke didn't give a fuck that the bomb was going to explode in 15 seconds. All he cared about was getting the rest of the money and the three packets of drugs." 

"What are you getting at, Michael?" Calum asked point blank. 

"That ever since he broke up with Riley he doesn't care about anything anymore," Michael said. 

"I'm sure that's not tru-" Calum started to say but got cut off by Michael. 

"Luke barged in today completely ignoring the plan to take the Serpents out and just started shooting everyone," Michael deadpanned, "There were at least 20 gang members in that one room." 

"What are you going to do?" Calum asked, "It's not like you can talk any sense into him." 

"But I can talk to her," Michael said, getting another bottle from the fridge.

"You're going to talk to Riley?" Calum scoffed. 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"If Luke finds out you even mentioned her name..." Calum trailed off. 

"I'd rather have that than him risking his life just because he feels he doesn't have anyone to come home to anymore." 

 

~~~

 

 

[Riley was sitting](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=227320499) in the same position that she always was since 2 months ago - on the couch in the living room with her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on them. She was convinced that Luke was going to come back and apologise and maybe even explain the situation. She had no idea what was going on then and she still has no idea what was going on. Her mantra the past two months has been " _Luke is going to come back. Luke is going to come back._ "

She was never one of those girls who used to rely on a guy ever, but Luke was different. He protected her, made her feel safe, made her feel like there was constantly butterflies in her tummy. Sure he seemed like an asshole from the outside, but she knew who he really was - He cared for other people and if he cared for you, you would never frown a day in your life. So there was no way in hell that Luke, who told Riley that he loved her and promised her that he would never hurt her, would leave without an explanation. There is no way that he fell out of love with her so fast and with for no reason. 

"Honey." Her mother said, standing in front of her, breaking her out from her trance. 

Riley looked at her mother with a blank expression, "Yeah?" 

"Are you sure you're okay?" The older woman asked, worried, "It's like you never move from that couch..." 

"I'm fine." Riley said monotonously. 

"Clearly you're not." Her mother said, sitting beside her on the couch with a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Since I've come back I haven't seen you smile even once. What's going on?" 

"Nothing." Riley said. 

"Riley," Her mother said, "Is it Australia? Should we move again?" 

"So you want to tear me away the second I find my footing again?" Riley scoffed, "No thanks. I'm fine here." 

"How could you-" Her mother started to say but got cut off by the sound of the doorbell. 

Riley jumped off the couch immediately, her phone falling to the floor but she couldn't care less. She knew this day would come. She knew Luke was waiting at the other side of the door. She ran to the door and opened it with a grin on her face. 

"Where is he?" She asked immediately. 

"Who?" 

"Luke." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Where is he?"

"He's not here." Michael told her, "It's just me." 

"Oh." Riley said, her smile falling back into the blank expression. 

"Are...." Michael started to say but trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say anymore. She just looked so broken and sad...He couldn't bear the sight of it. He could've sworn that that sweater she was wearing was Luke's but he chose to ignore it. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," She answered robotically. 

"Riley, who's at the door?" Her mother asked from inside trying to peak, but not being able to see anything because Riley's body was blocking her view. 

"Just a friend." Riley answered back, closing the door and stepping outside. 

"That your mom?" Michael asked, pointing at the already closed door.

"Yeah." Riley answered, pulling Luke's old hoodie sleeves into her hand - a nervous habit she just picked up. 

"Thought you lived alone," Michael said. 

"She's hardly ever home so it's kinda like I do," Riley answered, sighing, "Why are you here, Mikey?" 

"Must be nice having a mom..." He said, ignoring her question. 

"Oh, you don't have a..." She said, trailing off, not knowing how to put her thoughts. 

"No I don't." Michael said, "Most of the members don't have families. It's just easier that way."

"So Roscoe just recruits orphans?" Riley asked. 

"Not recruits so much as scouts." Michael told her. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It's complicated." He answered. 

"You're already here so you might as well tell me," Riley deadpanned. 

"I'm not here to talk about Roscoe," Michael said. 

"But you're talking about him anyway." 

Michael sighed and gave in, "You may think that Roscoe is this typical gang leader that forces people to do this, but he's not. I was already a criminal. I was so, so much worse than what I am now but Roscoe found me. He helped me and he's like an older brother to me. He's been my father figure and my brother and he united all of us. We're a family."

"You murder people for a living." Riley said, crossing her arms. 

"The people we kill aren't good people either, Riley," Michael said, "We don't just kill anyone and everyone. It's mainly just other gang members." 

Riley still wasn't convinced. 

"Roscoe loves Luke like a son," Michael said, his eyes softening, "Luke is his favourite and we all know it." 

"How is he?" Riley asked, tears pricking the back of her eyes but she blinked them away. 

"That's actually why I'm here..." Michael said. 

"Is he hurt? Is he okay? Did another gan-" 

"He's fine, he's alright," Michael said, calming her down, "He's fine physically at least." 

"What?" Riley asked.

"He's different." Was all Michael could think to say. 

"Different? Different how?" Riley asked, a mix of worry and curiosity in her voice.

"He..." Michael tried but couldn't come up with a good enough explanation, "He just doesn't care about anything anymore."

"Is he sad?" 

"Not on the outside." Michael said. 

"You're no help." Riley told him. 

"What do you want me to say?" Michael asked. 

"Why did you even come here if you can't say what you wanted to say?!" Riley told him, frustratedly running her fingers through her hair. 

"Do you want me to tell you that he's doing everything he can not to think about you? Do you want me to say that he has become so uncaring of everything that he deliberately puts his life in danger?! Do you want me to detail how he is trying so hard to forget about you that he doesn't let anyone talk about you?!" Michael blurted out, each word getting firmer and stronger, "What else do you want me to say Riley? He's trying so hard to wear himself out so that by the time he goes to sleep, he's so tired that his body just shuts down." 

Riley's eyes were brimming with tears, but she didn't want to cry. She let out a shattered breath, the only thing coming to mind was, "He broke up with me..." 

"Why?" Michael asked. 

"I don't know." She said. 

"You don't know why he broke up with you when he is so clearly in love with you?" 

She shook her head and then asked, "He didn't tell you either?" 

"He just came home that day, slammed the door and stomped up to his room." Michael said. 

"That's it?" 

"The next day it was like he was a completely different person," He said, "It's like it's not even Luke anymore." 

They stood in silence, Michael giving her time to process. 

"You sure you can't remember anything from that day?" Michael asked, breaking the silence. 

"I remember every single fucking detail from that day, Michael." Riley spat. 

"What did he say then? He must have said something to you!" 

"Roscoe told him something about Austin, Roderiguez and Achilles and me." Riley sighed, "It seriously doesn't make any sense." 

"Wait-What?!" Michael said, eyes going wide." 

"What?" Riley repeated.

"Luke said that Roscoe told him?" Michael clarified, not believing his ears. 

"Yeah." Riley said. 

"Are you sure that he sai-" 

"Why the fuck would I lie about that?!" Riley almost screamed, "I've fucking replayed every single fucking second of that day on a fucking loop in my head! I know every single fucking word he said by heart!" 

Michael took a deep breath, not sure what to do. Roscoe went over the line... There is no way that Riley was part of Achilles willingly. He knows how much Riley loves Luke and there is no way that she would do that to him. 

 

"Who is Roderiguez?" Riley asked softly breaking the silence. 

"How much of Luke's past do you know?" Michael asked her, not sure where to start. 

"I know his parents died and that Roscoe took him in," Riley told him, "I've seen his house, or well his childhood home." 

"He went to his old house?" Michael asked, surprised. 

Riley nodded. 

"He's never made it past the driveway before.." Michael told her. 

"And yet he broke up with me," Riley muttered under her breath. 

"Roderiguez is Roscoe's worst enemy, and that's putting it lightly," Michael said. 

"So what does that have to do with me?" Riley asked. 

"When I was about 13 or so, I remember Roscoe gathering everyone around and bringing an 8 year old Luke into the house." Michael told her, "He was so scared and he didn't know what was going on. After showing Luke to his room, Roscoe told us that Roderiguez killed his parents and was going to kill him but Roscoe stopped it." 

"Why would a gang leader stop that?" Riley asked. 

"Roscoe and Luke's mother were incredibly close," Michael said. 

"So Luke broke up with me because Roscoe said I was working for Roderiguez?" 

"Not just working with him, but working with him on Achilles." 

"What the fuck is Achilles?!" Riley screamed frustrated, "Is it that stupid fucking paper code thing?" 

"Achilles was designed to take Roscoe down from the inside," Michael said. 

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" 

"That's all I can say." Michael told her regretfully. 

Riley felt angry tears pricking her eyes and she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, blinking the tears away. She didn't know what was happening and that was the most frustrating thing in the world to her. 

"What now?" She asked, huffing. 

"I'll fix it." Michael reassured her. 

"Why are you helping me?" 

"Because I think you're a good person," Michael answered immediately. 

"You don't even know me." 

"I know Luke," He retorted, "And I can tell that he's become a better person with you around." 

Riley said nothing. 

"You may not notice it Riley, but Luke loves you." 

"Loved." Riley corrected. 

"Love doesn't fade away so easily," Michael said with a sad smile on his face, "Trust me. I know." 

"It's been 2 months and I haven't so much as even seen him," Riley told him. 

Michael gave her a knowing smile, "Trust me, Riley. He's here." 

"Why do you guys always speak so vaguely?!" 

"It's funner that way," Michael joked, putting his hands in his pocket. 

"Is he okay, though?" Riley finally asked. 

"He's..." Was all Michael said. 

"Is he eating well? Sleeping well? Smiling?" Riley asked one after the other. 

"He's hanging in there," Michael told her, "He's trying to keep himself busy." 

"Just don't let him do anything stupid okay?" Riley made him promise, "And tell Calum that he made me a promise and to fulfill it."

"What promise?" Michael asked, confused. 

 _The promise that he wouldn't let Luke destroy himself_. Riley said in her head. 

"He knows." Riley told him. 

"You really do care for him, don't you?" Michael said.

"More than you know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is I, the author haha. I just wanted to say that I am very very sorry for the long wait. It was just something that I had to do - go on a hiatus for a bit. I wasn't in the right frame of mind and every word I wrote, I just kept second guessing myself but I'm back now and I promise, you won't ever have to wait this long again! ONWARDS TO THE INSIGHTS 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> IM BACK AND IT FEELS SO GOOD leggo! 
> 
> Yes I did just use 'Serpents' bc I miss Riverdale and had no other name for a gang that sounded cool enough (Also while Im writing this Gotta Go My Own Way is playing and Im sobbing bc Riley and Luke broke up. WHY CANT PEOPLE JUST TALK THINGS OUT)
> 
> IM SOBBING! Two ghosts by Harry Styles is playing and im writing the part where Riley has changed I cannot with my spotify its just too perfect! SOMEONE GRAB ME TISSUES
> 
> OH MY HEART! So im writing the part where Riley is opening the door to Michael and legit Gotta Get Out by 5SOS started playing ohhhhh my poor little heart 
> 
> Ayyyy Back to You by Louis Tomlinson and Bebe Rexha is playing kinda fitting kinda lit. 
> 
> UGH UGH WRITERS BLOCK I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IM CRYING! liek i have this idea for another fanfic like a fake dating one and im so tempted to write it but i have this story and another story and i know i can't just abandon it but im sooooo tempted ughhhh what should i do?
> 
> OKay so Hey Violet's Hoodie is playing and honestly WHY DIDN"T I THINK ABOUT THIS BEFORE I AM SOBBING time to go edit
> 
> im convinced my spotify hates me! I was writing the whole michael and riley thing like the last bit and Last Goodbye by Union J plays and OH MY LORD THE LYRICS! THIS SCENE! IM CRYING~!!!
> 
> INSIGHT OVER
> 
> okay so i know this chapter is short and im writing after ages but honestly i just cant idk whats wrong with me maybe im losing my self confidence in writing or...idk. 
> 
> SHould i just stop writing this story? Im not doing this to get like sympathy or attention or anything but genuinely i just idk man i think im not good enough and that's the worst that could happen to a fanfic author... 
> 
> just tell me what you guys think! Lord knows I need it hahahaa


	29. Chapter 29

"Where's Luke?" Ashton asked, looking around the room as if he would magically appear when his name was called. 

Calum looked at his watch, 1.22am, it showed. "He's out." 

"Again?" 

"He's been going out everyday at this time for two months," Calum told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Why are you so surprised?" 

"Where does he go anyway?" Ashton said before scoffing and adding, "It's not as if he has a girlfriend anymore." 

"Somehow I don't believe that," Calum muttered under his breath, leaning back into the comfort of the soft couch. 

Luke was sitting in his car, head turned towards the dark house that didn't even have a sliver of light in it. His hands were resting tightly on the steering wheel, knuckles white from the strength that he was using. He should've stopped after the first week, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

It all started the day after they broke up. Luke was, putting it lightly, broken. He couldn't believe that Riley had not only betrayed him, but didn't even have the gall to own up to it. He knew everything and yet she wanted to put up an act. He needed to see if she was enjoying the fact that he still stupidly loved her and gave her everything she wanted. He needed to see if she was happy with what she had done to him. It was 4am when he got out of bed and ran down the stairs, grabbing the first set of keys that he could find. 

He drove up to her house and sat in his car. The lights were on, which he found weird. His eyes roamed the house, looking for any sign of life or even a slight shadow. He saw her on the couch, knees up to her chest, wearing one of his shirts. Despite being on the other side of the street, he could still tell that she had been crying. His hand was on the car door before he knew it. He wanted to open it and run inside to comfort her, but then he remembered that she used him like a pawn in her sick game and immediately his hand was back on the steering wheel. 

Today Luke was looking at a dark house. Somehow the sight of the dark house made his chest feel heavy. He knew that she was alone, especially since her mother left her last night. Riley was all alone in that dark house somewhere. A part of him, an unfortunately big part of him wanted so badly to go check on her but another part of him was glad that she was sad. It made him feel guilty. He still loved her. He was an idiot for still loving someone who betrayed him, who knew all the parts of him and yet was able to go behind his back and hurt him so much. He still loved her and he didn't know how to stop. 

His brooding was interrupted by a sudden flash of light in her house. He saw her with red rimmed eyes, filling up a glass with water at the sink. The glass was overflowing and the water was splashing out of it, onto her hand and the kitchen counter but she didn't care. Her hair was forming a shield around her face, but it was useless. Luke already knew what she was doing. He's seen it the past two months and he's seeing it over and over again. It was killing him on the inside. All he wanted to do was bring her tight to his chest and hug all the tears out of her. He also wanted nothing more than to smile, seeing how in pain she was in. He was certain it was almost as much as he was in. 

"Fuck it." He muttered to himself, hand on the car door. He found himself on her porch, hand on the doorbell before he knew it. He heard the doorbell ringing before he realised that he pressed it. The light from her living room shone bright as her shadow got bigger and bigger. 

"You didn't even check who was ringing your bell before you opened the door, did you?" Was the first thing Luke said as the door opened. 

"I didn't need to," She said with a shaky voice, "I knew it was you." 

Luke's eyes took her in. All of her. It was the first time in two months, one week and 3 days since he was in front of her. The first thing he noticed was that [she was wearing](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=228933522) his favourite shirt. If he was being honest, it was only his first because she bought it for him. It was a pale blue shirt, a colour that he used to hate until she told him that it was her favourite. 

"That's my shirt." He said. 

"I know." She said with a small smile. 

"I was looking for that shirt." He commented, not knowing what else to say, despite the fact that he used to play this scene over and over again in his head. He imagined himself screaming at her, demanding to know why she used him. He had come up with a hundred different reasons why she did it, but in none of the reasons did she not love Luke back. There was no way that she could've faked those emotions. 

"Do you want to come in?" She asked in a soft voice, as if scared he would say no, "It's cold outside and you're not wearing a jacket." 

"Don't act like you suddenly care about me," He spat at her. 

Riley didn't even try to hide how hurt she was, "How can you even say that?" 

Luke scoffed, "Really RIley? Don't try to play the innocent card! You know what you've done." 

"And what is that Luke?" 

"You're working with the same man who killed my parents!" He screamed. 

"I don't even know who the fuck this Roderick asshole is!" She screamed back. 

"it's Roderiguez and you know exactly who he is!" Luke said, "Don't act stupid and oblivious." 

"No I don't fucking know who he is!" Riley screamed, running a frustrated hand through her messy hair. 

Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm done! This was a mistake." 

"What was?" Riley asked, voice trembling. 

"Us." He said, "Falling in love with you." 

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, "I don't care what you say. I don't believe you." 

"I don't love you anymore, Riley." He lied. 

"You're lying." 

"I'm not." 

"You can't just say that you don't love me out of nowhere!" Riley said, wanting so badly for those words not to be true.

"Why the fuck not? It was simple enough for you!" 

"For the last  _fucking time_ , Luke," Riley screamed, "I don't know who the fuck this Roderiguez guy is! The only fucking reason I helped you with that stupid paper and computer thing is because you fucking asked me to do it! Do you kno-" 

"Stop lying to m-" Luke started to say but Riley cut him off. 

"No!" Riley said, "You've done enough talking, Luke! It's my turn now." 

"Luke's jaw snapped shut at her sudden forcefulness.

"Do you know how hard it is for me seeing my boyfriend go out every single night risking his life and coming back with new scars! I've cleaned you up so many fucking times and you didn't even stop to think how that would feel to me! Do you think I could fucking be plotting behind your stupid back if I cared about you this fucking much! God Luke! For once in your life just stop and thin-" Riley started to rant but got cut off when Luke stepped closer to her and crashed his mouth on hers. 

Luke kissed her hard, his mouth slipping over hers, tongue slipping into her mouth. Their kiss was feverish and full of mixed emotions they have been holding back for the past two months. Luke moved them inside, kicking the door closed with the back of his foot. His hands moved from her face to her hips and then over to her tight butt, squeezing it before moving it to under her thighs. She took the hint and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening her grip of her legs on his hips. 

"Bedroom." She managed to pant out. 

Luke smirked and tightened his grip around her thighs, walking up the stairs, eyes never leaving hers. There was a deep desire in his eyes, mixed with lust and love. He didn't know how else to express the myriad of emotions he was feeling, so physically was the only option he had. 

Riley was breathing deep, panting with desire and impatience as her hands tightened around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She grinded her hips and could feel the rough fabric of his jeans against the thin, soft material of her sweatpants. She let out a soft moan. Luke's eyes widened and he hurried up the stairs. 

"That's my job." He told her in a husky whisper. 

"You better hurry it up then," She teased, grinding harder on his jeans, her wetness seeping through her clothes and onto his. 

He walked over to her bedroom that was already open and dropped her on the bed, before going back to the door to close it. He stalked back with only one thing on his mind - make her feel what she made him feel. He saw her looking at him intensely, propping herself up on her elbows. She was beautiful. He took off his belt and threw it to one side, climbing on the bed, on top of her while she pushed herself back, giving him more space. He recaptured her lips with his, hands in her hair, pushing her towards him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance as her hands ran down his clothed chest and underneath his shirt, tracing his abs with her finger. He pulled away first, tearing his shirt off himself and tossing it to one side. She sat up and proceeded to do the same with her own shirt. He smirked at the sight of her unclothed chest. 

"I never wear a bra to sleep," She said with a smug smile. 

"I'm not complaining," He said huskily, leaning back down. He peppered kisses on her lips before moving down to her neck, leaving wet kisses, marking her as his and only his. She moaned, pushing her chest into his, hands in his hair, pulling. He kissed down her neck and latched around her nipple, biting and pulling it roughly. 

"Luke!" She moaned in pleasure. He licked and sucked on her chest as her moans got louder and louder. He moved down to her stomach, hands on her hips. She lifted her waist so that he could pull her pants down. He left her panties on as she settled his head in between her legs. Riley, now panting, looked down at him expectantly. 

"Please," She panted, making him smirk at her desperation for him. He lowered his mouth onto her wet pussy covered by one thin piece of fabric. She hissed at his teasing actions. "Luke, please! Stop teasing me." 

"Shhh baby," He told her, his finger lightly drawing lazy patterns onto the inside of her thighs inching themselves closer to where she wanted it the most. He could see her wetness increasing with each touch and he was loving it. His finger pushed her panties to one side and he blew at her wet centre softly. She hissed and squirmed with anticipation. 

"Beg." He demanded. 

Riley forced her eyes open and looked at him, "Luke." 

"Beg." He repeated, looking at him, smugness written all over his face. 

"Luke!" She whined. 

Luke started to pull away, making Riley whine even more. 

"Please Luke," She begged. 

"Please what?" 

"Please put your mouth on me," She panted as he moved his face closer to her wetness. 

"Was that so hard?" He teased with a grin, lapping at her wet folds before his tongue slid into her, accompanied by his thumb on her clit. Riley was a writhing mess underneath him. He reached his free hand to her hip and held her down. He was experienced enough to know what girls liked and what they didn't. She moved her hands into his hair and held him in place, grinding her hips into his mouth. Luke moaned, the vibrations spreading through her adding a new sense of pleasure. SHe felt a knot build up in her stomach and she moaned so loud she was sure that the neighbours would know Luke's name by the morning.

"Luke, please!" She begged, writhing in pleasure. 

Luke obliged, going faster and harder with both his fingers and his tongue. He moved his thumb away and latched onto her clit, sucking it lightly. The knot built up more intensely than before. 

"I-I'm gon-gonna.." Riley panted. 

"Let go baby," Was all Luke said before Riley screamed in pleasure, seeing white. She was a panting mess by the time Luke was done with her. He kissed up her stomach. Riley pulled him to her, crashing her mouth on his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on him. 

She pulled away and kissed his neck, all the way to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "I need you." 

Luke moaned and pulled away, finding her lips and kissing her deeply. Riley reached over to her bedside drawer and got a condom out, tearing it with her teeth. Luke's erection grew uncomfortable in his jeans. Riley flipped them over and settled herself right on top of his erection, grinding down on him. 

"Ri," Luke moaned, pushing his jeans up into her wetness, feeling it on him. 

"Beg." She said, holding all the power now. It was so satisfying to see him whimpering and waiting for what she was going to do next.

"Riley," He said, hands on her hips. 

She grinded harder on him, moving her hips just enough that he could feel her and she could feel him too. She moaned, enjoying the rough feeling over her wetness. She kept grinding, throwing her head back in pleasure, her moans getting louder, she was getting wetter and wetter and she knew he could feel it too. 

"Please, Riley," He moaned, lifting his hips up to match her speed, "I want you." 

She reluctantly lifted herself off of him, fumbling with the clasp of his jeans. He watched as she greedily pulled the zipper down, pulling the jeans off him. He loved this side of her. He loved all sides of her. Fuck, he was in so deep. He reached for her cheek and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lovingly. She smiled through the kiss, her hands on his cheeks. 

He pulled his boxers off and flipped them over. 

"I want to be on top," She pouted. 

"Next time." He told her, putting the condom on himself and lining himself up to her entrance. He pushed himself in, both moaning at the pleasure. He moved in and out of her, relishing her moans and her begs of 'faster' and 'harder'. He obliged every request, occasionally leaning down and peppering kisses on her neck, boobs and lips. She was a moaning mess beneath him. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing herself up on him, matching his rhythm. The new angle that this provided allowed him to go harder and deeper into her. He loved the way she made him feel, her walls clenching around him.

The familiar knot was building up more intensely than before and she moaned louder every thrust that he made. 

"C-close," She managed to pant out to Luke. 

"Cum for me, Riley," He said huskily, bringing his lips down to hers to silence her moans. Luke faltered in his thrusts once she came, her walls clenching harder around him, milking him. He pulled out of her slowly, Riley hissing at the sudden loss. He tied and threw the condom away, walking into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth and cleaned himself and Riley up. 

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked in a shaky voice, as if scared to hear the answer. 

Luke contemplated it, but knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. She of all people, no matter what she'd done, didn't deserve that. He said nothing, but climbed onto the bed, letting her rest on his chest. He pulled up the blanket to cover both her and himself.

"That's new." She commented, her finger lightly tracing the new scar formed on his left hip. 

"Got that one in a knife fight two weeks ago." 

"It hasn't healed yet." She said. 

"It bled through the stitches a couple of times," He told her, looking at how gentle she was being with him. 

"So you've been in more than one fight in the last two weeks," She said rather than asked. 

"A couple more." 

"How many is a couple?" 

"Six or so?" He answered, not knowing the definite number himself. 

Riley said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She had a million thoughts in her mind, but none of them she could put in words. How could she tell him how worried she's been. He wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Why do you think I work with Roderiguez?" She blurted. 

"Are you admitting it now?" He scoffed, a sour taste in his mouth. 

"How can I admit something that isn't true, Luke?!" 

"Roscoe told me." 

"Roscoe hates me, Luke!" She said, lifting her head up and looking at him. 

"You've never had a conversation with him, Riley!" He told her, "He doesn't even know you!" 

"For fucks sake," She muttered under her breath, "I didn't want to tell you this because I know how much Roscoe means to you-" 

"What is it?" 

"The reason I broke up with you last time was because of Roscoe." She said honestly. 

"What?" Luke said, feeling like all the air had been knocked out of him. "When..How?" 

"I had met him last time while dress shopping for the dance and he was talking about how I should pick the safer dress and it was-"

"What are you even saying?" 

"Remember that day when I called you and I was running late for school? This guy pulled up and I recognised him because we had met before. He told me that he was Roscoe and he told me to break up with you before you become a liability." 

"Roscoe would never..." Luke said, not believing his ears. 

"He said that once people realise what we were, I would be used as leverage and that you would be emotional and then become a liability." Riley said, "That's not all." 

"What else?" Luke said, his face blank. 

"Are you sure you wa-" Riley asked but got cut off. 

"Tell me." 

"When you brought me back after I was kidnapped, Roscoe tried to threaten me again." 

"Tried?" Luke asked. 

"I may or may not have threatened him back..." Riley said cautiously. 

"You? Threaten the biggest gang leader in the city?" Luke asked, amused. 

"I didn't want to break up again!" She defended herself. 

Luke laughed. 

"Do you believe me?" She asked in a small voice. 

"I don't want to," Luke said making Riley's face fall, "But I do." 

 

Riley laid back down on his chest, tracing each scar while Luke's hand stroked her hair absent-mindedly. 

"You're not working with Roderiguez?" Luke said more than asked. 

"For the last time," Riley sighed, "No I'm not! I don't even know who he is!" 

"Roscoe really was trying to break us up," Luke scoffed. 

"Yup." 

"Still can't believe you threatened him," Luke chuckled.

"I'm a tough cookie," Riley said, looking up at him. 

"Yes you are," Luke said with a big grin, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

"Why was Austin at your place that day?" Luke asked her. 

"He came to apologise and to see if we could be friends again." 

"What did you say?" 

"That he could shove that shit up his ass." Riley said with an innocent smile. 

"Tough cookie," Luke said with a laugh. 

Riley kissed his bare chest and snuggled closer to him. 

"That's one less guy I have to worry about now," Luke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That you have a long line of guys waiting to snatch you up," Luke told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite in love with this one guy so..." 

"Oh are you now?" Luke said, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes I am and he's very tough so you better watch out." Riley teased. 

"I'm sure he won't mind that I'm here, right?" 

"He's in a gang so you're definitely going to die," She said. 

"At least I'll die happy." 

Riley propped herself up and looked at Luke straight in the eye, "You're not dying on me, ever! Got that?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"You're not allowed to get hurt either." 

"Can't promise that." He said with a small smile. 

"If you do," Riley said, "Come straight here." 

"Why?" 

"That way I know that you'll be okay." Riley said, "I have experience with stitching people up." 

"Michael's practically a doctor," Luke said. 

"But he's not me." 

"I definitely can't get sympathy sex from him," Luke muttered. 

"No sex at all!" 

"Not even a little?" Luke pouted. 

"No!" 

"You can be on top this time," Luke said with a smirk. 

"Promise?" She said with a mischievous smile and climbed on top of him.

 

~~~~

 

Luke made sure she was asleep before leaving. He left a note on her bedside table and kissed her forever before walking out the door. He hated that he had to make her wake up alone after that amazing night, but he didn't have a choice. He needed to sort this whole thing with Roscoe out. 

He was driving back, lost in his thoughts when all of a sudden a car spun out and stopped right in front of him, forcing Luke to brake hard, his car stopping just inches away from the one driving in front of him. Luke got an unsettling feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach. He took his gun out of the drawer in the passenger seat and set it in the waistband of his jeans before jumping out of the car.

"What the fuck man?!" Luke shouted, slamming the car door shut and walking up to the car. 

"I didn't think you would stop in time." 

Luke whipped out the gun and cocked it, pointing it straight at the older man's head. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you right now!" 

"Put your toy down," The older man said, not phased by the weapon in the slightest, "I'm just here to talk." 

"You can talk with the gun pointed at you." Luke said, thrusting the weapon forward. 

He laughed, pushing the gun away with the palm of his hand, "Just hear me out." 

"Why the fuck would I want to hear anything from you, Roderiguez!" He spat. 

"Trust me little one, you will want to hear this." 

"I'm not your fucking little one!" Luke said through gritted teeth, "And I'm not going to trust a single fucking thing that comes out of your mouth." 

"Not even if it's the story of your parents?" Roderiguez tempted. 

Luke pointed the gun back at his head, "Don't you fucking talk about them!"

"I knew your parents, you know," Roderiguez said, ignoring Luke's words. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Luke shouted. 

"They were very nice people." Roderiguez continued. 

"Then why the fuck did you kill them you fucking asshole!" Luke shouted.

Roderiguez laughed, "Is that what Roscoe told you?" 

"He saved me from you." 

"What other lies did he tell you exactly?" 

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, the gun lowering slowly. 

"I didn't kill your parents, Luke," Roderiguez told him. 

"You're lying!" Luke said.

"Roscoe killed your parents." He told the younger boy, "And he would've killed you too if it wasn't for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> I AM SOBBING HOLY SHIT I WAS WRITING THE SCENE WHERE THEYRE FINALLY IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER AND NIALL HORAN'S NEW SONG STARTED TO PLAY OH MY GOD THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS IN MY EYES> THE SONG IS TOO MUCH TO ASK BTW "tell me there are things you regret cause if im being honest i aint over you yet" OH MY LORDDD these fucking lyrics
> 
> OKAY CHANGE OF PLANS! IM SCRAPPING WHATEVER I PLANNED AND NOW IM GOING TO MAKE THEM HAVE ANGRY MAKE UP SEX! hope you like it. (time do to research heheheheheeheh)
> 
> I AM SOBBING! Unsteady by X Ambassadors came on and Luke is telling her that she was just pretending about her feelings and she's crying and im crying and i want to make Luke cry to and make him vulnerable so im going to do that one sec 
> 
> OH LORD IM SOBBING! I'm writing the scene where Luke tells Riley that he doesn't love her and Lorde's Green Light started playing and I aM a MeSS
> 
> THE SEX SCENE OH LORD I AM NOT A SMUT WRITER BUT IM TRYING MY BEST! MY SPOTIFY IS NOT COOPERATING! IM TRYING TO GET INTO THE SEXY MOOD BUT ITS PLAYING VERY...fun loving songs so to say. OKAY THE FUN LOVING SONG ENDED THIS ONE IS SAD AND I CANNOT! IM TRYING GUYS!!!
> 
> OHHHH DUSK TILL DAWN IS PLAYING IM IN THE SEXY MOOD LETS DO THIS! OOHHH LOVE SO SOFT IS PLAYING AND IM DYING ITS SO FITTING! (i don't know if my smut writing is even that good but while writing im imagining it in my head and honestly i need a cold shower)
> 
> AYYYYY! Okay so im done with them making up and i wanna finish this by tonight sooooooo get ready for a plot twist that will throw you into the moon
> 
> INSIGHT OVER! 
> 
> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! 
> 
> well well well did you like it? did you love it? I WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING! 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! OR tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about how much i want to sleep ahaha its like 1.30am in the UK (btw im in the UK now yaaaay) and like i have to be up in 7 hours ahaha i know it doesnt seem like much but im still kinda jetlagged. 
> 
> BYE GUYSSSS 
> 
> Next update: Sunday


	30. Chapter 30

"...then Michael will go to the right corridor with Asher on his flank," Roscoe said, pointing at the blueprints while explaining to the members gathered around the table, "Calum be on standby for backup." 

"What about the left?" Asher asked. 

"I was thinking of giving that to Luke with Ashton as his backup," Roscoe replied. 

"Who's on standby?" Ashton asked. 

"It's Luke," Roscoe said with pride in his voice, "He doesn't need a standby. I doubt he would even need a backup." 

Just then the door to the house blew open, the metallic doorknob hitting the wall with a thud as Luke stormed in, scanning the room. 

"Ahh, Luke we were discussing the plan for-" Roscoe said as Luke stalked towards him with anger radiating off him as he slammed Roscoe to the nearest wall. 

No one moved. They didn't even breathe. They just witnessed the scene in front of them with such disbelief. They couldn't comprehend why Luke was doing this, some of them didn't even believe that the boy standing in front of them with his hand on Roscoe's throat was Luke. 

Roscoe couldn't move; he could barely even breathe. But more than that, he was paralysed at the sheer shock of Luke, his boy, acting the way he was. 

"L-Lu-uke," Roscoe managed to choke out, his hands on Luke's that was over his throat. 

"You're fucking lucky I'm not killing you right here!" Luke spat, venom covering his every syllable. 

"Luke what are you doing?!" Michael almost yelled out, finally coming to his senses. 

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Luke warned, not taking his eyes off Roscoe.

Had this been any one else, gang member or not, the rest of the gang would have their guns out and that person would be lying in a pool of their own blood. But this wasn't just anyone else. This was Luke. Luke Hemmings, the pride and joy of Roscoe. 

Roscoe tried to speak, but he couldn't. He could barely breathe. 

"Luke! Enough!" Michael said, tearing Luke's hands off Roscoe's throat. 

"I told you to stay the fuck out of it!" Luke seethed, ignoring Roscoe's spluttering. 

"That's Roscoe your hands are on, Luke!" Michael said as if he had to remind him, "What are you doing?" 

"Ask him what he fucking did and maybe you'll understand," Luke spat, turning to face Roscoe who had his hand lightly on his throat as if that would take the throbbing pain away. 

"Luke," Roscoe said in a low, hoarse voice. 

"You killed my fucking parents!" Luke shouted. 

Ashton immediately sat up straight while the rest of the members struggled to keep their surprise off their faces. 

"What?" Was all Roscoe could say. 

"You fucking heard me you lying piece of shit!" Luke spewed, "You broke into my fucking house and fucking murdered my parents!" 

"Luke, jus-" Roscoe tried but Luke cut him off. 

"Don't fucking try anything with me! I know the whole story," Luke said, a mix of anger, grief and betrayal coating his words, "Roderiguez told me everything." 

"You believe Roderiguez over me? Someone who took you in, raised you and taught you everything you know?!" Roscoe said, trying to make his voice as firm as he could manage. 

"Don't you mean murdered my parents, kidnapped me and then ripped away my whole childhood by teaching me how to kill, maim and torture?" Luke snarked. 

"Luke..." Michael tried to be a mediator but both men glared at him. 

"You were like a father to me, Roscoe," Luke said, trying not to tear up, "How could you kill them? Why would you kill them?!" 

"How could you believe anything that Roderiguez says, Luke?" Roscoe told him. 

"Because he fucking proved it!" Luke screamed. 

 

**Earlier that night**

"You're lying!" Luke said. 

"Roscoe killed your parents." He told the younger boy, "And he would've killed you too if it wasn't for me." 

"Roscoe would never.." Luke said out loud, not sure if he was convincing himself or the odler man in front of him. 

"Roscoe, your father and I were in a gang," Roderiguez said. 

"No, no. No that can't be!" Luke said, his whole world turning upside down. Everything he thought he knew was false. "My father worked in a bank!" 

"More like he robbed banks," Roderiguez scoffed. 

"Bullshit! He would never!" Luke yelled, "Why should I believe you?!" 

Roderiguez sighed and pulled out a picture from his coat pocket, and stuck it out to Luke. 

Luke looked at his outstretched hand, not sure of whether or not he wanted to take it. 

"You wanted proof right, kid?" Roderiguez said more than asked, "Well here it is."

Luke just stared at his hand as if contemplating something. 

Roderiguez just sighed, "Listen kid, you can either take this and I can explain to you what happened or -" 

Luke snatched the picture out of his hand, taking an unconscious deep breath before flipping it over and looking at it. He felt the air being knocked out of him as soon as his eyes were on the picture. He saw his father, clear as day despite the grainy resolution of the old picture. 

His father was sat on a bar stool, grinning from ear to ear with his hand around a pint of beer, Roscoe on his left holding a glass of neat whiskey and Roderiguez on his right with his hand cupped around a glass. All of them were laughing like they were old friends. 

"We were best friends," Roderiguez said as if reading Luke's mind. 

Luke's mouth was agape, head spinning with a million of questions, but none of them translated into words. 

"We were in a gang together. You're exactly like your father," Roderiguez said, a little ironic laugh escaping his lips. 

"...He said he worked in a bank," Luke repeated, as if not believing it. 

"He tried to exit the gang after your mother found out what he did," Roderiguez explained, "He fell in love with your mother and hid what he did for the longest time. But one day, he couldn't keep the lie up, he faltered and your mother found out. She threatened to leave him and he promised he would stop." 

"B-but the rule?" Luke stammered. 

Roderiguez nodded, understanding the question, "We reminded him that the only way to exit a gang was to die." 

"That's why Roscoe killed him? Because he wanted a life away from violence and death?!" Luke scoffed. 

"No." Roderiguez answered. "Your father couldn't leave. So he pulled away little by little. Then you were born and he tried to get away completely. He just couldn't." 

"It doesn't explain why Roscoe killed him!" Luke screamed, wanting his answers now. 

"Roscoe was in love with your mother." Roderiguez said. 

"That's bullshit! Roscoe wouldn't kill someone he loved!" 

"He killed his best friend and the girl he was in love with for years, Luke!" Roderiguez told him. "He's not the man you think he is!" 

"Roscoe doesn't believe in love." 

"Because he never got to experience it for himself." 

"Why did he kill them?" Luke asked, emotionally drained. 

"Roscoe was in love with your mother the minute he set his eyes on her. Your dad, he knew that and...Well, he was supposed to be Roscoe's wingman, but he fell for her. When Roscoe found out, obviously he was pissed off, but there was nothing he could do. He saw how your mom loved him too and he decided to just pine in silence." 

"I don't see what the problem is here."

Roderiguez sighed at Luke's impatience but decided to ignore him, "After they had you, your dad wanted to get out of the gang so badly. He didn't want you exposed to this lifestyle; he was already feeling guilty about your mom knowing and being in danger of our enemies. A month before your eighth birthday, your dad just stopped coming to meetings and missions. He isolated himself from the whole gang. Roscoe was furious about him ghosting us so he went over to your house and they had a big fight. Your mom heard everything. She threatened your dad and told him that he had to choose between the gang or both of you." 

"He chose us," Luke said. 

"He did." 

"Roscoe didn't like that, did he?" Luke asked. 

"He was already jealous of everything your dad had that he didn't." 

"He was my dad's best friend! Why did he kill him?" Luke seethed, "The three of you were fucking gang leaders! Why did he kill my parents?!" 

"We made the rule." Roderiguez said, "We didn't want any of our members to spread our identities or what we were doing or how much we made or our future plans; so we threatened them. Don't get in the gang if you're not planning to stay because the only way you can get out is to kill or be killed." 

Luke let out a shaky breath, his fist threatening to crush the photograph in his hand.

"Your dad couldn't do it." Roderiguez said, "He couldn't kill Roscoe or me." 

"So Roscoe killed him instead..." Luke trailed off. 

"Your dad told me that he was going to move away from this city, away from this place. He had just put a down payment on a house in London, a place your mom always dreamt of living in; and a place on the other side of the world where you guys could remain safe for the rest of your lives." 

"What happened?" 

"Roscoe stormed in your house, guns blazing. He was pissed off and hurt and..." Roderiguez said, choking up a little but trying his best not to show it. 

"How do you know all of this?" Luke asked, suspicious. 

"I had come into the gang house just minutes after Roscoe left and I could immediately tell something was wrong. It was too quiet and everyone else just looked mortified. I knew immediately that something was up. I got in my car but by the time I reached your house your dad was lying in a pool of his blood and [your mom](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230114419) was screaming at Roscoe." 

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Luke shouted. 

"Don't you think I tried?!" Roderiguez screamed back, "Your mother was like a sister to me! Why the fuck do you think I hate Roscoe so much?! Why do you think I'm hellbent on taking my revenge?!" 

"Why did he kill her?" Luke choked out. 

"He asked her if she wanted to be with him; if she wanted to live." 

"She said no." Luke finished. 

"Not without your dad, she didn't," The older man said. 

"What about me?" 

"Roscoe shot your mom a few times and went to find you while I was tending to your parents, seeing if I could do anything. I remembered him bringing you downstairs, wanting to complete his sick idea of a family potrait..." 

"What?"

"He wanted to kill you right in the middle of your parents." Roderiguez said, scoffing in disgust, "But I knew Roscoe better. I convinced him not to kill you but instead to take you in." 

"You should have let him kill me," Luke scoffed. 

"After watching two of my best friends die right in front of me, I wouldn't want to watch my godson die too." 

"G-Godson?" Luke stammered out.

"Your dad always liked me more," Roderiguez smirked. 

"How do I know this isn't just another trick and you're the one who killed them?" Luke said, ignoring Roderiguez's previous statement. 

"Ask Roscoe." Roderiguez said, walking to his car. 

 

**Present time**

Luke reached into his pocket and whipped out the picture, slapping it on Roscoe's chest. 

"You were best friends," He spat, "You killed the two most important people in my life and brought me into this fucked up world; one that my dad tried to shield me away from. And all of this fucked up shit for what?! One last sick revenge plan?!" 

"Your dad was-" Roscoe tried to get out but Luke stopped him. 

"Don't you fucking dare say anything about him!" Luke screamed, his pained, strained voice bouncing off the walls, "I'm done." 

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Michael asked, fear in his eyes. 

"I'm leaving." Luke declared, "I'm done with this whole fucking shit-show." 

"Luke don't," Roscoe warned. 

"You don't get to fucking say anything to me anymore!" Luke warned, pointing a finger at him, "I'm fucking done with you and this shit." 

"You think she's going to be safe once you leave?" Roscoe said and Luke stopped in his tracks. 

"What did you just say?" Luke spat out, venom lacing his words. 

Michael who didn't believe anything that Luke said suddenly got goosebumps on his arms. He knew Roscoe was fucked up, but he didn't know just how screwed up he was. There was this whole other side to Roscoe that Michael had yet to find out and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to do it. 

"If you leave, she's going to be in more danger than she is in right now," Roscoe said casually, "We know where she lives, her schedule, her face...her screams." 

"Don't fucking touch her." Luke warned, his voice steely, sending shivers down the other members spines. But Roscoe, he felt nothing. 

"You weren't able to protect her once Luke," Roscoe said, "What makes you think she's safer with you than without you?" 

"You've taken everything away from me, Roscoe," Luke said, getting up in his face, "I won't let you take her too."

Luke ignored the shouts and cries of his name as he walked out the door, keys in one hand and a gun holstered in his jeans pocket. He slammed the door behind him and got into the car and drove off. 

He knew where he was going the minute he stepped away from Roscoe. He may be predictable but at this point in the night, he didn't care anymore. 

~~~

 

For the first time, Riley was [awake and ready ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_411/set?id=229583998)for the day before dawn. She woke up an hour or so after her night with Luke to an empty bed and for a split second, she truly believed that she had just become another notch in Luke's belt; but just as quickly as the thought came, it vanished. She knew that there was too much between them for Luke to do that. More than that, she didn't believe that Luke would do that to  _her_ of all people. She turned her bedside light on and looked around for a note or even her phone for a text from him. She saw the note on his side of the bed and she grabbed it, ignoring her soreness. She smiled and got out of bed and took a shower and went downstairs, making herself breakfast. 

She was about halfway done with her breakfast with the television playing in the background while she scrolled through social media when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time. She set her half eaten bowl of cereal on the coffee table and walked to the door, opening it. 

Luke pushed past her, running his hand through his already dishevelled hair. 

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, locking the door behind her. 

Luke tried to articulate everything that happened to him, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. 

"Luke," Riley said comfortingly, walking over to him, "What happened?" 

"I should have never brought you into this world," He said. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Riley you're not safe," He said, grabbing her shoulders, "You're in danger and it's because of me." 

"What's going on, Luke?" She asked again, more firmly this time, "You have to tell me. We can't keep things from each other anymore, it didn't work last time and it sure as hell isn't going to work now." 

Luke sighed, "I left the gang." 

"What?" Riley said more than asked, all the air being knocked out of her. 

"And now they're coming for you too." Luke deadpanned, hands gripping her shoulders tighter. 

"Why did you leave?" Riley asked. 

Luke bit his lip, thinking of whether or not he should tell her. 

"Tell me, Luke," She coaxed. 

"I guess we have time," Luke said, "It's not like they're going to do anything today." 

Riley led them to the couch, sitting down next to him, listening to Luke retell everything that happened. From Roderiguez to Roscoe to his parents and their connections and even the day they were killed. Riley was patient, coaxing him when Luke needed and comforting him when he was getting choked up. 

"What do you want to do now?" Riley asked gently. 

"I need to get away from here," Luke said. "I came to say goodbye." 

"You're not leaving without me," Riley declared. 

"You can't come with me, Ri," Luke said, sadness in his eyes. 

"There's no way in hell you're leaving this house without me." 

"It's too dangerous," Luke said, shaking his head. 

"I'm safer with you than without you." 

Luke sighed, hanging his head in his hands, "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in the first place."

"You can't keep me away, Luke," Riley said. "More than ever we need to be together now." 

"What about school? What about your mom? What about your friends?" Luke asked, "Are you willing to sacrifice all of that just for me?" 

"I can take online classes and it's not like I had many friends here in the first place." 

"What about your mom?" 

"She's hardly ever here and I have my phone to text or call her," Riley said. 

"Riley..." Luke trailed off. 

"Listen," She said, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her, "I'm not letting you do this alone. I"m going with you and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." 

"It's going to be hard," Luke warned, putting his hand over hers and leaning into her touch. 

"I can handle anything." 

"We're going to be on the run for a while," He told her.

"I like cardio," She joked.

Luke smiled, "Okay fine." 

"It's not like you had a choice, anyway," She said.

"Go pack a bag, I'll get some snacks." Luke told her, getting off the couch and going into the kitchen. 

Riley packed the essentials into a bagpack and got a first aid kit and shoved that into her bag as well. She quickly took a charger and a couple of hairties and took one last survey of the room, thinking if she needed anything else. She ran down the stairs to see Luke already standing near the door, looking out of the window just in case. 

"Ready?" He asked when he heard her come down the last stair. "I took out some cash earlier so that should last us some time." 

"I have enough cash for two months, thats all my mom left me," Riley said, checking her bag again. 

"Let's go." 

"Oh wait!" She said, jogging to the drawer next to the staircase, taking out a gun. She tucked that into the waistband of her jeans and looked back to Luke who had a shocked expression on his face. "What?" 

"When did you get a gun?" 

"I can be badass, too." 

Luke smiled at that and as Riley approached him, put a hand on her cheek, "You're sure about this? You can still change your mind." 

"I would go to the end of the world with you." 

"You're so cheesy," He said, leaning down to capture her lips with his. 

"You love it," She said against his lips, smiling through the kiss. 

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "You're all I have now." 

Riley pulled him in for a hug. 

"I love you, Luke." 

"I love you, too," He said, kissing the top of her head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> well hellllooooo everyone! Do you hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that? hehehe I REGRET NOTHING! Okay so let me explain why this chapter was so late. I wrote quite a bit already and then i stupidly accidentally shut down my laptop and I forgot to save it, i got really annoyed and put off writing it and then when I was ready I got a super bad fever and basically slept 3 days away and now im kinda better but not fully but I CAN WRITE! LETS GOOOOO
> 
> Day 1 (technically 5 but...^^^)
> 
> GUYS OH MY GOD! If you're indian or someone who enjoys hindi music then you'll udnerstand but Bhula Dena is playing while im writing the whole parent death roscoe luke scene and IM SOBBING. Bhula dena literally translates to Forget Me and just give the song a listen ill link the song and translation here if you want to ---> LINK (it'll open in a new window)
> 
> Day 2! Leggoooo 
> 
> So I've been planning this flashback scene in my head like before I go to bed for the past month and I still haven't been able to perfect it but I want to finish it before I go to bed today! 
> 
> Remember how I said I would only stop at K Dramas and no more...well I lied I now like BTS which is a korean boy band BUT NO MORE! I will stop now no more diving into the rabbit hole I have fallen far enough! Like seriously I've liked them for a while now but i now only realised how much like when all my music is basically just all their albums I hate myself
> 
> TEARS ARE RUNNING DOWN MY CHEEKS OH LORD! The song A Little Braver by New Empire is playing and I actually cannot control my emotions. I am rewriting the scene where Luke is looking at the picture of his dad, roscoe and roderiguez and I just cannot control my emotions the lyrics are literally - "When it gets hard, I get a little stronger now, I get a little braver now, and when it gets dark I get a little brighter now, I get a little wiser." iM a mESs
> 
> Why is this whole thing giving me Harry Potter vibes? Is it just me?
> 
> I was having such a good run...Like 2096 words and it was just flowing and so naturally as well but NOOOOO WRITERS BLOCK JUST HAD TO COME RUIN IT! Like I know what I want to write for the Luke/Riley bit but i DONT KNOW HOW TO FUCKING GET THERE! UGHHHHHH i was so determined to finish it by tonight as well I DONT WANT TO DRAG IT OUT okay okay imma take a breather and come back
> 
> Day 3! Time to write Riley's stuff hehe I literally saw this in my dream so I think I have a pretty good idea of what to do LEGOOOOO
> 
> Okay so im really sad that in a couple of chapters this story will come to a finish and Im really sad im like so attached to these characters and this story line and especially how much Luke has grown and become more vulnerable and ahhh im becoming so emotional
> 
> AYYYY IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> Okay sooooo what did you guys think? Were you surprised? The next couple of chapters is going to be crayyyyyy fast paced and really like action based too hahaha
> 
> I hope you liked reading this as much as I have writing it! I had so much fun with this chapter especially the Roderiguez and Roscoe thing. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! OR tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about how cold I am! IT's like 10 degrees here and im dying of coldness 
> 
> Next update: Friday


	31. Chapter 31

They drove in silence. Not even the sound of breathing broke this glass of quiet.

Luke was speeding, one hand tight on the wheel and the other resting on the window pane. He was deep in thought. Riley didn't know what to say or even what to do. He's just had his whole world, what he thought he knew, ripped apart like it meant nothing and there was nothing that could possibly heal that wound. The man he took as his father figure murdered his parents for some sick revenge that didn't have any other purpose than jealousy. The man that he spent his whole life learning to hate, was actually his fathers best friend and his apparent godfather while actually being one of the biggest Godfather's ironically. 

"Luke." Riley called softly, but she wasn't heard.

Luke was too busy in his own thoughts to pay attention to her or even to the road.

"Luke." Riley tried again, louder this time. 

Luke didn't respond. 

"Luke!" Riley shouted making Luke look at her, "Pull the car over! Now!" 

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, still driving. 

"Pull over!" 

"Why?" He asked, still driving. 

"Now, Luke!" Riley demanded, her voice hard to show that she wasn't joking around. 

Luke looked at her quizzacally and pulled over to one side on a large strip of nothing but sand and dust. Riley got out of the car as soon as it came to a stop and closed the door behind her. Luke turned the engine off with a sigh and got out of the car, keys in hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked approaching her. 

Riley held out her hand. 

"What?" He asked. 

"The keys. Give me the keys." 

"You did all of this just so you could drive?!" Luke asked, frustratingly running his fingers through his hair. "Fucking hell Riley! We're running against a clock here! I don't fucking have time for this!"

"You do realise that we almost into three accidents because  _you_  weren't paying attention to road?" Riley said, "I'm not blaming you or anything Luke, but come on! You out of everyone should know how important it is to be on your A game."

"I don't-" 

"Luke you don't even have a plan." Riley told him, "What were you going to do? Just drive around and wing it?" 

"I don't know, okay Riley?!" Luke shouted, running his hand through his hair before sighing and bowing his head, "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who I can trust or who I can count on anymore." 

Riley walked over to him and tenderly put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her, "I'm here. You can trust me. I'm always going to be here, Luke." 

Luke leaned into her hand, bringing his own hand to cup hers. He turned and planted kisses into her hand. 

"Give me the keys," She said gently, "I'll drive and we can figure this out together." 

She got into the driver's seat while Luke got into the passenger's seat. He had one hand on his thigh and the other resting on the window pane, the nail of his forefinger in his mouth as he looked out the window. Riley looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She had to do something, but she just didn't know how to make him feel better. So instead, she tried to keep the mood light. 

She turned on the radio and started to ramble about anything and everything that came to her mind, knowing full well that Luke was in his own head, but the background noise might just come in handy. 

She kept driving for 20 minutes until she found a diner with parked cars on the highway. 

"Luke, look!" She said and pulled up into the parking lot. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly panicked. 

"We can't keep driving in this car." She told him, turning the ignition off. 

"How do you expect to just take a car?"

"Who's the gang member here?" She said jokingly. 

"You want me to hotwire a car in broad daylight with witnesses everywhere?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm dating an idiot." She muttered to herself with a sigh. 

Just then a car pulled up beside theirs and a man not more than 24 years old got out, pulling his black sunglasses off his face. He was tall with brown hair and eyes to match, wearing a tight fitting white firt and blue jeans. Riley couldn't keep her eyes off him. 

"Babe." Was all Luke said. 

"New plan." She said, her eyes following the man who walked into the diner.

"Riley, really?" Luke said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. 

"What?" Riley said, looking at Luke. 

"I'm right here." 

"It's not like I'm sleeping with him," Riley mumbled, "Just looking." 

"You were practically eye-fucking him!" Luke complained.

"I love you," She said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Luke rolled his eyes and tried to keep his smile at bay. A wave of pride washed over Riley who was able to make him smile. 

"What's the plan?" He asked. 

After Riley explained the plan and had her hand on the car door, Luke grabbed her wrist. 

"What?" She asked, looking at him. 

Luke pulled her towards him and cupped her cheeks, bringing his lips down to hers. Their lips moulded perfectly, slipping over one another, his hand moving to her hair, while hers locked around his neck, pulling softly at the hairs on the nape of his neck. He pulled away slowly, pecking her lips once , twice and a third time. 

Riley fell back onto her seat, breathing heavily. "What was that for?" 

" _Mine_." He declared in a low, gruff voice.

"Really, Luke?!" [Riley said,](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231084795) scoffing playfully, trying to hide the way she was melting on the inside as she exited the car, fixing her hair and pulling her tight fitting crop top down to expose the tops of her breasts. She pulled her shorts up to show off her long legs and sent a wink to Luke who was not happy with how people were already looking at what was  _his_. 

Riley ran her fingers through her hair and strutted into the diner, eyes scanning for the man she saw earlier. She spotted him sitting at the loveseat on the bar, his keys, wallet and phone on the right of him and a menu in his hands. She smiled to herself, whipping out her phone and walking straight for him. She purposely walked into his seat and dramatically fell down. 

"Ouch." She said, fake wincing. 

"Are you okay?" The man said, jumping off his seat, rushing to help her up. 

Riley tried her best not to smirk when she saw him look down her chest. She took his hand and smiled innocently back at him, "Thank you." 

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She answered pretending to steady herself on the counter when she was really grabbing his keys in her hand. "I'm such a klutz sometimes." 

"Is that your phone?" He asked, looking at the floor. 

"Oh it is!" She said, fake gasping in shock. 

"Here let me get that," He offered with a charming, toothy smile. While he bent down, Riley pocketed his keys quickly and smiled at him when he gave her the phone. 

"Can I buy you pancakes or something as a thanks?" Riley said with a smile. 

"I'd rather be the one buying," He flirted, moving closer to her. 

"I can't possibly say no to that," She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"What's your name, beautiful?" He asked with a toothy grin, leaning in. 

"Emma," Riley lied with a smile. She was waiting for the ringing that the door made when someone opened it and then a cough - That was the signal that Luke was here. 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He said which made Riley want to roll her eyes at the age old pick up line. "I'm Caleb." 

"Caleb," Riley purred, leaning into him, hoping that at any second Luke would walk into the diner. As attractive that the man was in front of her, with his brown eyes and hair to match, they were on a clock and on the run. "How about we finish up breakfast and get out of here." 

Caleb started to say something but all Riley heard was the dinging of the bell and the cough that followed. She tried to hold her smile back because she could already imagine Luke's jealousy and the scowl that would be on his face. 

"How about you order us something while I go to the little girl's room?" Riley said, teasing him by leaning in and then jumping out of her seat. She could see that his gaze was solely on her boobs that were poking out from her low cut shirt. 

"The faster you come back, the faster we can leave," He said with a grin. 

"Fuckboy." Riley said to herself as she walked to the bathrooms at the back where she saw Luke heading. 

She felt a hand on a wrist and then she felt her forehead hit something hard. "Ouch!" 

"You looked comfortable there," Luke growled out. 

"Ouch!" She said again, rubbing her forehead. 

"If you were any closer to him, you would've been on top of him." Luke said, angry. 

"First of all, ouch!" She said, taking her wrist back, "Secondly, you need to chill. I got the keys, didn't I?" 

"You're mine." He said, enclosing her in between the wall and himself, one hand on her hip and the other on the wall next to her. He leaned in and moulded his lips on top of hers, kissing her hard. She tried to hold back a smile but failed, smiling through the kiss. She fisted Luke's shirt and pulled him closer to her, his body practically on top of hers. 

"I need to go back to him," She said, pulling away and leaning on the wall. 

"You're coming home with me, remember that." Luke said.

She rolled her eyes, "Just go start the damn car." 

Just as she was leaving, Luke pulled her back. 

"What now?" 

"Pull up your shirt." He said, nodding at her shirt that was riding low, showing the tops of her breast. 

"I look good." She said. 

"Too good." Luke said. 

"Just go start the car, Luke," She said with a giggle, pulling her shirt up and walking out to the bar where Caleb was waiting with waffles and pancakes. 

"I was afraid you weren't coming back," Caleb said, smiling when she sat down.

"I never bail when free food is involved."

"I'm starting to think that you're only sticking around because of the waffles," Caleb said. 

"I never said otherwise," She said, trying to sound like she was teasing. Riley figured that since Luke and her would have to start cutting down on expenses, a free meal here and there couldn't hurt. 

She pretended to be interested in the conversation while scarfing down her waffles. She could feel her phone buzzing and knew that it was Luke who was growing more and more impatient as the minutes passed by. 

"Sorry, I have to take this," Riley said, whipping out her phone, a quarter of her waffles left on the plate. 

"I'll be right here." Caleb said with a toothy grin. 

"I won't," She mumbled, walking away from him and into the parking lot. 

She scanned the area and found Luke leaning against his car that was next to Caleb's. 

"What took you so long?" Luke asked, a scowl on his face.

"He ordered me waffles," Riley said. 

"So?" 

"It's free waffles, Luke!" Riley told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "There is no way in hell I am about to pass that up, even if we are on the run." 

"Just get in!" Luke said, pointing to the car. 

"Keys." Riley said, holding out her hand. 

"No way! I'm driving." 

"Just give me the damn keys, Luke!" Riley said, walking to him and snatching it out of his hand. 

Luke mumbled something intelligble under his breath but got into the passenger seat anyway. 

"Damn, this car is smooth," Riley commented, putting more pressure on the gas and watching the car fly on the highway. 

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Luke asked, his voice hard. 

"He bought me waffles and didn't fight with me," Riley said, side-eyeing Luke, "I had loads of fun." 

Luke took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, knowing that Riley was only teasing him but he couldn't keep his jealousy at bay. 

"Turn left." Luke said, but Riley didn't listen. 

"No." 

"Turn left, Riley! We need to get out of the state!" 

"It's too obvious, Luke." Riley said, keeping right. 

"What's your plan, huh, Riley? Get us fucking caught?!" 

"God dammit Luke! For once would you just trust me!" Riley said, "I know what I'm doing! I've been on the run before if you've forgotten!" 

"What's your plan?" He asked again. 

"For now - get us to a motel to sleep." 

"Riley!" Luke protested. 

"When was the last time you slept, huh Luke?" She asked. 

Luke thought back and couldn't remember. 

"That's what I thought." Was all Riley said. 

"We need to get out of here, we can't be anywhere near this vicinity! They'll kill us!" 

"Say we do get caught, you'll be tired and haggard and have less than no energy and you won't be able to protect yourself or even me and that's with a gun! Can you imagine what would happen if you didn't have your gun, Luke?" Riley told him, "You need to be at 110 percent and right now with your emotional, physical and mental state, you're barely at 10!" 

"Fine," Luke conceded, "But we leave first thing in the morning." 

Riley tried to hold back a victorious, smug smirk. 

"Wipe that smile off your face," Luke teased. 

"I thought you loved my smile?" She teased back. 

"Shut up and drive," He said, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

~~~

 

Riley opened the door to their overnight motel room while Luke looked around , just to make sure that they were safe and that there was no one following them. 

"All clear," Luke said as he locked the door behind him, taking his gun out and placing it on the bedside table next to him. 

"We're safe, Luke," Riley assured him, taking her clothes out for the night and tying her hair up into a ponytail. 

"For now," Luke muttered. 

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Riley said, walking over to him with her clothes in one hand, the other resting on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. 

Luke sighed, leaning into her touch. It was as if all the exhaustion just crashed onto him at once - the mental, emotional and physical toll finally caught up to him. He plopped himself on the bed, taking his shoes off and placing them at the end of the bed, just in case they had to make a quick getaway. He looked at the locked door knowing that it provided a false sense of security as if at any second, Roscoe or Roderiguez, or both, would kick the door down and kill both of them. He knew the penalty for his actions, he's carried them out himself one too many times. But this time, it wouldn't be as merciful as the usual penalty. Not only did he put his hands on Roscoe, but he did it in front of everyone. More than that, he undermined Roscoe by using the one person Roscoe hated most in the world - Roderiguez.

Luke considered himself lucky to be alive and breathing right now. He knew that Roscoe let him walk away because he was Luke Hemmings, Roscoe's prodigy...ex prodigy. 

"Luke?" He heard. 

"Hmm?" He said, turning his head to look at Riley who was [already changed](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=231265774) and walking towards him.

"You okay?" She asked, sitting next to him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, taking her hand in his and clasping it as if she was going to fade away and he would truly be all alone.

"Don't you want to change before you sleep?" She asked him. 

"No." He told her, "I'm okay." 

She and him both knew the real reason he didn't want to change - If anyone were to get in, he could be up and ready to retaliate. 

"Let's go to bed," She told him and got under the covers, waiting for him. 

Luke checked the lock on the door one more time and drew the curtains further in even though it was already drawn and only then did he join Riley in bed. 

"On or off?" Riley asked, referring to the lights. 

"On," Luke answered, pulling the covers up to his chest. 

"We're going to be okay, Luke," Riley told him, turning to face him. 

Luke shot her a small smile, the gravity of situation settling down on his shoulders. Not only was he in trouble, but he also brought in the one person in the world who didn't deserve this - Riley. She was too good for this world. She was the only light in his life and now this beautiful light, was in danger of being extinguished. How was he supposed to live with the knowledge that he was causing her danger? 

"Ri," Luke said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah?" She answered, looking up at him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?" She asked, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I should've stayed away from you right from the start," Luke said, eyes shut tight, as if he was in pain. 

"Luke..." Riley said, surprised, "Where is this coming from?" 

"If I had just let you do the biology project by yourself, you would've been safe," Luke said, shaking his head, "This whole Achilles thing would have been avoided and you wouldn't be here right now." 

"Luke." Riley said, sitting up and looking at him. 

"You can still leave Riley," He told her, sitting up on his elbows, "I promise I won't let them find you! I'll tell them that you found out everything and decided that you didn't want to be a part of it - I'll think of something." 

"Luke, stop!" Riley said, "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Don't be stupid, Riley," He said, "You can still save yourself. Leave!" 

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." She said, emphasising each syllable. "Wherever you are, I'm going to be right next to you." 

"Riley.." Luke sighed. 

"And another thing," She said, "None of this is your fault. You didn't decide to bring me into this! The minute you became mine and I became yours, we were in this together." 

"Riley, this isn't some Nicholas Sparks novel! This is real life! This is dangerous; I am dangerous!" 

"Yet never once have you tried to harm me." She said, "Luke, we're in this together whether you like it or not." 

Luke let out a deep breath, "You can leave while I'm sleeping if you want to. I won't blame you." 

"Look at me." She said, leaning down to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, "I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me against everyone else, remember?" 

"If anything happens to you, Ri..." He said, shuddering at the thought. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me," She reassured him, "And nothing is going to happen to you, either." 

"But Riley-" He said. 

"Shh," She said, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers in a slow, soft, passionate kiss, "Go to sleep." 

"You can still change your mind." He reminded her. 

"Never about you."

Luke closed his eyes and draped his arm over them. Riley laid herself down next to him, facing him. 

"Luke," She said. 

"Hmm?" He answered, eyes still closed. 

"I love you." She said, "So, so much." 

Luke didn't say anything.

"And I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you push me away," Riley said, "I'm never leaving, Luke. Ever." 

"I'm not trying to push you away, Riley," Luke said, finally taking his arm off and turning to his side to look at her. 

"Talk to me," She begged. "It's just you and me here, Luke. We can't do this without open and honest communication."

"You're in this whole mess because of me! You could get hurt or worse and it's all because of me!" 

"Don't you think that if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be?" Riley told him, "I'm here because I want to be not because you forced me. You gave me a choice remember? And I chose you." 

"You chose me because you didn't have a choice, not because I gave you one." Luke said. 

"No Luke," Riley said, "I already knew the kind of life you have and if I didn't care about you or if I didn't want to be with you, I would have stayed away when you kept telling me to; but I didn't." 

"Rile-" He started to say but Riley cut him off. 

"It's always going to be you, Luke," Riley said, reaching her hand out and cupping his cheek, "Every single time in every single situation. I'm always going to choose you." 

Luke leaned into her touch.

"You can't get rid of me easily," Riley joked, "You're stuck with me. Forever." 

"Promise me." Luke said. 

"Promise you what?" 

"If anything-" Luke started to say but Riley cut him off. 

"Luke..." She said, not wanting to think about it. 

"No, Riley." Luke said, "You have to promise me that if anything happens, you'll try to save yourself and not me." 

"I.." She stuttered, not wanting to. 

"Promise me." He said, again. 

"I promise." She said, reluctantly. 

"Let's go to sleep." Luke said, holding his hands out for Riley. She slotted herself in between his arms, on his chest while he held her so close as if she was an illusion that was just about to disappear.

 

~~~

 

Riley was the first to wake up. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She sat up slowly, not wanting Luke to wake up. She saw shadows lingering outside the hall through the curtain. 

"Ri?" Luke said, rubbing his eyes.

"Shh." Riley said, putting her finger over her mouth and then pointing at the curtain. 

Luke sat up immediately, grabbing his gun and cocking it. "Stay behind me." 

"Wait." Riley whispered, walking to the door slowly. 

"Riley!" Luke whisper-screamed, "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Trust me!" She said, grabbing the lamp from the coffee table. "Just, stay hidden." 

Riley threw the door open and raised the lamp, ready to hit whoever was on the other side of the door. 

"Woah, woah, Riley!" She heard, "It's us! Calm down!" 

"Michael?" She said, lowering her 'weapon'. 

"Yeah, it's me so you can put that down now," Michael said, hands up in surrender. 

"Riley, don't!" Luke said, stepping out from behind her with his gun pointing at them. 

"Luke, calm down," Michael said. "We're on your side." 

"How can I trust you?" Luke said. 

"Luke..." Michael said, hurt. "Dude, we're brothers!" 

"You're with Roscoe." Luke said, simply. This hurt him more than it hurt Michael, but at this moment, he couldn't show any emotion. He knew the games that the gang could play so he had to stay on his toes. 

"We  _were_  with Roscoe." Was all Michael said. 

Luke lowered his gun in disbelief, "What?" 

"Yeah man!" Calum said, popping up from behind Michael, "We'll tell you everything, but can you let us in?" 

Riley looked at Luke for approval. Luke nodded but didn't put his gun away. Riley moved to one side, letting Michael, Calum and Ashton into the room. She noticed that Ashton looked a little off, but didn't think much about it especially after what happened with the gang. 

"Start talking." Luke said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"After you left, the gang was in a mess. Roscoe tried to get everything under control but there was a lot of disbelief over what you did and what Roscoe did and everything just went to shit." Michael said. 

"And a couple of hours after you left, the police raided the gang home," Calum said, "Roscoe suspects that you did that." 

"Fuck!" Luke cursed, running his fingers through his hair. "Why did you come here?" 

"We left." Was all Ashton said. 

"Why?" Luke asked. 

"I knew that Roscoe was an asshole when he tried to break you guys up -" Michael said and Luke cut him off. 

"You knew?! You knew and didn't say anything?" Luke said with rage in his eyes. 

"I tried to stop him, Luke!" Michael said, "That's not the important thing right now, but I knew that he was a dick but I thought that he was just meddling in your love life and nothing else, but when I heard about this... I knew that I couldn't stay in a gang where there was no integrity between members. I was the first to leave and Calum followed me and then Ashton came just before we took off." 

"How did you find us?" Riley asked. 

"Well we started by tracking the car and when we saw police at that diner we knew that you were close," Michael said. 

"Then we just tracked Luke's phone." Calum told, "Rookie move, by the way." 

"That's not possible, I left my phone in the car," Luke said, checking his pockets before finding his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. "Fuck." 

"Now what?" Riley asked. "What's the plan?" 

"Well, for tonight we sleep here," Michael said, "We'll figure the rest out tomorrow." 

"How's Roscoe?" Luke asked, hating himself for still caring. 

"Pissed." Was all Ashton said. 

"He was mad that you undermined him and hit him and almost killed him, but when the police raided..." Calum said, shaking his head, "He's out for blood now."

"That's reassuring," Riley muttered. 

"We need a plan  _now."_ Luke said. 

"Do you plan on being on the run forever?" Ashton asked. "Because that's your only option unless you plan on going back and facing him." 

"You do realise that Roscoe is going to call in every fucking favour and use every possible resource to find him and kill him, right?" Michael said. 

"We can't go on the run forever!" Ashton said. 

"We can try." Michael told him. 

"Ashton has a point." Luke said. 

"Luke!" Riley protested. 

"Luke don't be stupid." Calum told him, "Look, we're all on edge and we're sleep deprived. Let's just talk about this in the morning." 

"Calum's right." Riley said, "We need to just sleep on it and not make any rash decisions."

"You guys can sleep on the floor," Luke said, "Or get your own room, whichever." 

"As long as you two don't do anything," Michael said, looking at Riley and Luke, "We're okay with sleeping on the floor." 

"Shut up and go to bed." Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

 

~~~

 

"We need a plan." Luke said, joining the rest of them who were already sat and ready. 

"I don't know what you want to hear, Luke," Ashton sighed, "Other than constantly being on the run, or killing Roscoe once and for all, there's no other plan." 

"He has a point, Luke," Calum said. 

"Come on guys! There has to be something else!" Luke said, frustratedly running his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. 

Just then a loud ring echoed through the room. 

"It's your phone.." Calum said to Luke. 

"I don't recognise this number," Luke said. 

"Pick up!" Ashton said. 

Luke accepted the call, bringing the phone up to his ear, "Hello?" 

"You're still alive," The voice on the other end said, "Congratulations." 

"Who is this?" Luke said, gritting his teeth. 

"You don't recognise your own godfather?" He said, "What a shame! I'm sure I raised you better than this." 

"You didn't fucking raise me at all, Roderiguez," Luke spat out. 

"Put it on speaker!" Michael mouthed out. 

Luke put the call on speaker, "What the fuck do you want?" 

"That's no way to talk to your godparent." Roderiguez said. 

"Just get to the fucking point!" 

"I see your little friends have joined you in your little adventure" Roderiguez said. 

Everyone was shocked. 

"How do you know that?" Luke asked, venom dripping out of his every word. 

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Roderiguez said, smugly.

"What do you want?" 

"To give you a little tip, that's all." He said in a sickly sweet voice. 

"Like I would believe anything you say," Luke scoffed. 

"I wasn't wrong about your parents, was I?" 

Luke seethed, "What's your stupid tip?" 

"One of your friends is hiding something," Roderiguez said and Luke could practically feel his smug grin over the phone, "And is not to be trusted."

"The only person I can't trust here is you!" Luke said. 

Roderiguez ignored that quip, "One of your little friends has a big secret that they've been keeping for a while now." 

"Stop being so fucking vague!" 

"Have fun figuring out who's fucking you over, godson." Roderiguez said and hung the phone up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! So before I get into the insights I would just like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your support to this story im so sad that its coming to an end in a couple of chapters and im in complete denial over it but sigh...some things just gotta happen
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! i know im late but its been a crazy, hectic couple of weeks but I've got a glass of wine next to me and im water on the other side so other than getting up to use the toilet I'm not going anywhere until this is finished.
> 
> OMG PINK'S FOR NOW IS PLAYING AND IM SOBBING THIS SONG OH LORD. 'Freeze, frame, pause, rewind, stop and get back to the old familiar thoughts.' and i just started writing omg this is so fitting i want to cry
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING! 
> 
> I'm v v tired and I'm procrastinating every single thing and now i have writers block lol rip 
> 
> I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING ON TOILET! OKAY IMMA GET A LITTLE EMOTIONAL WRITING THIS LEGGO (i think i can finish by tomorrow?)
> 
> IM SOBBING DUSK TILL DAWN IS PLAYING AND LIKE LUKE IS JUST SO OPEN IN THIS CHAPTER I ACTUALLY CANNOT! HIS FEARS AND VULNERABILITES ARE COMING TO LIGHT AND I AM NOT READY
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING! 
> 
> I just have a little more to write sooooo leggoooooo! 
> 
> shedontknowbutsheknows by Tove Lo is playing and honestly its such a fucking bop and im trying to write a sad-ish scene well its not exactly sad but like from my perspective it is because like of everything that Luke has gone through
> 
> IM FUCKING SOBBING OMG IM WRITING THE WHOLE LUKE/RILEY SCENE WHERE LUKE IS BEING VULNERABLE AND TERI KHAIR MANGDI IS PLAYING WHICH LITERALLY TRANSLATED MEANS I ONLY WANT YOUR HAPPINESS AND ITS SUCH A SAD SONG! im linking the lyrics and its translation here if you're interested (it'll open in a new window)
> 
> MY SPOTIFY OH MY LORD! Tu Aaja is now playing and im over the sad scene already but god damn i want to write the REALLY HEARTWRENCHING scene i have planned but that's only coming in the next couple of chapters and I CANTTTT! I'm writing the scene where Michael and all found them and this chapter is almost finished and im reaaaly sad cause i know that the story is coming to a close in a few chapters and I DONT WANT IT TOO! IM TOO ATTACHED!!
> 
> guys like i have this perfect cliffhanger ending but like IDKKK HOW TO CARRY IT OUT! LIKE I HAD THE IDEA BUT I FORGOT HOW TO GET THERE im sobbing 
> 
> END OF INSIGHT
> 
> Ayyy guys! I hope you enjoyed that hehehe I can't wait for the next one thats where all the fun starts. IM APOLOGISING IN ADVANCE IF YOUVE GOTTEN ATTACHED TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! SOMETHING BIG IS COMING AND ITS GONNA BE BLOODY AMAZING 
> 
> hehehehehheheheheheheh 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I have writing it! I love writing so so much! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Or tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about my cheese flatbread that's in the oven and I have to take it out soon soooooo i need to wrap this up ahaha
> 
> Speaking of wrapping things up! 
> 
> I have three other stories that you can check out 
> 
> Our Only Symphony is COMPLETED and is about a summer fling between Ashton and this girl and it's like angsty and smutty and yeah 
> 
> All For Show is a new one I just started about a fake relationship between Ashton and this other famous person and I'm going to update that over the weekend! 
> 
> One Line A Day is a best friend love-hate trope kinda thing between Luke and this girl who used to be his friend and then high school happened and yeah! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next update: Wednesday


	32. Chapter 32

Silence filled the air as the call cut off. No one said anything. No one moved. They could barely breathe. 

Luke looked around the room, regret filling his eyes as he analysed each person around him. 

The betrayer could be Michael - It was too easy that he found out exactly where Luke was and so casually mentioned the fact that he knew Roscoe was trying to break him and Riley apart and he never did or said anything about it to him. 

Or it could be Calum...He was the one who thought to look for Luke and his phone and he was fidgeting more than usual. Calum could've used Michael as an excuse to come and see Luke and find out anything he wanted to know. 

It could even be Ashton. He wasn't saying much...he was too quiet and every suggestion he's made has been only telling Luke to go back and fight. He could be the one sabotaging the whole plan from inside. 

It could even be Riley. They got back together too easily and Riley's been with him since the beginning. 

It could be anyone. 

God dammit, Luke didn't ask for this life. He didn't ask for the blood, or the gun, or the violence or anything that came with it! He was a happy child who had his whole life ahead of him. He was forced into this life from someone who killed his parents and then put a gun in his tiny, chubby hands; taught him to fight and to kill and to do drugs and smoke and have sex. Luke will never know anything apart from that. He didn't have a chance to find out what his passions were or what else he was good at. Sure he went to school, but he didn't learn anything apart from the mitochondria being the powerhouse of a cell. 

Luke was done with this life and all the mind games that came with it. All he wanted in life is to be normal. He wanted a white picket fence with a puppy and a girl he was crazy about. He wanted to stop worrying if there was someone constantly out to get him, or if there was FBI on his case or if his life was in danger. He just wanted a happy, healthy life with a wife, a puppy and kids one day. 

"Luke." Michael finally said, breaking the silence and dragging Luke out of his thoughts. "You can't seriously take Roderiguez's word for it." 

"Don't be stupid, Mike," Calum said, slapping his shoulder, "Luke would never!" 

Luke said nothing. 

"Right, Luke?" Calum said, unsure of his statement. 

"He wasn't wrong about my parents." Was all Luke said. 

"We're brothers man." Calum told him, hurt that he had to even remind him. 

"And I thought Roscoe was like a dad to me," Luke said, "Look what happened there."

Silence descended upon the room, settling its weight on their shoulders. Luke looked at his phone as if that would provide some answers. He sighed and decided to take action and not let this be a lingering issue. If he wanted to get revenge and make a plan, he had to be able to trust the people around him and he needed to feel like he could trust them. 

Luke got his gun out of his pocket and laid it down in front of him on the coffee table, a loud sound ringing around the room and bouncing off the walls. 

"If you are hiding anything," Luke started, "And I mean anything that could be used against me or anyone else in this room, say it now. No one will judge and nothing will happen." 

"Luke, what are you doing?" Michael asked. 

"I need to be able to trust the people around me and you guys need to know that I trust you too," Luke said, "So, if anyone has anything to say, say it now and this will all be over and we can move on." 

Luke looked around the room. First to Riley, who shook her head. 

"Other than the Roscoe wanting to break you guys up, I have nothing else," Michael said when Luke looked to him. 

Luke nodded and turned to face Calum who shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face that said "I have nothing to hide.' 

"I'm not hiding anything." Ashton said curtly. 

"Okay then." Luke said, picking his gun off the table, "Just know that if anyone here was lying and I mean  _anyone_ , I will put a bullet through you myself." 

"Even if that person is her?" Ashton scoffed. 

"Even if it was her." Luke said with a straight face. "I'm not kidding when I say that I need to be able to trust you." 

"Enough of that." Calum said trying to ease the tension in the room, "What are we going to do?" 

"About what?" Luke asked. 

"Before Roderiguez called, we were going to make a plan about what you wanted to do." 

"I still think we should go back," Michael said, "We can't run away." 

"Why can't we just take a flight out of here?" Riley asked, "That way he could never find us." 

"Wouldn't work." Luke said, "Roscoe has people all over and that includes airports; he probably put us on the watchlist. If we try to even step foot into the airport, we would be dead." 

"That's comforting." Riley mumbled. 

"We can't cross the border either," Michael said. "The police just raided the gang house, they're probably patrolling the border looking for us."

"What I can't understand is why the police raided at all!" Luke said, "I thought they were on our side." 

"Word on the street is that they did an internal investigation and fired half the squad," Calum said. 

"New recruits..." Luke answered, sighing in frustration. 

"Outsourced recruits." Calum told him. 

"We don't have a choice then," Luke told them, "We can't be on the run like this." 

"So what you're saying is..." Riley said, trailing off. 

"That we're going back and fighting." 

"You do realise it's going to just be the us against two gangs, right?" Michael said. 

"Just Roscoe's." Luke said.

"Have you forgotten about Roderiguez?" Michael said. 

"He won't do anything," Luke said. 

"How do you you know?" 

"He knows where we are and how many of us there are. If he wanted us dead, he would've killed us by now," Luke said. 

"So what does he want?" Riley asked. 

"I don't know," Luke answered truthfully, "But it's not us."

~~~ 

"Gotta fill the tank up." Luke said, pulling into a gas station, "Mike, fill 'er up while I go pay."

"I'm going to go get snacks." Calum said, following Luke into the station. 

Ashton got out of the car and whipped his phone out, walking to one side, out of earshot. 

"Do you want anything?" Michael asked Riley who was leaning against the car. 

"No, I'm good," She mumbled back, too busy in her own thoughts. 

"What are you thinking?" Michael asked. 

"Just..." She trailed off. 

"You really love him, huh," Michael said, looking at Luke. 

"I do." Riley said without hesitation. 

"You know," Michael said, a coy smile on his face, "Before you, Luke only ever talked about girls after he fucked them. He used to have this rating system and it was...filthy to say the least-"

"Is there a point to this story?" Riley asked, cocking her eyebrow, the jealousy burning up inside her. 

"Then you came along and all of a sudden we never heard about anyone else ever. It was always about this annoying girl in biology who could give Luke a run for his money. This girl, he used to say, she isn't scared of me!" 

"I remember how obsessive he was over the fact that I wasn't scared of him," Riley said, laughing. "Seems like forever ago." 

"Why weren't you ever scared of him?" Michael asked. 

"He never gave me anything to be scared of." Riley answered, plain and simple. 

"Didn't you see him beat someone up in front of you? Come to you covered in blood?" 

"He's more than this facade he puts up." Riley said, "He's good and kind and more than this cold, hard exterior he tries so hard to keep up." 

Michael shot her a small smile, eyes on the pump attached to the car. 

"What's wrong?" Riley asked. 

"You remind me of someone." He said. 

"Sarah?" Riley asked in a soft voice. 

"She was exactly like you." Michael told her. 

"Michael?" Riley said, "I need you to do me a favour." 

"What is it?" 

"I made Calum promise me this too.." Riley said, glancing at Luke and then back to Michael, "I need you to promise me something." 

"What is it, Riley?" 

"If anything were to happen to me," Riley started, "Don't let Luke lose himself, okay? Keep him in check and make sure he's happy." 

"Riley..." Michael said. 

"Please, Michael." Riley begged. 

"You must really love him," Michael said. 

"More than anything." 

 

~~~

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" Ashton asked nervously, leaning forward in the seat of the car. 

"There's only one way this can end, Ash." Luke said, hands tight around the steering wheel. 

"You do realise that this means..." Michael said but trailed off, not even wanting to finish his sentence. 

"That one of us will die." Luke deadpanned. 

"Luke..." Riley said, immediately. "We can still turn around." 

"No." Luke said, his voice hard. He's made up his mind and nothing anyone would or could ever say would change it. "This has to end one way or another. I can't keep running and I can't keep looking over my shoulder. Roscoe has taken  _everything_  away from me and there is no way in fucking hell I am going to let him get away with that." 

"And we're going to be right there next to you," Michael said, hand on Luke's shoulder from behind. 

"Once this car stops, you guys can leave." Luke said. 

"We're not going anywhere." Calum said. 

"Don't be stupid, Luke." Michael scoffed. 

"I'm not kidding." Luke said, "I can't drag you guys into this. You already know what's going to happen. People are going to die and I can't force you to risk your life like that. Roscoe's after me, not you." 

"We're brothers for fuck's sake, Luke!" Michael said, "We more than anyone know that and there is no way we're letting you do this by yourself." 

"Mikey's right," Calum said, hand on Luke's shoulder, "It's always been us in the field together and that isn't going to change now." 

"You have 20 minutes to think about it because we're almost there." Luke said, ignoring everything they said. 

"There's nothing to think about, Luke," Ashton spoke up, "The decision's been made now shut up and drive." 

Luke was about to retort Ashton's statement when suddenly his phone rang. 

"You brought your fucking phone?!" Michael screamed at him. 

"What does it matter? We're going back anyways," Luke grumbled in response. 

"Pick it up!" Michael scoffed at him. 

Luke pulled over and took his phone out of his pocket; eyebrows furrowed at the unknown number on the screen. Any other day and he wouldn't have bothered to even look at the screen, but today was different. 

"Hello?" He answered, putting the phone on speaker mode.

"Luke." A voice called out. 

"What is it?" Luke answered gruffly. 

"It's Brent." 

"From the gang?" Luke said, guard up and muscles stiffened. 

"Not anymore," Brent said. 

"What do you want?" 

"To warn you." Brent said simply. 

"About what?" Luke asked suspiciously. 

"Roscoe." 

"What about him?" Luke almost growled.

"After you left it was like a domino effect; everyone else started to lost faith in him and started to leave-" Brent started to say, but Luke cut him off. 

"Stop beating around the fucking bush and give it to me straight!"

"He's lost almost everyone, Luke," Brent said, "He doesn't have the man power anymore. So if you're planning anything, now's the time." 

"Why should I trust you?" 

"Call me sentimental but after what he did to you, I think you deserve revenge," Brent said and then added, "And you saved my life once - count this as my repayment." 

"Where are you?" Luke asked him, voice softening.

"Somewhere safe." Brent said, "Good luck Luke. Don't die." 

"I'll try my best." Luke said and hung up. 

"Do you believe him?" Calum asked after a beat of silence. 

"I want to." Luke answered, turning his body to look at the boys in the back seat, "What do you guys think?" 

"I think he's telling the truth," Michael said, "It was a mess after you left and he could barely control it. I think we should strike now."

"Do we have enough weapons or do we have to make a stop?" Luke asked. 

"I've got two guns and a knife," Michael said. 

"Same here." Calum answered. 

"I've got a gun," Riley piped up. 

"You gave her a gun?" Calum asked Luke, eyebrows cocked. 

"No dude, it's hers." Luke said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

"I have a knife but no gun," Ashton said. 

"Do you want one?" Luke asked. 

"No, I'm good."

"Are you guys sure you want to do this? We can still turn back," Riley said, biting the tip of her nail. 

"Where Luke goes, we go." Calum said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

~~~

 

Roscoe poured himself a drink and sat on the chair facing the door, waiting. Everything had gone to shit. His once big, feared empire had fallen and he was standing in the middle of the ruins. He went from having hundreds and hundreds of soldiers, to having barely twenty. 

"Roscoe," One of his members said, "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting." He answered, bringing the glass to his lips. 

"Shouldn't you be hunting for Luke and bringing him to his knees?" 

"He'll come to me." Roscoe simply said. 

"How can you be so sure?" The young boy asked him.

"I have it on good authority." 

 

~~~ 

 

"Roderiguez." Austin said, walking into the room, "I held up my part of the deal, the least you could fucking do is hold up yours! Let my mother and sister go." 

"You did fuck all," Roderiguez said with a sinister laugh, "Everything that happened wasn't because of you, it was  _my son_  who did all the hardwork." 

"I got them together!" Austin shouted, "I made the plan for Luke to realise how much he wanted Riley! Without me there wouldn't have been an Achilles to begin with!" 

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and talking to my father like that?" A voice from behind Austin boomed, voice as hard and gritty as coal. 

"Noah," Austin breathed out, heart hammering in his chest. Austin knew how potent and dangerous Noah could be, he experienced his beatings first hand and there was no way in hell he was about to go through that again. 

"Get on your fucking knees and apologise." Noah commanded, walking to stand next to his father. 

Austin swallowed his pride and knelt down, head bowed to save a little bit of his dignity, "I'm sorry." 

"I didn't hear you." Noah said. 

"Son.." Roderiguez said, "Show the boy some mercy." 

"He disrespected you, father," Noah said. 

"And he apologised for that." Roderiguez said in a soft voice. 

"You're lucky my father is in a good mood." Noah spat, "Don't you ever raise your voice at him again." 

"Give me my family back and I will get out of your hair for good," Austin said, through gritted teeth.

"Noah, do you think Mr. Hunter here deserves his family back?" Roderiguez asked, toying with him. 

"We don't need him anymore," Noah said. "We could either kill him and his family or let them go. What do you think father?" 

"I've done  _every single thing_  you have asked of me! I've repaid my debts in full and more! Please just let me go." Austin begged, his eyes pricking with tears but he wouldn't cry. Not now at least. 

"You." Roderiguez said, snapping his fingers and pointing at one of his lackeys, "Take the boy and go get the boys' family." 

Austin's heart was in his throat, waiting for Roderiguez's next command. It could go one of two ways - he could say 'let them go' or 'get my gun'. 

"Let them go," Roderiguez said, showing his mercy. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Austin sighed in relief, walking out with the lackey. 

"Father?" Noah said. 

"What is it?" 

"Why did you do that? We didn't have any use for him anymore," Noah said, "We could have disposed of him properly." 

"Enough blood is going to be shed tonight," Roderiguez told him, "I don't want to there to be another unnecessary death." 

"Achilles is finally going to be a success," Noah said with a grin. 

"If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't be." Roderiguez grinned. 

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here," Noah said, "Roscoe would've killed me." 

"Now we're going to make Luke finish the job." 

 

~~~ 

They were in the car, planning what would happen. Luke parked down the street and was currently leaning very gently against the steering wheel with his gun in his hand.

"Worst case scenario, there's more than 50," Calum thought out loud. 

"We could take that." Luke breathed out, trying to be optimistic. 

"There are 4 of us, not 10." Ashton deadpanned. 

"4? I'm here," Riley said, "There's 5." 

"You're not coming," Michael said immediately. 

"Of course I am!" She protested, "I'm not fucking sitting in this car all alone while you waltz in with a fucking death wish." 

"That's exactly why you're not coming," Michael said, "It's not a death wish." 

"If you go in there without me, it is," Riley said. 

"Luke!" Michael said. 

"Tell him I'm coming," Riley demanded. 

"I feel like I can't win with whatever I say next," Luke muttered to himself. 

"Luke!" Riley said. 

"Babe, I'm sorry but you can't come." Luke told her in a soft voice. 

"Un-fucking-believable!" Riley screamed and then scoffed, "This is because I'm a girl isn't it. If I were a guy you would let me come." 

"Your genitals have nothing to do with this," Michael said, "It's because you have no idea what you're up against."

"Plus if you were a guy you wouldn't be here with us right now," Calum chimed in making everyone look at him annoyed, "What? It's a fact. The only reason Riley is here right now is because they're dating." 

"I would be too busy trying to protect you, babe," Luke told her, "It's safer if you stay here." 

Riley rolled her eyes and leaned back against her seat, sulking. 

"Can I take her gun then?" Ashton said more than asked. 

"I don't see why the fuck not seeing as I won't need it." Riley said and passed him her gun, looking in the front and ignoring them. 

"Last chance to back out if you want to." Luke offered, hoping that no one would. 

"Shut the fuck up," Michael scoffed and got out of the car, followed by Ashton and Calum. 

"Babe?" Luke said once they were the only ones in the vehicle. 

"Just go." Riley said, looking out the window at a dark house. 

"Ri, I'm not going if you're mad at me," Luke said, "Who knows what will happen in there? I don't want our last interaction to be a bad one." 

"Then let me come," She said, tears pricking her eyes. "Please." 

"I wish I could but I don't want you getting hurt." 

"And I don't want you getting hurt either, that's why I wan't to go." She told him. 

"If you come with me, I won't be able to concentrate. I will only be looking at you and would only want to protect you." Luke said, "Stay here, where it's safe." 

"Come back to me." She begged, tears in her eyes.

"I'll try," He said with a small smile. 

"I love you." She said, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, pulling her towards him and showing him just how much she loved him. Their lips slipped over one another, each one putting just as much passion as the other. 

Luke pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers, "I love you too." 

They were interrupted by a short rap on the window, "Luke we have to go." 

"I love you, Riley Abrams." He said with a smile, hand on the handle. 

"If anything happens to you..." She said, trailing off not even wanting to think about it. 

"I'll come back to you one way or another," He said with a small smile. "Stay here. Stay safe." 

"Stay alive," She said in the softest of breaths, watching the four boys walk away into the darkness. 

 

~~~

 

"Live together, die together." They said in soft voices, nodding to each other. 

Luke held up three fingers, putting one down - They cocked their guns, fingers on the trigger.

Luke put another one down - They got into position, mentally preparing for the bloodshed and fights they would have to go through. 

Luke put the final finger down and kicked the door down, ready for the masses of men that were about to storm at them, but they were met with only one - Roscoe. 

"Welcome back boys." He said with a grin, one sip of his amber liquid left in the glass. He downed it. 

"You're making it too easy for us, Roscoe." Luke said, his voice hard. 

"You think that I didn't know you were coming? That I didn't know that your little girlfriend is in the car down the road or that Roderiguez called you?" Roscoe said with a humourless laugh, "I know everything!" 

"Who was it?" Luke said, "Who told you?" 

"You really want to know, Luke?" Roscoe said, taking out his gun and cocking it, "You really want to know who betrayed you?" 

Luke had his gun ready as Roscoe walked to the younger boys, finger on the trigger but gun lowered. 

"What're you gonna do Luke? Shoot me?" Roscoe said. "Was that what your plan was? To walk in here and leave alive?" 

"I never lose." Luke said. 

"You think you can win against  _me_?" Roscoe laughed, looking at his gun. "Fine then, shoot me." 

"You think I won't?" Luke asked confidently but he knew that he couldn't do it. He knew that no matter what Roscoe did, he couldn't kill him. Roscoe was the one who raised him, who taught him everything he knows. Roscoe may not have taught Luke how to ride a bike, but he taught Luke the value of education, he taught Luke how to speak to girls, he taught him confidence and camaraderie and trust. Roscoe may have taken his actual family, but he gave Luke a whole new one, put a roof on his head, food on the table. Roscoe was, as much as he didn't want to admit it anymore, his father (or as close as he could get to an actual one). And before last night, Luke was more than happy to admit that fact. 

"Shoot me." Roscoe provoked, "Shoot me, Luke! Put a bullet right through my fucking skull like you told everyone you would do! Go on! Do it! Fucking shoot me!" 

"Shut up!" Luke said, finger trembling against the trigger. 

"I knew you couldn't do it," Roscoe laughed, "You've become fucking weak and it's all because of that fucking slut outside." 

"Don't fucking call her that!" Luke warned, his finger steadying. 

"This all happened because of her." Roscoe scoffed. 

"This isn't her fault," Luke spat, venom in his voice, "She wasn't the one who killed my parents."

"She is half of Achilles!" Roscoe screamed. 

"And I'm the other half so why aren't you blaming me!" Luke screamed back. 

"You knew?" Roscoe said softly. 

"I know more than you think." Luke retorted, "But you seem to know a lot, Roscoe." 

"I know everything." Was all Roscoe said.

"And yet you didn't tell anyone," Luke accused. 

"I did tell one person," Roscoe said with a sinister smirk, "And that person is the one who tells me everything too." 

Luke got his finger back on the trigger of his gun, sensing that Roscoe was going to pull a fast one on him. He had to be ready. He might not kill Roscoe, but he would do everything in his power to stop him from hurting the other people that he cared about. 

"Seems to me like his work is done now." Roscoe said, "Aren't you in the least bit curious who betrayed you, Luke?" 

"I don't believe a word you say." Luke said. 

"You should," Roscoe told him, "Because of this person I knew your every move, your every breath, what you were doing, what you were eating, where you were going, where you would be, what your plan for the evening was..." 

"Shut up." Luke told him, growing more and more irritated as Roscoe kept speaking. 

No matter how much training Luke got, or could have had, he would have never seen Roscoe's next move. 

Roscoe held up his gun, pointing it straight at Luke, finger at the trigger; but just as he was about to pull it, Roscoe aimed it somewhere else and pulled the trigger. Luke dropped his gun as soon as he heard the shot go off. 

"No!" Luke screamed, everything going in slow motion. From the way the weapons dropped, to the blood splatter that stained their clothes and Luke's skin, to the screams that followed. 

"You're of no use to me anymore," Roscoe said, tucking his gun back in his jeans.

"I'm sorry," He said to Luke, tears forming from the white, hot searing pain coming from his chest, and the betrayal he gave his brothers, "I'm so, sorry." 

"Shhh," Luke told him, catching him in his arms and laying him down on the floor, "Don't apologise, Ashton. I don't blame you for anything." 

"It-It's my fault." Ashton managed to stutter out. 

"No, no! Nothing is your fault. Save your strength, don't talk," Luke said quickly, not knowing what to do, "Michael! Do something! Get your equipment and fix him! Please Michael!" 

"It...I..." Michael stuttered out, already knowing that his wound was too deep and hit the major arteries judging from the blood that was leaking out. Michael, even if he was the best doctor in the world, couldn't fix this. 

"Michael please! It's Ashton! He can't...Michael!" Luke screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks, not caring about how 'weak' he was looking in front of Roscoe. Ashton meant more to him, no matter the so called betrayal that he gave Luke. Ashton is his brother and will always be his brother. This gang war, even though he was a part of it, was never meant to go this far. If anyone was supposed to die it was supposed to be Luke, not Ashton!

"Luke," Ashton called out, his voice growing weaker. 

"Shh, Ashton! Save your strength," Luke told him, "You're going to be okay. We're going to do something! Stay with me, okay?" 

"You have..have to win this," Ashton said, voice breaking in the middle, "You were always..always...my favou..favourite." 

"Ashton! Ashton!" Luke called out, shaking him softly, "Ashton, please! Come back!" 

"Luke," Calum said, cheeks wet from tears, hands on Luke's shoulders, "I'm sorry." 

"No! No! This can't happen!" Luke said, his voice cracking in the middle, "He's Ashton! He...He's going to be okay. He was always the hardest to wake up, we just need to...get some cold water like we used to when we were younger. He'll wake up then!" 

"He's gone, Luke," Michael said, in disbelief, before turning to Roscoe, "Why the fuck would you do that? How could you do that?! He was the first one out of all of us to join you! He's done nothing wrong." 

"He was of no use to me anymore," Roscoe shrugged, brushing it off like it meant nothing.

"You fucking piece of-" Luke said, getting off the floor and picking his gun up, finger on the trigger. 

"If you don't want the same thing to happen to your girlfriend I suggest you don't take another step." Roscoe said calmly with a little smirk, knowing he had the upper hand. 

Luke scoffed, "She's safe." 

"Can you say that for sure?" Roscoe asked, head tilted. 

"She's safe." Luke said firmly. 

"Luke..." He heard a small, pained voice from behind him. 

"Riley!" He said in surprise, turning around fast as lightning to see Riley, bruised and beaten, in one of Roscoe's lackey's hands,  with blood on her lip and her forehead. 

"She still safe, Luke?" Roscoe asked with a laugh. 

"What the fuck do you want?!" Luke screamed in frustration, covered in his best friend cum brother's blood, watching his girlfriend struggle against the grip of someone else. 

"You got your own friend killed and now you're about to get your girlfriend killed..." Roscoe thought out loud, provoking Luke, "This just isn't your day is it?" 

"What do you want, Roscoe?!" 

"For you realise how fucking helpless you would be without me!" Roscoe yelled, "You humiliated me in front of the gang members, made them think that they could have the upper hand, got the police to fucking raid this house and then you have the fucking nerve to show your face here again thinking that you could beat me?! You couldn't even keep one person alive and you think you have all the power." 

"You killed my parents and you have the -" Luke started to say but Roscoe cut him off. 

"Unless you want the blood of your girlfriend on your hands too, I suggest you think of your next words very, very carefully," Roscoe said, smirking at the fact that he had the upper hand.

"What do I do so that you let everyone else go?" Luke asked, keeping his voice levelled. 

"You know better than to let our guests leave empty handed now don't you, Luke?" Roscoe teased.

"Let them go and I'll do whatever you want." Luke said. 

"You'll do what I want regardless," Roscoe retorted. 

"Roscoe!" Luke screamed.

"This is going to be fun." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello! IT is I - the author ready for another chapter. My jetlag is pretty bad and I have 3 weeks off (technically not holidays but hey who needs an education right) I am home home, not dorm room home and although I will be busy meeting up with people and socialising with family and catching up i will definitely be making time for writing bc i love it even though this story is ending in a bit *CRYING* 
> 
> kk enough rambling lets get into the insights
> 
> INSIGHT INTO ME WRITING
> 
> I'm listening to santa monica & la brea by blackbear shit man its such a sex song like legit i want to write angry sex between Luke and Riley 'kill me like you used to and love me like you never did. fuck me like im never coming back home' HOW APPROPRIATE IS THIS FUCKING HELL but i can't bc you know...it's not the time even though I REALLY want to write smut for them 
> 
> Ayyy Best of Me by BTS is playing and it's lit. yeah guys i like bts and i have for a while im finally out of the closet and honestly im so glad i dont have to hide it anymore hahaha Jin is my bias and Jungkook that little shit is my bias wrecker no wait jimin is my bias wrecker wait wait no yoongi is...no...wait...i have no bias i hate everything i love them all what is my life my friend introduced me to them and i just cant! She ruined my whole life WHY CANT I EVER LIKE ANYTHING NORMALLY WITHOUT LETTING IT CONSUME MY WHOLE LIFE 
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> I just got done writing the whole Michael/Riley part of the story and wow i love their friendship i know i havent developed it as much as I wanted to but they really do have something pure and i love it 
> 
> i just finished watching the mid season finale of riverdale wtf is this! MY POOR BUGHEAD HEART BETTY HOW COULD YOU! i trusted you! also i dont believe that the reveal of the black hood was the real deal i think its all a set up IM CALLING IT 
> 
> THE INTERNET HERE SUCKS OMG I MISS MY FAST INTERNET IN UK! im trying to do research here man! I'm sorry in advance (cause im gonna write it later but by the time you read this it would probably be belated sorry) for what's gonna happen and im keeping it vague here just in case it doesn't come in this chapter but its definitely coming so im sorry haha
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> Okay i deffo have to finish this by tonight but i have crazy writers block omg why the hell is this happening i had everything planned out but like HOW TO GET THERE! Like i know what i want to write but omg this is so hard i don't think i can get this out by today but i will try my best LEGGO 
> 
> OMG ITS YOU BY HENRY IS PLAYING AND I WANT TO CRY BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT THIS IS THE PERFECT SONG FOR THAT AND IM CRYING BC I WANT TO WRITE THAT RIGHT NOW BUT I CANT 
> 
> Beautiful goodbye by maroon 5 is playing and like.. im writing the brent phonecall scene. spotify is just not cooperating today and now im mad also im making a lot of typos and i dont know why and its pissing me off 
> 
> Day 4 of writing 
> 
> I have hit a major writers block obstacle thing so much so that I can't even write this omg im making so many typos and its pissing me off wtf is this shit okay whatever im definitely getting this out today i HAVE TO! like i already know what's gonna happen but just geTTiNG tHErE is like UGHHHH okay im gonna just stare at the screen and hope that something comes to me hahaha
> 
> My spotify is not working with me at all idk what its problem is tbh like im supposed to write this violent scene and its playing Change My Mind by One Direction and im just not in the mood anymore
> 
> So im watching this korean drama called Kill Me Heal Me and jesus christ the feels! There are actual tears running down my face right now. It's about this guy with 7 personalities and because he's the son of this rich family he can't tell anyone for fear of ruining the chance of getting the company in the future so he hires this secret physician and OH MY LORD GUYS YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT IM ACTUALLY CRYING AND I DONT CRY EASILY
> 
> So im writing the roderiguez scene now and bewafa by imran khan is playing and it literally translates to betrayal and like..how fitting. well done spotify
> 
> I was going to end it after Roderiguez's thing but if i do that there won't be enough time to mourn soooo hahaha im so evil guys don't hate me
> 
> Its 3am and I really want to get this out but i have writers block again haha kill me. i just finished the luke/riley scene 
> 
> okay im playing this song called Laagi Na Choote and it basically translate to dont get hurt which is super fitting so im gonna do this...please dont kill me for what happens next 
> 
> GUYS DONT HATE ME I HAD TO DO IT! IM SORRY!


	33. Chapter 33

"Stay alive," She said in the softest of breaths, watching the four boys walk away into the darkness. 

[Riley sighed](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_429/set?id=232760064), knowing that something bad was going to happen tonight. Whether it would happen to the boys or to someone else; she didn't know. She just knew that she had to do something, anything! But she couldn't. As much as she wanted to get out of this car and run to the boys, demanding that she be allowed to help, she know that what Michael and Luke said were right - She  _didn't_ have experience with a real person, much less than someone who has been doing this their whole life and if she were there, Luke wouldn't be on his A game, only wanting to make sure that she was safe. So Riley stayed put, in the car, able to do nothing but wait.

The key was in the engine, just in case they needed to come back. Riley locked the door, giving herself a false sense of security knowing that if anyone wanted, they could easily get into the car, but right now she needed to keep her promise about being safe and this was her way of showing that she wasn't being careless. She contemplated getting into the driver's seat, being the getaway driver just in case they needed it. She decided against it knowing that Luke would know where to go to be safe and the routes there while she didn't have any knowledge or even a license. 

She sighed, her thoughts proving not to be a distraction for too long. She looked at the radio clock - 5 minutes have gone by and the boys still aren't back. She had to take calm and deep breaths, trying to steady her erratic heart.  

It was too dark and quiet where the car was. She looked out the window, an ominous and heavy weight settling around and on her chest. The area was pitch black, not even a streetlight to illuminate the way. Although the car was parked there, the headlights were off and the only source of light was her already dying phone. She let out a shaky breath, not even having a weapon to defend herself with. She regretted giving her gun away, needing that extra layer of protection even though she wouldn't have used it. 

Riley's head snapped up at the sounds of leaves rustling outside. 

"It's probably just the wind," She said softly to herself, the fear of not knowing creeping up, making goosebumps appear on her skin. "You're okay Riley. Luke promised he would be back soon." 

_**BANG!** _

The first shot rang out. Riley screamed and crouched down, bringing her knees to her chest and staying down as the window shards fell around her like rain, cutting her skin. 

_**BANG!** _

She heard the shot before she felt it's effects. The passenger side's window was already shattered, so the bullet flew through the big hole and out the driver's side. The glass shards flew all around the car. 

Riley kept her head down, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to get up for fear that another round of bullets would be fired. She didn't know who was shooting, but if she had to guess it would be one of Roscoe's remaining members. She was sure that he wanted her dead. 

She heard rustling and slowly lifted her head. She screamed when she saw something darting out of the darkness. She didn't have the protection of the car anymore. 

Her first instinct was to run. She quickly unlocked the car and pushed the door open, tripping and stumbling out, falling onto the tar road. She got up and ignored the shooting pain from her knees and palms and tried to dart the opposite side of the road from whoever it was chasing her. She barely moved her feet before she felt herself being yanked back by her shirt. She fell face first into the tar, her hands darting out to break her fall. She rolled onto her back, her fingers coming up to touch her forehead, feeling it slick with her blood. She forced herself to get up, trying desperately to ignore the pain. 

"Is that all you got?!" She screamed into the darkness, her voice shaking with rage and fear. 

She heard the cynical laugh before the man stepped in front of her, "You don't want to know what I got, little girl." 

He stepped into what little light was illuminating the street and Riley froze. The man in front of her looked so much like the one who kidnapped her, but that wasn't possible...Luke told her that he was dead. After getting all the information he could get from him, Luke said that he killed him. Riley wanted to move, to scream at him what she couldn't at the other guy, to hit him, to beat him up, to do anything! That man was the reason that Riley started getting lessons to defend herself and the gun in the first place; yet here she stood in front of someone who looked like him and she was frozen to the ground. All that time spent envisioning him in front of her while she was training and she couldn't face the real thing. 

"Scared, sweetheart?" The bald, tall man said with a sinister smile. 

Riley's breathing got harder, all the times that the other man called her sweetheart and then proceeded to hit her and throw her around like a ragdoll flashing in her mind. 

"N-no," She heard herself stutter out. She felt her feet move back one step, then a second step and then a third. For every move she made, the man in front of her smiled bigger, showing his teeth. She could tell that the chase was the best part for him. 

"Aww sweetheart, you're so brave," He teased and walked closer to her. 

Before she knew it, her fist was flying to his face. She punched him with all the strength she could muster, watching him stumble slightly, his hands flying to cup his face. When he looked back at her, she regretted her decision immediately, seeing a rage and a fire in his eyes that replaced the teasing that was once there. He stalked over to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. 

"You shouldn't have done that, bitch!" He growled out, spit flying in her face. 

She tried to move away and wriggle her wrist of his vice grip but she couldn't. He laughed humourlessly at her futile attempts and then let her wrist go. She was just about to move away when the man pulled his hand back and slapped her cheek with so much force that she fell to the ground. Riley clutched her cheek, tears rolling down her face from the pain. She felt liquid drip down her chin and brought her finger to see blood. She was sure that her cheek would bruise in a couple of hours. 

"Roscoe wanted you alive," The man said, crouching down to her level, "But you pissed me off, so I might just kill you right here." 

"You really want to go against Roscoe's wishes right now?" She taunted, "He's out for blood and you know how he gets when that happens." 

The man scoffed, standing up and looking down at Riley. He stuck his hand out and grabbed her by the hair, pulling it. Riley screamed in pain, getting up from the ground and clawing at his hands. 

"Let's go bitch!" He screamed, letting go of her hair and pulling her roughly by the forearm. He led her to the ganghouse. 

She found herself silently praying that Luke was alright as the man opened the door. She sighed in relief the minute the door opened, seeing Luke's back. He's alive

"If you don't want the same thing to happen to your girlfriend I suggest you don't take another step." Roscoe said calmly with a little smirk, eyes flickering to her. She wanted to say something but the man quickly put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Luke scoffed, "She's safe." 

"Can you say that for sure?" Roscoe asked, head tilted, taunting him.

"She's safe." Luke said firmly.

Riley bit down on the man's hand, ignoring the tightening grip on her arm, "Luke!" 

"Riley!" Luke said, quickly turning around. 

Riley gasped, seeing the blood all over him. Immediately her eyes scanned him from head to toe to find any wounds and then she saw it... Ashton. Ashton was lying in a pool of his own blood with a gunshot to the chest. She went limp. Had it not been for Roscoe's lackey, she would've fallen to the floor. How did this happen? Surely Ashton couldn't have been the snitch...They were brothers! Luke, as much as he talked a big game wouldn't have killed Ashton. She refused to believe that it was Luke. Then she remembered that Roscoe threatened Luke just as she was walking in.. She wanted to scoff at how pathetic Roscoe was, how cheap and how evil he must be to mercilessly kill someone he considered a son. A wave of cold fear suddenly washed over her. If Roscoe could kill Ashton without a single thought...Imagine what he could do to Luke. 

She quickly shook the thought out of her mind, not even wanting to think about it.

"Roscoe!" Luke screamed, breaking her out of her thoughts and back into the reality that she was stuck in. Riley made a conscious effort not to look down because if she did.. She would see Ashton and she couldn't handle that right now. She needed to focus. 

"This is going to be fun," Roscoe said with a sinister smile, playing around with his gun. "First thing's first, throw your weapons away." 

"You're fucking stupid if you think we'll do that," Luke laughed humourlessly. 

"Do it or else another one of you will end up like him," Roscoe said and cocked his head indifferently towards Ashton's corpse on the ground, "And I don't know who I'll pick." 

The three boys looked at each other and decided to bite the bullet and do what Roscoe asked. They threw their guns towards Roscoe's feet away from them along with the knives and daggers they were carrying. 

"What the fuck do you want out of us?!" Michael snarled, bearing his teeth, looking at the weapons trying to come up with a plan, but failing.

"What do I want with  _you_?" Roscoe said more than asked, "Nothing. But to Luke you three matter somehow so I need you here." 

"So what?! You're just going to kill them too? Make me watch?" Luke said, trying to sound firm and harsh, but he failed to hide the slight tremor of fear in his voice. 

"That would be too easy," Roscoe told him.

"Just do it you evil fucktard," Luke snarled, "Do whatever the fuck your twisted mind comes up with because once you start, I will end it." 

Roscoe let out a bark of a laugh and snapped his fingers. Riley felt herself being dragged towards the front where Roscoe was. 

"Riley!" Luke called out, taking a step towards her but was quickly pulled back by Calum who shook his head.

For a brief moment, Luke looked helpless and he turned towards Michael who simply mouthed, 'Treat her like a mark.' Luke's face went blank and emotionless but his eyes was full of fire that would only keep being fueled and fed.

"So tell me Luke, what do you know about Achilles?" Roscoe asked him, pulling Riley towards him and running the cold barrel of the gun up and down her arms. 

"What?" Luke snarled, following the gun with his eyes, feeling a little helpless without his weapons. He already thought of the worst case scenario - if Roscoe shoots her..Luke wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would be a wreck and everyone in the room knew that.

"Achilles." Roscoe repeated, "What do you know about it?" 

"That it involves two people, Riley and I," Luke answered calmly, seeing that Roscoe wasn't serious about harming Riley; He just wanted to torment and tease Luke. Luke relaxed a little, knowing that Riley wasn't in imminent danger, "And it has something to do with you but I don't know anything else." 

"Want me to enlighten you?" Roscoe said more than asked. 

"Why bother asking if you're going to do it anyway?" Riley muttered under her breath. 

Luke winced, hoping that Roscoe didn't hear that. But chances are that if Luke heard it, Roscoe probably did too. 

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" Roscoe said, "If you were less of a problem, I might actually like you." 

"Yeah well if you we-" Riley started to bite back but Luke cut her off, shooting daggers at her. 

"What about Achilles?" He said, "What is it?" 

"Achilles is a carefully crafted plan made by Roderiguez and his son." Roscoe told them, "From Riley's arrival to this town to this moment right here...He planned it all out.  _They_ planned it all out." 

"That's impossible," Riley told him, "He couldn't have known that I would move here." 

Roscoe simply laughed, "You think that you moving here was a coincidence? That your mom being away on all of these 'business meetings' are a coincidence? Nothing is a coincidence! He had his eye on you since you were 10!" 

"That's bullshit!" Riley screamed, "He didn't even know me when I was 10." 

"Think Riley! Back before your birthday, remember a man came to your house and right after he left your dad made you pack everything?" Roscoe said with a smirk, knowing that he had the upper hand. 

"That man..." Riley said, her face contorting into a mixture of pain from the memories and surprise, "Did...Did Roderiguez kill my father?!"

Roscoe shook his head, "He didn't." 

"Then what was he doing at my house?" Riley asked him. 

"Warning him." 

"About what?" Riley screamed, demanding to know more than the little morsels of information that Roscoe was taunting him with.

"About Roscoe," Luke answered, his voice hoarse and soft. He remembered. 

"So you  _do_ remember," Roscoe grinned. 

"Remembered what?!" Riley screamed again, struggling against Roscoe's grip. 

"That man..." Luke said, struggling to get the words out, "He...All he said was that he wanted to call his family one last time." 

"And what did I do, Luke?" Roscoe asked, feeding off the pain that he was putting them through. 

"Don't." Riley said. "Just...Don't." 

"Ri, I'm so sorry," Luke told her with tears pricking his eyes. 

"I just need to know one thing," Riley said, not caring who was around her, not caring about the situation that they were in.

"Anything." Luke said. It was the least he could do to make up for what happened and what was happening to her right now. 

"Did you pull the trigger?" She asked in what she thought was a firm voice, but in reality she was broken; her voice hoarse and full of pain. 

"No." He answered truthfully. 

"I did." Roscoe announced proudly. 

"Fuck!" Riley screamed, pulling her hand out of his grasp with all the force she could muster, "Do you get some fucking pleasure from killing people, you sick fuck!" 

"Why her?" Luke asked, "Why was Riley chosen? Because of her father?" 

"A common ground," Roscoe told him, gun in his hand, "Both of you have one thing in common - I killed your parents." 

"My mother's still alive, isn't she?" Riley asked, a cold wave of fear washing over her. 

"Safe and sound in Berlin," Roscoe said with a grin. 

"If you touch a hair on her head..." Riley threatened. 

"She is of no interest to me right now," Roscoe waved off, uncaring about the 'threat'. 

"There was no way Roderiguez could've known that we would fall for each other," Luke reasoned, "It's all based on assumption." 

"That's why he had mechanisms in place," Roscoe told them, "First there was the biology project." 

"He made sure we were partners..." Luke said aloud. 

"And if that didn't work," Roscoe said, "Austin was his backup plan." 

"The kidnap plan?" Riley asked. 

"Mainly to make Luke jealous and convince you to date," Roscoe said. 

"And when they broke up he made sure that Luke didn't stop caring," Michael said, slowly piecing everything together. 

"That still doesn't explain -" 

"I'm not done yet, sweetheart," Roscoe said. 

"Don't fucking call me that!" Riley spat out. 

"There were some extra people that you're familiar with that helped," Roscoe said with an evil grin that made Riley squirm. 

"What are you talking about?" Riley said. 

"Your little friend; the red head." 

"What does Lydia have to do with this?" Riley asked. 

"Why do you think the most popular girl in that godforsaken place would talk to a nobody like you on the first day that you transferred?" Roscoe said more than asked.

"You're lying..." Riley told him, not wanting to believe that the only real friend she had made was faking it. 

"How do you think Roderiguez knew that everything was going to his plan? From the first kiss, to the first time, to everything that you guys were doing...You just couldn't resist telling her, could you?" Roscoe taunted her. 

"She wouldn't..." Riley said aloud, hoping that Roscoe would tell her that she was right. 

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Roscoe barked out. 

"What did he even mean to accomplish from this?!" Riley screamed, "What does he think two teenagers would do to a fucking gang that owns and runs the fucking city?!" 

"Not anymore." Calum said. 

"You better shut your fucking mouth, boy!" Roscoe threatened, pointing the loaded gun straight at Calum. 

"He succeeded, didn't he?!" Calum taunted, provoking him. "Roderiguez's plan, Achilles, worked and now you're just trying to prolong the inevitable." 

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Roscoe screamed, stepping forward and jabbing the gun at Calum's direction.

"Achilles was meant to take you down, wasn't it Roscoe?" Michael said, "Roderiguez was going to wait, knowing how opposed you would be to Luke dating not just any girl but  _this_ girl - Riley. He knew you would do anything in your power to stop this from happening after you found out who she was." 

"That's why you threatened me and told me to stay away from him," Riley said, putting the pieces together herself, walking to stand next to Luke.

"After everything that happened, Roderiguez decided that he would tell Luke about his parents," Michael thought aloud, "And right here, right now, this is exactly what he wants to happen." 

"He wants Roscoe to die." Luke said, looking straight at Roscoe, "And he wants me to do it." 

"Well, well, well," Roscoe said, looking at the four of them, "Aren't we a smart bunch." 

"It's four against one, Roscoe," Calum told him, "We don't have to do this." 

"Oh but we do," He said, his gun in hand. "We definitely do. I'm not letting any of you leave here alive. If Roderiguez can send a message than so can I." 

"This is between you and me, Roscoe," Luke said, stepping forward, "This is going to end with you and me and no one else." 

"The ever valiant Luke," Roscoe said, rolling his eyes. 

"You. Me. Outside." 

 

~~~

 

Riley was standing next to Michael and Calum away from Luke and Roscoe. The street was dimly lit and the tension was rising. 

"You think you can beat me, kid?" Roscoe said with a laugh, standing opposite Luke, "I taught you everything you know." 

"And yet I'm the strongest fighter in the gang," Luke said, cockily. 

"After I kill you, I'm going to have a load of fun making her my little play thing," Roscoe said, grinning knowing that he was provoking Luke, "I bet she's a better fuck than she looks." 

Luke growled and charged at Roscoe, landing a hard punch on the right side of his face. Roscoe leaned into the punch, stumbling back. Luke was already breathing hard, the rage building inside him, only fueled by watching the cut he made on Roscoe's lip bleed out. Roscoe touched the crimson liquid, and pulled his hand away, looking at the damage. 

"My turn," He said and kicked Luke in the shin, watching the younger boy fall and then kicked his ribs, leaning down and punching him. 

Luke grunted, curling himself up to minimise the damage. He tried to roll away and stopped when Roscoe leaned back up, simply looking at him. 

"Get up and fight!" Roscoe screamed at him. 

Luke jumped back up, running to Roscoe and punching him in the gut, bringing his knee up and kneeing him in the thigh. He punched his back and pulled Roscoe back and punched him one more time. Roscoe ducked from the last punch and brought his fist down to Luke's chest, knocking the wind out of him and then punched his face. Luke held his cheek instinctively and pulled away. Roscoe took that opportunity and brought his leg up, kicking Luke in the chest and making him fall to the ground. Luke was out of breath and was sure that he fractured if not broke his rib. He clutched his side and screamed out in pain when he felt Roscoe kick him in the same place that he did before. 

"What did I tell you, boy?!" Roscoe said, leaning down, "You're a good fighter but you're not as good as me! If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up, stay down and fucking apologise to me before I decide to put a bullet in you!" 

Roscoe turned around and started to walk away from Luke and towards the other three. 

Luke couldn't give up. He could see, through the dim lights, Riley's worried expression and how she was muttering something under her breath. If Luke had to guess, it was a silent plea to a God she didn't even know existed that Luke was okay. If not for himself, or not for the boys he considered as brothers, or not even for Ashton, Luke had to be okay for her. She was the light, no matter how dim it may be or how bright, she was the physical embodiment of light in his world of darkness. She was the only reason that he was still here, alive. If not for her, he might have bled out god knows how many times! She was his and he was hers. 

Luke got up, clutching his side that was throbbing and through the adrenaline, ran towards Roscoe, kicking him in the back. Roscoe stumbled and fell on his knees, catching himself on the tar with the palm of his hands. He whipped his head around, looking at Luke with anger in his eyes. 

"I'm not apologising to you for shit." Luke told him, "You killed my parents, you killed my girlfriend's dad and worst of all...You killed my fucking brother!" 

"I'm giving you one last chance before I fucking kill you." Roscoe said through gritted teeth. 

"Get up and fight, you old fuck!" Luke screamed, anger blazing in his eyes. 

Roscoe got off the ground and walked to Luke who was already ready, the adrenaline numbing the pain in his side. Luke punched Roscoe, hearing a crunching noise and then kicked his leg up and kicked him the same place he kicked Luke.  He could hear Roscoe grunt from beneath him and that only fueled him further. Luke leaned own, getting on top of him and pummelled Roscoe's face, even though he tried to block the younger boy's punches. Luke got up, his breathing ragged and short. He waited for Roscoe to get up and fight him, but Roscoe stayed down. 

"I fucking thought so," Luke spat at him, walking away, back to where the three most important people in his life stood. 

Riley felt like she could finally breathe as she watched Luke walk towards her, still alive. Sure he was bruised, but at least he was still breathing. 

"I'm okay," He mouthed at her, smiling slightly. 

Riley smiled at him, waiting for him to come to her. She saw the faintest shadow of movement behind Luke but thought nothing of it. And then she saw it. 

She saw Roscoe get up from where he was beaten and lean down, taking out a gun from his shoe. He cocked it and pointed it at Luke's back. 

"Luke!" Riley shouted and ran to him. Luke whipped around and saw Roscoe holding the gun and then turned back to see Riley push him slightly and stand in front of him. 

He felt her stumble before he heard the gun shot. 

"Riley!" He found himself screaming, catching her as she tripped back from the force of the shot. 

"Luke!" He heard from behind him. 

"Call an ambulance!" Luke shouted, his hair falling in his eyes as he gently set her down. He ripped the loose fitting flannel shirt off her body, leaving her in her singlet and tied it around the gunshot on her side. 

Luke saw Calum run after Roscoe and heard Michael talking on the phone next to him. 

"You idiot!" He said to her, tears filling his eyes as he saw her struggle to breathe, the red staining her white singlet, spreading. 

"You're okay, though," She said in a pained voice, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. 

"Are you fucking stupid?!" He said, wanting to take her pain away but not being able to do anything about it. "I can't lose you, Ri. Not you too." 

"I'm right here," She said, willing herself to smile through the pain. 

"Don't go, Riley," Luke begged, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me." 

"I'm rig-right here," She said, her voice getting further and further away. 

"Michael! Where the fuck is the ambulance?!" Luke shouted at him. "Stay with me, Riley!" 

"R..Rig-ght here," She said again, her voice softer now. 

"Promise me, Riley." Luke said. 

"Tell Michael to keep his promise," Riley told him, her hand falling to her side, her eyes fluttering shut, her breathing slowing.

Riley's mother used to tell her bedtime stories when she was younger and the one that she kept dreaming about the past few days was the story about Hades. 

Hades was the King of scythe, her mother would say, he wielded the sword. He would cover the world in dust and the colour of rust. Blood was like water to him. He would scrape the sky and scar the Earth, coming down hard and heavy on everyone. Her mother used to say that even the hardest of hearts unharden and even black hearts can become red again. Love makes the world go round and makes people do things that they would never have imagined themselves doing. So when Hades saw Persephone standing there, wind in her hair, sun on her skin, beautiful in her mother's garden - Hades was suddenly just a man.

"Riley! Stay with me, Riley!" She heard a far away voice say. She fluttered her eyes open and saw only white with bright lights. She felt herself moving fast but couldn't pin point where she was or what was happening. She found herself being dragged back into darkness and closed her eyes. 

"Sir, you can't come in here," One of the nurses told Luke. 

"Come on, dude," Calum said, pulling him back and nodding to the nurse. 

"She's going to be okay, right?" Luke said more than asked, needing comfort more than anything. He ran a worried hand through his hair. 

"They're the best in the city, Luke," Calum told him, "She'll pull through." 

Luke stumbled back, sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, hanging his head in his hands. He whipped his head up, suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place, "Calum! What about Roscoe?!" 

"He..He got away." Calum admitted, as if shamed, "I'm sorry." 

Luke shook his head, sighing. 

"I'll..I'll go get us some coffee." Calum said, walking away. 

"She'll be okay, Luke," Michael said, sitting next to him on the cold chair, hand around Luke's shoulders. 

"She said to tell you something about keeping a promise?" Luke told him. 

Michael shook his head, "She knew.."

"Knew what?" Luke asked, "What are you talking about?"

"She knew that something like this would happen," Michael scoffed, "That frickin' idiot."

"What, Michael? What are you talking about?" Luke asked. 

"She made Calum and I promise her that if anything were to happen to her that we would look out for you and not let you go off the rails." Michael admitted to him.

"I fell in love with an absolute fucking fool," Luke shook his head, "She promised that she would run if something like this were to happen." 

"She never intended on keeping that promise," Michael said, 

"I can't let her live in this world anymore," Luke told him, "Either I need to leave or she needs to." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"I should have never brought her into my life! I was selfish and look what happened!" 

"You're an actual idiot." Was all Michael said. 

"Look at what happened, Mike! She's in the fucking hospital for fucks sake! She's fighting for her life and it's all my fault!" 

"She's here because she loves you, you idiot!" Michael said, knocking some sense into him, "You love her and she loves you! You both love each other more than your own life. She doesn't need you to push her away! She just needs you right now." 

"She shouldn't love me more than her own life." 

"You would've taken that bullet for her had it been her in your shoes," Michael said. 

"In a heartbeat," Luke said in a soft voice. 

"So why can't she do the same for you?" 

"I don't want to lose her," Luke said, tears in his eyes. 

"Then don't try to push her away." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI hello it is I! I wanted to get this out before New Years Day but I don't think that'll happen. I will try my best though
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> So im just starting and New Years Day by Taylor Swift is playing and it's kinda setting the mood so I think I finally have enough motivation (not really the right word but it comes close) to write LEGGO
> 
> So now im writing the scene where riley is like running away and fighting back and shit and Niall Horan's The Tide is playing its so fitting! " Don't let the tide come and wash us away,Don't let the tide come and take me, I just want a safe place to hide us away"
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> yea i wanted to get this out before new year but there is no way in hell that's happening sooo... Happy New Year guys! 
> 
> GUYS OMG! So im trying to write the fight scene for Riley and that dude and i was so into it like creating the atmosphere and all and suddenly the Sesame Street Theme song started to play on my spotify?! WHY IS THIS IN MY DISCOVER WEEKLY?!?!
> 
> Okay guys so Riley just entered the gang house this is where all the fun begins! I want to apologise in advance (advance for me belated apology for you) IM SORRY DONT KILL ME FOR WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN
> 
> From the Dining Table by Harry Styles is playing and its giving me all the frickin feels guys i can't write on but i have to ITS TOO EMOTIONAL
> 
> IM WRITING THE PLOT TWIST NOW I HOPE I GOT YOU GUYS! From the comments, i don't think anyone caught on? but idk LET ME KNOWWW
> 
> So half the plot twist is done and Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman is playing and omg firstly frickin fitting! Secondly, HSM VIBES AFFFF 
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING! 
> 
> im rewriting the whole plot twist roscoe achilles reveal scene cause im not happy with it and it has to be like POW WOW kinda thing. also my flight is in 18 hours back to the UK and im not ready
> 
> Guys it was going so well and then I hit a writers block legit i want to stab someone! I want to get this out before I leave okay ive decided im not sleeping until i finish even though its 2.15am and i have to be up at 9am LEGGO
> 
> Okay so i just finished the second part and now it's time for the third I AM NOT READY! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND HONESTLY I JUST WANNA CRY 
> 
> OMG GUYS WRITING FIGHT SCENES ARE SO HARD AND IM SO BAD but River by eminem ft ed sheeran is playing and damn its a good song
> 
> GUYS IM DOING IT IM DOING IT IM WRITING THE SCENE...oh lord and a sad song is playing too i honestly feel like crying IM SORRY
> 
> okay so i did it! I Was supposed to end it after riley got shot but i decided to continue bc like i can't help myself and im trash
> 
> INSIGHT OVER 
> 
> AND IM DONE!   
> guys what did you think?
> 
> There's like a couple more chapters left i think either 2/3 depending on like...ya know whether it goes to plan so i hope you liked it! 
> 
> As usual, I hope you had as much fun (maybe angst in this chapter) reading this as i have writing it and i had LOADS OF FUN
> 
> TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! or tell me anything at all like right now im thinking about my flight and like i dont want to leave home but i also found out that i won a box of chocolates in my dorm so yay!


	34. Chapter 34

The elevator dinged and Calum made his way, very carefully, with three large coffees in his hand and made a beeline straight for Michael. 

"Here," Calum said, waiting for Michael to take a coffee out of his full hands. 

"Thanks," Michael mumbled, grabbing a cup and sipping on the hot, bitter liquid. 

"Mike?" Calum asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"What happened to Ashton?" Calum asked, fighting back the tears. The noise from the gunshot playing in a loop like a broken radio inside his head. 

"They put him in the mortuary," Michael said, monotoned. 

"Are we going to do something?" 

"Not till after Roscoe is dead."

"What do you think will happen if Riley doesn't...if she doesn't make it like Ashton?" Calum asked cautiously. 

"I'd rather not think about it," Michael said. 

"It's a what if question," Calum said. 

"Remember the promise we made to Riley?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah." Calum nodded. 

"We're going to have a hard time keeping that if something happens to her," Michael said and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Why did she take that bullet for him?" Calum scoffed. 

"The same reason that he would take the bullet for her." Michael told him, a wave of sadness taking over him, "And the same reason that I would've taken that torture for Sarah in a heartbeat." 

Calum wanted to be able to empathise, but he couldn't. This was the whole reason he only had one night stands and not an actual relationship. The closest he's ever gotten to actually being in a relationship was with this one girl he slept with. Her name was Autumn. They had mind blowing sex and it was the only time Calum stayed after. They talked till dawn greeted them and he went back again and again. After a week, he forced himself to pull away, not wanting to put her in anymore danger than he already did. This was one part of being in a gang that he hated - being forced to be emotionless. 

"I-I'm going to give this to Luke now," Calum said, trying not to stutter.

Michael wanted to say something to him, but he held his tongue. They've been through so much all four of them, well three now, and still they're trying to be strong for each other. He didn't want to think about what would happen after they took Roscoe down and whether or not all three of them will still be in contact. They were brothers, he tried to convince himself, brothers stick together. 

"Is the guardian for a Miss Riley Abrams here?" A voice boomed out. The three boys jumped up from where they were seated and rushed to where the doctor was. 

"I'm her guardian." Luke said, a worried look in his eyes. 

"Where's her family?" The doctor asked, eyeing Luke up and down. 

"I'm her boyfriend." Luke said.

"Alright then," He said. 

"Is...Is she o-okay?" Luke stammered and stuttered, nervous to hear the outcome. 

"The surgery was a success and we managed to get the bullet and the shrapnel out of her," The doctor informed them. 

"Oh thank god," Luke said, sighing in relief feeling like he aged 20 years in this waiting room. 

"However," The doctor said and Luke tensed up again, "She needed to be put in a medically induced coma because her body isn't strong enough to heal on its own."

"C-coma?" Luke said more than asked, the room seemingly closing in on itself. 

"It's a medically induced coma so it's controlled by drugs just until we think her body is strong enough to be able to handle the strain that the surgery and the after effects of it." The doctor explained. 

"So she'll wake up, right?" Michael asked. 

"There is a good chance that she will once we ween her off the drugs." 

"But it's not for certain?" Luke asked. 

"Her chances are good." 

"She's okay though, right?" Calum asked. 

"She's out of the danger zone," The doctor told them before smiling, 'She fought really hard." 

"Thank you doc," Luke sighed in relief, most of the fear dissipating.

"She's being transferred into a ward right now," The doctor told them, "I'll come check on her in a bit but for now I need someone for some paperwork." 

"I got this," Calum told Luke. 

"And one more thing," The doctor said, "Because this is a shooting case, the police have been called and are waiting to question you on anything you know pertaining the shooting." 

Luke and Michael stiffened up. If this had been a week back, they wouldn't have even bothered already knowing that they had people in the force but since this was a whole new force, they knew that this would be a pain in their ass. If this guy recognised them, they were screwed; they didn't stand a chance.

"Thank you doc." Michael said with a nod, before tapping Luke on the shoulder and walking to the waiting room. 

"What are we going to tell the man in blue?" Luke thought out loud, keeping his voice down. 

"You're a boyfriend who just saw his girlfriend get shot," Michael told him. 

"Don't have to remind me," Luke grumbled. 

"Use that to your advantage." Michael said, ignoring his quip. 

"Won't be a problem here," Luke breathed out, walking by Michael to the waiting room. 

"Officer." Luke greeted curtly, "I heard you wanted to speak to me?" 

"Yes I did," The older man said, getting up and walking to Luke, "Hi. My name is Roy Smith." 

"I'm Luke and this is my friend Michael," Luke said, shaking the man's hand, staying on guard. 

"First off, I would just like to say how sorry I am that this happened and I'm going to catch whoever did this," Officer Roy said. 

Luke and Michael wanted to scoff and laugh but they maintained a straight face, simply nodding. 

"Is there anything you can remember from the night?" Officer Roy said, getting out a notepad and a pen, ready to jot down any information. 

"I-It just happened so fast," Luke acted. "I think I remember a fairly tall..or was he short.." 

Officer Roy just listened, trying to see what little information he could get from Luke, "Do you remember anything else? Was he driving? Did he have long hair or short hair? What was he wearing?" 

"I-I don't know..it just happened all so fast," Luke said, making sure to stammer to make it more believable. 

Roy tried not to get too annoyed seeing as this was his first day on the field in this new city so he took a deep breath and tried again, "Do you remember anything at all?" 

"I remember my girlfriend getting shot right in front of me." Luke deadpanned. 

"Excuse me," A nurse said, tapping Luke on his shoulder, "Your girlfriend has been transferred to a ward. It's the fifth one on the right just past the nurse's desk."

"Thank you," Luke said, nodding to the nurse and turned around to the officer, "I've told you everything I know. I'm going to go be with my girlfriend now." 

"Wait!" Officer Roy said, reaching out for Luke when Michael suddenly stepped forward. 

"That's enough questions for now." 

Officer Roy sighed but backed off, "I'll be back later." 

Luke and Michael walked away with smirks on their faces. 

"Was that too harsh?" Michael thought aloud.

"Nah man, I was being too easy on him," Luke joked. 

"The stammering was a great touch," Michael noted, giving him props. 

"Thanks! I learnt it on the job." 

They laughed together, forgetting all the crap that was going on for a beat of a second and then the laughter died down. 

"You going to be okay to see her?" Michael asked. 

"I don't know." Luke admitted softly. 

"She's not going to look the same," Michael said, "You know that, right?" 

"I don't care how she looks." Luke said, "I just want her to be alright." 

"That's not what I meant," Michael said.

"Then what did you mean?" 

Michael stopped in his tracks and turned to face Luke, a serious look on his face. "Look around you, Luke. The people in here don't look like they did when they were out there! Tubes, IV's and feeding tubes and breathing machines and heart monitors -" 

"I get it, Michael!" Luke said, cutting him off, the mere image of Riley on all of these just making him uncomfortable. 

"If you can't handle me even mentioning it, can you handle seeing her?" Michael asked him, his voice getting softer. 

"I have to face it sooner or later," He said to the older boy, "She's in here because of  _me_ , Michael. I did this to her. I don't have much of a choice but to see her." 

"If she didn't take this for you, I would be having the same conversation with her right now," Michael said, "And she would have said the same thing." 

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Roscoe," Luke growled, "What are we going to do?" 

"Leave that to us." Michael said, "Right now, you need to go be with your girlfriend." 

"But we nee-" Luke started to say but Michael cut him off, pushing his shoulder slightly. 

"Go! Be with Riley!" Michael said, "I'm going to find Calum and come up with a plan." 

Luke sighed, accepting that he would have to take a backseat on this, "Thank you, Mikey." 

"Brothers stick together man," Michael said, smiling before turning away and walking to find Calum.

Luke took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He walked slowly past the nurses desk, giving himself time when he heard, 

"Dr. Rhodes, the labs for the Jane Doe came in." 

"Thank you Emily," A deep voice said. 

Luke felt a bout of rage take over him and before he knew it, he was stalking up to the average size man in his fifties. 

"Can I help you with something?" Dr. Rhodes said, cocking his eyebrow while looking at Luke. 

"You're Dr. Rhodes?" Luke asked through gritted teeth. 

"Yes?" 

"As in Lydia Rhodes' father?" 

"How do you know my daughter?" Dr. Rhodes asked, stiffening up.

"Your daughter is one of the reasons that the girl I love is fucking fighting for her life in this very hospital," Luke told him, his eyes slitted and full of rage, "You better fucking hope and pray that my girl makes it out of here alive and well because  _if she doesn't_ let's just say you might be just mourning your little girl right here in this very spot." 

Dr. Rhodes' eyes were full of fear even though he tried to hide it, he just couldn't. The words coming out of Luke's mouth were full of a promise and a threat. His skin was riddled with goosebumps and a wave of fear washed over him, making his legs quake. 

"Tell Lydia that she sided with the wrong gang." Luke spat and turned on his heels, walking past the nurses' desk and to Riley's ward. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Rhodes struggled to get his phone out, his hands shaking as he dialled a familiar number. 

"Lydia!" He growled out into the phone, "Pack your bags! You can tell me about what you did in the car on the way to the airport." 

Luke took a deep breath. counting the rooms on the right - one, two, three, four and then stopped outside the fifth door, not going near the window. In his mind he knew that she wouldn't look like the Riley who when she smiled lit up the whole room. He knew that she wouldn't look like the Riley who bit her lip when she got nervous or when she was thinking too hard. She wouldn't look like the Riley who would smile and look down when she was embarrassed at something he said or even the Riley that he saw yesterday. She wouldn't look the same but in his heart, he couldn't accept that. His hand was on the doorknob, squeezing the life out of it as if that would magically open it up. In a split second in between breaths , he found the courage and the strength to finally open the door. 

He didn't look at her until the door was fully closed behind him for fear that he might just not be strong enough to endure it. The only thing on his mind was Michael's comforting words -  _'She would do it if it were you.'_  

He turned around and immediately his vision went blurry, covered by the tears. There she was, the love of his life, lying cold and pale on a white bed, her hair messy and fanned out on the pillow, IVs jutting out of her skin connected to a bag filled with a clear solution; the only noise in the room other than his breathing was the beeping of the heart monitor. She's alive, but she's not Riley. Luke found himself walking towards her, his hand reaching out to touch her but he quickly brought it back as if he'd been burned. He didn't have the right to touch her. This was his fault. 

"I'm sorry Riley," He said in a voice barely above a whisper, a sob escaping his lips. His hand shot out to cover his mouth as he knelt beside her bed, getting close to her, but not touching her.

"I'm so sorry." 

~~~

 

"Are you sure this is our only option?" Michael asked Calum. 

"Seems like it," Calum sighed. 

"Luke isn't going to like this," Michael commented, sighing. 

"If he wants to find Roscoe, this is the only option we have." Calum said. 

"You really don't think he skipped town?" Michael asked him. 

"I think he did but my sources say he's lying low right now," Calum told him. 

"Come on," Michael said, standing up, "We have to tell him the plan." 

"You tell him. I'm going to go finish the paperwork." Calum said, clasping his hands together. 

"There is no more paperwork." Michael said and then rolled his eyes, "You just want me to tell him."

"That little shit is scary!" 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Go grab us some coffee." 

"What am I? The coffee boy?" Calum scoffed. 

"Do you want to tell him then?" Michael said more than asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Iced or hot?" Calum asked with an angelic smile.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Michael muttered, "Hot." 

"Coming right up." Calum said and walked away to get the coffee.

Michael shook his head, a smile on his face. This was Calum's speciality - making you smile when you think that you won't ever smile again. After everything's that happened in the past couple of days, this brief moment of happiness was all that he needed. He walked past the nurses desk and into the corridor, where in his head he was practicing how to tell Luke the plan as well as the contingency plan just in case Luke lost his shit. 

"Who is that?" He mumbled to himself, squinting his eyes at the two people standing and talking outside what he thought was Riley's ward. 

He walked closer and muttered cusses under his breath knowing exactly what was going on. How was he going to get out of this one? 

"I thought we told you no more questions," Michael said, crossing his arms when he reached the two men. 

"Michael Clifford," The older man greeted with a smile. "It's been a long time." 

"What do you want Fitz?" Michael mumbled, a scowl on his face. 

"I think you know," He told the younger boy. 

"How does the FBI know you?" Officer Roy asked. 

"Let's just say that Anderson and I go way back." Michael told them, not taking his eyes off the detective. 

"So," Anderson Fitz said, tucking his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt, "Are you going to pretend you don't know anything or are you going to make this easy for me?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michael insisted. 

"Guess we're taking the long route then," Anderson muttered under his breath. 

"Give up, Anderson," Michael said, "You know you're getting nothing out of us."

"I thought this would be easier than last time," Anderson sighed. 

"And what would give you a stupid idea like that?" Michael asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Well gee, let's see shall we," Anderson said, "The biggest gang leader's prodigy shows him up, threatens him after finding out that his parent's were murdered by him and he was forced into a life of crime. The gang then breaks up, half of them are killed and the prodigy's girlfriend is fighting for her life in that very room." 

"What do you mean  _half of them are killed_?" Michael said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh you didn't think that Ashton and that girl right there were the only victim's did you?" Anderson asked. 

"How do you know all of this?" Michael asked. 

"You don't think we're called the FBI for nothing do you?" Anderson said cockily. 

"What do you want, Fitz?" Michael spat. 

"Call Luke and Calum here," Anderson said seriously, "Let's have a little talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy okay so this is kinda overdue and im sorry but if you follow my other story All For Show then you'll know why if you dont, and you should be just sayin' hehe, its bc i had like shit loads of assignments and one that was worth half my grade lol rip. 
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> my spotify is not co-operating with me and im sad. im writing the beginning and its supposed to be like sombre but the song Sober by charlie puth is playing and its a bop and hella lit soooo the mood isn't being set here
> 
> You're finally getting a glimpse into Calum's life and why he never seemed to be in a relationship im sobbing
> 
> Aaaaaand we're coming full circle now *sob* this means that the story is almost over and i have to go back to finding a life to live NOOOOO IM CRYING - if you don't remember the officers go read Chapter 1 again
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> i have hit writers block lol rip 
> 
> WHY IS THAT WHEN IM SLEEPING OR IN THE SHOWER I CAN WRITE THE SCENE PERFECTLY BUT WHEN IM ACTUALLY WRITING IT ITS LIKE I FORGET WHAT ALPHABETS ARE?! im so frustrated im trying to write the police scene and its supposed to play a certain way but i dont think its going very well and now i want to cry
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> this may just be the hardest chapter I have ever written like in terms of stringing everything together. idk why its so hard :( 
> 
> AYYYYY the flow is back! Im listening to the Padmaavati jukebox cause i went out to watch that movie like 2 days ago and now i can't stop listening to it omg its so good. its really fast paced and stuff so my fingers are kinda just racing all over the keyboard which is good i guess ahaha
> 
> fun fact: Dr. Rhodes is loosely based on the character from Chicago Med he also plays tommy in arrow. Shoutout to anyone who watches these two shows
> 
> YOOOOO 1D THROWBACK! im listening to the album Up All Night and Tell Me A Lie is playing omg memories 
> 
> DAY 4 OF WRITING 
> 
> this may just be the longest i have ever taken to write ever! Oh my... 
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS UNSTEADY BY X AMBASSADORS IS PLAYING AND IM JUST ABOUT TO WRITE THE SCENE WHERE LUKE SEES RILEY LIKE THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME OH LORD MY TEARS 
> 
> Dear Lord I only wrote 2.2k words yet it feels like 5k? what is this sorcery 
> 
> im listening to Fall Out Boy's new song Wilson and writing the Luke/Riley scene and jesus christ the mood has been ruined 
> 
> Aww now Last Goodbye by Union J is playing and im getting all the feels i just finished writing the Calum/Michael scene and im moving on to the police one but im still thinking like how to write that cause i know what i want to happen i just dont know how to word it lol im crying
> 
> DAY 5 OF WRITING 
> 
> why is this chapter so hard for me to write omg plus im sick now hahaha kill me pls 
> 
> YAAAAS HEARTS AINT GONNA LIE IS PLAYING WHAT A BOP and it kinda fits the situation im writing the michael/police scene now 
> 
> Whos been in bed cause they're sick af and cant even get up to go to the bathroom without needing to faint? THIS GIRLLL the upside being that i can write so yay
> 
> ayyyyy another plot twist coming up!! cant wait for the next chapter i think there's another 2 excluding the epilogue? lets see how the next chapter goes but it'll def be less than 40 
> 
> END OF INSIGHT 
> 
> so that took a long time and im sorry but there's just been so much going on i was supposed to have this out at the end of jan 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked it!   
> Tell me your thoughts or tell me anything at all like right now all i wanna do is sleep omg my head is killing me and so is this flu jesus christ why im not even kidding when i say that right now im typing with a thermometer in my mouth its times like this i really miss home ahaha


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you think they're going to take you up on the offer?" Officer Roy said, looking at Anderson who was observing the inside of the room. 

"I stopped trying to predict them a long time ago, Roy," Anderson said honestly, crossing his arms. He stood outside the window, looking at the older two boys who were leaning against the wall at the back of the room with their arms crossed and a serious expression on their faces while the younger blonde boy was sat, broken next to his girlfriend, clutching her hand as if it were his life force. 

"What if they don't?" Roy asked. 

"Then it's us against them," Anderson answered with a sigh. 

"Even with Roscoe and Roderiguez at large?" 

"Even then." 

"What about the girl?" The younger officer asked. 

"She's an accomplice," Anderson said. 

"You didn't tell them that," Roy accused. 

"I didn't have to," Anderson said, looking at Roy with a mix of seriousness and amusement, "They've been in this business long enough. They know what they're getting her into." 

"But she's in the hospital!" Roy argued. 

"There's a hospital in prison too," Anderson deadpanned. 

 

~~~

 Calum turned to look at Michael who was beside him, leaning against the back wall of the hospital ward. He cocked his head at Luke and shrugged his shoulders. Michael sighed, knowing exactly what Calum wanted to say - They've been together long enough to understand cues without needing a word to communicate it. 

"Luke," Calum said simply, breaking the silence that had descended onto the room since they walked in after their talk with Anderson. 

He didn't answer. His eyes never left Riley's cold body. The warmth was slowly but surely returning and so was the colour of her face. Luke knew that she wasn't in the danger zone anymore, but until he saw her brown eyes, he wouldn't leave her side. 

"Luke!" Michael said, voice firmer and louder than Calum's. "We can't just sit around and do nothing! We're losing time!" 

"And I almost lost my girlfriend!" Luke shouted, his voice booming and bouncing off the walls of the ward. "You out of everyone should know how I feel, Michael." 

"The difference between your situation and mine is that I actually lost mine," Michael said, voice steely. 

"If you were in my position-" Luke started but Michael cut him off. 

"I would still have fucking killed the man who did this and not be sitting around feeling sorry for myself." Michael said, his words sharp. 

"Then go and do something!" Luke said, "Leave me the fuck out of it." 

"We either do this together or not at all," Calum said, kicking himself off the wall and walking to stand next to Michael at the end of Riley's hospital bed. 

"Riley isn't the only one that got hurt, Luke," Michael said. 

"You heard Anderson," Calum chimed in, "Half of the gang is being forced to do Roscoe's bidding and the other half is dead." 

"That list includes Ashton." 

"We should take Anderson's deal," Calum said. 

"It's the best option we've got." 

"We can't trust him." Luke said simply. 

"We would have a contract," Calum told him. 

"Enforceable against who?!" Luke scoffed, "He's part of the fucking government and we're part of a gang!" 

"If he wanted us behind bars, we would be behind bars." Michael deadpanned. 

"He needs us more than we need him." Calum said. "He's going to honour it." 

"This is immunity we're talking about, Luke!" Michael said, "We could bring Roscoe to the brink of death and pull him out and toss him in jail and we wouldn't be liable! What else do you want?" 

"I want to actually kill him." Luke said, looking at the two older boys with a rage in his eyes they have never seen before, "I want to bring him here, beaten, bloodied and bruised and make him beg Riley for forgiveness on his fucking knees and then kill him." 

"We need him alive." Michael said. 

"If Sarah was the one in the hospital bed, would you let Roscoe rot behind prison?" Luke asked him. 

"Yes." Michael said with no hesitation, "Death would be too easy. I want him to know that he's behind bars, just waiting for death day in and day out, all because of what he did to me." 

"I don't trust Anderson." Luke said after a beat of silence. 

"Do you trust us?" Calum asked. 

"You know I do," Luke sighed. 

"Then trust us to stick by you," Michael said, stepping closer to Luke. 

"This immunity deal is better than what we had planned anyway," Calum said. 

"Which was what?" Luke asked. 

"Working with Roderiguez." Michael told him. 

"Man, I would've punched you if you suggested that to me." Luke scoffed. 

"This is why I asked you to tell him," Calum muttered under his breath loud enough for only Michael to hear him. 

Michael rolled his eyes but turned to face Luke, "So we taking this deal or do we need to talk you into it some more?" 

"What if she wakes up and I'm not next to her?" Luke asked, looking down at Riley who was unmoving in the white hospital bed. 

"We don't have time to wait for her to wake up, Luke," Michael said, regret filling his voice. Had this been him, he wouldn't want to leave her side either. "Riley's alive, but Ashton and the rest aren't. We need to do this, deal or no deal." 

"I know..." Luke said, sadness filling his voice. "But..." 

"If this were Sarah, you would be telling me the same thing," Michael said. 

"Did I make a mistake bringing her into this world, guys?" The younger boy asked, vulnerable and raw. 

"Can't blame yourself for falling in love, mate." Calum comforted, reassuringly putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. 

"First it was the kidnapping by Austin then the torture and beating she got from Roderiguez's henchman and now this..." Luke said, tears filling his eyes, "God, I should have just ignored her! I shouldn't have-"

"What is blaming yourself going to do, Luke?" Michael said, "Wallowing in self pity and what if's isn't going to help this situation! So you fell in love! What did you do wrong?" 

"Roscoe always said that falling for someone -" 

"Roscoe also killed both of your parents and Riley's dad," Calum deadpanned, "He's the whole reason that you're in this position in the first place." 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Luke shouted, "What the fuck do you expect me to do about it?!" 

"Fucking something! Anything!" Michael shouted back, "I expect you to be mad, to be fucking pissed! I expect some sort of reaction but fucking hell, wallowing is not something I expected out of you!" 

"How do you expect me to react when my fucking girlfriend is -" Luke started to say but Michael cut him off. 

"Your girlfriend is alive!" Michael shouted, his voice loud and booming. 

Everything went silent. The only thing that could be heard was the steady beeping of Riley's heart monitor, only emphasising Michael's point. 

"She's alive, Luke," Michael said again, softer this time. "She's breathing and she's going to survive. But Ashton and the endless list of people that Roscoe already killed...They're dead. They're not coming back and I know it hurts and I know that you're conflicted and in pain but god, Luke! After everything that we've been through together, all of us as a gang..you're not just going to sit here and let Roscoe win are you?"

"We either do this together or not at all," Calum said, standing next to Michael. 

"So we can either all sit here and wait for Riley to wake up or we can actually do something about it." Michael said, crossing his arms, "It's your choice." 

Luke let Riley's hand go, setting it gently on the bed before standing up and walking to his brothers, "We're in this together. Brothers." 

"For Ashton," Calum said, hand in the middle.

"For Ashton." The other two said, clasping their hands together in solidarity. 

Silence descended the room as they remembered their fallen brother. 

"Let's tell Anderson," Luke said, walking to the door. 

 

~~~

 

"Father!" Noah said, anger in his voice as he stormed into the living room to see Roderiguez relaxing on the couch with a glass in his hand. 

"What's on your mind, son?" 

"What's on my mind?!" Noah scoffed, "We're losing time!" 

"We're on track." Was all Roderiguez said before taking a sip from his drink.

"This was not part of the plan!" Noah shouted, pointing at nothing. 

"Which part exactly?" Roderiguez said, still unbothered and unfazed. 

"The part where an innocent girl gets fucking shot and almost dies!" 

"But she didn't." 

"She almost did!" Noah said. 

"Since when did you start caring about Riley?" 

"Don't try to turn this into something it's not," Noah scoffed. 

"What do you want, Noah?" His father sighed, getting off the chair and walking to the bar cart to refill his glass.  

"To know why you're not doing anything!" 

"There's nothing to do," Roderiguez said. 

"All this time we spent on Achilles and you're just throwing that down the drain," Noah scoffed, "What would mom think?" 

"Don't." The older man warned, venom in his voice. 

"Don't what?" Noah challenged, "Don't tell you that you've given up on Achilles and you're letting mom down-" 

Noah heard the sound of the slap echo throughout the house and then heard the ring of his ears from the sheer force of the slap before feeling the burning sensation on his cheek. 

Roderiguez had slapped him. The older man was now seething, the amber liquid in his glass long forgotten as pure rage coursed through his veins. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

"I haven't given up!" Roderiguez said through gritted teeth. 

"You're not acting like you still believe in Achilles," Noah said, hand on his cheek, trying to soothe what he knew would bruise. 

"You don't think I planned every fucking possible scenario?! I've been planning this since Roscoe killed my best friends and then came in here and killed my wife - your mother! He tried to kill you too but if it wasn't for your mother shielding you with her body he might have actually fucking succeeded!" 

"Then why aren't you doing anything now, dad?!" Noah shouted, "We don't fucking know where Roscoe is and Luke has completely given up! Achilles has failed!"

"Luke hasn't given up," He said simply. 

"He hasn't left Riley's side!" 

"He's going to finish Achilles."

"How do you know that?!" Noah scoffed.

"Achilles was built specifically for Luke to take Roscoe down." 

"You don't have to tell me what I already know." 

"Luke just saw the love of his life get shot right in front of him by the same person who killed his parents and his girlfriend's father," Roderiguez smirked. 

"You knew...." Was all Noah said, his hand dropping from his cheek. 

"Knew what?" Roderiguez said, turning to bar cart to pick up his drink. 

"That Roscoe would try to kill Luke," Noah started. 

"That was a given." The older man muttered. 

"And you knew that Riley wouldn't let Luke die..." Noah said, thinking out loud. 

"Fairly obvious." Roderiguez said. 

"And Riley would try to stop him and would get hurt." 

"I told you," Roderiguez said, "I've been planning this for years." 

"B-But how could you have known what Roscoe would do?" Noah asked. 

"History always repeats itself, Noah," Roderiguez said, looking at his drink as he swirled it around his stumpy glass. 

"Now what?" Noah asked him. 

"We wait for Achilles to finish itself." He said, walking to the chair with the drink in his hand.

 

~~~

 

He tried his hardest not to scream. He didn't want to give Roscoe the satisfaction. Even when every fibre of his half beaten body was burning and stinging, he kept his mouth shut only letting out grunts and hisses of pain. 

"Get him down," Roscoe grunted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

His limp body was held up by two ropes tied to either side of the hooks placed on the ceiling. 

"I'm so sorry, Brent," One of the younger boys whispered to him as he untied him. 

"Just do what he says," Brent said through his hisses of pain, wincing when the rope came off and he fell to the cement ground that was already stained by the blood. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't betray me," Roscoe told him, getting his gun ready, "If you weren't part of the gang, I wouldn't bother using the gun." 

"Look who's talking about betrayal," Brent said with a humourless laugh but quickly stopped when the pain shot up his body. 

"If you had just stayed Brent..." Roscoe said, trailing off, cocking the gun, "Instead you chose to run away and tell Luke everything." 

"As long as it's me here and not him," Brent said, grunting through the pain when the two boys got him to his knees.

"What a shame," Roscoe sighed dramatically, "You really were my favourite after Luke." 

"If how you're treating Luke is the way you treat your favourites, I'm better off dead." 

"That can be arranged," Roscoe said, pointing the gun at Brent, "Any last words?" 

"I can't wait till you're on knees begging Riley for forgiveness and Luke for death," Brent said.

"I was going to make this painless," Roscoe growled and then pulled the trigger. 

The gunshot bounced off the walls and hit Brent and still the only sound he made was a gasp before he fell back, hit hitting the cement. The two boys in the room teared up and hung their head down, looking at the cemented floor. 

 _Think happy thoughts_ , Brent thought to himself,  _It won't hurt so badly then._

 _The first time mom said she was proud of me_ , Brent thought in his mind, pulling out the image of his black haired mom with tears in her eyes as she knelt down to hug Brent, whispering over and over again how proud she was of him. He was 6 and won his first race in the school Sport's Day. He got his medal and ran up to his mother, jumping up and down excitedly. 

 _Finally getting a family after years of not having anything_ , Brent's mind echoed. A tear fell from his eye, dropping down onto the grey floor. His mom died when he was 10 and he didn't have a dad so for years he went from foster home to foster home until he finally found Luke who took him in and protected him. He was part of this family, even if it for a short while. 

_When I..._

 

_~~~_

 

"Shit! Are you serious? Another one?" Roy sighed into the phone, listening to the other officer list out the details, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"What's going on?" Anderson asked, seeing the look on Roy's face. 

"They found another body," Roy told him. 

"A gang member?" Michael asked, immediately. 

"Yeah." Roy said regretfully, "I'm so sorry." 

"Who is it?" Luke asked immediately. 

"Brent Kovlak." 

Luke felt as if he had all the air just punched out of him. Brent. The same Brent that he took in with the promise of a better life with a family that loved him, a brotherhood that would constantly protect him. The same Brent that promised he was safe and away from this shit-storm. The same Brent who warned him about Roscoe. 

"Luke..." Calum said, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Where was he found?" Luke asked, leaning into Calum's touch. 

"A couple of feet inside the woods." Roy answered.

"How did he..." Michael asked, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

"Gunshot." Roy answered, keeping the specifics from them, "There was a note." 

"What did it say?" Michael asked. 

"It's not important," Roy tried to dismiss. 

"What did it say?" Luke demanded, enunciating each word, venom and grit laced with them.

"In gist," Roy sighed, "That Brent wasn't going to be the last one and that this was all your fault. He started with Ashton but he will end with you." 

"Let's go." Luke said, grabbing the guns from the table. 

"He has to be brought back alive." Anderson reminded before he exited the room. 

"Alive I can do," Luke said. 

"And in one piece." Anderson added. 

"No promises." Luke said through gritted teeth. "We leave in 5." 

"Luke," Michael called out as they were out of the door. 

"What?" 

"5 minutes." Michael reminded.

"I'll be out in time," Luke said, walking to Riley's room. 

He walked to Riley's hospital ward and closed the door softly behind him before walking to her bedside where there was already a chair placed.  He sat in it and gingerly took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. 

"Hey baby," He said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I miss you." 

He paused as though she would magically wake up and tell him that he was being stupid and that she was right there with him. 

"I promise that I'm going to make Roscoe pay for what he did to you and to Ashton." He said, leaning down and stroking her cheek with his thumb. The bruises had faded slightly but the cut on her head was still an angry red and purple. "I promise that I'll come back." 

He got off the chair, hand still in hers and leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Ri." 

He pecked her forehead one more time and loosened his fingers from hers, going to set it down when he felt her fingers squeeze his.

"Riley?" He gasped in surprise, turning around and looking at her and then at their intertwined fingers, hoping that this wasn't just his imagination. "Baby? Are you awake?" 

"L-" He heard a raspy voice come out from her mouth but her eyes were still closed. 

"Riley?" He said, tears pricking his eyes and happiness in his voice. 

"Luke?" He heard from the doorway and he turned around to see Michael. 

"She's awake! Call the doctor!" He said. 

"What?" 

"She's awake, Mike!" Luke said, louder, "She squeezed my hand and she's trying to talk." 

"I'll get a doctor," Michael said, not wanting to argue with him. 

"L-Lu-Luke?" He heard again and quickly whipped his head around to see Riley trying to blink her eyes open. 

"You're awake," He said, softer and more loving now. 

 

~~~

 

"What happened?" Anderson asked when Michael came back alone. 

"Riley woke up." Michael said, "The doctor's are checking her over now." 

"You were meant to leave 10 minutes ago!" He said, angry. 

"If you think that we're leaving any time soon, you're delusional." Michael scoffed. 

"We're losing precious time!" Anderson complained, slapping the table. 

"The reason we agreed to work with you in the first place, is in this hospital right now," Michael told him, trying to stay calm, "I highly suggest you shut the fuck up." 

"What about Roscoe?" Anderson said, "What about your revenge for Ashton, for Brent for-" 

"We know why we're doing this. We don't need a reminder," Michael said. "As for revenge... I heard delayed gratification is always better."

 

~~~

 

"We'll have to keep a very close eye on you overnight but you'll be alright," The doctor said, writing something on the charts before placing it back in the holder, "Glad you're awake Ms. Abrams." 

"Thank you doc," Riley said with a smile. 

"I'll check back on you in  a bit," The doctor said and walked out of the room. 

Luke leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"You're too far away," Riley said, "Come sit next to me." 

 

 

Luke walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to her. 

"No." She said, pouting and gesturing to the space next to her on the bed, "Come here." 

"Your IV's.." He said. 

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Riley said with a little laugh. 

"Since you ended up in the hospital with IV drips connected to you." Luke deadpanned. 

"Luke..." Riley said, trailing off, all playfulness gone from her voice. 

"If you hadn't made it..." Luke managed to get out, a lump in his throat as he relived that memory, that feeling of hopelessness and loss and helplessness, "God, Ri..You have no idea what I went through." 

"And if you had taken that bullet instead of me that is exactly what I would be going through right now." Riley told him, reaching a hand out to intertwine their fingers together. 

"I made a promise to protect you -" Luke started to say. 

"And you have." Riley finished the sentence before he had the chance to, "You protected me from Austin and from Roderiguez and from Roscoe and his men -" 

"What a great job I'm doing." Luke scoffed sarcastically, "Look where we are, Riley! You're in a hospital!" 

"Alive." Riley said with a smile. 

"Barely made it," Luke said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Does my mom know?" Riley asked him. 

"No." He shook his head, "I've been texting her from your phone so she thinks you're alright." 

"What about Roscoe?" Riley asked. 

"What about him?" 

"Is he...?" She trailed off, not knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. 

"He's alive." Luke told her, eyes glazing over, "For now." 

"Don't kill him," She said. 

"Why the fuck not?!" Luke almost shouted, "You do know what he's done, right? You realise that you're in a fucking hospital because of him and half the gang is dead including Brent and Ashton!" 

"You'll regret it if you do, Luke," She said calmly. 

"Trust me babe, I won't." He scoffed. 

"Come here," She said, moving over in the bed, making more space for him. He hesitated. "Please, Luke." 

He sighed but complied with her wishes, kicking his shoes off and climbing very carefully into the bed with her. She adjusted herself and placed her head on his chest. She brought her hand up and drew mindless circles on his chest. 

"I missed this," He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I missed you." 

"I'm right here," She told him, looking up at him, "I'm never going anywhere." 

"Promise me." He told her. 

"I promise." She said, "You're stuck with me forever and ever." 

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled down at her. 

"Luke," She said. 

"What, babe?" 

"Don't kill him." She repeated. 

"Even if I wanted to, I can't." He said. 

"What?" 

"I made a deal with the FBI," Luke sighed. 

"What?!" She almost shouted. 

"Shh babe, calm down," He said, stroking her hair. 

"Luke!" 

"It's for immunity for all of us." He explained. 

"Immunity?" 

"After this thing with Roscoe is over, this whole gang life thing...I don't want it anymore." 

"Luke..." Riley said, surprised. 

"I want to build a life with you, Ri," He said, sincerely, "I want to make an honest living and come home to you every single day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I know I was supposed to have this out like two weeks ago but i can't help it! The workload in uni (esp cause im taking 7 modules) is crazy and im writing this while researching and writing my other papers im seriously just so...tired and drained but ANYWHO TO THE STORY this is like my break from life so im gonna be the one crying the most when it ends and unfortunately its gonna end in a chapter or two...sigh
> 
> INSIGHT INTO THE WRITING 
> 
> I'm listening to Hearts Ain't Gonna Lie and it's killing my mood ahaha i just started and it's meant to be all like somber and serious kinda thing and this is such a bop
> 
> I drank too much water and now my tummy hurts. 
> 
> NOW SHES SO FEELIN' LOW SINCE SHE WENT SOLO HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY HEART LIKE A POLO ayyy one d too many bops are playing when im tryna be sad and like seriousWHAT IS THIS SPOTIFY
> 
> IM SOBBING OH MY LORD! Im writing the hospital scene where luke is being super emotional and shit and the song Bandeya is playing and I JUST CANTTT!!! I'll link it here if you want to check it out! It's a hindi song and the mood is set oh my lord (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqoIv7X2MNA)
> 
> omg im laughing so hard so im writing the scene where michael basically explodes at luke and is telling him that roscoe is a shithead etc etc and like one direction is playing and im not even kidding the lyrics are 'now that you can't have me, you suddenly want me' and im just...i can't 
> 
>  
> 
> DAY 2 OF WRITING 
> 
> strap yourselves in guys this is gonna be a...a thing 
> 
> GUess who's procrastinating cause she's a piece of shit? this fucking girl! I literally have so much fucking work to do like legit i have 4 assignments to do and they're due within 4 days of each other and i have 3 days to finish and i havent fucking started anywayyyyy im still writing ahaha 
> 
> Ive been listening to hindi movie jukebox's and ive gone through like 3 so far? im listening to yeh jawani hai deewani's jukebox now i frickin love this movie and the songs man so iconic 
> 
> AYYYY MINI PLOT TWIST! did you guys see that coming? (lowkey I didn't)
> 
> I HAD SUCH A GOOD THING GOING I WROTE 2K WORDS AND NOW I HAVE FRICKIN WRITERS BLOCK I HATE EVERYTHING 
> 
> im now listening to Student of the Year's jukebox and wow i still love this movie 
> 
> I'm writing the Brent part oh lord this is so hard i was planning this out and now im attached to him but....you know... 
> 
> OH MAN I KNOW IM GONNA CRY WHEN I WRITE the SCENE OH LORDDDDD
> 
> guys im not even kidding when I say this but there are actual tears in my eyes. Im trying really hard not to cry cause like i just washed my face and moisturised. i cant deal
> 
> DAY 3 OF WRITING 
> 
> I literally have done nothing for my assignment due in 2 days and im fucking screwed. i seriously have no idea whtt im doing im not going to lie im freaking out but im nto doing shit like what is my life 
> 
> ive watxhed 2 frickin movies today and spent like hours in the bathroom doing god knows waht 
> 
> update ive been working on this fic more than ive been working on this fucking stupid assignment. someone motivate me pls 
> 
> SO RILEY FINALLY WOKE UP AND NEVER BE IS PLAYING OH MY HEART 
> 
> She loves control is playing and im trying to write like a fluffy scene but yeah its not...the right music 
> 
> AYYYYYY theres a chapter done
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Like right now im thinking about sleep bc ive given up on life and want to jump off the top building of this frickin dorm ayyyyy


	36. Chapter 36

Michael, Calum and Luke were in the car, neither of them knew where they were going. They were given a GPS that already had the co-ordinates pre-programmed into it. They would know when they reached, Anderson told them. 

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked, glancing over at Luke who was deep in thought. 

"Is it that you left Riley in the hospital when she's injured?" Calum interjected from the backseat. 

"No!" Luke said, turning around from the passenger's seat to glare at him, "But I am now." 

"She's well protected!" Michael said, rolling his eyes at their antics, "There's a policeman in the room with her, another two outside guarding the door and not to mention a fucking FBI agent." 

"Plus she's already in the hospital so if anything happens, she'll be fine," Calum said with a dopey smile. 

"Pull over!" Luke said, growling, "I gotta hit him." 

"What were you thinking about?" Michael asked, ignoring them and steering the conversation away.

"Do you remember how Roscoe kept asking us to find Roderiguez's son?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Michael answered. 

"Well we thought it was Austin; but clearly it's not," Luke said, "No father would take his son all the way out to some remote location only to shoot him in the leg and threaten to kill him if he didn't do his bidding." 

"Well, I mean..." Calum said, trailing off, "He could just be a really shitty father." 

"Also, I think Riley told me this but the whole reason that Austin is in this mess with Roderiguez is because he cracked up shit load of debt and Roderiguez is keeping his mom and sister as collateral," Luke said. 

"You should've lead with that," Michael muttered. 

"So, who's the son?" Calum asked. 

"I don't know." Luke admitted. "But whoever it is, I don't think they're coming tonight." 

"Why not?" 

"Roderiguez made me one half of Achilles for a reason," Luke said, "This is my war to win, not his." 

"Do you think you could do it?" Michael asked, glancing over at Luke. 

"Do what?" 

"Pull the trigger if you had to," Michael replied, "On Roscoe." 

"It's going to be harder not to kill him." Luke deadpanned, "He killed my parents, forced me into a life I never wanted, made me do his dirty work only for him to rip it all away by killing Ashton, half of the gang and almost killing the love of my life." 

"We need him alive." Calum said, "We signed a contract."

"If he dies..." Michael said, trailing off. 

"He won't." Luke said, firmly.

"We can't kill him but that doesn't mean that we cant bring him to the brink of death." Michael said. 

"There are three of us, and god knows how many with him," Calum thought out loud. 

"Great results can be achieved with small forces," Luke quoted. 

"Dude, that was so deep," Calum said, in awe. 

"Thanks man!" Luke said with a grin, turning around, "Riley has me reading The Art of War by Sun Tzu. She said it would help with my anger as well." 

"Really?" Calum asked, "Does it work?" 

"Well, I mean I'm not that far along but-" 

"Do you two idiots mind?!" Michael shouted, "We're kind of in the middle of something!" 

"I know what to get you for your birthday," Luke muttered under his breath, turning around in his seat. 

"I'm sure there's a quote in that book about anger somewhere," Calum said. 

"There is actually," Luke piped up, his eyes filled with childlike excitement, "The best fighter is never angry!" 

"See Mikey, how are you going to become the best fighter if you're always angry," Calum teased, snickering.

"I'm going to pull this car over and beat the shit out of both of you," Michael sneered. 

"Sorry dad," Luke sniggered. 

"Wow, this place is really far," Calum noticed, "Are you sure we're headed in the right direction?" 

"These are the co-ordinates that Anderson gave us," Michael said, still driving. 

"It wouldn't make sense if Roscoe was close to the city," Luke said. 

"But to be this far?" 

"What're you thinking?" Luke asked Calum. 

"Something isn't right..." Calum said, an uneasy feeling creeping up as he looked out of the window. He didn't know what he expected to see. There were no street lights, no cars, no sign of life other than the trees and the people sitting in the car with him right now. 

"Do you think it's a trap?" Michael said, thinking out loud. 

"Not by Anderson," Luke said, shaking his head, "He needs us more than we need him." 

"We don't need him," Michael said, "Just the immunity deal. We're playing the long game, remember?" 

"This doesn't feel like a trap," Calum said, "I think he knows we're coming." 

"This ends tonight." Luke declared. "Dead or alive, Roscoe's not coming out of wherever the fuck we're headed to." 

 

~~~

 

"Noah!" Roderiguez called out from the bottom of the stairs, keys in his hand. 

"Yes?" Noah replied, walking to him. 

"It's time." 

"I'll get the rest o-" Noah started to say but Roderiguez cut him off. 

"No." He said, "Just us." 

"Alright then," Noah said, not understanding the play but trusting his father anyway, "I'll get the weapons then-" 

"No weapons either," Roderiguez said, shaking his head. "Just us." 

"How do you expect to win this if we don't have anything to defend ourselves with?!" Noah asked, voice raised. 

"We've already won." Roderiguez said with a smirk. 

"He might kill us," Noah told the older man. 

"He won't." Roderiguez said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. 

"You don't know that!" 

"If he wanted to kill us, he would've already," Roderiguez told the younger boy, "Luke's fight isn't with us. It's with Roscoe." 

"Do you expect him to welcome you with open arms when he sees you?" Noah scoffed. 

"No." The older man answered calmly. 

"Imagine someone doing what we did to us," Noah said, "Wouldn't you want to kill him right there and then?" 

"I would," Roderiguez nodded, "But Luke won't." 

"You don't know that," Noah said in a soft voice, allowing himself to be vulnerable for a second. 

"I know Luke." Roderiguez said, "If he truly wanted me dead, he would've killed me a long time ago." 

"So what?! You lay down the board and use him and his friends as chess pieces and now you expect him to thank you?" 

"They aren't chess pieces," Roderiguez said, shaking his head, "They're dominoes. They were already set up way before I was her. All I needed to do was push one down." 

"Now what?" Noah asked, waiting. 

"The last piece is falling." 

 

~~~

 

"They're just about reaching the place now," Anderson told Riley who was sat upright on her hospital bed. He was relieving the police guard who went out to get lunch. As promised to Luke, someone was always with Riley.

"Thank you," Riley said, sincerely. 

"Anything else?" He asked her, looking up from his phone. 

"If I ask you something , will you answer me honestly?" She asked. 

"As best as I can." He said, promise in his voice.

"This immunity deal," Riley started, "This is real, right? You're not lying to them just to get them to do your dirty work, are you?" 

"It's real." He said, with a nod. 

"If they bring him back alive.." Riley said, trailing off, "You'll let them go?" 

"As if they were law-abiding citizens the whole time." 

"And if Roscoe dies?" 

"I'll throw them in jail for the rest of their lives." He deadpanned. 

"And what about me?" She asked, "Aren't I an accomplice?" 

"We'll talk about it if Roscoe dies," Anderson said. 

"I want to know," She said. "Tell me." 

"You'll go to jail too," He said. 

"For the rest of my life?" 

"Probably not that long," Anderson said. "But there's no use talking about it. A contract was signed and Roscoe will come back alive and you can live happily ever after." 

"Why give them a deal, anyway?" Riley asked. 

"Do you want me to take it back?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"No!" She said quickly, "I just want to know. From an outsider's point of view, it really doesn't make sense. Don't you want the whole gang rather than just the leader?" 

"It's the lesser of two evils, Riley," Anderson explained, "We've been following this gang for a long time and we could really see a change in everyone, particularly Luke and Michael. They started to pull back and the gang disbanded. We knew that they wouldn't be doing anything anymore but Roscoe..He was looking to rebuild and now was the time to take him down. Old gang members have a better chance than we do." 

"So, after tonight..." 

"You can live freely," Anderson said, "That is, if you don't break the law." 

"He won't." 

"And you?" 

"What about me?" Riley asked. 

"Are you going to stay with him?" Anderson asked. 

"Till the end." 

 

~~~~

"No..." Luke said in horror as Michael turned the engine of the car off. 

"Luke..." Calum said, worry in his voice. 

"We can leave, Luke." Michael told him, "We don't have to do this. We can break Riley out of the hospital and run. Screw the immunity deal."

For a second, Luke considered the offer, not wanting to relive the horrible memories that were in this place. But he couldn't. As much as he wanted to run, he knew that it wasn't the right decision to make. This had to end tonight. He needed to be free. He wanted to be free. He wanted to live the rest of his, what he hoped would be a long life, with his girl and his best friends. 

"Long game, right?" Luke said, letting out a long breath. 

"Fuck!" Michael swore, angry, "I knew Roscoe was sick and twisted but I didn't know he was  _this_ sick and twisted!"

"Like Sun Tzu says-" Luke started, hoping to lighten the tense mood. 

"If you finish that sentence, Luke, I swear to god!" 

A beat of silence passed, all three of them knowing that it had to be done; that tonight determined what tomorrow was going to look like. 

"Ready?" Calum asked, taking his gun out and cocking it. 

"For Ashton." Luke said, doing the same. 

"For Ashton." Michael repeated, gun out. 

The three of them, in the night that was only illuminated by the moonlight had to find their way through the almost barren land to where Roscoe was. Neither one knew where they were going, relying solely on instinct and their five senses. 

 

"Do you remember anything, Luke?" Michael asked, stopping the boys.

"Every minute." He said, trying to be firm but not being able to stop that shake in his voice. 

"We can still turn back," Calum offered. 

"No." Luke said, shaking his head. 

"You don't think..." Michael thought out loud, not daring to finish his sentence. 

"I wouldn't put it past him," Luke spat, voice full of venom, "We should check there first." 

"Do you remember where it was?" Calum asked from the back. 

"This way," Luke said, leading the way, gun at the ready just in case he needed to use it. 

They walked, trusting in Luke while Luke trusted in his scarring memories. This was where it all started. Roscoe was one sick man, Luke thought to himself. This very place was where Roscoe forced Luke to look a man in the eye, and shoot him point blank.

All Luke could remember was how cold and heavy the gun felt in his 13 year old hands. With tears in his eyes, and the fifty year old man who was balding kneeling, begging for mercy and promising that he would pay Roscoe back every cent and more if he just let him live. But no, Roscoe placed the gun in Luke's hand and forced him to look the man in the eyes as he pulled the trigger.

It was like every thing after that flowed in slow motion. The bullet left the barrel of the gun and embedded itself into the skull of the man. With one final gasping breath, the man lost all strength and fell forward, leaning on Luke's shoes for a couple of seconds and then falling onto the cold, muddy ground. The once brown mud turned a dark reddish brown colour, coating the surface. 

"Luke!" Michael said, a firm hand grasping his bicep, stopping him, before pointing at the distance, "There." 

"Dramatic fucker," Luke scoffed, looking at Roscoe at the other end of the field, waiting. 

"Think he's alone?" Calum asked as they made their way to him. 

"Not a chance in hell," Luke said, "It may be 5 or 20, but he's definitely not here alone." 

"Think we can take them, just the three of us?" Calum said. 

"We've dealt with much worse," Michael scoffed. 

"It ends tonight." Luke declared, taking the final steps before coming face to face with Roscoe. 

"I was wondering when you boys would show up," Roscoe said with a toothy smirk. 

"You're one sick fucker," Luke spat, the memories of that wailing, begging man in front of his 13 year old self replaying in his head. 

"What's the matter son? Something wrong with this place?" Roscoe taunted. 

"Don't call me that!" Luke almost screamed, the pent up rage leaking out. 

"You've disappointed me, Luke," Roscoe sighed, "I've taught you everything you know and yet, you broke every single one of those rules. Not falling in love, always sticking by your members, how the gang always comes first-" 

"I wouldn't have had to learn those stupid fucking rules if you didn't kill my parents! If you didn't kill your best friends!" Luke spat. 

"I'll give you one last chance," Roscoe said, "Leave, all three of you, and you can live your lives however you want." 

Michael scoffed, "If you think you could take on all three of us..." 

Roscoe tsked, "It seems like even after all these years and all the missions, I've taught you three nothing. Do you really think I would come alone?" 

Just as he said that, ten armed men with different weapons walked and stood behind a cocky, smirking Roscoe. 

Michael, Calum and Luke were already planning their individual strategies on how to take them down, neither one of them were intimidated or scared in the least. 

Luke scoffed, "Roscoe the oh-so feared leader of a gang only has ten people to defend him? Face it, Roscoe, you've already lost. You're  _pathetic_." 

Roscoe growled which made Luke smirk, confident and cocky, knowing that he had hit a nerve. Roscoe simply cocked his head, and Luke knew that it was time. 

The ten men behind him charged forward and Michael and Calum did the same. Luke had told the other two boys that no matter what, Roscoe was his. He didn't care how many people he would have to kill, he wanted Roscoe. 

Gunshots rang in Luke's ears mere seconds after Roscoe gave the men the signal and yet Roscoe and Luke remained unmoving, both staring each other down. 

"You want to do this the manly way, or do you want to cheat like always?" Luke taunted.

"Ambitious as ever, aren't you, son?" Roscoe said. 

"I fucking told you not to call me that," Luke growled. 

"Shall we recall what happened the last time we fought?" Roscoe asked him, winding the younger boy up, "Which reminds me - How is that little slut you call a girlfriend?" 

Luke growled in anger, telling himself that the plan that he had could go to hell. All he wanted to do was pound this fucker on the ground, making him beg for Luke's mercy. It was years of pent up anger and the knowledge that he had gained. If Luke didn't have Roscoe in his life, how different would he have been? 

Luke threw his gun on the ground, running up to Roscoe and punching him in the face, repeatedly, ignoring the burn from his hands. Roscoe fell on the ground, trying to dodge and protect Luke's attacks. He groaned in pain and pushed Luke off him, spluttering out blood. He brought his hand up to his face and felt the liquid - He was bleeding.

In the dim light, he looked over at Luke who was smirking, "Lost your touch, old man?" 

Roscoe got off the ground, "You forgot who taught you to fight in the first place, you little bastard." 

"Can't have been you," Luke provoked, before spitting , "Look how weak you are."

If there's one thing about Roscoe, it's that he hates to be seen or called weak. Luke has seen on numerous occasions how people, even close to Roscoe, have suffered at his hands for being called weak, or even insinuating that Roscoe was weak. 

Roscoe stalked over to Luke, a vicious look on his face. Luke got his defences up - This was it. 

Roscoe swung first, but Luke dodged it, bending slightly and punching Roscoe in his chest, pushing him back. Once Roscoe got his hand on his chest, Luke kicked him in the knee, making him double over. Roscoe was quick to recover, using his fist to punch Luke in the side, where he knew he was hurt from the last fight. Luke groaned in pain, face contorting. Roscoe took this chance and stood up, kicking Luke in the hip, making him fall to the ground. 

"You think you can beat me?!" He screamed, looking down at Luke, kicking him harder, making the younger boy groan. He punctuated each statement with a kick,"You should be fucking thanking me! Look at what I've given you! A life! A family! Money! Sex! Power! I  _made you_!" 

Pain took over Luke's body. His sides were burning from each brutal kick that Roscoe delivered. All he could do was groan. He wanted to call out for Michael, for Calum, for anyone but he physically couldn't. Roscoe stopped his brutal attacks on the younger boy. 

"I gave you so many fucking chances and you keep disappointing me," Roscoe tsked, taunting him, "You're just like your fucking father - An utter disappointment." 

And just like that Luke's eyes snapped open, fury and rage taking over him. The adrenaline rushing through his veins, fuelling him. He swung his legs out, tackling Roscoe onto the ground, before getting on top of him and lashing out a flurry of punches to wherever he could land them. He could see blood on his knuckles and Roscoe's face and already he couldn't tell whose blood was whose. 

"Luke!" He heard from behind him, but he ignored it, keeping the pace up. 

"Luke stop!" He heard again before he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him up. He got up with the help of those hands, chest heaving. In his ear he heard Michael's voice whispering to him, "Remember the deal. We're playing the long game." 

"It's over, Roscoe." Luke said, conviction in his voice. "You've lost." 

"I haven't lost anything." Roscoe said, voice shaky before coughing up blood. 

"Look around you, Roscoe!" Michael said, stepping forward and looking at the scene around him. Some men were dead, other's left bleeding on the ground, some unconscious but one thing was clear - None of them were left standing like the three boys were. Sure they had cuts, bruises and blood over them, but they were still standing strong; despite everything that happened, they were going to be okay. 

"It's over," Calum breathed out while Luke bent down to pick his gun up. 

"Michael," Luke said about to tell him something but Roscoe interrupted him with an breathy laugh. 

"You don't really think this is over, do you?" He said, face full of blood, attempting to stand up. 

"Fucking hell, Roscoe!" Luke cursed, "Look around you! You don't have your men! You don't have your gang! You're fucking broke! You have no power anymore. You're nothing but a failure! You're weak Roscoe...You've always been. Without us, you're nothing! You never were and you never will be again." 

"Michael," Calum said, looking away from Roscoe. "Do it." 

Michael took the button out, looking at Roscoe before pressing it. Before they left, Anderson gave them a button that would alert the police to swarm the area they were in to take Roscoe away. 

"Now, it's really over." Michael said, putting the button back in his pocket. 

All that was left to do was wait. 

"You're just like your father..." Roscoe said, breaking the tense and sad silence that had hung over them. 

"Shut up." Luke said, knowing that he was just saying that to rile him up. 

"He was a traitor and an asshole," Roscoe kept talking, wanting to taunt him, "He too betrayed the people closest to him and look where he is now - in his grave." 

"I said," Luke said through gritted teeth, "Shut up!" 

"It's what he deserves though," Roscoe scoffed, "Oh the look on his face when he realised what I was going to do to him and to that whore he called his wife was amazing. I still remember it to this day." 

Luke raised his gun, finger on the trigger and screamed, "Shut up!" 

"Luke no!" Michael said too late as he heard the gunshot ring in his ears. 

Roscoe screamed in pain as the bullet went straight in and out the other side of his skin. 

"If you thought that I would make this easy for you..." Luke said, walking to a now bleeding Roscoe, "You were wrong." 

Roscoe clutched his thigh where the bullet went through, bleeding out on the very ground where Luke made his first kill because of him. 

"You're going to spend the rest of your sorry, miserable life trapped in jail, while I'm out here, spending the money you made," Luke said, tucking the gun in his jean pocket while the police swarmed the area. 

"Fuck you, Luke!" Roscoe groaned out in pain.

"Take him." Luke said, grinning as he stepped back from Roscoe to where Michael and Calum were waiting. 

They watched as two police officers cuffed him, reading him his rights while the rest either had their guns out just in case he tried to escape or were cuffing the rest of the men on the ground.

"I really thought you were going to kill him," Michael said, watching Roscoe being taken away. 

"I wanted nothing more," Luke admitted, "But I knew that it wasn't just about me. It was about you and Ashton and Cal and Riley too." 

"You know he was just saying that to taunt you, right?" Michael said. 

"It worked," Calum said simply. 

"Nah," Luke said with a grin, "I just really wanted to shoot him." 

The boys laughed, and then went silent. 

"Wow, it really is over, huh?" Calum said. 

"It is." Michael said with a smile. 

"Think Ashton's proud?" Luke asked, subconsciously looking up to the sky as if he were looking down at them. 

"He did want us to win," Michael said, "And we did." 

"It's like Sun Tzu says -" Luke tried to say. 

"If you quote him one more time, Luke, I swear to god.." 

 

~~~

 

"Good job, boys," Anderson said getting off the phone and looking at the three boys before him, bruised and bloodied but still smiling, "I just received confirmation that Roscoe is in custody." 

"So, we're free to go?" Luke asked, expectantly. 

"You are," Anderson said with a nod, "But if you ever cause trouble again, the deal is off the table and I'll be coming for you." 

"We won't." Michael said. 

"From now on, we're law abiding citizens." Calum promised. 

"Hopefully, I won't see you around," Anderson said, cocking his eyebrow before leaving the hospital room. 

"Now that you're free," Riley said from the hospital bed, "What are you going to do?" 

"Huh..." Calum said, "I never actually thought this far." 

"Well, I don't care what we do," Luke said, "As long as we're together." 

Michael scoffed, grabbing the pillow next to him and throwing it at Luke. 

"What?!" Luke said, throwing the pillow back at him. 

"Save that for Riley," Michael said, "You're so gross." 

"I thought it was beautiful," Calum said, fake crying. 

The four of them laughed. 

It really was over. They could now live without the lies and constant hiding. They didn't have to run or worry about anyone being snatched away from them. They didn't have to constantly look over their shoulder and live in fear. 

They won. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER
> 
> This is it guys...the last chapter before the epilogue and i've been putting this off for the longest time because I dont want it to end but alas, everything has to come to an end...I won't be putting up insights for the Epilogue but it will come out before the end of April. 
> 
> Before I start the insights i just really really from the bottom of my heart want to thank Ketchup_Swift for her reviews on every single chapter that I have posted. Thank you so so much! You really have no idea how much that kept me going when I thought that I was a terrible writer and was on the brink of giving up! You're amazing <3 
> 
> The Last Insight 
> 
> So I just started my spotify and already im going to cry...its You by henry is playing and THE EMOTIONS!!! 
> 
> I just...So im just typing away like the sweet little innocent girl that I am and let Go by BTS starts playing and IM A WRECK?!?!!?! 'I gotta let you know that I needa let you go. I"m ready to let go' like Y R U TORTURING ME SPOTIFY im sobbing im not ready to let this story go IM TOO EMOTIONALLY INVESTED (also like jin's high notes wtf my baby is so talented) 
> 
> FFS now Gotta Go My Own Way is playing like WHAT BRO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME im getting really emotional an its making it really hard to write im sobbing 
> 
> sigh even on my last (not really there's one more chapter) chapter the writers block is relentless.
> 
> DAY 2! 
> 
> I'm writing the Anderson and Riley part and like...after this is the fight part and then its over and im like...i cant believe it 
> 
> Time to write the fight part oh my lord im not ready especially because Let Go is playing (yes, again.) 
> 
> TWO GHOSTS BY HARRY STYLES IS PLAYING AND THE LYRICS FIT TOO DAMN WELL WITH LUKE FINALLY MEETING WITH ROSCOE ONE LAST TIME CAN YOU HEAR MY SOBS im not okay
> 
> wow this confrontation/fight scene is harder to write than i thought the writers block is literally the worst it has ever been
> 
> Damn cardi b's album got me feeling all sorts of things . i do is my favourite song ehhee
> 
> Day 3 of writing 
> 
> okay i basically deleted 1k words of the fight scene cause it wasn't upto par. this was supposed to go up today but that doesn't look like its gonna happen anyway ill try my best. time to do some more research on how to write a good fight scene cause apparently I CANT WRITE 
> 
> 2 hours of research and reading fight scenes - I am now ready to write. 
> 
> I'm halfway through the fight and Follow Your Fire by Kodaline is playing HOLY SHIT THIS IS SUCH A FUCKING MOOD, it sets it so well like my fingers are just flying across the keyboard
> 
> This is it...I'm at the final scenes of the fight this is becoming too real. This story is going to end and i...i cannot. 
> 
> omg im really not kidding when i say i have tears in my eyes. i just finished the fight and im moving onto the last scene. wow i can't
> 
> and im done.... 
> 
> wow. 
> 
> because this is my last insight i just want to say thank you to everyone who commented and who gave this story kudos and who read it...basically thank you everyone. this is the second story i have posted and the love i have gotten really is insane. thank you all so so much! im actually crying omg


	37. Chapter 37

2 weeks after Riley was discharged from the hospital, the funeral for Ashton was held. 

The boys and Riley showed up to the graveyard at the plot that he was supposed to be lowered in, expecting nobody but them to be in attendance. But when they got there, they were surprised to see that chairs has been put out and all of them were filled. They were filled with the remaining members of the gang that were still alive - The last ones standing. 

Luke was shocked. He was frozen in place, unable to move even a centimetre. 

"What is it?" Michael asked, concerned. 

"How did they find out?" 

"Surely, you weren't expecting us to be the only ones here?" Michael said. 

"But no one else knew..." Luke reasoned. 

"I told them." Calum said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Why?" 

"He wouldn't want to be alone," Calum said simply, "Especially not now." 

Luke's eyes were brimming with tears the entire funeral. It was quiet and only the priest and the eulogies could be heard. Riley was beside him the entire time, hand in his, intertwined showing him that she was there for him. She squeezed his hand occasionally, telling him that she would never let go. 

When it was his turn to do the eulogy, he could barely get through it, stuttering and sniffling, occasionally tripping over his words. He was determined not to let a single tear come out of his eyes, even if other people in the crowd, including Michael and Calum had tears streaming down their cheeks. He had to be strong, he promised that Ashton he always would be, and there was no way in hell he would break his promise especially at a time like this. 

When it came time to lower the coffin into the ground, Luke, Michael and Calum all put their guns and Ashton's on top of the coffin, as a promise and a reminder that this life was behind them. They were free and now, so was Ashton. 

Most members were leaving, save for Michael, Calum and Luke, whose hands were still intertwined with Riley's.  who stayed behind.

"Luke?" Michael asked, "You can cry, you know? No one here is judging." 

"I'm not going to cry," Luke said, adamantly. 

"Why not?" 

"I promised Ashton I would be strong," Luke said, feeling like a child, "I can't let him down." 

"Do you remember what he said to you before he died, Luke?" Michael asked. "He said that he was proud of you and he always will be. Ashton loves you, Luke and he is  _never_ going to be let down by you. You were his favourite." 

Tears were threatening to come out but Luke shut his eyes tight. He was not going to cry. 

"Let it out, buddy," Michael said, softly, "We're here for you." 

At that moment, Luke couldn't hold his tears back. For the first time since they got out of the car, Luke let Riley's hand go and flung his arms around Michael's neck, burying his face, now wet with his tears into the crook of the older boy's neck.

"It's okay," Michael said in a reassuring voice, arms enveloping the younger boy's waist, "You're okay." 

"We're here for you, buddy," Calum said, patting the younger boy's back. 

 

**2 Months Later**

 

"Luke, are you sure you want to do this?" Riley asked, "We can always come back another day." 

"I have to do this," He said, convincing himself more than her. 

They walked, hand in hand, Luke needing her constant touch for reassurance. 

"It's here," Luke said, almost in disbelief before scoffing, "Just like he said it was." 

"Do you still want to do this?" Riley asked, squeezing his hand and touching his shoulder. 

"I need to." He said, looking at her and then back at the gravestones. He let go of her hand and walked a couple of steps until he was half way both the gravestones. He kneeled down, one hand on each plot. 

"Hi mom. Hi dad." He said, almost breathless, "It's me - Luke. I'm sorry it took me so long...But I'm here now." 

 

~~~

 

**3 Years Later.**

 

"Luke," Riley whined, "Where are you taking me?" 

Luke laughed, "We've been together for years now and you still don't know how to appreciate surprises." 

"If we've been together for years now, you think you would've learnt," Riley muttered under breath. 

"I heard that," Luke said. 

"You were meant to," Riley said, sticking her tongue out, before saying, "I think the blindfold is excessive." 

"It's not," Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

"It's fine in the bedroom but out here, where I have  _no idea_ where I'm going..." Riley said, trailing off. 

"Just a few more minutes," Luke said. 

"You said that a few minutes ago, too," Riley told him. 

"Remind me why I'm still with you," Luke joked. 

"If you take this off, I might just do that," Riley said. 

"Thank god we're here otherwise I might have just taken that off along with some other things," Luke said under his breath. 

"What?" Riley asked. 

"Nothing babe," Luke said quickly, turning the engine off and unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Riley perked up at the sound, "We're here?!" 

"Stay there." He said, getting out of the car and running to her side to open the door. 

"Can I take this off now?" She said, reaching her hands behind her head. 

"No!" He quickly said, stopping her and slowly getting her out of the car and into the position he wanted. 

"Luke!" She whined. 

"Okay," He said, standing behind her and unknotting the blindfold, "Open." 

Her eyes had to get adjusted to the light as she blinked a couple of times. She was greeted with bright lights and turned to look around. 

"We're in a house?" She asked, turning to face him. 

"Our house." He answered with a toothy smile. 

"What?" She asked. 

"I bought it," He said, "For us." 

"Luke..." She said, not knowing what to say. 

"Do you like it?" He asked, biting his lip, nervously, "It's exactly halfway between your college and my cafe. It's obviously not finished which is why I bought it semi-furnished so we can decorate it however we like. I mean, I was thinking that since we spend all of our time together and travelling back and forth between-" 

Riley slung her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his, shutting him up while showing him how much she loved him for thinking of this. 

"Ri," He said, pulling away and putting his hands on her waist. 

"It's ours, right?" She asked, breathless, "All ours?" 

"Yeah," He answered with a grin. 

"Well, if it's our house..." She said, trailing off and threading her hands into his hair, "Shouldn't we christen it? We can start downstairs and make our way up..." 

Luke let out a groan, feeling all the blood rush to his groin, "Fuck." 

"Exactly," She said with a smirk. 

Riley grabbed Luke's shirt, fisting it in her hands as she brought him down, clashing her lips with his. It was hot and needy and passionate, nothing gentle about it. Luke groaned through the kiss, hands moving from shoulders, skimming down her back, pulling her closer before his hands were on her ass. He kneaded it, spanking it once before going lower to her thighs. 

"Jump." He muttered on her lips. Her legs were quick to wrap around his waist, slowly grinding herself on the fabric of his jeans, cursing the many layers of clothing between her heat and his crotch.

She jumped at the sudden cold on her ass, not registering that Luke had moved them to another location. She pulled back, breathless, looking around the kitchen. 

"Is this marble?" She said, her hands leaving his neck to touch the cool, white marble that she was now on. 

"Yeah," He said, hands on either side of her body before dropping to his knees. 

Riley moaned at the sight, never getting tired of seeing Luke, half wrecked on his knees for her, "Luke." 

"Don't touch." He demanded, voice husky and dominating. She kept her hands on  her clothed thighs, clenching them together for friction. 

"Luke," She whined. 

"What do you want, baby?" He asked, pulling her thighs apart. 

"You. I want you," She moaned. 

"I'm right here," He said, teasing her. His long fingers were inching closer to her fully clothed centre that was begging for attention. 

"Luke, please," She moaned again, needy. 

"Say it." He demanded, eyes dark and full of lust. 

"Please Luke," She whined, "I want your mouth on me. Please, Luke, please." 

"Good girl," He praised, hands moving to take her pants off, pulling them down in one swift motion. 

Riley moaned, spreading her legs further. 

"Baby, look at you," Luke moaned, finger on her covered slit, "Fuck baby! You're so wet." 

"Only for you," She moaned, inching closer to him. 

Luke smirked, cupping his hand over the now drenched fabric, before he let it go, rubbing his fingers up and down her drenched panties. Riley moaned under him, closing her eyes and grinding down on his fingers. Luke licked his lips, watching her wreck herself on his fingers for a few moments before withdrawing them. Riley whined, eyes snapping open, full of need and lust. Luke simply smirked, hooking his arms under her knees and pulling her closer to the edge of the white marbled island. Riley's breath was shaky as she watched her boyfriend pull her panties off the throw them to one side, hissing in pleasure at the sight before him. 

"Fuck, you're dripping," He said, running one finger up her slit and pulling it out for her to see. He brought his finger to her mouth, "Open." 

Riley's mouth immediately fell open at his command and he pushed his finger in between her lips. She moaned at her own taste and sucked his finger, making sure to hollow her mouth and run her tongue over his finger. 

"Fucking hell baby," He groaned, "I'm going to put that filthy mouth of yours to good use later." 

He pulled his finger out and used that to rub her clit before leaning down and licking a stripe up from her slit to where his finger was. Her hips began circling the counter top, desperate for some more friction, knowing that if she moved her hands anywhere near him, Luke would stop. Her moans and pants got louder as Luke circled her clit and started lapping at her hole, occasionally sticking his tongue in and out of her. He left no part of her dripping pussy untouched. Riley began rocking her hips, circling them as he dipped his tongue in and out of her hole, shallowly fucking herself against it. He grabbed her hips, stilling her as he moved to suck on her sensitive clit. Riley screamed, clenching her fist against the edge of the marble counter, digging her nails into it, feeling the hot coil at the bottom of her stomach tighten as she orgasmed. Her orgasm hit her all at once, as she cried out a long, hard moan, her legs wrapping against Luke as he lapped up every drop of cum. 

"Luke," She whined, oversensitive. 

Luke got off his knees, licking his lips, her cum all over his chin and lips. Riley moaned at the sight and pulled him down, smashing her lips on his, tongue begging for entrance, tasting herself on him. Fresh lust poured over her as Luke pulled away from her and pulled his own shirt off, Riley doing the same, only in her bra as Luke pulled her off the counter. 

Luke connected their lips again, making her jump as he took her up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing the door with the back of his foot. He threw her on the bed and she landed with a giggle, pushing herself up onto the pillows and watched as Luke, like a predator, climbed on top of her, reconnecting their lips in a clash of teeth and tongues. 

Riley pushed him off and pushed him down so that she was straddling him. She grinded her bare pussy onto the fabric of his jeans, getting off on the combination of his hard on and the hard fabric. 

"Fuck babe, I can feel you dripping on my cock," He moaned at the sight of her on top of him, getting off on so little. 

Riley got off the double bed and Luke whined at the loss of contact. She got on the edge and dropped to her knees. 

"Don't you think it's time to use my mouth, baby?" She said, sultrily. 

"Fuck, Ri," Luke said, rushing to get off the bed and in front of her. 

Riley took her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking up with innocent doe eyes at Luke as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. He pushed his jeans to his ankles and kicked them off, reaching down with his hand to pull her bottom lip. Her hands worked over his boxers, teasing him with gentle strokes and hard squeezes.

Luke hissed above her, "Keep teasing me and you're going to regret it." His eyes were dark and full of a lustful promise.

"You say that like its a bad thing," She teased back. 

"That's it." Luke growled, pulling his boxers down, kicking them to one side. He watched as Riley's eyes lit up with excitement. He pumped himself, once, twice.  

Riley moaned at the sight of his angry, red erection, begging for her attention. 

"Put your hands behind your back," Luke said, pumping himself in front of her. 

Riley clasped her hands behind her back and opened her mouth, already drooling for him. 

Luke pushed his cock in her mouth and moaned as soon as he felt her warm tongue swirl around him. She bobbed her head, sucking and hollowing her mouth for him. 

"All the way, baby," He moaned, "I know you can do it." 

Luke's hands were in her hair, guiding her head all the way down until he felt himself in her throat. Her throat contracted around his dick as she tried to swallow, breathing deeply from her nose, using Luke's moans as a reason to keep going. He pulled himself out, watching Riley wrecked and on her knees for him and only him. Drool dripped down her chin as she coughed. 

"You okay, baby?" He asked, concerned. 

"Fuck my mouth," She said in a hoarse voice. 

Luke groaned, leading his dick into her mouth and thrusting himself in and out, occasionally, bottoming out in her throat. He felt himself just about to cum and pulled himself out of her mouth. 

"I want to cum in that pussy of yours," He said, pulling her up and pushing her onto the bed. 

He placed a sloppy and wet kiss onto her bruised and swollen mouth before turning her so that her face were in the pillows and ass was sticking out for him. He saw her pussy glisten and ran a finger over her slit before pushing two in without warning. Riley moaned beneath him, needing more, wanting more. He finger fucked her, watching her greedy hole take what he was giving her so easily. 

"More, Luke!" She screamed beneath him, "I need more, please!" 

"What do you need, baby?" He asked, fingers still thrusting in and out of her. 

"Your cock! Please, Luke!" She screamed and Luke's fingers stilled, pulling out her slowly. He pulled her hair slightly, making her look at him as he took his cum filled fingers and swirled his tongue around them before sucking them off. Riley moaned at the sight, feeling her pussy throb for him. 

Luke grabbed his dick, rubbing the mixture of Riley's spit and his pre-cum all over it, bringing it to her wet entrance and slid it over her slit, tapping it onto her clit. Riley stuck her ass out towards him, desperate for her hole to be filled, desperate for him. He guided his dick to her entrance and both of them moaned when Luke bottomed out in one swift stroke. He stilled inside of her, giving her some time to adjust. 

"Move," She moaned and Luke pulled out until only his head was in her, slowly rocking back and forth, repeating the same motion, picking up speed with each thrust in her. Both their moans became louder and he fucked Riley hard and fast. The sound of the slapping of their skin filled the air. Luke's thrusts became harder and faster, pulling Riley up by her hair with one hand and the other spanking her ass cheek hard until it was red. Riley let out pornographic moans, screaming Luke's name. 

Luke could tell that Riley was close to another high by the way her walls were clenching his dick. He brought his hand down and furiously rubbed at her clit, her moans only growing but the utter pleasure that she was in. Her second orgasm was explosive, the pleasure overtaking her body instantly, walls clenching and unclenching around Luke's cock as he rode her orgasm out, chasing his own. He pulled his dick out and grabbed it, pulling at his skin, hard and fast. 

"Cum on my ass, baby," Riley said sultrily, looking back at Luke who was chasing his own high.  Luke moaned at her filthy words, hip stuttering and hand slowing down as hot spurts of cum trailed across her ass and back. 

Riley laid down on the bed, exhausted and fucked out. She barely even noticed that Luke left until she felt a warm cloth on her back, jumping at the sudden sensation. 

Luke laid down next to her after cleaning himself and her off. Riley turned to face him, pecking him on the lips before laying down on his chest. 

"I'm guessing you like our new house?" He said with a smug smirk. 

"I love it," She said, kissing his chest. "The kitchen is my favourite." 

"For now.." He replied cheekily, kissing the top of her head. 

"Why did you decide to buy a house for us, anyway?" She asked, looking up at him mindlessly stroking her hair.

"We spend all of our time together, if it's not in your house or your college then it's my house or the cafe," Luke said, "So I thought why not get our own house so that we don't have to worry about running out of clothes or forgetting something or having to rush back to our own places. Plus, your mom loved the idea when I told her about it." 

"You asked my mom?" Riley asked, surprised, looking up at him, "Oh right, I forgot she loves you more than she loves me."

"She really does," Luke smirked. 

"Maybe introducing you two years ago was a mistake," Riley said playfully. 

"I can't help that the Abrams love a bad boy," Luke said. 

"Ahh yes my gang member boyfriend who loves acoustic guitars and singing love songs while making the best coffee in his cafe," Riley joked. 

Luke laughed, placing a kiss on the top of Riley's head as they settled down into a comfortable silence. Riley looked up at Luke who was stroking her hair and had a far away look in his eyes that she recognised as him being lost in thought. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. 

"Roderiguez." He answered honestly. 

"Should I be worried that you're thinking about someone else after we just had the most amazing, mindblowing sex?" 

Luke laughed, "I'm thinking about what he said at the hospital." 

"Luke, that was 3 years ago..." Riley said. 

"I know," He told her, "I don't know why I've been thinking about it a lot lately..." 

 

_"I think I'm going to travel," Calum said, breaking the silence that filled the hospital room. Luke was by Riley's bedside, on his phone and Michael was sitting next to Calum at the foot of Riley's bed, doing the same._

_"What?"  Luke said, putting his phone down._

_"Yeah," Calum said, with a nod as if he'd decided already, "That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to travel and see the world!"_

_"By yourself?" Michael asked._

_"That'll be a lot of money, Cal," Riley said, earning a laugh from all of them, "What? Why are you laughing? What did I say?"_

_"Babe," Luke said, "With the amount of money we have, we can each buy the whole city at least 3 times without going broke."_

_"That reminds me," Michael said, "What about Roscoe's money?"_

_"I was thinking of withdrawing all of us and splitting it up between everyone who was still.." Luke said, trailing off, before finishing his sentence, "Who still survived."_

_"What are you going to do, Michael?" Riley asked, trying to lessen the tension._

_"I don't know," Michael said, "Maybe I'll go back to college and put my medical knowledge to use."_

_"What about you, Luke?" Calum asked._

_"Honestly," He said, looking at Riley and grabbing her hand, "I really don't care."_

_"Dude," Michael scoffed in mock disgust, "I still have my gun on me. Don't make me use it."_

_In between the laughs of the group, Riley heard a knock on her door._

_"Come in," She said before cocking her head to one side in confusion upon seeing the man in the door, "I"m sorry. Do I know you?"_

_It was as if the boys in the room had gotten super speed from the way they jumped off their chairs and whipped their guns out, all pointing it simultaneously at the man in the door. He was the only one who looked unfazed._

_"Really, boys?" He scoffed, taking a step into the room and closing the door behind him, "Are we that undignified?"_

_"Take another step and I swear we'll blow your fucking brains out!" Luke growled out._

_"Language, godson," Roderiguez said._

_"Don't fucking call me that!" Luke spat._

_"The detective downstairs just gave you boys immunity not even an hour ago, and you're going to waste that opportunity on me?" Roderiguez scoffed._

_"What the fuck do you want, Roderiguez?" Michael spat out._

_"Oh, you're Roderiguez," Riley muttered to herself under her breath._

_"You must be Riley," Roderiguez said, looking at her and walking to her bedside._

_"Get away from her!" Luke said, stopping him by shoving the gun to his forehead._

_"I'm not going to hurt her," He sighed, "I just wanted to talk."_

_"You can talk from over there," Luke said, pushing him away._

_"Fine," Roderiguez said, putting his hands up in surrender as he moved to sit where Calum was sat before. All three of the boys had formed a semi circle around him while Riley propped herself up on the bed to look at the scene before her._

_"Talk." Luke said,_

_"If you want you can check me," Roderiguez said, "I don't have any weapons on me and I didn't even bring back-up."_

_"Why come here unarmed?" Calum asked._

_"I told you," He said, "I just wanted to talk."_

_"Then fucking talk!" Luke demanded._

_"You have your father's temper," Roderiguez said with a small, nostalgic smile._

_"Why the fuck are you talking about my father?" Luke growled._

_"Because that's what I want to explain," Roderiguez said, calmly._

_"About Achilles?" Luke asked, lowering his gun slightly, "But we already know about Achilles and how it was a revenge for you. You used Riley and I to do your dirty work of taking Roscoe down. What more do you want?"_

_"To tell you the whole story," He said._

_"Jesus Christ," Luke sighed, "Fine. Tell us."_

_"You already know that Achilles was meant to take Roscoe down, cutting him off piece by piece, using his most trusted person to do the job. I did tell you it was revenge for him murdering your parents, who were my best friends, but what I didn't tell you was that it was my revenge too." Roderiguez said, voice getting more and more steely as he recalled the information, "I'm sure you know this but Roscoe killed my wife. He thought he killed my son as well, but if it wasn't for my wife's body protecting him, he would've died as well."_

_"We know that," Michael said, nodding._

_"The only reason he did it was because he knew how close your parents and I were. He knew that if he took away the things I loved the most, I would be a broken man," Roderiguez admitted. "But my son survived and all this time, we've been planning the perfect way to take him down and because of you guys...We did it."_

_"You did fuck all," Luke scoffed, "It was us who put our life in danger, and us who were fucking chess pieces you just moved around, and us who lost people in the way. You did nothing!"_

_"The pieces were already there, Luke," Roderiguez told him, "All I did was become the catalyst."_

_"You mentioned a son," Riley piped up, "Who is he?"_

_"You've met him, Riley," Roderiguez said with a smile, "In fact, he says that you two are quite close."_

_"Austin?" She asked._

_"No." The older man replied, "Try again."_

_Just as Riley was about to guess again, the door opened and in stepped a teenage boy._

_"Noah..." Riley breathed out, a wave of betrayal washing over her._

_"Hi, Riley," He said with a smile, looking at her._

_"Was anything real?" She asked with tears pricking her eyes as she looked at Roderiguez, "You moved my mom's job here, you made me switch schools, you orchestrated my relationships and my friendships...Why did you play God with our lives?!"_

_"All I did was help you."_

_"I'm laying in a fucking hospital bed!" She screamed at him, "All because you wanted revenge."_

_"He killed your father too." Roderiguez told her. "Don't you feel better knowing that the man who did this will suffer for the rest of his life, only dreaming about a revenge he can never get?"_

_"Leave." Luke demanded. "If you ever show your fucking face again, I will kill you - immunity deal or not."_

_"Alright," Roderiguez said, standing up and getting a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Here."_

_"What is this?" Luke said, suspiciously eyeing the paper._

_"Visit your parents sometime," He said, shoving the paper into the younger boys hands, "I know they miss you."_

_And with that, both Noah and Roderiguez left the room, leaving the four of them behind to dwell in his words._

 

 

"Why are you thinking about it, Luke?" Riley asked, "That life is behind us now." 

"I know," He said, stroking her hair, "But the fact that it happened, isn't." 

"Do you think that if you weren't in a gang we would've met?" She asked. 

"I think that no matter what situation we were in, be it a Roscoe or a Roderiguez, we would've met," Luke admitted, "You know why?" 

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him. 

"Because someone out there is looking out for us," He said, "And if we could survive a kidnapping, breaking up and getting back together again, torture even and a whole hospital debacle...We can survive anything." 

"Who would've thought my gang member boyfriend who used to push me against lockers is a big softie," She teased, leaning up to kiss him. 

"Ex gang member." He reminded her. 

"Ex gang member and now disney singing, acoustic guitar playing, coffee shop owning, house buying boyfriend." She said. 

He laughed, chest going up and down as she listed each item off the top of her head. 

"I love you," He told her, kissing the top of her head. 

"I love you too." She said, closing her eyes as he kissed her. 

"Should we go shopping for our house tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Yes!" She said. excitedly, "I already have the perfect kitchen items in mind that go with the white marble." 

Luke listened as Riley listed what she thought would be the perfect kitchen, smiling at the fact that just 3 years ago he was out on the street searching for blood, but now, he was happy and content, listening to his girlfriend describe their kitchen that they owned together. He felt like he was reborn and appreciated each second of this new life he had created. If his parents could see him now, they would surely approve. 

Regardless, Luke was happy in this domesticated life. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his mundane life with the girl that he loves and the two best friends he knew he could count on. This was his life now and he was going to make the most of every second.

 

 

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
